Euro-Drama Roadtrip
by insertnamehere21
Summary: The EBU pays Fresh TV large sums of cash to create their own version of Total Drama. The result is Euro-Drama Roadtrip - A month long reality show set on a bus with competitors from 28 different countries battling it out for one million euros. Rated T for mild language, mild violence and some sex references
1. Ep1 - 28 countries, one winner!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or the Eurovision. All rights go to their respective owners. All 30 OC's were created by me.

Author's Notes -

1. The personalities of the contestants do not reflect my views on their respective countries. Most of the characters were assigned to countries randomly.

2. My country, Ireland, is not featured in this contest (mainly because Total Drama is not very well known and only broadcasts on an obscure kids channel called "Kix!") so I will not be biased in the voting

3. This is a European spin-off of Total Drama and does not affect the canon timeline, but if you want to know when it's set, it is set before and during Total Drama Pahkitew Island

4. This is set the summer after the 2014 Eurovision in Copenhagen

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip, Episode 1 – 28 countries, 1 winner

A man in his mid 30s who looked so similar to Chris McLean it was uncanny, faced the camera and he announced the following – "Yo, what's up viewers of Europe. I'm Ruben Anderrson, from Stockholm, Sweden, and this is Euro-drama Roadtrip!

Recently, the EBU paid Fresh TV big sums of cash to create a version of Total Drama where one teenager from every European country that broadcasts Total Drama come together for a battle of 1,000,000 euros, or an equivalent sum in their currency. They will also give their country the chance to host Euro-drama the following year.

Since there was no way of determining a host country this year, the EBU decided that this year's contestants would go on a road trip on a bus across Europe, stopping to do a challenge in every participating country.

[Bus toilet:

Ruben: As with the original franchise, they will be able to confess their deepest darkest secrets in the bus' toilet]

In total, there will be 28 teens participating, one for each country (Albania, Belarus, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Denmark, Finland, France, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Israel, Italy, Latvia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Serbia, Slovenia, Sweden, The Netherlands and Ukraine) that broadcasts Total Drama and they were eligible as long as they were aged between 16 and 18 and were able to speak English fluently, and they should be starting to arrive about…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY HERE!"

A short tanned teenager with long brown hair and light stubble rushed towards the host.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish my line!" Ruben protested.

"Sorry, but Total Drama and Eurovision are like my two favourite things in the world," the short teenager replied.

Ruben sighed – "Here is the Greek contestant, Marios!"

Marios bowed – "Thank you, now when do I get my t-shirt?"

Ruben looked shocked – "We didn't say anything about t-shirts in the promos."

"Really?" Marios replied. "Hmmm…"

Ruben rolled his eyes and continued – "The next contestant to arrive is our Swedish contestant – and also my personal favourite – Amanda!"

"You're just saying that because you're Swedish," Marios protested, but Ruben ignored him.

Amanda continued to walk up. She was quite attractive, and she had blonde hair that went just above shoulder length.

"Hello little boy," she said sweetly to Marios. "What's your name?"

[Bus Toilet – _[Name (Country)]_

Marios (Greece) – "Who does she think she's fooling? It's clear that she's going to be the new Heather. She's just trying to keep her friends close and her enemies closer!"]

"And now we have our Norwegian entrant, and also a classic example of a Type B personality," Ruben continued. "Tyge!"

Tyge wore a beanie on his head, and he had long blonde hair flowing out of it.

"What's up guys?" Tyge replied.

Marios looked like he'd found a priceless diamond.

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece) – Ah…the B-types. And I've been researching this guy, and I think he could go on to win! Though they might vote him off as a threat – I hope I didn't jinx it]

The next girl to arrive had long flowing blonde hair, but it was more significant that she was sitting on a motorized wheelchair.

"Hey guys, I'm Sanna," she said as she wheeled herself up. "I'm the Danish entrant, and I can't believe I'm here! This is going to be awesome!"

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece): Trust me, you shouldn't underestimate her. She may be paraplegic, but…

Ruben [bursting in]: Okay! That's it! Five people haven't even arrived yet and you've already made three confessionals. Out!

Marios: But…

Ruben: OUT!

Marios: No way. You can't make me! I've taken judo!]

By the time Ruben had dragged a screaming Marios out of the bus, another contestant had arrived.

This guy had messy brown hair and a light beard over his chin.

"Hey guyz," he squealed as he skipped to the others. He had a high-pitched voice. "I am Rikard and I am, like, so psyched to be here."

"100 Euros says he's gay," Amanda whispered to Marios.

"He is," Marios replied. "The Finnish broadcasters chose him because of political reasons. And you do realize 100 Euros is worth about 1,000 krónas."

"So," Amanda replied, her hands on her hips. "You don't think I can afford that?"

"Oh no, I wasn't saying that," Marios replied, stammering. "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, I would never hurt a little boy like you," Amanda replied sweetly, and she walked off.

"You aren't fooling anyone!" Marios yelled at her. "And for your information I'm turning 17 next month!"

"Yeah, sure you are," Ruben said, as he pushed the Greek out of the camera view. "Here's our Latvian entrant, Pavils!"

"Hey Andersson!" the Latvian exclaimed as he back-flipped over. He had long-ish blonde hair, and it looked like a mullet when he was upside-down.

He was upright when he landed.

"You have some smooth moves!" Amanda cheered, and she put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm Amanda by the way." Pavils chuckled.

Marios stood in the corner, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And now, our Russian entrant, Shay!" announced Ruben.

The guy rushing over had short blonde hair, a large nose, and he had a strong obesity problem.

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered, as he waddled over. "I'm can't believe I'm here! This is awesome!"

"Welcome, Shay!" Ruben announced. "Adventure awaits!"

"Woo-hoo!" Shay cheered again, and some of the others cheered as well for encouragement.

Marios shrugged – "He's clearly a rip-off of Owen."

Sanna, who happened to be next to him, said – "No offence, but do you have to keep doing commentary?"

"Sorry, is it annoying you?" Marios asked politely. "I was just providing the viewers with information."

"Why do you need to do that when we've got a much better person doing it already?" Ruben said, pointing at himself. "Seriously kid, leave this to the professionals. Next is our Polish contender, Anton!"

The guy called Anton had neatly combed blonde hair, and he looked very prim and proper. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello fellow contestants," he said politely. "It's very nice to meet you girls…I mean guys…I mean…OH I SCREWED IT UP!"

"Dude, are you okay?" Tyge asked him.

"Oh yes…I'm fine…" Anton replied. "I'm as perfect as pie! No, that doesn't sound right! Głupi!"

"You don't sound fine…" said Tyge.

"I'M FINE!" Anton yelled. "But thanks for asking," he added politely.

"Our next contestant is our Icelandic contestant, Johannes!" Ruben announced, and the two high-fived.

"Please, call me Joe," he replied, and he corrected the fedora he was wearing. There was long blonde hair coming out of it. "And I must say, Ruben is an awesome name."

"Well, thank you," Ruben replied, beaming.

"Now, return the compliment," Johannes replied. "I need 50 euros."

"Pardon?" Ruben replied, confused.

"C'mon, I don't give compliments for nothin', and everybody out there gotta make a living," Johannes replied, and he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Ruben sniffed as well, "I'll give you 100."

"Thank you," Johannes replied. "Mamma will be so happy."

As Johannes walked over to the others, waving the €100 bill, Marios said – "Wow, you are slick!"

"Thanks," Johannes replied. "It took me 3 years to get the voice right."

Ruben, who had overheard them talking, started to grit his teeth in anger, but he managed to return to his original mood for the camera – "And now we have our Dutch entry – Emilia!"

"Whoooooooo!" Emilia yelled as she rushed to the bus. She had messy blonde pigtails. "I can't believe I'm here! I've been watching Total Drama ever since the beginning! This is amazing!"

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy!" exclaimed Sanna, who drove herself over to Emilia.

"Wow, you're in a wheelchair!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Sanna.

"Excuse me?" Sanna replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoops, sorry," Emilia replied, blushing. "My English teacher was in a wheelchair and we used to say the sentence all the time. We can still be friends, right?"

"Erm, okay," replied Sanna, who was getting weirded out, but she still smiled.

"All the way from Belarus, we have Angessa!" Ruben announced. "Agnessa!" he said again because nobody arrived.

After a few seconds a girl slowly crept out from behind a wall.

"It's okay, don't be shy," Ruben said sweetly (which was probably a first). "Come on, I have a show to run."

The girl finally reached the bus. She had long blonde hair and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but that didn't prevent her from being incredibly hot.

"Hi," Pavils said, drooling.

Agnessa put her hands in front of her face. "Don't spit on me!" she yelled.

"I wasn't going to spit on you," Pavils replied. "You're just really good-looking."

"Oh, you're too kind," Agnessa replied, smiling, and she joined the others.

Pavils cartwheeled over to Marios. "What is wrong with her?" he whispered.

"Her parents died when she was seven and she's lived on the streets ever since, and people often robbed her and mugged her," Marios replied.

"How could anyone mug such a hottie?" Pavils asked, but Marios shushed him.

Ruben continued – "It's our Ukrainian entrant – Symon!"

Symon had short black hair, but it was long enough to flick around like Justin Beiber. The only difference between him and Justin Beiber was that Symon was actually good-looking. He was hot-hot-hot!

"Hello handsome," Amanda said, crawling her fingers up his arm. "Care to be in an alliance."

"Sure," Symon replied, and they both smiled.

"They never listen," Marios muttered.

"You didn't actually tell him…" Rikard replied.

"Well, it's obvious!" Marios interrupted angrily.

"Do you think Symon would go out with me?" Rikard asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Marios replied politely, though he seriously doubted it.

The next person to arrive was a girl with reddish-blonde hair.

"Let's welcome the Hungarian entry," announced Ruben. "Dani!"

"Thanks Ruben," Dani replied. "Now, would you happen to know the time?"

"Um…yes," answered Ruben, and he looked at his watch, only it wasn't there.

"I have it," Dani replied, giggling. "I happen to be a bit of a fingersmith, but don't worry; I only steal from people I don't like."

"Way to reveal your secret to the whole world," remarked Amanda, rolling her eyes.

"Well unlike you she's not a villain!" interrupted Marios.

"Are you absolutely 100% sure you're not being delusional?" Rikard asked him.

"Oh sure, stick up for your neighbour!" protested Marios. "You're Finnish and she's Swedish. It's just so typical!"

Rikard burst into tears, and he used his right hand as a fan.

"It's okay," Amanda said to Rikard, and she wrapped her arms around him. "He's just being mean."

"You're hot and all, but I'm into guys," Rikard replied.

[Bus Toilet –

Marios (Greece) – "Did you know that Turkey was going to broadcast this show but they didn't because of Rikard? What a bunch of homophobes!

[Ruben bursts in again]

Ruben (Host) – "Do you want me to drag you out again?"

Marios – "Sorry, I just really had to pee. I was on my way out!"]

The next girl to arrive had light brown hair that was curly and went down to her shoulders.

"Our Romanian entry is here!" Ruben announced. "Please welcome Stela!"

Stela didn't even look at Ruben, but she did say to Marios – "I bet you that the next contestant to arrive won't be Estonian. €5, what do you say?"

"There is no Estonian contestant," Marios replied.

"Okay," Stela replied. "But I bet they definitely won't be Greek."

"I'm Greek," Marios answered, who was getting really annoyed.

"Fine then," Stela replied. "But I am absolutely certain they won't be French. €10, take it or leave it."

"I think I'll pass," Marios said.

"Oh come on. Why won't anyone gamble with me anymore?" Stela complained.

"And coming in next is our French contestant," Ruben announced. "Please welcome Eloise!"

"See, you could have just won €10!" exclaimed Stela. Marios rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for introduction. I am only here for the money," Eloise interrupted, and she didn't even look at Ruben.

"Hey I know you!" exclaimed Sanna. "You're a supermodel from France!"

"Yeah," agreed Emilia. "You're always on the cover of my friend's Vogue collection!"

"You!" Eloise yelled at Agnessa, who jumped in shock. "What modelling agency are you part of?"

"Well…" stammered Agnessa. "I'm not…um…actually part of any modelling agency."

"A likely story," Eloise replied. "You're going down."

Agnessa gulped.

"Next is our Italian contender, Jessie!" Ruben announced, but nobody arrived.

"Jessie!" he yelled louder. "Is she there?"

"I will come in my own time, no need to rush me!" Jessie replied. She had long black hair and a nose-piercing.

"Jessie," Ruben said. "What's up?"

Jessie walked past without even looking at him, just like Stela and Eloise just did.

The host sighed – "Why does everyone have to keep ignoring me?"

"They don't have to, they just choose not to," Jessie replied. "And I can't blame 'em."

She slowly walked past the others, and she kicked Marios on the way.

"Ouch!" Marios yelled, and he clutched his leg. "What was that for?"

"I dunno, I just felt like it," Jessie replied, shrugging.

A girl with black hair going over her face and black eye-shadow was the next to arrive.

"Adrijana, our Slovene contestant," announced Ruben. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Rubbish," Adrijana replied. "And it's not a fine day, it's cold! And I can't believe my parents auditioned me for this. Total Drama is a disgrace to mankind. Bridgette is a cannibal and Trent is a mass-murderer who kills people with his so-called 'singing'. FACT!"

"What kind of Wikipedia are you on?" Marios asked her.

"Wikipedia is full of lies, kid," Adrijana replied. "They say that YouTube is a site for sharing videos to a wider audience, though we all know it's a website for drug dealing. At least I think it says that, but I'm not sure because the Slovene translations on Wikipedia are rubbish."

"Really?" replied Marios. "I think they're quite good."

"Yeah, of course…" Adrijana replied, but then she paused before continuing. "You speak Slovene?"

"Yeah," Marios replied proudly. "I also speak Dutch, German, French, Italian, English, Danish, Swedish, Luxembourgish, Norwegian, Spanish, Finnish, Serbian, Croatian, Portuguese, Bosnian, Maltese, Irish, Hebrew, Greek, Turkish, Arabic, Icelandic, Estonian, Romanian, Slovak, Lithuanian, Hungarian, Russian, Polish, Macedonian, Latvian, Catalan, Ukrainian, Montenegrin, Albanian, Bulgarian, Czech, Armenian, Romani, Azeri, Georgian and Udmurt, which is the language the Russian Grannies from Eurovision 2012 speak."

Most of the others were astonished.

"You know all those languages!?" yelled Anton. "I had to take remedial English so I could be on this show!"

"I agree," Tyge added. "I can only speak six." That made Anton stomp off in frustration.

Adrijana looked impressed for a split-second, and then she said – "You must have a lot of free time. Get a life, kid!"

[Bus Toilet:

Anton (Poland): Tyge is in a permanently good mood, and yet he can speak SIX languages?

Okay, I know what I'll have to do. I'll have to think 'chill'. Think 'relaxed'.

[He sits cross-legged on the toilet]

Think 'chill'. Think 'chill'. Wow! I'm really doing it!

[He falls into the toilet]

GRRRRRRRR!]

"Why is your bum all wet?" Emilia asked Anton as he stomped out of the bus.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anton replied angrily.

By this time another girl had arrived, and she had brown hair in a bob hairstyle. She also wore a doctor's coat.

As Anton continued to stomp, he accidentally tripped over a twig and fell, and the girl immediately rushed over.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Alma, and I'm from Croatia. Are you okay? I have a first aid kit!"

"It's okay, I'm fine…" Anton said, but Alma had already burst open her first aid kit and she started to wrap a bandage around Anton's right leg.

While she did this, a guy with short blonde hair, a beard and a neck that was so large it was clear that he was serious bodybuilder.

"Our Bosnian entrant everybody, it's Mirzo!" announced Ruben.

"Wow," exclaimed Amanda, and she held up one of Mirzo toned arms. "You're really buff."

"Could you not do that?" Mirzo asked. "It's kind of freaking me out."

"You should be flattered," Amanda continued. "It's not like everyone has a six-pack."

"Why is it a big deal?" Mirzo asked. "You can see all my veins."

"Never mind," groaned Amanda and she stomped off. Marios couldn't look more pleased.

"And now we have the San Marinese entry," Ruben said. "Welcome Berto!"

The San Marinese entrant had brown hair and he wore a sunhat on his head. He was carrying a fishing rod in his left hand.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry, I'm obsessed with fishing."

[Bus Toilet:

Anton (Poland): Oh well, anything's better than doctors. I still can't get these bandages off!]

"They don't have any lakes in San Marino!" protested Adrijana.

"How do you know?" asked Marios, raising an eyebrow.

"It says there is on Wikipedia, so it's obviously wrong," Adrijana replied. "It also says…OOF!"

Adrijana was knocked to the ground by a guy with chin-length blonde hair and stubble and he was vibrating like a massage-chair.

"S-sorry," he said. "I'm j-just r-really f-full of energy!"

"This is our Serbian entrant," Ruben explained. "His name is Luko and I think he had…say…20 cans of energy drink this morning."

"Can't that kill you?" interrupted Alma, who had just finished bandaging up Anton.

"I don't feel dead I feel alive ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Luko screamed, and continued to cartwheel all over the place.

"Hey, that's my move!" protested Pavils.

"And next we have, all the way from Montenegro, Anka!" announced Ruben.

Anka had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and she had quite an annoyed look on her face.

"I'd watch my step if I were you," said Ruben to Anka, pointing at Luko who was still dancing around like a lunatic.

"I will do first, and then think later," said Anka angrily, so it wasn't a shock that when she walked into the group, Luko flew into her, and she fell to the ground and ended up busting her chin.

"Meh, no pain, no gain," she said.

"I have band-aids!" yelled Alma, and she rushed over.

"So…" continued Ruben. "Anka, the Montenegrin entrant has just arrived so next we should have…

Katerina from Macedonia."

The Macedonian girl had dark blonde hair with pigtails that looked like cat ears.

"I think I'm getting an allergic reaction!" Anton yelled, and his face started going all red.

"What allergies do you have?" Alma asked him.

"Cat hair and bananas," Anton replied.

"I don't think I have a cure for those," Alma said. "Maybe there's a cat nearby."

"Why don't you ask the girl with the cat ears?" Adrijana suggested angrily, pointing at Katerina.

Katerina gulped, and then she said – "Okay, I love cats, but I haven't got any on me. Seriously."

"Then show us your bag!" ordered Anton.

"I don't have to show you anything!" Katerina protested. "I keep my journal in this bag."

"July 21st, just packed cat into suitcase. I might give someone an allergic reaction," Anton answered sarcastically.

"Wow, this allergic reaction is making you cranky," said a concerned Alma. "Maybe you should lie down or something."

[Bus Toilet:

Amanda (Sweden): Alma, I honestly don't think the allergic reaction was making him cranky. Seriously, he's even more uptight than Courtney.]

"Contestant #24!" announced Ruben. "All the way from Bulgaria, it's Tia!"

Tia waved at the camera, and she smiled, but there was nothing else sweet about her. Her hair was blonde with blue, pink and green highlights, and it was styled up to be all spiky. She had two piercings in each ear, and a further seven above her eyebrows.

"Are you a gypsy?" Luko, who had long since calmed down, asked.

Tia grabbed him by his t-shirt and yelled – "Do I look a gypsy? I am a punk-rocker, is that clear?"

"Yes!" squeaked Luko.

Tia shook her head. "I get bad-tempered sometimes," she said. "Sorry."

"Okay," Luko replied, a little freaked out.

"Brace yourselves, ladies!" a high-pitched voice yelled from behind the wall. "For it's me, all the way from Tirana, Albania; Aleksander Maxhuni, also known as 'Alex', and I am the bad boy of this season!"

He came strolling in, and he was doing a cool walk. He did it well, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

He had chin-length black hair that also went over his face, an ear-ring in his right ear, and a very skinny physique.

As he continued to do the cool walk, he looked at Tia, held his fist in the air, and said – "Rock on, girl! Are you free Saturday night?"

"That's the rock that you use for 'rock, paper, scissors'," Tia replied. "And I will not baby-sit you on Saturday night. Understood?"

"What? You don't believe I can be a bad boy. Watch this!" Aleksander replied. He looked around and stomped over to the smallest person he could see, which happened to be Marios.

"You're going down, Shortstuff!" Aleksander yelled, and he attempted to pounce on Marios, but Marios caught his leg and flipped him over.

"Nice try!" Marios replied. "But I'm a black-belt in judo."

"I realize that," moaned Aleksander, who was flat on the ground.

"Yes," Tia said sarcastically, helping Aleksander up. "You are totally a bad boy."

"Are you okay?" Alma asked him. "You look really chewed up. I have some band-aids."

"Trust me, I'm fine," Aleksander replied.

"Stop pretending you're tough when you aren't!" Alma yelled angrily. "Come on, I'll give you some treatment."

"We now have 25 contestants on the dock!" Ruben announced. "Just three more to go, and then I can go off to my relaxing RV! Next we have, Zeferino from Portugal!"

Zeferino was small-ish and his hair was neatly combed. He also had a beard, and he was quite good-looking, but it was nothing unbelievable.

He slowly walked to the bus, and he looked at Ruben for a second, before shuddering.

[Bus Toilet:

Mirzo (Bosnia): Can't say I blame him. It's actually creepy how similar Ruben looks to Chris McLean]

Zeferino didn't do much once he got to the dock. He just waved at the others.

[Bus Toilet:

Zeferino (Portugal): I'm a bit of a shy romantic. I'd quite like to leave this show with a girlfriend, but I'm a bit too nervous to do it. I wish I wasn't such a coward!]

Ruben pressed a button on a walkie-talkie and spoke – "Could you send the last two contestants together? I don't think I can go much longer without my hot tub."

"Roger that," someone said on the other end in a muffled voice.

Ruben put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, and faced the camera.

"Finally, from Cyprus and Israel respectively, we have Lou and Hadi."

Two guys came out from behind the cinderblock wall. One of them was white with blonde chin-length hair and small hooped earrings.

The other had Asian-coloured skin and he had chin-length hair and a beard.

In case you don't already realize, Lou is the first guy and Hadi is the second guy

"I can't believe I'm here!" Hadi cheered. "I've wanted to be on Total Drama for ages, and now that they've got this European version I can finally do it!

I hope I'll be able to show off my mechanical skills!

What do you want to do?"

Lou didn't reply.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Hadi asked angrily.

Lou shook himself. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Hadi groaned.

"Okay guys, 28 contestants have now arrived," Ruben said quickly. "You will be living on this bus for the next 28 days – if you survive that long; and you will driven by my great Norwegian friend – Hans!"

"You know very well that I hate you!" yelled a deep, burly voice. The camera showed a great big man with a huge beard. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green sweater.

"This is Hans the bus driver!" Ruben announced. "Good luck with him. Now, I've got to jet, my hot tub is getting cold!"

"But hot tubs…" Marios yelled.

"Nobody cares," Aleksander interrupted, and he rolled his eyes.

"I can flip you over again, you do know that?" Marios said.

Once Ruben had left, everyone just stood around, not saying a word. They were scared to death of this hairy guy, especially after he yelled at Ruben.

"So," Hans said cheerfully. "Is anyone going to say anything?"

This was a shock to many.

"Wait a minute," Amanda said. "You're actually nice?"

"Of course," Hans replied. "Unless you count Ruben. I hate that has-been so much; and it doesn't matter how mean I am to him – it's the producers who pay us. Now get into the bus, you're all freezing to death."

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece): Now that Ruben is gone, I guess I can use the confessional as much as I want.

Now I just want to make this clear to anyone who is wondering – "How did Adrijana get past the national selection?"

The truth is there was no national selection in Slovenia. The producers of the Slovene broadcaster came to the conclusion that Total Drama is pretty much anyone's game, so they picked a random audition and let them represent Slovenia]

"Before you get settled down, there's something we need to do," Hans announced. "Ruben gave me this box of t-shirts with country flags on them, and you're all required to wear the t-shirt with your country's flag."

"You're kidding," Adrijana groaned. "I would rather eat my arm than wear that fabric."

"Suit yourself," Hans replied. "I think I've got a saw somewhere. You can cut your arm off with that."

"Hey, it was only a figure of speech!" Adrijana said quickly, and she popped on the t-shirt, and everyone quickly followed her

[Bus Toilet:

Johannes (Iceland): I don't know how I'm supposed to do smooth talking in this cheap t-shirt, but I'll manage somehow

Agnessa (Belarus): This is the nicest thing I've ever worn. You don't exactly wear fine clothes when you live on the street.

Marios (Greece): I will wear blue and white with pride]

Once everyone had changed, Hans continued –

"There are 28 seats on this bus, not including the driver's seat, but it does include two front seats. I am going to give one of them to Tyge, since he is also Norwegian, and the other one to Sanna. Consider it a priority seat."

"It sounds like you're mocking my disability," Sanna replied angrily. "But I'll take it."

"The other seats are up for grabs, and you can take one…now!"

The 26 contestants who hadn't been reserved a seat quickly scrambled to get a chair.

"Symon, let's take a seat together," said Amanda.

"Sounds good," Symon replied.

"Got a seat!" cheered Luko.

"Me too!" said Mirzo.

"Ditto!" cheered Jessie, Tia, Anka, Johannes, Emilia and Dani.

"I think I'll take these two seats," said Adrijana. "And no one else can sit here."

"Lou, we should sit together," Marios said to him. "Politically, our countries are best friends."

"Erm…okay," Lou replied, though he had no idea what Marios was talking about.

"Tia, can I sit with you?" Aleksander asked.

"Drop dead!" Tia replied angrily.

"Is that seat taken?" Pavils asked Luko.

"Nope, be my guest," Luko replied, patting the seat.

"Anton, I should sit with you in case you have another accident," Alma said.

Agnessa grabbed a window seat, but Eloise pushed her off of it.

"Get your own seat, you supermodel wannabe!" she yelled angrily.

"Agnessa sit here!" Dani exclaimed, and Agnessa obeyed.

[Bus Toilet:

Agnessa (Belarus): I think that is the first time anyone has ever done something nice for me. That felt good.]

"I think that is the first time anyone has ever done anything nice for me," Agnessa said to Dani.

"Trust me, there will be more to come," Dani replied. "And don't worry; I'm not going to steal from you. You're a great person."

"Can I sit here?" Shay asked Mirzo.

"I'm sitting here!" Katerina said to Jessie.

"No you aren't," Jessie replied.

[Bus Toilet:

Katerina (Macedonia): That's when I remembered, she's a rebel. She'll never do what she's told.]

"All right then," Katerina replied. "I'm not sitting here!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jessie yelled, and she yanked Katerina onto the seat.

"I'm going to sit you since you're the only guy left!" Rikard said to Johannes.

"But don't you want to make some friends? You might find yourself making a hard decision by trying to choose a boyfriend," Johannes replied.

"Good point, I'll sit somewhere else," Rikard said, and he sat with Anka.

[Bus Toilet:

Johannes (Iceland): Phew, I still have it! And don't worry if you didn't understand, even I had no idea what I was saying!]

There were now only five left without a seat: Berto, Zeferino, Aleksander, Hadi and Stela.

"Can I sit here?" Hadi asked Johannes.

"Sure, that suits me," Johannes replied.

Stela and Zeferino grabbed seats next to Eloise and Emilia respectively.

The only seat left was next to Tia, and Berto and Aleksander both rushed to get it.

"Please Tia? This is the last seat. Adrijana won't let anyone sit with her? Please, please, PLEASE!" Aleksander pleaded.

"Fine," Tia sighed. "You can sit here, but no hitting on me!"

"Thanks," gasped Aleksander, and he pushed Berto out of the way.

Berto looked at Adrijana hopefully.

"That's tragic," Adrijana replied sarcastically, as she played with her black nails. "Looks like you're standing."

[Bus Toilet:

Berto (San Marino): Oh well, looks like I'm sleeping here. That is, until Marios kicks me out so he can make yet another confessional.

Marios (Greece): Don't worry, Berto is fine, I let him sit with Lou]

"Does your leg still hurt?" Lou asked Berto.

"Kind of, but Marios is stronger than he looks," Berto replied. "What are you drawing?"

"Where?" Lou asked.

"You're drawing something on the window," Berto replied.

"Oh, that!" Lou exclaimed. "Every artist has their medium – paint, crayons, sand, etc. I like to draw pictures out of window fog."

"It's really good," Berto replied. "What is it of?"

"I thought I'd draw a group photo of everyone on the bus," Lou replied, pointing at the window. There were about 15 figures on the window.

"Which one is me?" Berto asked.

"I haven't drawn you yet," Lou replied. "I'm in the middle of drawing Adrijana."

"I love the worry marks that you put on her forehead," Berto remarked, and they both laughed.

"Okay, campers!" Hans announced. "We're about to leave. Make sure your seatbelts are on – if any of you get injured the show gets sued!"

[Bus Toilet:

Anka (Montenegro): In Total Drama they were all given a large contract which mostly said you couldn't sue the show if you got seriously injured. But in this show, you're allowed to sue if you a get a splinter!

This is going to be a boring show!]

"What country are we going to first?" Tyge asked Hans.

"Finland," Hans replied. "But I won't spoil the challenge just yet."

"Yay!" Rikard cheered. "That's my country!"

Anka sighed, and slapped him across the head.

"What was that for?" Rikard cried, and he rubbed his nose.

"I dunno," Anka replied. "Life's too short to do any thinking."

"Okay, we're leaving now!" announced Hans. "Thank god we're leaving this country. I wish someone would take it over."

"No offence taken," Amanda answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," Symon said to her. "I love this country."

"Aw, thank you," Amanda replied. "I can't wait until we visit Ukraine."

"Neither can I," Symon replied. "It's full of beautiful people. They're even prettier than me."

"You're so modest," Amanda replied sarcastically, but in a nice way

The two of them had a quick kiss, and then the screen paused and Ruben jumped up out of nowhere.

"So, it looks like we've got our first romance of the season. There may be more to come.

Find out next time on "Euro…Drama…Roadtrip! Adjo for now!"

* * *

So, that is the end of the first episode. There are 28 contestants competing. Who will be voted off first? Who will win? I have pictures of all of the contestants in this link: /evVSYkCCGFU

Just to recap, here are the contestants -

Adrijana - Slovenia - The Troll

Agnessa - Belarus - The Poor Hottie

Aleksander - Albania - The Wannabe Bad Boy

Alma - Croatia - The Medical Enthusiast

Amanda - Sweden - The Two-Faced Manipulator

Anka - Montenegro - The "Do First, Think Later" Girl

Anton - Poland - The A-Type Guy

Berto - San Marino - The Fishing Enthusiast

Dani - Hungary - The Friendly Fingersmith

Eloise - France - The Obnoxious Supermodel

Emilia - Netherlands - The Crazy Excitable

Hadi - Israel - The Computer Whiz

Jessie - Italy - The Female Rebel

Johannes - Iceland - The Smooth Talker

Katerina - Macedonia - The Cat Lover

Lou - Cyprus - The Naive Artist

Luko - Serbia - The Hyperactive Caffeine-Addict

Marios - Greece - The Eurovision Enthusiast

Mirzo - Bosnia-Herzegovina - The Modest Overachiever

Pavils - Latvia - The Cheeky Break-dancer

Rikard - Finland - The Emotional Homosexual

Sanna - Denmark - The Daring Paraplegic

Shay - Russia - The Chubby Buddy

Stela - Romania - The Sly Gambler

Symon - Ukraine - The Actor

Tia - Bulgaria - The Punk-Rocker

Tyge - Norway - The B-Type

Zeferino - Portugal - The Shy Romantic

Also, if your country's character seems like it doesn't stand a chance, it may not be the case. After all, Total Drama is anyone's game (though alliances help).

Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Criticism is allowed.


	2. Ep2 Pt1 - Seek and you shall Finn'd Pt1

_Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama nor the concept. While none of the characters make regular appearances, the concept is more or less the same, so all rights go to the respective owners_

_Author's Notes - _

_1. Thanks for the reviews so far. I didn't think I would get any this soon. _

_2. Reply to Firebinding Fog - "Thanks for the suggestion about the Confessionals. I am going to use that in future chapters. And I'm sorry that there is no British contestant. Like I said, Total Drama only broadcasts on "Kix!" in the UK, which mostly broadcasts defunct TV shows or, in Total Drama's case, shows that never took off for some weird reason._

_ 3. I forgot to include Belgian and Moldovan contestants, since I didn't realize that they broadcast Total Drama until after I started writing this._

_4. The URL that I put at the end of the first chapter for links to pictures didn't come out right, but I've posted a link on my profile._

_5. Finally, get used to seeing terrible puns as titles for the episodes. And if you think this one is bad, Episode 7's title is, "Ukraine, so pull me up!"_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 2 – Seek and you shall 'Finn'd' – Part 1

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip –

28 teenagers from all over Europe met up in Stockholm, Sweden.

We had the good, the bad, and the just plain weird, and we even had our first romance of the season between Swedish contestant, Amanda, and Ukrainian contestant, Symon!

Will there be more romances to come?

What will the Finnish challenge be?

Will Agnessa ever realize how hot she is?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

It was 6am in the morning. Most of the contestants were still asleep, but some had not slept at all…

Marios burst out of the bus toilet. His eyes had several red lines in them and his eye-bags had blown up like balloons

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So sleeping in the Bus Toilet wasn't the best idea! I knew I shouldn't have given my seat to Berto!]**

* * *

Marios continued to mope around the bus. He looked at everyone else. They were all still sleeping – it was like they were under a spell or something.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): All I need is some coffee or some other sort of energy drink.**

**[He pauses for a moment]**

**I know, maybe Luko has something!]**

* * *

He crept over to the seats where Pavils and Luko were sleeping.

There was a compartment over their head where they kept their bags. Marios couldn't reach it, so he had to stand on the seat to get one of the energy drinks, and he accidentally stood on Pavils' leg.

"Arrggh, kas tas ir!?" Pavils yelled, (which Marios knew meant 'who is that?' in Latvian) and he ended up waking Luko; and Johannes and Hadi who were sitting behind them.

"What is going on!?" Hadi yelled.

"That Greek lunatic is standing on me!" Pavils replied angrily.

"Sorry," Marios replied. "I'm just really exhausted and I needed an energy drink. Is it okay if I have one?"

"No!" Luko yelled. "Those are mine! Nobody touches those!"

"Come on please?" Marios begged. "Johannes, can you convince him?"

"Sorry kid, it's not my problem," Johannes replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Johannes is so selfish! I can't believe he can't use his powers for anyone besides himself!**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): LUKO! DOESN'T! SHARE!]**

* * *

Amanda opened her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life," she said in a sexy voice. "Right, Sy…"

Symon wasn't there, in his place was some guy with thick glasses and a bowl haircut.

Amanda screamed. "Who the heck are you!?" she yelled.

"I'm Symon," the guy replied. "And may the force be with you also!"

Amanda took a deep breath and then she yelled – "MARIOS!", knowing that he knew nearly everything about nearly everyone in the show.

The Greek arrived in a split-second.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"How do you explain…th-th-that!" she yelled, pointing at Symon.

"Oh, did I mention that Symon is an actor who changes his personality and look daily, because he is!" Marios replied

"Well, get him away from me!" Amanda yelled. "He's uglier than you!"

"I'm not deaf," Symon said.

"Well, you will be if you don't leave now!" Amanda continued, and she held up her fist. Symon squeaked and ran off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe I ever fell for that…that dork! He is going down!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece) [deviously]: This show is starting to get interesting**

* * *

**Symon (Ukraine): [he doesn't say anything, he just picks his nose]**

* * *

"Ugh, I don't think I've ever had such a horrible sleep!" Dani moaned, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Really, I slept like a baby," Agnessa replied. "Then again, this is coming from someone who sleeps on a concrete sidewalk."

The two of them laughed, and then Dani said – "So, how's the contest so far for you?"

"Quite good, actually," Agnessa replied. "I've made a couple of friends, and everyone is so nice to me. That's everyone except for Eloise!"

"Don't mind her," Dani said. "She's just jealous that you're so pretty."

"She's a supermodel, I don't think that's why she hates me," Agnessa replied. "But I'm used to people hating me."

"You'll learn later in the contest," Dani said, and she winked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Just give her some time; she'll eventually realize how beautiful she really is]**

* * *

"Er du veldig glad og vet det,

Ja så klapp!" sang Hans and Tyge in the front seat, as they clapped.

"Er du veldig glad og vet det

Ja så klapp!

Er du veldig glad og vet det

Så la alle menn'sker se det

Er du veldig glad og vet det

Ja, så klapp!"

"What does it mean?" Sanna asked them.

"It's the Norwegian version of 'If you're happy and you know it'," Tyge replied.

"I used to love that song when I was little," Sanna replied. "We used to always sing it in pre-school. How long until we arrive?"

"It's a 12-hour drive," Hans replied, and he put his hands behind his seat. "Just relax."

"But it's so boring," Sanna groaned. "I want to…wait, shouldn't you have your hands on the steering wheel?"

"Relax, it uses auto-pilot," Hans replied. "It cost me 300,000 krónas, which is about 30,000 euros."

"Wow, that's a lot of money," said Tyge.

"It's not as much as Ruben spends on hair-gel," Hans groaned. "Sometimes I wonder if he is trying to be exactly like Chris McLean."

"I seriously don't think I can wait any longer," Sanna groaned. "I also wish I didn't have to be carried out of cars. The rest of you have it easy, being able to walk on two legs."

"Trust me," Tyge replied. "We don't all have it easy. I live in a mixed farm in a rural part of Norway and whenever I'm not at school, I have to help my parents run it."

"Is it hard work?" Sanna asked him.

"Very," Tyge answered. "And we only get about 15,000 euros a year for it, but I find that if you try not to worry about things, you can get through them."

"I grew up on a farm as well," Hans said. "I had to spend two hours a day shovelling cowpats into the bin."

"Gross," said Sanna. "You should probably turn off the auto-pilot. We're about to enter a city."

"Yeah, I should," Hans said, and he flicked a switch. "Oh no, tell me that isn't a toll booth."

"It is," Sanna replied. "How much does it want?"

"10 euros," groaned Hans. "And all I have is krones."

"Does anybody have 10 euros!?" Hans yelled to the bottom of the bus.

"I don't see the point of the euro," Adrijana said. "We all spent years earning our own currency, and now we have to throw it all away?"

"I don't have any!" Johannes said. "But I do have something better."

The Icelandic contender got out of his seat and walked down to the front seats. He stuck his head out of the window, where the woman at the toll booth was sitting.

"10 euros please," she said.

"Aw, do you really want to do that?" Johannes said in his slick voice.

"Excuse me…" the woman replied.

"Well, we're not the richest bunch, and…"

He rambled on about a story where all of the contestants were orphans and they were going on a field trip and they barely had enough money for one activity because the local government wouldn't pay them enough and…

In the end, the lady at the toll booth was in tears and she said – "Please just go! I don't care if I get fired! Just go!"

The gates next to toll booth swung open and no sooner were they gone, the woman at the toll booth yelled – "Wait a minute, if you live around here, then why didn't you speak to me in Finnish!?"

But they were already past the toll booth.

"I don't know how you do it, but thanks," Hans said to Johannes, and the two high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Why did I just high-five a fifty year old man?**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-host) [smugly]: Johannes, I'm 43 for your information]**

* * *

Alma sat on the edge of her seat, next to what appeared to be a mummy.

"Alma, I'm pretty sure I don't need all these bandages," Anton said to her.

"I know, but I need to practise regularly if I want to be a doctor," Alma replied, and she took out a medical book.

Anton sighed.

"I'm bored!" Rikard yelled. "My country will win Eurovision before we stop!"

"Your country has won," remarked Marios. "They won in 2006 with Lordi."

"Dork!" groaned Rikard.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): He may be a dork, Rikard, but this is you!**

**[She pretends to cry and waves her right hand like a fan]**

**Serves him right]**

* * *

"Can you close the window?" Hadi asked. "It's getting a little chilly. It's getting really chilly, actually."

"There's no point," Hans replied. "We've just arrived."

The bus halted to a bumpy stop.

"C'mon campers!" yelled Ruben, who had just arrived outside the bus, and he was wearing an expensive jacket. "We don't have all day!"

"It's freezing!" Lou groaned. "Where are we, exactly?"

"We're in the middle of a forest in Lapland," Ruben replied. "Home of the Sami people."

"T-t-tell me you have j-j-jackets," stuttered Amanda.

"Yeah, we do actually," Ruben replied. "We didn't want to but the people at EBU said we might be sued if one of you dies of hypothermia or something, and we didn't want to take the risk, so yeah, we've got jackets. Would you mind passing them around, Amanda?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Why do European laws have to be so much stricter than the Canadian ones? Where's the fun in that?**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): Thank God Europe is so strict! I shudder to think of a world without rules.]**

* * *

"These are b-b-beige!" complained Adrijana, as she continued to shiver. "I am not wearing this!"

"Well, suck it up, or I get sued!" Ruben yelled angrily.

Adrijana sighed and put on the jacket

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): First the flag t-shirt, and now this? Do they want me to look ugly?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): You already do, Adrijana]**

* * *

Once everyone had put on their jackets, Ruben continued with the challenge –

"In the forest, our interns have hidden twenty-six wrapped boxes.

Twenty-five contain a marshmallow, which symbolizes that you are immune for today,

And the twenty-sixth contains two marshmallows.

One marshmallow will be given to the person who finds the box, and the other will be given to one of the two contestants who didn't find a box.

The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow will have to get a flight home, because they are OUT!

You can start searching for boxes in three…two…one…GO!"

The 28 contestants rushed into the forest, in search for the gift boxes.

"Oh, one more thing!" Ruben yelled to them. "There is strictly no opening the box before arriving to the finish line to see if there's two marshmallows – that results in instant elimination!"

"Shoot," sighed Marios.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Wouldn't it be great to be able to choose who stays out of the people who don't get a box. That power would be excellent!]**

* * *

Dani and Agnessa rushed through the forest.

"You search at left side of the path, and I'll search the right!" Dani exclaimed. "That way we can find it in no time. But it doesn't matter if we don't find any, we can always swipe one off of, say…"

"Eloise?" Agnessa interrupted hopefully.

"Sure, Eloise," Dani replied. "She is such a *****."

"What does that mean?" Agnessa asked her.

"It's a Hungarian swear word," Dani answered. "The broadcasters will probably censor it. Now come on, let's find a box!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Dani is so nice to me, so she's definitely the first friend I've ever had. I hope she doesn't turn out to be some international thief or something**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I admit, I do steal every once in a while, but as I said, it's only from people I hate.**

**And sometimes things just stick to me. I don't know how it happens, but it does.**

* * *

**Eloise (France): Who do those two girls think they are, criticizing me? I am Eloise Lachienne! And who are they? Some wannabe model and a thief in a hoody!]**

* * *

"Quit walking beside me!" Tia yelled at Aleksander.

"But I…" Aleksander replied before being interrupted.

"It will never happen," Tia interrupted. "And it's best that you don't get attached. We go our separate ways here."

"But…" Aleksander said again.

"Do you understand?" Tia interrupted.

"I wish you'd let me finish," Aleksander said. "I can be bad boy when I want to. Just give me a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Tia said. "I'm curious to know why you only have one ear pierced."

"It hurt okay!" Aleksander demanded. "Come on, give me a chance!"

"No," Tia replied firmly. "We separate here. Do you understand?"

Aleksander nodded his head.

"Good, now I will leave."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): In Albania, nodding your head means 'no', and shaking your head means 'yes'. So NO, I don't understand!]**

* * *

Berto, Lou and Marios walked over to where Aleksander was sulking on the ground.

"Hey man," Lou said. "Are you okay?"

"Tia just rejected me," Aleksander sulked. "She didn't even give me a chance."

"Who's Tia again?" Lou asked.

"She's the girl from Bulgaria with the spiky hair and the piercings," Marios answered.

"Oh, her," Lou said. "Yeah, sorry man."

"We found a box," Berto said. "And we were going to draw sticks to see who gets it, but I think you deserve it."

"Seriously?" Aleksander asked. "Aw, thanks guys."

"Now run back to home-base before anyone else gets it!" Berto exclaimed. "Go!"

Aleksander rushed off like a little kid – then again, he virtually was.

* * *

"So are we a team?"

"Totally, let's get started!"

The four of them high-fived and those four were Pavils, Luko, Sanna and Tyge.

"This is so awesome!" Luko cheered. "I just had another top-up, and now I feel great!"

"Well come on!" Sanna exclaimed. "Let's find a box! But we're going to need some sort of strategy…"

"Or, we could take that one," interrupted Tyge, pointing at a box in the bush.

"Yeah, we can take that," said Pavils, and he backflipped over to the bush, and grabbed the box with his feet in mid-air.

"That wasn't necessary," said Sanna. "But you got it, and that's good! But who should get it?"

"I don't mind if someone else gets it," said Tyge.

"Well, I think you should get it, since you found it," Sanna replied, and she handed him the box.

"But I got it off the bush!" Pavils protested. "Of course you're going to give it to your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Sanna replied.

"We can hear you chatting in the front seat," Luko added. "You two are totally hitting it off."

"Well, I'm kind of here to win," Sanna answered.

"And I don't have time with all the work I have to do back home," Tyge added.

"Well, you should consider it," Pavils said to them. "You two would really hit it off."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Pavils. That cheeky little break-dancer, trying to set up Tyge and I when we're only two episodes in.**

**Still, Tyge is kinda cute.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Sanna is sweet, but do I really have time for it? I've never been in a relationship, and…**

**No worries, we can still be friends**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): It's inevitable! They have got to hit it off!]**

* * *

Aleksander continued to rush to the finish-line, until he was stopped by Johannes.

"Come on, let us have that box, Alex," Johannes said to him

"Erm…okay," Aleksander replied, and he immediately handed the box to Johannes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I have tricked people hundreds of times but it has never been that easy.**

**What happened in the Albanian selection? I should ask Marios.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): The only reason I gave it to him was because there happened to be another box in the grass at that time.**

**I don't get why everyone falls for his voice. It's nothing but a Tom Sawyer impression]**

* * *

"I wish you'd stop following me!" Anton yelled at Alma.

"I know your allergic reactions are gone, but they might come back at any time!" Alma pleaded.

"I like Star Wars," Symon said randomly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): That Finnish challenge was a nightmare. Alma kept asking me if I was feeling woozy and Symon kept breathing down my neck!**

**I swore to myself that once I found a box, I would ditch them and rush to the finish line]**

* * *

"I shall use my Jedi senses to get us a box," Symon continued, and he put his finger to his tongue, and then he put it into the air. "We shall take the west route."

"But that goes into a field of thorns," Alma pointed out.

"That's never an obstacle for a true Jedi warrior," Symon replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): On second thoughts, maybe it was getting a bit too out of hand]**

* * *

"Both of you, please leave me alone!" Anton yelled. "You have done nothing but annoy me!"

"But…" said Alma.

"I DON'T CARE!" Anton roared. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WEIRDOS!" and he rushed off.

* * *

Tia slowly trudged along the path, holding a gift box in her hand.

She had found it in the middle of a muddy lake, and in the excitement of finding it, she fell over, cutting her knees and scraping her elbow.

She had been in far worse accidents in her life, but it still hurt, and she found it difficult to walk.

"Ow," she groaned. "Ow, ow, ow, ow and ow!"

"I guess you won't be able to stop me when I do this," said a voice behind her. It was Jessie, and she grabbed Tia's box and ran off.

"Hey, get your own box!" Tia yelled.

"Yeah, I don't play by the rules," Jessie replied.

Tia trudged after her for a few seconds, and then she yelled – "Oh, skip it!" and she ran after Jessie, even though it was incredibly painful.

"You may as well forget it!" Jessie jeered at Tia. "I'm just way too…OOF!"

Tia had pounced on Jessie, and grabbed her box.

"I'm not done yet, just so you know," Tia added, and she lifted Jessie into the air and flung her onto a frozen lake, which cracked and dropped her in.

"I'm f-f-freezing!" Jessie shivered as she attempted to paddle. "P-p-please l-l-let me out!"

"No!" Tia replied sharply, and she rushed off with the box.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I do not feel bad about that! She knows very well that she wouldn't have saved me if it had been me in there.**

**Italy is full of so many hot guys! Why did they send her to this show?]**

* * *

"You are really buff," Shay said to Mirzo, as he held one of his toned arms.

"Could you put it down please?" Mirzo asked him.

"How can you not be proud?" Hadi asked. "I wish I was that strong. Then I could beat up all those people who call me a computer geek."

"Well, with great power comes…" said Mirzo, before he was dragged away by Shay.

"What is that fruity aroma?" Shay said, sniffing. "I have got to have it, whatever it is!"

"Get back here!" Mirzo yelled, pulling him back.

Hadi stared at the nearest camera and said – "This may take a while. You may want to switch the channel or something."

* * *

_I guess now would be a good a time as any to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you vote in the poll on my profile._

_Meanwhile, on a very u__nrelated note, I'm just wondering, Why doesn't allow 'Choose your own adventure' stories? It's not that I'm planning on making one, but I'm curious to know why.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this episode so far. I should be posting the second part in a few days, but I can't make promises. I mean, who knows what can happen in the space of two days?_

_Until then, please review this chapter. Constructive criticism is allowed, as well as flames and nice reviews.  
_

_insertnamehere21 OUT!_


	3. Ep2 Pt2 - Seek and you shall Finn'd Pt2

_Hello to anyone who may happen to be reading._

_Today's chapter will feature the first elimination of the season, and you may or may not find it surprising._

_Thank you to anyone who voted in the poll. It is still open if you haven't voted yet._

_That's all there is to say for now. Enjoy! (or not)  
_

* * *

Adrijana stomped through the forest, still mad at Ruben for making her wear such a horrible colour.

"Hey girlfriend!" squealed a voice from behind. It was Emilia, and she flapped around in her beige jacket.

"Get lost," Adrijana groaned.

"Oh, is someone a grumpy girl today?" Emilia asked in a baby voice.

"I'm not five," Adrijana snapped. "Don't you have anyone else to talk to?"

"Well, I sit next to Zeferino on the bus, but he doesn't really say much, and you were all alone – so I thought you could use some company."

"Well I don't!" Adrijana snapped. "Because everyone in the world sucks!"

"Do I suck?" Emilia asked her.

"Yes, you do!" Adrijana continued. "Because you are a psycho with pigtails who comes from a country that thinks they're so great just because they're the world's tallest population, when in actual fact they suck because they haven't qualified for a Eurovision final since 2004."

"We qualified this year," Emilia pointed out.

"I didn't watch it this year," Adrijana replied. "The show is cheesy and we all know that the country with the most neighbours will win."

"Well I like it," Emilia pleaded. "It's full of brilliant songs and it brings Europe together with the power of music. And if you lightened up even a little bit more, you would agree with me."

Adrijana sighed – "This is gonna be a long trip."

* * *

"Look a box!" exclaimed Katerina.

She, Anka and Rikard were one group.

"Whooooo!" cheered Rikard. "We have done it girlfriends!"

"You scare me," Anka said. "Okay, I'm going to get the box!"

"But it's in a thorn-bush!" warned Katerina.

"Whatever," Anka replied. "You'll get lines on your forehead if you worry too much."

Katerina gasped and felt her forehead to see if there were any, but by the time she was done Anka had already grabbed the box.

"Yes!" Anka cheered, even though she was covered in thorns. "Forget you suckers – I'm off to the finish – ouch!"

"I thought we were your friends!" wailed Rikard.

"Why would I be friends with you guys?" Anka replied. "A gay creep and some girl with an obsession with cats? Puh-lease!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): It is ridiculous how Anka makes instant decisions that most people can see are completely wrong.**

**She's probably going to come back to me in a few days' time and ask me to be her ally or something, but time will tell!]**

* * *

"…and I bet five euros we don't find a box in the next minute."

Amanda sighed as Stela continued to make bets, but then she decided to kill Stela with kindness

"Okay," Amanda replied. "If you win, you get 5 euros, but if I win, you have to be in an alliance with me."

"What if we're not on the same team?" Stela asked.

"Oh, I'll figure something out. 3…2…1…GO!"

After 10 seconds there was no box.

20 seconds there was still no box

After 27 seconds…

"Look!" exclaimed Eloise, who was also with them. "There's a box."

"Yeah, we can see that!" replied Stela, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon let's get it!" Eloise said, but she couldn't find it. "Where is it gone?"

That's when she saw Dani and Agnessa running off. They both had a box in her hands.

"See you at the finish line!" jeered Dani, and then Agnessa blew a raspberry at Eloise.

"Oh, you may have won now, but you will regret it in a few days' time!" Eloise yelled at them.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I don't know why, but that felt great! It was like I wasn't just getting back at Eloise – it was like I was getting back at everyone who ever threw Coke cans at me or attacked me in my sleep.**

**I feel brilliant!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): It's not like one million euros is a huge loss to Eloise – she's a famous supermodel. Emilia told me she has a net worth of 16 million euros. Why is she even here?**

* * *

**Eloise (France): How can one retire on 16 million euros? 17 million is pretty much the minimum. I don't know how most scum can retire on a few grand!]**

* * *

Tia finally arrived at the finish line. Her knees felt like they were on fire, but she had to be as fast as she could in case Jessie escaped from the frozen pond.

When she finally arrived, she saw Anka, Johannes and Aleksander. The latter was looking at her smugly.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, it wasn't easy," Aleksander replied. "The box was tied to a giant rhinoceros, and I had to knock it out…"

"Let me guess, you told someone that I rejected you and they gave you a box as sympathy!" Tia interrupted.

"Yeah," sighed Aleksander.

"You are pathetic," jeered Anka. "You're just some annoying little brat from the Balkans."

"You're from the Balkans as well," Aleksander pointed out.

"Shut up!" Anka yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Does Anka even know how to think? Things come out her mouth without her even trying!**

**It's a shame she got a box, because if I had the two marshmallows I would have voted her off no doubt.**

**No offence to all you Montenegrins out there! You should have qualified for the Eurovision final in 2013! Those spacemen were awesome!]**

* * *

Anton was still running away from Alma and Symon, when he suddenly crashed into a tree.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyge, who happened to be nearby. He, along with Sanna and Pavils, were all holding boxes.

"You've found three boxes!?" yelled Anton, as he rubbed his bruised forehead. "I haven't even found one and I spent forever looking through ditches."

"Well, you can have mine if you want," Tyge offered.

"No thank you," Anton replied sharply. "I can find my own box."

"So I take that you'll want to continue looking through ditches," said Pavils cheekily.

Anton scowled. "Give me that," he groaned, and he grabbed Tyge's box and ran for the finish line.

* * *

Agnessa and Dani ran to the finish line cheering.

"We made it!" cheered Dani.

"And before Eloise!" added Agnessa.

"Congratulations to both of you!" said Ruben. "I'm sure the Belarusian and Hungarian viewers will be satisfied."

"Aw thanks," said Agnessa kindly

Ruben just realized what he said, and he added – "I mean, you know, whatever."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Wow, Hans is right. Ruben is pretty much trying to copy Chris McLean.]**

* * *

Anton was as red as the colour on the Polish flag he was wearing when he arrived with his box.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Agnessa asked.

"It was a long run," Anton snapped.

A few more minutes passed, and Pavils, Luko and Sanna all came rushing to the finish line, and they were all piled on Sanna's wheelchair. Tyge was pushing them from behind.

They were all carrying boxes.

"Whooooooooooooooooo!" they all cheered as they were pushed to the finish.

When they reached the finish line, Tyge pulled the brake and the three of them went flying.

Pavils and Luko quickly popped back up, and they helped Sanna back onto her wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" Tyge asked her.

"I'm fine," Sanna replied. "That was awesome! I haven't had so much fun since I was 10 and my friends pushed me down a hill and I went off a huge ramp and into a pile of pillows!"

"You've done that?" said Luko, open mouthed as he continued to vibrate.

"Pfff…that's nothing," bragged Pavils. "When I was 9, my mom was having my little sister and my brother and I were bored so we went through the hospital on stretchers and we nearly flattened one of the surgeons."

_(Oh, and speaking of hospitals, guess who came next…)_

"ANTON! ANTON!" yelled a voice that wasn't far.

It was Alma, who was carrying a box under her arm. Symon limped behind her, and he was also carrying a box.

"Sorry we were so late," Alma apologized. "Symon fell, and I had to bandage him, but it's okay because I'm here now."

"You carried a first aid kit with you?" Anton commented. "You should seriously get a life."

He muttered it, but Alma still heard.

She poked him in the chest as she shouted – "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Without doctors you might have been dead at this point – don't make fun of us! My talents are what got me on this show. Speaking of which, how did you get on this show?"

"The judges thought that he could be male version of Courtney, that's why," said Marios, who had just arrived. He was followed by Lou and Berto.

"Oh, so you're smart now!" Anton shouted at Marios. "You don't know what you're…"

"You saw what happened to Aleksander," Marios interrupted. "Now get out of my face."

"Aleksander was a one-off," Anton replied. "There is no way…"

Marios grabbed Anton's leg and flung him to the ground.

"Ouch," groaned Anton.

The next group to arrive was Katerina and Rikard.

"We're back!" Katerina snarled at Anka.

"Great, now I have to look at your horrible pigtails again," Anka groaned.

"I'm starting to have allergic reactions," Anton cried, who was still on the ground.

"I knew it!" Anka yelled, and she wrestled Katerina to the ground.

"Ow, get off me!" Katerina yelled. "Someone get her off me!"

Anka grabbed Katerina's backpack.

"Hey, give that back!" Katerina yelled, as she tried to get the bag back, but Anka pushed her away and zipped it open.

A ginger, striped cat popped its head out.

"I think that this is what's causing the allergy!" Anka yelled, holding the cat in the air.

"I knew it!" Anton yelled, stomping over to Katerina. "I knew it was you! Get rid of that beast this instant!"

"Kelija is not a beast!" Katerina whined, grabbing the cat out of Anka's grip. "She is my best friend in the entire world and you can't take her away from me!"

"Yeah…sorry Katerina," said Ruben. "We're not allowed to torture contestants via allergies, so Kelly has to go."

"It's Kelija!" Katerina snapped. "And you can't have her! She my best friend in…"

"You said that!" Ruben interrupted. "Now give the cat to me!"

"Do as he says!" Anton added.

"If you want her, then you'll have to get her!" Katerina yelled, and Ruben started to chase her.

Amanda, Stela and Eloise had just arrived.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Eloise yelled at Agnessa, and the Belarusian gulped.

"Leave my friend alone!" Dani yelled.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Eloise said, laughing. "Are you going to steal my good looks – heh heh!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): That may be the worst joke I have ever heard. That was even worse than 'Leto Svet!']**

* * *

"No," Dani replied. "But I will attack you if you come any closer!"

"Sure you will," Eloise said, rolling her eyes.

"I learned how to do this in juvie!" Dani yelled, and she pounced on Eloise and attacked her.

"Get off me!" Eloise yelled.

"Whooooo, cat fight!" Aleksander cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I have two sisters back home who are twins called Miranda and Roza – and you should see them fight. It's priceless!]**

* * *

Eloise was now lying on the ground.

"Ugghhh!" she groaned.

"You've been to juvie?" Agnessa asked Dani.

"Once," Dani replied. "There was a popular girl in my Hungarian class and I stole her shoes (I was going to give them back, by the way), and it turned out they cost a fortune so when she caught me wearing them she called the police and I was sent to juvie for two months."

"I've been arrested twice," Agnessa replied. "The first time I got caught stealing an apple from a shop (In all fairness I was starving) and the second time this 30-year old man came up to me on the street and said he'd give me a million Rubles to make out with him, and I got so insulted that I slapped him across the head and I accidentally broke his nose."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought," Dani replied, and they both high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): A thirty year old man wanted to make out with Agnessa!? That is wrong on so many levels!.]**

* * *

"Twenty-one boxes have now been found!" Ruben announced. "Only five boxes are still up for grabs – who out of…"

"Look the finish-line!" a female-voice squealed.

"That's great," another voice said sarcastically. "Now get out off my back now!"

The two voices belonged to Emilia and Adrijana, the former riding on the latter's back.

"No way!" Emilia replied. "This is too much fun."

"Fun is what's wrong with the world," Adrijana replied in a dark tone. "If there was no fun, we would only be able to do useful things."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I am still shuddering at that.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): How can someone hate fun? Does she have a heart made of stone?**

**Marios told me how she got chosen, but surely the Slovene broadcasters could tell she was the wrong person to send.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): One day, I am going to rule the world with an iron fist, and you people watching will all be working in salt-mines and broken-glass factories. And you will all be forced to speak Slovene or else you will be executed – so you may want to start learning it now]**

* * *

"You should seriously learn to lighten up," Emilia said, as she leapt off Adrijana's back. "If you don't do it soon, you're going to die alone with no friends."

"Don't care," Adrijana replied. "What good would having a husband in my life be? All they do to wives are lock them in kitchens and force them to look after children while they have fun working."

Most of the contestants were shocked by the darkness of Adrijana, particularly Aleksander

"Catch me," he squeaked before he passed out and landed in Tia's arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): That girl literally scares me. And what is this about locking them in kitchens? I have two sisters and a mother and father and I'm the only person in the house who does any cooking]**

* * *

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ruben continued. "There are only three boxes left, who will get them? Find out in these clips!"

Mirzo and Hadi tried desperately to pull Shay away from the berry bush. Well, it was mostly Mirzo, since Hadi was too busy yelling.

"Shay, get away from the bush!" Hadi yelled at Shay.

"Wait, just one more berry!" Shay pleaded.

"You said that 40 berries ago!" Hadi pointed out. "Now come on! With a million euros, you could buy as many berries as you want."

That's when Shay sprung up. "Well come on guys!" he yelled. "Don't just stand there, let's get our boxes!"

Hadi rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," Mirzo said to him.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Mirzo has been given a gift from God, and he barely knows it exists. I would give anything to switch places with him and beat people up.**

**I know that sounds arrogant, but you'd agree with me if you had your head flushed down a toilet twice a week! It happens to me!]**

* * *

Jessie finally gripped her two hands onto the edge of the lake and pulled herself up. Her tanned skin had gone blue and her nose was blocked with frozen boogers.

"Dia!" she moaned. "Oo are doe dead!"

_[What she meant to say: Tia, you are so dead!]_

Hadi, Mirzo and Shay now had two boxes, and were searching for a third.

"In case we don't find a third box, I call the first one!" Hadi said.

"Ooh, me too," said Shay. "I call the second one."

"I don't mind," Mirzo said. "But I doesn't matter, because I see another box. I'll get it quickly!"

Just as Mirzo was about to pick up the box, Jessie grabbed it.

"Nide try!" she jeered. "Loogs lieg un ob oo id goig 'ome tonide!"

_[Nice try, looks like one of you is going home tonight]_

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Mirzo yelled. "Hadi and Shay, you two can go. I've got this!"

Shay was about to refuse, but Hadi managed to drag him off.

"Oh, I am doe scared!" Jessie said sarcastically, even though she could see how strong Mirzo really was.

"I may not be the strongest or the fastest, but I will get that box back," Mirzo growled, and Jessie made a run for it.

"Get back here!" Mirzo yelled, as he tried to catch up with her.

"La-la-la-la-la-la yodel-odel-ay-ee-oo!" Jessie yelled (completely out of tune). "I'm nod liddening! La-la-la-la…OOF!"

Mirzo had caught up and pounced on her, and grabbed the box.

"Sorry to all of you Italians watching, but I want to make my country proud," Mirzo said to a camera, and he rushed to the finish line.

"I will cadge ub!" Jessie yelled/moaned. "I WILL CADGE UB!"

* * *

Hadi and Shay had already arrived, and were still celebrating by the time Mirzo arrived, holding a box over his head.

"You made it!" they both cheered.

"And Mirzo gets the final box!" Ruben announced. "This means that he, along with Shay, Agnessa, Symon, Anton, Alma, Katerina, Luko, Anka, Adrijana, Eloise, Emilia, Berto, Sanna, Tyge, Amanda, Johannes, Rikard, Pavils, Aleksander, Marios, Tia, Lou, Stela and Dani, is safe."

Jessie had just caught up, and she was completely out of breath.

"No!" she screamed. "I can'd hab lost! I'm nod goig first! NO!"

"Sorry Jessie, but it looks like you do not get immunity, and you may be the first to leave Euro-drama Roadtrip!" Ruben announced.

"So…who is the other unlucky loser?" Adrijana asked. "And can I kill whoever loses?"

Emilia twitched, but she kept herself cool.

"Erm…Hans should be here with him right about… now!" Ruben replied.

Hans slowly drove up on a golf-cart, and he was gritting his teeth.

"I don't like to drive this cheap [Norwegian swear word]!" Hans yelled at Ruben. "You should stop spending the budget!"

"I needed a touch-up," Ruben complained. "My face doesn't stay beautiful naturally."

Hans gritted his teeth.

"Anyways," Ruben announced. "Here is the other unlucky loser…

…Zeferino!"

"What!?" Emilia yelled. "But everyone loves Zeferino."

"Um…who is he again?" Luko asked

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Okay, I know this is a bit random, but I just thought – is Luko a play on the word 'glucose?']**

* * *

"I'm the Portugese entry," Zeferino replied, crying. "I get nervous a lot, and I wanted to make friends here but I find it hard to talk to new people…or anyone really."

"Zeferino, you got picked out of thousands of people to represent Portugal," Emilia said. "That's something to be proud of."

"Well, I did play guitar in my audition tape," Zeferino replied, blushing.

"I promise that if I get the second marshmallow I will give it you," Emilia said. "But you have to try."

"Speaking of which, you can open your boxes now," Ruben announced.

"YES!" Marios yelled, and he ripped open his box.

"A marshmallow," he sighed, but he ate it anyway.

Shay opened his as well. There was only one marshmallow, but he ate it happily.

"Nope," groaned Amanda.

"No," sighed Johannes.

"Darn!" groaned Hadi.

"I got it!" Mirzo cheered. "I mean…um…"

"It's okay, everyone can be cocky sometimes," said Hadi, and he patted Mirzo on the back.

"So, Mirzo, who do you choose?" Ruben asked. "Take your time; tension increases ratings."

"Erm…do I have to, it's sort of a no-brainer," Mirzo replied, glaring at Jessie, who stuck out her tongue.

"Just count to ten, and then you can announce who you want to save," Ruben replied.

"Okay, I'll do it in Bosnian," said Mirzo.

"jedan

dva

tri

četiri

pet

šest

sedam

osam

devet

deset…

…I would like to save Zeferino!"

Zeferino put his hands to his head in shock.

"I'm safe?" he asked. "I'm safe! I'm safe! I AM SAFE!"

"Ciao," Tia said, waving at Jessie.

"But…I can'd go first," Jessie said. "I rebuse doo go. I will s'day ib I wad."

"Sorry girl, but you have to go," Hans replied. "A taxi will come to take you to the airport in a few minutes."

"Well, see if I get on," Jessie snapped.

"Suit yourself, you can freeze yourself to death here," Ruben said, and he hopped onto his RV. "Later loser!"

"Quick, everybody onto the bus!" Hans yelled, and the 27 remaining contestants obeyed, and the bus was gone.

* * *

The camera moved to Ruben's RV, where he was sitting in a hot tub and enjoying a cocktail, which was green-coloured and had a wooden umbrella.

"So, Jessie is the first to go," he said to the camera. "And she has let down 60 million people, which may result in many angry e-mails!

But who will go next?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_So, after three long chapters, the first elimination challenge has come to an end, and sadly Jessie, the Italian contestant, is the unlucky loser._

_Apologies to any Italians who may be reading this. I know Total Drama is pretty big in Italy, but someone had to go, and unfortunately it had to be Jessie.  
_

_Thank you to anyone who is still reading. Please review whether or not you liked it. And if you're Italian you have every right to flame.  
_

_On a completely unrelated note, the Eurovision starts in TEN DAYS, __There doesn't seem to be a clear favourite this year,_ but I think Romania is going to be the winner.  


___ I'm planning on publishing the next chapter on Wednesday, but I'll see how things go. By the way, the teams will be chosen next chapter.  
_

_And that's all there is to say for now. Goodbye!  
_


	4. Ep3 Pt1 - Lat's Entertainment Pt1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Eurovision. All rights go to their respective owners. I do however own the 28 OCs and the 2 hosts._

_That's all there is to say for now. Enjoy the episode!_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 3 – "Lat's Entertainment"

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the 28 contestants went to their first challenge in Finland, where they were required to find boxes that contained marshmallows, but there were only twenty-six to be found, but one of them contained two marshmallows – one of which could be given to one of the two unlucky losers so they could also be immune.

In the end the two lucky losers were Portuguese Zeferino, and Italian Jessie, and it was up to Mirzo, the Bosnian contestant, to decide who stayed and who left, and he picked Zeferino, so Jessie was the first to leave Euro-drama Roadtrip – and consequently generate thousands of angry Italian hate-mails. Thanks a lot, Mirzo!

Anyways, who will go next?

Where will the next challenge be?

Who will Symon pretend to be next?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

The bus was now stopped in a petrol station somewhere in the middle of Estonia.

"What are we doing here?" Marios asked. "There's no Estonian contestant."

"I had to stop for fuel," Hans said. "And I also need to serve you breakfast."

"Thank God!" cheered Emilia. "I haven't eaten in two days!"

"Is that the reason I feel sleepy?" Anton said. "I thought I was having another migraine."

As they queued up, Dani said to Agnessa – "Hans is so much nicer than Chef. I can't wait to see what he has for breakfast."

"Are you going to get your food, or what?" Agnessa asked, pointing at the queue. Dani was first in line.

"So, what's on offer?" Dani asked politely.

"Just this," Hans replied, and he dropped some slop onto her plate.

"You're kidding, right?" Dani said.

"Look, I'm not much of a cook, okay?" Hans replied. "So it's either this or you starve."

Aleksander was next in line and he stared at the bacon.

"It's badly burnt, and you're supposed to fry it, not grill it! Don't you know a thing about cooking?" he complained.

"Oh, if you're going to complain, then why don't you give it a go?" Hans remarked.

"Okay, I will," Aleksander said, folding his arms. "So, this is bacon, you say? Tut, tut, tut."

The Albanian got out the rest of slices and placed them on the barbecue. He shut one eye so that he could perfectly position the dials, and after heating them for a few minutes, they came out perfectly.

"These are delicious!" commented Amanda, who was next in line.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): On the bright side, now we have some actual food, but the bad news is, now that Aleksander has proved his usefulness, I can't get him voted off**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Aleksander still isn't my type, but that is some good bacon.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Bacon – it's basically a piece of rotten meat covered in salt and fat. How can anyone eat this filth?]**

* * *

"…and extra bacon for you, sweetie," Aleksander said to Tia, as he placed the slices on her plate.

"Aleksander, I thought we…woah, this is good!" Tia exclaimed. "But Aleksander, I thought we went over this…"

"Hey, we want food as well!" Stela yelled at Tia.

"Sorry," Tia said, and she stepped out of the line. "Aleksander, I thought we went over this. You're just not my type. Didn't you say you understood?"

"I nodded my head, and in Albania, that means 'no'," Aleksander replied.

"Never would have guessed," Tia replied, rolling her eyes, and she walked off.

Once everyone had been served, Hans said – "Okay, time to get back on the bus, there's still three more hours to drive until we get to our next challenge in Latvia."

"Latvia," Marios said brightly. "Debuted in Eurovision in 2000, and have participated every year since, including a win in 2002 with Marie N's, "I Wanna."

"Thanks for the tour guidance," Adrijana replied rolling her eyes. "You forgot to mention that they suck nowadays."

"No they don't," remarked Aleksander. "Their song this year was brilliant!"

"It was clearly a rip-off of Jedward," Marios said. "Now come on – I haven't been to Latvia in a year."

"I haven't at all," Aleksander replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Zeferino, please!?" begged Emilia.

"I'm too nervous," Zeferino groaned.

"That's what got you in the bottom two in the first place!" Emilia yelled. "Now come on, play us something."

"Yeah…um…" Zeferino whispered. "I can only play Eurovision songs."

"Oh, that's great!" Emilia squealed. "I love Eurovision! Over 35 countries come together every year and they sing. It's like the Olympics of song, and my country finally qualified last year! Do you know Waterloo? What about Fairytale? Can you play Ding-a-Dong?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Zeferino replied. "I can also play Ding-a-Dong in Dutch."

"Oh, please do!" Emilia begged.

Zeferino took a deep breath, and once he started, he couldn't stop –

_"Is 't lang geleden? Is 't lang geleden_

_Dat mijn hart je riep met z'n ding-dinge-dong?_

_Is 't lang geleden? Is 't lang geleden?_

_In de zomerzon ging het bim-bam-bom..."_

He sang the whole song from start to finish, and Emilia had a tear in her eye.

"That was beautiful," she said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that great," Zeferino replied.

"Don't be so modest," Emilia replied. "You have a rare talent. Sing another song – how about Waterloo?"

"Erm…okay," Zeferino replied.

_"My my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender…"_

* * *

"This is torture!" Adrijana yelled, covering her ears. "No wonder Portugal have never been in the top 5 in Eurovision."

"Stop yelling," a voice said. "You're creating tension, man!"

It came from a guy with long brown hair, a headband, a peace necklace and baggy trousers. He also wore a t-shirt with the Ukrainian flag, so there are no prizes for guessing who it was.

"What's up dudes?" he said. "I'm Symon."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): It's an improvement on yesterday, but not by much.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): In the Belarusian selection, there was girl in it who was a hippy, and I had to share a dressing room with her**

**[She shudders]**

**Thank god she got nul points in the voting. That's an expression Marios told me about, it's when a Eurovision song doesn't get any votes.**

**I've never actually seen Eurovision before, but I heard my country did well in 2013.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Belarus is one of the worst countries at Eurovision – all they do is send in cheesy English-language songs about butterflies and loving Belarus.**

**NOBODY LIKES BELARUS, EVEN BELARUSIANS DON'T!]**

* * *

"I'm still getting stupid allergic reactions!" Anton groaned. "Why did Katerina get to keep her stupid cat?"

"Erm…because she attacked Ruben and smashed all the cameras?" Alma answered.

"IT WAS SARCASM!" Anton yelled. "Don't you have it in Croatia?"

Alma burst into tears.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): [still crying] Anton is so mean, and I hope Katerina's cat scratches him to death.**

**Like Marios said, the only reason Anton is on this show was because those [Croatian swear word] juries thought he could be a male version of Courtney.**

**[She pouts a moment and then she widens her eyes]**

**Wow, I completely forgot that I'm on TV. Mama, if you're watching, remember the 100% I got in Biology and Chemistry. I'll see you when I get home. Kisses!]**

* * *

Amanda sighed as she sat in her new seat. She had moved since she couldn't stand Symon anymore.

"What's up?" Aleksander, who was next to her, asked her.

"Shut up!" Amanda yelled. "I mean, um, not much, honey. Where's Tia?"

"She moved next to Katerina," Aleksander sighed. "Guess she wasn't ready for a guy like me."

"I'm right in front of you!" Tia yelled. "And if you say that again I'll get Katerina's cat to claw at you!"

"Her name is Kelija!" Katerina yelled.

"Hush!" Amanda yelled, and then she turned to Aleksander. "Ignore her, she's just jealous of your amazing cooking."

"Oh, you liked my cooking?" Aleksander said, blushing.

"Are you joking?" Amanda replied. "You are amazing! Can you make hotdogs? I LOVE hotdogs!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I am not…repeat not…in love with Aleksander. I was really there so I could fool that dweeb into forming an alliance with me.**

**And besides, Symon was driving me insane!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): She is fooling nobody! But I'm going to go along with it, just to make her feel secure, and I'm going to pretend to vote for who she wants but I'll just vote for her every-time.]**

* * *

"Yeah, I can make hot-dogs," Aleksander replied.

* * *

**[Aleksander (Albania): And just so you know, Amanda, all you have to do to make hotdogs is microwave them and then put them in a bun.**

**What an idiot!]**

* * *

"…so anchovies love tomatoes, but if you want to catch salmon, a bit of lime juice on your rod will do the trick…"

Berto was giving Lou a lecture about fish bait, but Lou just continued to draw on the window and sigh

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): I've never been much of a listener, and the only reason I can even speak English is because my dad is an English immigrant**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I have never met someone like Lou. He is so interested in my hobbies, and he's never interrupted me once]**

* * *

As Zeferino continued to play Eurovision songs on his guitar, there were a few singing along, including Sanna and Hans.

_"…La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll_

_La det swinge til du mister all kontroll_

_Oh hi ho..._

_La det swinge, la det rockin'_

_Swinge, la det rollin'_

_Swinge, la det rock 'n' roll!"_

"Ah, the song that won for my country back in '85," Hans said. "I was only fifteen, and I remember that moment like it was just yesterday. I'd gone to my girlfriend's house to watch it on her colour TV, because we still only had a black and white set, and her mother, the old kjøter, had spent the whole night complaining that we would never win Eurovision and we would get nul points year after year – but when we won, she jumped up on her armchair and started screeching our winning song at the top of her voice.

My girlfriend was so embarrassed, but it was still a great night. We got married ten years later, in 1995, a few weeks after we won again, actually. We're still married, and we had a child called Casper.

Speaking of which, where's Tyge?" Hans asked.

"He went to hang with Symon," Sanna replied. "Wait, what do you mean by 'speaking of which?"

"Oh, erm, congratulations on your win last year in Eurovision," Hans said.

"Thanks," Sanna replied. "I was going to go to Copenhagen to see it, but I had exams. I might go next year."

"You should take Tyge with you! It could be a romantic get-away!" said Pavils, who sat in the other front seat.

"Not this again," Sanna sighed.

"I don't know how you can't see it," Pavils replied. "I do. Luko does."

"So basically, you and Luko can see Tyge as attractive, but I can't," Sanna replied, her hands on her hips.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): *facepalms*]**

* * *

Pavils turned bright red. "I didn't mean that," he stammered. "I…I…"

"You should sit down before you embarrass yourself any more," Sanna replied, and she pointed at Luko.

"So, how did it go?" Luko asked excitedly.

Pavils put his head in his hands.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): They are perfect for each other. Why can't they see it in each other?]**

* * *

"We're here!" announced Hans. "Latvia!"

"Ah," said Pavils. "Great to be home again," and with that he backflipped out the bus door

The others followed.

"Congratulations to those of you who survived the Finnish challenge," Ruben, who had just arrived in his RV, said. "Now – it's about time I told you the teams. The producers have chosen three teams and they have been specially chosen to prevent bloc-voting in the eliminations. If I call your name, you stand at the river –

Agnessa of Belarus

Katerina of Macedonia

Luko of Serbia

Eloise of France

Hadi of Israel

Sanna of Denmark

Pavils of Latvia

Tia of Bulgaria

And Lou of Cyprus

You guys will from now on be known as the Brutal Brakes, and you will be required to wear these as well as your flag t-shirts.

Agnessa, there's a cardboard box on the top over there, could you get it for me?"

"Sure," Agnessa replied, and she skipped over to a stack of three boxes. She got the top one, but on the way back…

"You tripped me!" Agnessa, who was now on the ground, yelled at Eloise.

"I did no such thing," Eloise replied in an innocent voice.

"Yeah you did!" Agnessa yelled.

"So maybe I did, why don't you beat me up or something?" Eloise replied.

Agnessa had an evil look on her face for a second, and then she said - "No, because then you'll get your paparazzi to arrest me and you can tell them your twisted story!"

"You don't have to be so arrogant just because I'm prettier than you," Eloise replied. "Paranoid much?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I have got to stay calm. I have got to stay calm...**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): What is Eloise's problem? Oh yeah, she knows that Agnessa is prettier than her and thinks she can replace her.**

* * *

**Eloise (France): I am soon to be the only pretty girl on this show. Agnessa is going down.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): ...I have got to stay calm. I have got to…ARRGGGGGGH!]**

* * *

"Thank you for the box, Agnessa," said Ruben, and he opened it. It was full of yellow hoodies and yellow sweatpants.

"Your team colour is yellow, so you will be required to wear yellow hoodies and yellow sweatpants," Ruben said.

"Ew, I am not wearing sweatpants," groaned Eloise. "I would rather bite my arm off."

"Okay, if you can bite your arm off, you don't have to wear them," Ruben replied.

Eloise groaned and put on the sweatpants.

"Yes, we're on the same team!" cheered Pavils and Luko, and then they looked at Sanna.

"Sorry Tyge is on a different team," Pavils said.

"I'll survive," Sanna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, these itch," Tia groaned.

"Tut, tut, so ungrateful," Ruben said. "Anways –

Anton of Poland

Symon of Ukraine

Anka of Montenegro

Adrijana of Slovenia

Zeferino of Portugal…"

"Can you stop saying 'of'?" demanded Adrijana. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Don't interrupt me!" Ruben yelled.

"Anyways, where was I?

Oh yeah, Zeferino of Portugal

Amanda of Sweden

Johannes of Iceland

Aleksander of Albania

And Stela of Romania

You nine will be hereby christened the Ghastly Gases, and you will wear green hoodies and green sweatpants."

"Sweatpants!" yelled Adrijana. "I would rather bite…"

"Yes, Adrijana?" said Ruben.

"Nothing," sighed Adrijana

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Eloise (France): Tut, tut, they never learn.]**

* * *

Stela nudged Amanda.

"Hey," she said. "I bet five euros the nine who haven't been picked yet will make up the last team."

"Well, duh, I mean, you're on," Amanda replied. "But only if we're in an alliance."

"Okay," Stela replied, and they both shook hands

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I am going to be broke once this is over, but it's worth it if I want Stela to be my ally.**

**Oh, and can you believe how lucky I am? Aleksander is on my team! I said that because he's my ally, not because I like him. Ew, gross!**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Marios told me that Amanda is evil, but what does that dweeb know? I bet 100 euros that in ten years from now that loser will still be living with his parents**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I really hope I win this. I'd like to do a lot of travelling, and I need to pay rent for my apartment. It hasn't been easy since my parents kicked me out of their house.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): [flicking through a wad of €10 notes] Thank you Marios, you just made me €100 richer. Maybe I won't be broke after all]**

* * *

"And finally!" announced Ruben.

"Shay of Russia

Mirzo of Bosnia…"

"And Herzegovina!" Marios interrupted.

"Whatever," Ruben replied.

"Alma of Croatia

Emilia of Netherlands

Berto of San Marino

Tyge of Norway

Rikard of Finland

Marios of Greece

And Dani of Hungary

You nine will from now on be known as the Chillin' Clutches, and will sport light-blue hoodies and sweatpants

Now get dressed quickly, we haven't got all day."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I'm so sad I didn't get put with Agnessa, while she gets stuck with Eloise.**

**How did they decide who was on which team?**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Hoodies and sweatpants, what I live for. Along with everything else. J'aime la vie!]**

* * *

"Oh," said Ruben. "And don't feel like you can't talk to someone because they're not on your team. Inter-team interaction is acceptable."

"Yeah Sanna and Tyge," said Pavils. Sanna rolled her eyes.

"So what's the challenge?" Luko asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see what my friend's country has to offer!"

"I'm glad you asked, Luko," Ruben replied. "Because if there are two things that Latvians love, it's hockey and cheese."

"Yep, this is home all right," Pavils said.

"So for the Latvian challenge we will be playing a hockey tournament, but it will be on a court made of the finest Latvian cheese."

"Lame," said Adrijana, rolling her eyes.

"Don't jinx it!" Marios yelled, with his scrawny arms in the air.

"Did I mention that we will also let 500 brown rats loose onto the court, because we will," Ruben said.

"Yay, I love rats!" Emilia squealed.

"Gross, I hate rats!" groaned Katerina. "I don't know how Kelija eats them."

"Neow," Kelija groaned from inside Katerina's backpack.

"Uggh, I'm still getting allergic reactions," groaned Anton.

"You shouldn't even be on this show!" Adrijana yelled at Katerina.

"What?" said a confused Katerina.

"Macedonia isn't even a proper country!" yelled Adrijana. "It's a province of Greece."

"Oh no, not this argument again," Marios groaned. "Macedonia is a country, period."

"But…" said Adrijana

"Shut up!" Marios yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I hate Adrijana so much. She drives me insane. I think I hate her even more than I hate Amanda.]**

* * *

"So, first the Brakes will play the Gases

then the Gases will play the Clutches

and the Clutches will play the Brakes

The winning team will be whoever scores the most goals in their games, so even if you only win once, if it was by a long shot you will still do well.

Each game will last half-an-hour, and because of strict European laws, you're all required to wear helmets, shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, shin-guards and protective footwear.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): So far, I'm disappointed, and you can thank the stupid European laws. When I win this show, I'm going to run away to Canada and participate in the real Total Drama]**

* * *

The Chillin' Clutches took to the benches, while the Brakes and the Gases got ready to begin.

Hadi and Aleksander were in goals, while Johannes and Tia stood in the centre of the court, both eager to get the puck when Ruben blew the whistle.

"Hey, be a kind lady and let me take the puck," Johannes said.

"Erm…no," Tia replied.

"What, nothing?" Johannes asked. "Have I really lost it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't lost it," Tia said. "Maybe I'm just, you know, immune…"

"TWEET!" Ruben blew the whistle, and immediately Johannes got the puck.

"Works every time!" he yelled at Tia.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

"Whoooo! I love hockey!" Shay cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah, me too," Mirzo replied. "I scored a hat trick on my hockey team in school. No big deal."

"Are you kidding, that's amazing!" Shay said. "You have a gift. I am not worthy of your presence."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia (and Herzegovina, says Marios)): Shay is a very sweet guy, but he's kind of scaring me]**

* * *

"…and Agnessa has the puck!" Ruben announced.

"Give me the puck!" Eloise yelled at her.

"But we're on the same team!" Agnessa reminded her.

"Oh, are you being cheeky?" Eloise asked.

Agnessa sighed and gave her the puck, only for it to be taken off Eloise by Zeferino.

"Johannes," Zeferino said. "Here's the puck!"

"Thank you, my good man," Johannes replied. "Here's to the first goal! You're going down, Hadi!"

Hadi gulped as Johannes straightened his aim.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I've never been much of a sportsman. Computers and video-games are my passion.**

**That's when I remembered…PONG!]**

* * *

Suddenly, in Hadi's head, everything was black-and white, and Johannes was now a giant-ball hurling towards him. He shut his eyes and…

"Hadi saves the puck!" Ruben announced. "We are now five minutes in."

"It was just beginner's luck, you do know that, geek?" Johannes said.

"No, it's just lousy aim," Hadi replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**I love classic arcade games: Space Invaders, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, etc.**

**But I also love the granddaddy of them all, PONG!**

**Interesting fact, it's not the first arcade game. A few months earlier it was preceded by Computer Space, but it didn't do very well because it used buttons, and nobody was really ready for that yet.**

**And even that was preceded by the Cathode Ray Tube Amusement Device from 1948, the same year my country became independent.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Jeez, what a geek! Unfortunately, the producers don't want me to cut it because fellow geeks will love the references]**

* * *

Hadi passed the puck to Tia, and she and Luko alternated between each other.

"This is for Serbia!" Luko yelled, and he hurled the ball into the goals. Aleksander screamed and ran for cover.

"One-nil to the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "We are now seven minutes in."

"Haha, that was pathetic," Tia jeered.

"[Albanian swear word]!" Aleksander replied angrily.

"Oh well, you tried," Amanda said, patting him the back.

"Don't encourage him!" Anton yelled. "Come on, I'll show you how it's really done."

He grabbed the stick with one hand, and swung at the puck, but he missed and accidentally hit his, as Zeferino would say, ding-a-dong, and since no armour was protecting it, he fell to the ground in pain.

"I guess I'm going to have to get medical assistance," sighed Ruben, and he dialled at his smart-phone.

"No worries, I have this!" yelled Alma from the bleachers, and she got off the bench and took out her first aid kit.

"It's okay, it will probably wear off eventually," squeaked Anton as he still clutched himself.

"I know, but until then this should soothe you," Alma replied, and she gave him a hot-water bottle.

"You keep a hot water bottle in your first aid kit?" Anton asked.

"Do not question the works of a doctor!" Alma snapped. "Now sit down and get some rest. Play on!"

"Great, we're down a player now," groaned Anka.

"Who cares, he wasn't much of a player anyway," commented Aleksander.

"You're not one to talk!" Anka yelled. "In fact, get out of goals. Zeferino, you're in."

"Sure thing," Zeferino replied. "Sorry dude."

"You're making me actually play!?" yelled Aleksander. "No way, I refuse. I'm sitting out."

"Well if we lose, I can guarantee that you'll be eliminated!" yelled Anka.

"That's fine, you can go back to eating slop for breakfast," Aleksander replied, and he sat down anyway.

Anka groaned. "Watch this!" she bragged, and she grabbed the puck and she aimed straight for the goal.

This time Hadi couldn't react fast enough, and he screamed as the puck flew through his legs.

"One all," Ruben announced. "Thirteen minutes in. This is getting quite pathetic."

"Katerina," said Hadi, and he passed her the puck. Katerina didn't even flinch.

"Are you awake!?" Agnessa yelled.

"The…the rats," squeaked Katerina. "They're everywhere!"

"Well forget the rats, we need to win!" Agnessa yelled.

"Jeez, no need to shout," Eloise said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Yeah, I can get a bit competitive sometimes, but that million euros could completely change my life.]**

* * *

"Get rid of those rats," squeaked Katerina. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Agnessa said. "We're going to be down a player."

"On the bright side, the Gases are down two," said Sanna. "But it's okay, I have an idea. I'll be back in a second."

"Great, now we're down two as well!" Agnessa yelled.

"You should seriously learn to chill," said Eloise. "It's just a game."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Well, of course it is to her. Why would she need a million dollars?**

**Eloise (France): Of course I need a million dollars, but if I can make Agnessa look like the villain, they might vote her off if we lose]**

* * *

"Well, I guess since Katerina is out, it's up to you, Tia," said Agnessa, and she passed her the puck.

"We are now fifteen minutes in, and it's still only one all," announced Ruben. "This is pathetic."

"Not for long," said Tia, smiling.

"Get her!" yelled Anka, and she, Johannes and Stela all charged at her.

"We should help!" yelled Luko, and he, Agnessa and Pavils all rushed over.

"You coming, Lou?" Pavils asked.

"Oh yeah…sure," said Lou, and he quickly shook himself awake.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Me getting bored of Berto is exhibit A that I suck at listening!  
**

**That was exhibit B!]**

* * *

There were now seven hockey sticks grabbing at each other.

"Careful, those cost me 20 euros!" Ruben yelled.

"Y'know, we shouldn't fight," said Johannes. "We're all here for one reason – to win! We should work together and help each other win!"

"Well, that's a thought," said Tia, clearly hypnotized by Johannes' charm. "Here, take the puck. I insist!"

"No, I insist," said Johannes sweetly.

"No, I insist," said Tia.

"Okay!" said Johannes, and he perfectly aimed the puck at Zeferino's goal, and it scored.

"2-1 to the Gases," Ruben announced. "Is what I would say, except Zeferino is on your team - 2-1 to The Brakes!"

"Thanks a lot!" yelled Anka, and she stepped on Johannes' foot.

"What is keeping Sanna?" Agnessa said.

"Here, Tia, I got you some earplugs," said Eloise. "Now you won't have to listen to Zeferino."

"Johannes," corrected Agnessa.

"Yes, sorry, I meant Johannes," Eloise said. "Anyway, these earplugs should work perfectly."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Eloise is up to something. Why is she being so nice?]**

* * *

Tia placed them in her ears, and set off again.

"Take the puck, Stela!" Zeferino yelled.

"I bet I will score this!" Stela said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" yelled Tia, and she lashed at Stela's stick.

"Backup! Backup!" yelled Stela.

"Coming, bestie!" said Amanda sweetly.

"I've got your back, Tia!" Luko yelled. "Come on everyone! Pitch in!"

Agnessa, Eloise, and Pavils quickly rushed over.

Lou also rushed over after being prompted by Pavils (again).

Meanwhile, Symon, Anka, Amanda and Johannes rushed over from the Gases.

"Come on Adrijana!" yelled Amanda. "We need your help!"

"Bite me!" yelled Adrijana

"The tension is high, and it seems to be a very close call but who will win?" Marios announced.

"Okay, shut up!" Ruben yelled. "As you can see we have someone far more qualified and attractive than you to commentate."

"Ignore him," said Dani. "I think you're brilliant at commentating."

"Thank you!" yelled Marios. "See, someone appreciates me!"

* * *

"I still don't see why we're doing this," Johannes said in his smooth voice.

"Don't even bother!" yelled Tia, and she tapped at her earplugs. "Katerina, we need some help!"

"Rats!" squeaked Katerina at a frequency only dogs could hear.

"I have the solution!" announced Sanna, and she held Kelija in the air.

"What are you doing with my Kelija!?" Katerina yelled.

"You'll see," Sanna said, and she let Kelija loose.

Kelija was not the biggest cat, but she was still quite fierce and she seemed to gobble up the rats like they were simply bits of dust.

"They're disappearing! THEY'RE DISAPPEARING!" Katerina yelled. "I'm back in the game!"

She grabbed her hockey stick and joined the mob (correct word!?).

Sanna followed her.

"I love hockey!" Sanna yelled. "I tried out for the hockey team in my school, but they wouldn't let me on because of my disabilities. Anyways…"

Sanna whacked away the sticks belonging to Symon, Amanda, Johannes and Stela. All that left was Anka.

"Must resist!" yelled Anka. "Must resist!"

"Sorry, but you're outnumbered!" Sanna said, cackling, before whacking Anka away.

"Get back!" Anka yelled, but it was too late. Sanna has gotten a goal.

"3-1 to the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "Twenty minutes in. Ten minutes left."

"That's it! Zeferino, you're out of the goal! Symon, you're in."

"I don't get why we're doin' this either," Symon said. "Why can't we work together like Johannes said."

"Because it was an act!" Johannes snapped. "Now save goals or we lose! We're already down two points and two people."

"No thanks to you!" Aleksander yelled from the bleachers.

"You aren't one to talk!" Johannes yelled back. "Now come on, this is war!"

Johannes flew through the court like a horse, dodging Pavils, Sanna and Agnessa, and scoring straight into…

"And Hadi saves it!" Ruben announced. "Six minutes remain!"

"Wow, you are a lousy shot!" said Hadi, smiling. "Sanna, do you wanna shoot it out?"

"Sure," Sanna replied, and she passed it to Agnessa.

"Give it here you ****!" Anka yelled at Agnessa, and the censored word (which by the way wasn't Montenegrin), to put it lightly, meant a woman who sleeps a lot.

"I am not a ****!" Agnessa yelled, and she swung the puck until it landed in Symon's goal.

"You are useless!" Anka yelled. "Amanda, you're next."

"Of course," Amanda said sweetly, and she skipped to the goal.

Marios rolled his eyes, and so did Aleksander. They both realized this, and Aleksander rushed over.

"You realize as well?" said Marios. "Thank you, I thought I was alone! Wait, then why are you in an alliance with her?"

"I'm not," Aleksander whispered. "I'm only pretending to make her feel secure, and it's obvious that she's only an act. She asked me if I can make hot-dogs!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Marios.

"All you have to do to make hot-dogs is microwave them for a few minutes and then put them in a bun," Aleksander replied.

"Are you serious?" Marios said excitedly. "Now I don't have to live on waffles and canned soup!"

"Now please don't tell anyone about this," Aleksander said. "She would kill me. She wouldn't eliminate me, since I'm a great cook, but she'd kill me."

"Okay, my lips are sealed," Marios replied, and he mime-zipped his mouth.

* * *

_So, that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed the episode so far, and please review whether or not you liked today's episode. _

_Six days until Eurovision! I cannot wait!_

_Next chapter, there will be yelling, rats up people's pants, and of course, an elimination_

_See you then -  
_

_insternamehere21!_


	5. Ep3 Pt2 - Lat's Entertainment Pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Eurovision. All rights go to respective owners. I do own the 28 OC's and the 2 Hosts.  
_

_Thanks for all reviews so far, and without further ado, let's continue with Euro-Drama Roadtrip._

_There will be an elimination this chapter, and there will be a slight twist to the voting system..._

* * *

**Eurodrama Roadtrip - Episode 3 Pt 2 - Lat's Entertainment Pt2**

"And another goal from Agnessa!" announced Ruben. "That's two in a row, and in only five minutes as well. Only 45 seconds left, so make it count!"

"That's it Amanda!" Anka yelled. "You're so out of the goals!"

"Well, why don't you try going into the goals!" Adrijana yelled at Anka.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, you haven't done anything!" Anka yelled at Adrijana.

"Well, at least I don't yell at people!" Adrijana yelled.

"You're doing it right now!"

"3…2…1…and game, and the score is 5-1 to the Brakes," announced Ruben. "The Gases, you stay on! Brakes, you guys take a break, get it?"

He waited for some laughter.

"It's not funny," groaned Sanna, as she wheeled herself off the court.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): *sighs*, Kids these days just don't know good humour]**

* * *

"Wooo, we're on finally!" Shay cheered, and he grabbed Mirzo and squeezed him.

"Can't…breathe," Mirzo gasped.

"Oh, sorry dude," Shay replied, and he dropped him. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Naturally, Shay was put in goals, being the biggest, and Anton was the goalie for the Gases, since he had recovered, but not for long…

Anka and Dani stood in the middle of the court, both of them waiting for Ruben to blow the whistle, but all the host did was look as if he was about to blow it, but then not.

"Okay, that's it!" Anka yelled, and she grabbed the puck and shot off.

"That's cheating!" Dani yelled, and she rushed after her.

"So is stealing from people!" Anka yelled back

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): [sighs] Well, she's got my number!**

**Oh, I love English expressions. Hungarian is a great language, but it can get boring sometimes]**

* * *

Luko and Pavils sat on either side of Sanna.

"Oh no," Sanna groaned. "Please leave me alone."

"You know what, she's right," Luko said. "If we keep annoying her it will never happen."

"Thank you," said Sanna kindly.

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Pavils demanded. "Go out with Tyge! Go out with Tyge! Go out with Tyge!"

"You know, I lift weights in my spare time!" Sanna yelled at him threateningly.

* * *

[**Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I'm not really sure if Tyge and Sanna would work out. Sanna's all bossy, while Tyge is all calm. I think Sanna and Pavils would do well, but don't tell Pavils I said that.**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): You'll never believe this, Luko is trying to get me to back off of Sanna and Tyge, and he says that they're nothing like each other. Well, you know what they say, opposites attract**

**Wow, Dani's right, English expressions are brilliant!]**

* * *

"…and Anton saves a goal!" Ruben announced, and he was right, because Anton saved the goal – with his ding-a-dong!

"Anton, you're on the bench again!" Ruben exclaimed. "Play on!"

"Stela, you're in goals!" Anka exclaimed, before she rushed off with the puck again, and she dodged past Mirzo, Emilia and Rikard and she attempted to score, but it was saved by Shay.

"Oh come on, that isn't fair!" Anka yelled. "He takes up the whole goal!"

"I'm right here!" Shay said angrily, and she shot the puck out, and it somehow landed in the goal across from it.

"1-nil to the Clutches!" Ruben announced. "Twenty-three minutes remain."

"Our team is hopeless!" Anka yelled. "Adrijana, you're in next."

"No," Adrijana replied sharply.

"Okay, that's cool, you can just get yourself eliminated," Anka added.

"So?" said Adrijana.

"And you'll lose the chance at a million dollars," Anka said. "That's a lot of money."

"And another score for the Clutches, thanks to the Gases' lack of a goalie; Two nil to the Clutches!" Ruben announced.

"Okay, fine!" Adrijana sighed, but all she did was sit on the goal and sigh.

"I'll deal with you later," Anka groaned. "But now it's time to score! Johannes, distract Shay by promising him cookies or something."

"Sure," said Johannes, and he ran up to Shay.

"Hey Shay," Johannes said in a friendly way.

"Oh, hey there!" Shay replied.

"Do you work out or something?" Johannes asked him. "Because you look very strong. I bet you barely ever eat any junk food."

"Yeah…right," Shay said, smiling.

"Well, I have a huge box of cookies in my backpack," said Johannes. "And if…"

"2-1 to the Clutches!" Ruben announced, as Anka shot the puck into the goal.

"Hey, that wasn't fair - he distracted me!" Shay yelled. "Oh, it's on now!"

Shay grabbed his hockey stick, and he drove the puck across the court, elbowing away Symon and Zeferino, pushing past Amanda and Stela, and shooting in between Adrijana's legs.

"3-1 to the Clutches is what I would say if I was going to count that goal, but I can't because the EBU says that we cannot have contact in this game," Ruben announced. "So it is still 2-1!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): [smiling] For the first time, the European laws are on my side]**

* * *

"Okay," said Marios, as the team huddled up. "I know we're leading, but they could catch up, so we need a strategy."

"That sounds boring, like," commented Rikard.

"Here's the deal," Marios said. "Berto and Alma, you two will defend. Tyge and Mirzo…"

"2 all!" Ruben announced. "The defence is terrible today."

"Thanks a lot, Marios!" Dani said angrily. "Tyge, take the puck."

"Yeah, sure," said Tyge, and he was pretty much a God at the sport, and in the blink of an eye he was past Symon, Zeferino, Amanda and Anka and he scored into the goal.

"3-2 to the Clutches," Ruben announced.

"Okay, you should, like, totally do that again!" Rikard exclaimed. "Can you, pretty please?"

"Yeah, probably," Tyge replied, and before you knew it the puck was in Adrijana's goal again.

"4-2 to the Clutches," Ruben announced. "Seventeen minutes left. Play on!"

"Adrijana, you useless ****, you're out of the goal!" Anka yelled. "Johannes, you're in."

"You're being really harsh," said Zeferino.

"And is there a problem with that?" Anka asked.

"No, of course not," Zeferino gasped.

"Okay then," Anka said. "Now watch as I score a goal!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Notice how she didn't say 'another goal'. Hahahaha!]**

* * *

"And in only four minutes, the score goes from 4-2 to the Clutches, to 6-2 to the Clutches. 11 minutes left!" Ruben announced.

"Oh, I am so angry!" Anka yelled. "It's entirely you guys' fault, you guys have no defence. You suck!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I've never understood why in the American versions of Total Drama they censor 'suck' and replace it with 'stink'. And they'll probably do the same thing if this is broadcast in America]**

* * *

"Well, this is a weak effort," Adrijana sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, so you're funny now!" Anka yelled. "Well I don't appreciate it. Johannes, the puck is yours!"

"But I'm in goals!" Johannes protested.

"Well I'm replacing you with Stela," Anka said. "Now come on, chop-chop!"

Johannes groaned, but he took the puck anyway, only for it to be driven away by Mirzo, who scored another goal for the Clutches.

"7-2!" Ruben announced. "Nine minutes left."

Adrijana sighed again sarcastically, and that's when a rat crawled up her sweatpants.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" she screamed, and then she spoke in a sweet tone, "I should be helping the team! I'm sorry guys, you're all brilliant!"

She took the puck off of Stela and swung it into Shay's goal.

"7-3!" Ruben announced. "Eight minutes left."

"I don't know what's going on, but I like it," Anka said. "Come on, Adrijana, do what you did again."

"Of course," said Adrijana, and three minutes later she had scored another two times.

"7-5!" Ruben announced. "Five minutes left!"

"Come on, we need to up our game!" yelled Marios.

"I got the puck!" Mirzo said. "Erm…Tyge?"

"You should give it a try," Tyge said. "You already scored a goal."

"Okay fine," said Mirzo, but he was practically ambushed by Adrijana who scored another goal. And another goal.

"7 all!" Ruben announced. "Only two minutes left!"

It was now Tyge's turn, and he found himself trying to get the puck off Adrijana.

"Come on, do you really want to fight?" Adrijana asked. "You are a chill guy."

"Thanks, but this is for the team. And all of Norway, including Hans," Tyge replied.

"That's beautiful," Adrijana said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Does Adrijana have a personality disorder like Mike? Because that was completely out of character!]**

* * *

"One minute left!" Ruben announced.

"I'd give it to you, but I need to do this," Adrijana replied. "For the team, and Slovenia, and…"

The rat crawled out of Adrijana's pants.

"…whatever," Adrijana said. "Just take it."

"Thanks," Tyge replied, and he shot it into the Gases' goal.

"8-7 to the Clutches," Ruben announced. "Time's up!"

"What did you do that for!?" Anka yelled.

"Do what?" Adrijana asked. "I can't remember anything that happened in the last five minutes."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): And Mike would have blackouts when his personalities were in charge. I think I may be right!]**

* * *

"So far, the Brakes have 5 points, the Gases have 8 points, and the Clutches also have 8 points!" Ruben announced. "Finally, the Brakes and the Clutches will play each other! Gases, you guys can sit down."

"Good luck," Agnessa whispered to Dani.

"Thanks," Dani whispered back.

Pavils and Tyge stood in the middle of the court.

"3…2…1…BEGIN!" announced Ruben.

Tyge managed to grab the puck, but Sanna caught up with him.

"I'm going to get it!" Sanna replied. "You're going down."

"Why are you making a huge deal?" Tyge asked. "It's just a game."

"A game worth one million euros," Sanna replied.

"Okay, that's cool," Tyge replied, just before he managed to grab the puck.

"Mirzo!" Tyge yelled.

"Why do you keep passing it to me? I'm not that good," Mirzo replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Why did I get stuck with this horrible body? Mirzo gets all the luck, and he doesn't even realize!]**

* * *

Mirzo attempted to score a goal, but Hadi just about saved it.

"Good try," Hadi replied. "Agnessa, it's your puck!"

"Thanks," Agnessa replied, before she was stopped by Dani.

"So, we're on separate teams," Dani said. "Now give me the puck."

"No way – that puck is mine!" Agnessa replied. "A little backup please?"

"Sure, now that all the rats are gone," Katerina said, and she, Luko, Sanna, Pavils and Tia came over.

"Do I have to tell you again!?" Pavils yelled at Lou.

"Oh…um…sorry," Lou replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): If we lose, I'm probably going first. There's no other reason that anyone else should go]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Mirzo, Marios and Dani were also in the huge collision.

"Come on, we can do it!" exclaimed Agnessa. "We're already down three points."

"Tut, tut, do you ever stop complaining?" asked Eloise.

"Okay, that is it! I can't take it anymore!" Agnessa yelled. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR A**!"

Agnessa pounced on Eloise, and yelled – "I have had enough of you! What is your problem with me!?"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror!" Eloise yelled. "You're as ugly as hell!"

"Agnessa, she doesn't mean that!" Dani said. "She's just jealous!"

"What would she be jealous of?" Agnessa asked. "I have nothing! No money! No clothes! No good looks! NOTHING!"

"Okay, that is enough!" Ruben yelled. "I love a good cat-fight as much as the next guy but it's time to play on. And for that fight I'm giving the Clutches five free shots."

"WHAT!? That is so unfair…" Agnessa yelled.

"Sorry, but that's just how it is," Ruben replied. "It was nice knowing you, Hadi. 20 minutes left."

Hadi gulped. Tyge was scoring for the five shots, and as far as Hadi could tell, he was unstoppable.

This meant that Hadi would have to go to PONG mode again.

Once again, everything in Hadi's mind turned black-white, and Tyge was now a huge white ball.

Hadi managed to save the first two shots.

The third one almost crept in, but he just about saved it.

The fourth one he just about saved, and the fifth one was a very fast shot, but he saved it.

"0-0!" Ruben announced. "And Hadi lives. 18 minutes left."

"I think we're going to need to up our game," said Agnessa.

"Nobody's listening to you," Eloise replied. "People don't like violent ****s like you."

She used the same word that Anka used earlier.

"I AM NOT A ****!" Agnessa yelled. "But we should play on. Pavils, do you want to take it."

"Um…sure," Pavils replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, Agnessa completely lost it back there, but come on, anyone can see that Eloise is the villain, right?**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): *sighs*, I love cat-fights]**

* * *

Pavils had the puck taken away from him by Dani, who passed to Rikard.

Pavils and Luko charged at him.

"Arrgh, what did I do, like!?" Rikard yelled. "I wanna be elsewhere, like!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): If Rikard says 'like' one more time, I'm going to injure him badly.**

**[Ruben bursts in]**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sorry, you can't do that. European laws, remember?**

**Anka groans]**

* * *

Luko managed to get the puck off of Rikard, and he passed it to Sanna, but it was taken off her by Mirzo, who scored.

"1-0," announced Ruben. "And the Clutches are now invincible. Fourteen minutes left."

"We really need these three goals," Agnessa said. "So, Tia, you take the puck."

"Thank you," Tia replied, and she was off.

She got past Tyge, and though a bit of fighting with Mirzo held her back, she managed to score.

"1-1!" announced Ruben. "Twelve minutes remain!"

"Again, Tia!" Agnessa said excitedly.

"Sure," Tia replied, and she was off again.

During the next six minutes, Tia managed to score twice.

"3-1," announced Ruben. "Six minutes left. Just one more goal and the Brakes will be invincible."

"Ignore him!" Anka yelled. "You guys should totally lose."

"Woah, I need a break," said Tia.

"But, we're about to win," protested Agnessa. "Okay fine. Sanna?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Sanna replied.

Sanna was great for a paraplegic, but Tia was better, so it didn't take Tyge and Mirzo to get it off her. No, it took just Mirzo, and he scored into Hadi's goal.

"3-2!" announced Ruben. "Four minutes left."

"I got this," said Luko, and he took off with the puck. He was off like a rocket, and it only took him four seconds to get across the court, but Shay managed to save the goal.

"Oh well, try again," Agnessa said to Luko.

Luko ended up trying ten more times, and he failed every time.

"One minute and thirty seconds left!" announced Ruben.

"Tia, are you okay now?" Agnessa asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," Tia replied. "But I should go now. There isn't much time left."

"Yeah, come on," Agnessa said.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom," Tia said. "But I'll be back."

Agnessa sighed and then she said to Luko – "This is your last try. We don't have much time."

"I can do it," Luko said.

As with the rest of his tries, getting to the goal was the easy part, it was actually scoring that was hard.

"I can do it!" Luko yelled.

The tension was high, as Luko swung the puck into Shay's goal, and…

"Saved it!" exclaimed Shay. "Saved it! Saved it! Savedy-savedy-saved it! Hahahahaha!"

"Times up," Ruben announced. "And here are the final scores:

The Brakes scored 5 points in their first game

And 3 points in their second game, making a total of eight points.

The Gases scored 1 point in their first game

And 7 points in their second game, making a total of eight points.

And the Clutches scored 8 points in their first game

And 2 points in their second game, making a total of ten points, meaning that the Clutches have won and their reward is all the cheese they can eat!"

"WOO-HOO!" cheered Shay.

"In order to break this tie, we have decided to give second place to whoever won the most games.

...

The Brutal Brakes won both of their games

...

And the Ghastly Gases lost both of their games

So it is unanimous, the Brakes are safe, and the Gases are sending someone home

"This is ridiculous!" Anka yelled. "You guys should have tried harder!"

Everyone just stared at her.

Everybody was back on the bus again, and Ruben stood before them.

"Wow, this bus reeks!" he groaned. "How do you stand this?"

"Maybe if we had some air fresheners, this wouldn't happen!" Hans replied angrily.

"Anyways," said Ruben. "The voting system is a bit different to Total Drama in Canada.

You will all pick your top 3 that you want eliminated.

Your third preference will get one point

Your second preference will get two points

And your first preference will get three points.

Whoever has the most points will be eliminated.

I'll give you a few minutes to cast your vote, and then I'll announce the results."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): I've done the math, and I believe that Stela is the weakest link, so my three points go to her**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): I'm voting off Anton, since he can't go five minutes without being injured**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Since my contract states I can't vote myself off, I'm voting for Anka. That [Slovene swear word] needs to be taught a lesson**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Like I said, I've got nothing to do with Amanda's alliance, and I'm voting her off.]**

* * *

"Okay, you eight have all cast your vote," Ruben announced. "If I call your name, you can come up and claim one of the seven marshmallows on this plate:

Symon

Johannes

Zeferino

Aleksander

Amanda

Stela

And Adrijana

Contenders, there's only one marshmallow left on this plate, and will either go to Anka, the Bossyboots, or Anton, the guy who can't go five minutes without being injured.

The final marshmallow goes to –

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Anka!"

"What, you can't get rid of me!?" Anton said. "The voting must have been rigged.

This is like when Courtney got voted off. Of course, you must always pick on the most organized person."

"Organized?" repeated Adrijana. "I take that you planned out every-time you got kicked in the…"

"Ding-a-dong!" Emilia blurted out quickly.

"You know, if it hadn't been for the rat, you'd be home right now," Anton said, pointing at her.

"What rat?" Adrijana asked.

"A rat went up your leg during the hockey game, and then you became really good," Anton replied.

"Huh…what…oh no!" Adrijana said with her palms on her head.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

* * *

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Anton," said Ruben. "But this is where your Euro-drama journey ends, and as with Jessie, we have a cab to take you to the airport."

"Whatever," Anton replied, and he stepped out of the bus.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Phew, that was close. I can't believe I was nearly the second voted off, but thankfully everyone came to their senses**

**I wish I could have voted off that jerk, Aleksander. It's such a shame he's a good cook.**

* * *

**Alma (Croatia): Poor Anton. He'll be so lost without me**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I'm going to miss Anton. He was so organized. I could never be like that**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Whooo, my alliance has had its first successful elimination, but let's face it; Anton would have been eliminated anyway.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): So, I actually made it through. Special thanks to Pavils – have to give you credit for yelling at me**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I know I won't miss Anton. He called my Kelija a furball of disease, he ditched Alma, he swore stuff at Anka and he says Adrijana would have been eliminated if it hadn't been for some stupid rat.**

**He's going to regret that he ever messed with us Balkan girls. Mark my words!]**

* * *

"So, there's some mixed reactions to Anton's elimination," said Ruben. "Who am I kidding? Besides Tyge, everyone hates him

But where will we go next?

What are we going to be doing next?

And most importantly, who will be going next?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip

* * *

**[Votes:**

**Anton –**

**3 points: Stela**

**2 points: Anka**

**1 point: Adrijana**

* * *

**Symon –**

**3 points: Anton**

**2 points: Anka**

**1 point: Johannes**

* * *

**Anka –**

**3 points: Anton**

**2 points: Adrijana**

**1 point: Aleksander**

* * *

**Adrijana –**

**3 points : Anka**

**2 points : Anton**

**1 point : Zeferino**

* * *

**Zeferino –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 point : Adrijana**

* * *

**Amanda –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 point : Adrijana**

* * *

**Johannes –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 points : Adrijana**

* * *

**Aleksander –**

**3 points : Amanda**

**2 points : Anton**

**1 point : Anka**

* * *

**Stela –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 point : Adrijana**

* * *

**Anton – 21 points**

**Anka – 16 points**

**Adrijana – 7 points**

**Amanda – 3 points**

**Stela – 3 points**

**Zeferino – 1 point**

**Johannes – 1 point**

**Aleksander – 1 point**

**Symon – Nul points**

* * *

**Eliminated – Jessie, Anton**

**Remaining Brutal Brakes –  
Agnessa, Katerina, Luko, Eloise, Hadi, Sanna, Pavils, Tia, Lou**

**Remaining Ghastly Gases –  
Symon, Anka, Adrijana, Zeferino, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Stela**

**Remaining Chillin' Clutches –  
Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Marios, Dani**

* * *

_So, Anton is the next to leave. Again, I apologize to any Poles who may be reading this, and you have every right to flame_

_So, I hope you liked this chapter, especially the new voting system, and please review whether or not you liked this story. Also, please vote in the poll if you have not already done so  
_

_Next time - We are off to Russia, to play a certain classic puzzle game...  
_


	6. Ep4 Pt1 - Everybody's Russian Pt1

_Hello, internet!_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far._

_I never really have much to say for these forenotes.  
_

_Blah, blah, vote in the poll, blah, blah, review, follow, blah, blah, enjoy!_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 4 – Everbody's Russian

"...gotta get down to the bus-stop!" Ruben sang (badly) until he realized the camera was on.

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip –

The 27 remaining contestants went to Latvia and played hockey – but on a court full of cheese – and rats!

Poor Katerina, 'rat' was a tough day for her

"You suck at puns!" Hans yelled at Ruben.

"Shut up!" Ruben yelled back. "Anyways, we had the first big fight of the season, when Agnessa completely lashed out at Eloise

We had rebellions from Aleksander, but also good food, so no hard feelings

We had freaking out from Anka;

We had skills from Tyge and Mirzo;

And we had…niceness from Adrijana?

In the end, the Gases lost; and it was Anton the A-Type (A standing for 'annoying') who got sent home.

Thankfully Poland doesn't have as many people as Italy, but there were still too many angry e-mails to count.

At least if Anka had gotten sent home, there are less than a million people living in Montenegro.

Anyways, where are we going next?

Will it be painful?

Will Tyge and Sanna ever hook up?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dani asked Agnessa, who had her head in her hands, and was crying.

"I am dead," Agnessa replied. "I shouldn't have beaten up Eloise. She's going to use that against me now. In fact, I should have never got so used to people being nice to me, it made me get really competitive."

"Oh come on, anyone can see that Eloise is the villain," Dani said. "Right?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Wow, Agnessa was really arrogant yesterday. I'm just glad she didn't take it out on my cat.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Katerina and I were having a chat about how arrogant Agnessa was yesterday. She isn't really one to talk – everyone could hear her yelling about Anton messing with the Balkan girls.**

**So, yeah, I can see through what an evil [female dog] Eloise is.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I can't blame Agnessa for lashing out like that. If I was able to, I would have done the same thing**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I am now really scared of Agnessa. I don't think I can look at her the same way**

* * *

**Eloise (France): Yes! I think I have the team fooled. Agnessa is going down!**

**Hadi (Israel): It's amazing how far you can get through good looks. Haven't people ever thought of real qualities in life, like being able to make a website?**

**By the way, I think Eloise is clearly the villain, and even if she isn't, what's a million euros to her?**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I don't notice much, but one thing I did notice is that Agnessa beat up Eloise**

**By the way, do you like this map of Cyprus that I carved out of cheese?**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): You know who has got to go? Lou.**

**He has the attention span of a goldfish]**

* * *

"Man, you have a gift!" Amanda exclaimed, as she continued to eat Aleksander's fried eggs. "How do you make them so good?"

"Oh, you know, I crack them, and then I fry them on a pan," Aleksander said.

"Oh, you are so funny," Amanda said, and she ruffled his hair and left

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania) [attempts to straighten hair with fingers] I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!]**

* * *

"…and while a cheese knife creates a good spill, it's a carving that's the best. It just spouts out like…"

"OK, I GET IT!" Marios yelled. "Now can we talk about something else, like Eurovision or something?"

Today, Symon was a Goth. He was talking about stabbing people with knives, and it was getting really disturbing, but it was about to get worse.

"Hang on, I need to go to the bathroom," Symon said, and he got up to go.

Just when he was about to go in, Adrijana gasped:

"Hey there handsome," she said. "I heard you talking about knives – tell me more!"

Marios curled up into a ball

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece) - [he blows into a paper bag]**

**Adrijana (Slovenia) – He's soooooooo dreamy! It's just a shame that he'll become some other annoying character tomorrow]**

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Hans announced. "Our next stop, Russia!"

"Ooooh, that's my country!" Shay said to Mirzo. "We are in my country! We are in my country!"

"Yes we are, Shay!" Ruben said kindly. "And now for the challenge –

First things first, I have chosen a Tsar or Tsarina on each team. Until the end of the challenge, everyone must do what they say (unless it involves getting them getting badly injured or killed) or else they get pelted with fruit

Eloise, you are the Tsarina for the Brutal Brakes

Adrijana, you are the Tsarina for the Ghastly Gases

And…

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host) : Let me tell you, there aren't any significantly hateful people on the Chillin' Clutches, so choosing a Tsar for them wasn't easy]**

* * *

"…erm, Shay, you are the Tsar for the Chilllin' Clutches."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): The only reason I picked Shay was because I just saw a Russian flag at that moment, but still, we'll see how this goes]**

* * *

"Well, I could never have such a great power given to me," Eloise said. "I don't know what to…"

"The game is up, Eloise!" Tia yelled.

"Really?" Eloise asked naively. "Very well, I am going to make you all miserable!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Yeah, thanks a lot, Tia!**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Okay, that wasn't the best decision, but at least now everyone will know what a [female dog] Eloise is**

**Agnessa (Belarus): On one hand, I can sleep knowing I'll be safe, but, ugh, I can't believe Tia did that!**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe Eloise was dumb enough to believe Tia. She had half of the team believing that Agnessa was the villain, and it got better after she attacked her, and then it all went down the drain. I, on the other hand, am going all the way, just as long as Marios keeps out of my way]**

* * *

"And now onto the main part of the challenge – Tetris!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hadi yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): You know what's even better than Pong? TETRIS! It's such a genius idea, and it came straight from the Iron Curtain.**

**My highest score is 517 lines, beat that!]**

* * *

"Yes, Hadi, we're going to be having a Tetris tournament," Ruben announced. "But with a twist – instead of little pads and joysticks, you will be playing on these babies – Hans?"

Hans sighed and pressed a remote, which opened two curtains.

The curtains revealed three giant NES remotes, with control pads large enough to stand on.

Hadi fainted in joy.

"Get up!" Eloise yelled. "Or it will be fruit-throwing for you!"

Hadi gulped and quickly jumped up

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I'm allergic to citric acid, so that was not what I wanted to hear]**

* * *

"So," Ruben announced. "Before we can get onto the big controllers, I have organized a qualifier – Hans, pass around the Game Boys."

"Yes sir," Hans groaned, and he passed them around.

"Ooooh," Hadi said. "Finally I get to hold one of these babies – wow, I love the plastic."

"coughdorkcough," said Adrijana.

"It's pretty simple," Ruben announced. "The first five to clear forty lines on each team will get to compete in the main event, so…begin!"

It was incredible how fast Hadi's fingers were. It was like…well…nothing that had ever been seen before.

"Finished!" Hadi announced after one minute.

"Woah, are you a wizard or something?" Shay asked, as he continued to struggle with the controls.

"Nah, he's just a huge geek," Adrijana replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): [talking to his fingers] Sorry guys, nobody appreciates you in this world**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [shivering] I really have to stop watching the confessionals]**

* * *

"Done!" Dani announced after three minutes.

"And Dani gets the first spot for the Chillin' Clutches!" Ruben announced. "Who will get the first spot for the Gases, and will another team get their second spot first?"

"Done!" Amanda announced.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I am completely popular. Always have been, always will, but I play a lot of Tetris on my phone when I'm bored – and since I ditched my best friend when she joined the chess club, it's been happening a lot recently]**

* * *

"Sweet, I cleared my first line!" Shay exclaimed.

"Is that it? I'm nearly finished," Marios replied. "Scratch that, now I am finished."

"And Marios gets a spot in today's challenge!" Ruben exclaimed. "There are now only three more up for grabs for the Chillin' Clutches."

"Huh, what just happened to mine?" Adrijana exclaimed. "Did it glitch or something?"

"Here, let me see that," Hans said, and he grabbed Adrijana's console. "That's the winning screen. You get a spot in the challenge."

"Great," Adrijana replied, rolling her eyes.

After five more minutes, each team now had a few qualifiers –

The Brakes had Luko, Hadi and Sanna

The Clutches had Mirzo, Tyge, Marios and Dani

But the Gases still only had Adrijana and Amanda.

"Come on Gases!" Ruben yelled. "This is a half-hour show!"

"Hey Sanna," said Luko. "How are going to manage the controller?"

"I dunno," Sanna replied, despite being slightly offended. "Hmm…"

"I could modify it," Hadi said,

"What? How?" Luko asked.

"Just let me get my toolbox," Hadi replied, and he rushed off.

"Done!" exclaimed Anka

"Ditto!" exclaimed Aleksander

"Oh, that reminds me, so have I!" said Lou.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I have this game called 'Lightning Reaction' where you have to press a button before anyone else, and whoever is the last to press their button gets an electric shock**

**If Lou was playing it, he wouldn't even realize what he was playing before it was too late]**

* * *

"All three teams have four qualifiers, but only one more can make it from each team!" Ruben exclaimed. "Who will make it?"

"God, why do such nerd-games even exist!" complained Eloise.

"This game is against what I believe in," Symon said in his new dull voice.

"Yes – my fourth line cleared!" Shay cheered.

"Finished!" exclaimed Tia.

"Darn, I was nearly there!" sighed Pavils.

"And the Brutal Brakes have their five!" Ruben announced. "But who will get the final spots on the Gases and the Clutches."

"Finished!" exclaimed Emilia and Zeferino at the same time, which made the latter blush.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Emilia is nice and all, but she isn't really my type, so I found that a little embarrassing**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Normally I wouldn't have cared whether I qualified or not, but it is my fault that Eloise cracked, so I need to prove myself]**

* * *

"So just to recap, the qualifiers are –

For the Brakes –

Luko

Hadi

Sanna

Tia

And Lou

For the Gases –

Anka

Adrijana

Zeferino

Amanda

And Aleksander

And for the Clutches –

Mirzo

Emilia

Tyge

Marios

And Dani

"So," Ruben continued. "Now that we have our qualifiers, it's time for me to explain the challenge

You will be competing against each other with these massive controllers in a knockout-style challenge –

Basically, we will randomly pick a running order out of a hat.

The ones picked first from each team will attempt to last as long as they can without reaching the top of the screen, and to speed things up, there is a speed faster than you are used to, and the playing field only has an 8x5 grid."

"What does that mean?" Emilia asked.

"How should I know?" Ruben answered. "I'm not a nerd."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): [folds his arms] Nice!]**

* * *

"Anyways," Ruben continued. "This is the running order for each team –

Brakes –

1. Tia

2. Sanna

3. Hadi

4. Lou

5. Luko

Gases –

1. Amanda

2. Zeferino

3. Aleksander

4. Anka

5. Adrijana

Clutches –

1. Emilia

2. Marios

3. Mirzo

4. Dani

5. Tyge

So, Tia, Amanda and Emilia are about to compete against each other using the giant controllers, and the first one to lose is eliminated from the challenge, and the other two go to the back of the line and the next three – Sanna, Zeferino and Marios – will compete against each other until one of them is eliminated from the challenge.

This goes on until there is only one team left standing, and they will win their team invincibility, as well as a reward which I will reveal later

The runners-up will also receive invincibility, but no reward

The losing team will be forced to send home one of their own;

And so, without further ado, Tia, Amanda and Emilia, you five are up!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Tia, Amanda and Emilia make three, Ruben! Freaking three! Did you miss out on your education or something?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sheesh, Marios, education is for squares like you!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Oh, and did you know that Ruben tried out for Melodifestivalen (a Swedish contest where the winner gets to compete in Eurovision) in 2000, but they wouldn't even let him perform because he was so bad!?]**

* * *

"Is this…athlete's foot?" Agnessa gasped as she continued to rub Eloise's feet.

"No, don't be ridiculous!" Eloise said. "Women don't get athlete's foot."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): That is so not true, my sister used to get it!]**

* * *

"Wow, this is getting intense!" Emilia said excitedly as she continued to jump around the controller.

"Are you kidding, this is nothing?" Amanda replied.

"I can't do this, this is impossible!" Tia groaned, and she slipped on the controller and banged her head.

"And Tia is out!" Ruben announced.

"Thank God!" Eloise said. "Punk girl, go get me some lotion!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): In my defence, how was I supposed to know that people still thought Agnessa was the villain? It was obvious!]**

* * *

"And next up we have Marios, Zeferino and Sanna!" announced Ruben. "Wait a minute, where is Sanna?"

"She's right here!" Hadi said, as he pushed her to the controllers.

"Well, this should be a laugh," Ruben muttered.

"So how does this work again?" Sanna asked Hadi.

"Just tell it what button you want to go to, and it will do it instantly," Hadi said. "So if I say A…"

Suddenly the wheelchair leapt onto the controller and landed on the 'A' button.

"…perfect!" Hadi added. "Good luck."

* * *

"Gross, these are mushy!" Symon yelled, referring to the grapes that Stela had given him. "Get some more."

"But the grocery is a mile away," groaned Stela. "Can't you get Johannes to do it?"

"He doesn't have to," Symon replied, and he pointed at Johannes, who was relaxing on a deckchair.

"Why are you even bossing us around?" Stela asked. "Didn't Ruben pick Adrijana?"

"Yes, but since Adrijana qualified, I get to boss you around because I'm her second-in-command. Now go to the grocery!"

"I still don't get why Johannes doesn't have to do it," Stela complained.

"He's the third-in-command," said Symon. "He had a very convincing speech, now go, or it will be fruit-throwing time."

"I don't have any money," said Stela.

"Here, use this recording," said Johannes, and he handed a tape recorder to Stela. "It's a recording of my voice."

"But…" said Stela, who was about to try another excuse.

"No more excuses!" Symon roared. "I'm becoming hungrier by the minute."

Stela groaned and stomped out of the arcade they were in.

No sooner was she five feet down the road, Hans swung by and said – "Need a lift?"

"Yeah, I could use a lift," Stela replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): If you can't ahead, get Hans!]**

* * *

Sanna, Marios and Zeferino continued to battle it out, and none of them showed any signs of stopping.

"Come on, lose already, this is a half-hour show," whined Ruben.

"No way – I am on fire!" Sanna exclaimed. "A! B! Left! Up!"

The voice recognition was perfect, and it picked up every command

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Why can't my iPhone's voice-app work that well?]**

* * *

"Hi-ya! Hee-ya-ya-ya-ya!" Marios chanted as he continued to prance around the controller.

"Can you stop that, it's getting on my nerves?" complained Ruben.

"Obviously you've never heard yourself sing," Marios shot back as he continued.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): How did Marios find out about me and Melodifestivalen? I paid the producers big money to wipe out my record!**

**I mean...Marios is lying, of course!]**

* * *

Zeferino panted as he tried to keep up with Marios and Sanna.

"I don't think I can last much longer," he panted.

"You can do it, Zeferino!" Emilia said.

Zeferino's cheeks went red again, and he completely lost concentration.

"Zeferino, you are out!" Ruben exclaimed. "Now come on, we don't have all day!

Next up are Hadi, Aleksander and Mirzo!"

"You guys better watch out – I'm awesome at this game!" Aleksander bragged.

Hadi couldn't help but laugh his head off

"Phew, you're too much," Hadi said, and he wiped his forehead.

"You think I'm joking?" Aleksander said. "Well, you'll be sorry."

No sooner were the three of them on their controllers for a minute, Aleksander was already struggling.

"This is impossible!" Aleksander groaned. "How is it already this fast?"

"It's normal speed, you just suck!" Hadi replied. "Wow, you've nearly filled the grid already?"

"No I didn't want it to go there!" Aleksander whined. "Is this broken or something? Bah!"

"Aleksander is out already?" Ruben said. "I mean, come on and let's get on with the show!"

Anka and Dani were the next to take to the controllers.

"C'mon, Lou, do we have to tell you everything!?" Hadi yelled.

"Sorry," Lou said. "Is this the Tetris challenge?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): *facepalm*]**

* * *

"So…um…you guys…" Shay was struggling to get any authority over the rest of the team.

"Did you hear something?" Berto asked Rikard.

"No, totally nothing, like," Rikard replied.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something as well, but I guess it's in my head," said Alma.

"Okay, that is it!" Shay yelled. "C'mon, get up the three of you!"

Alma, Rikard and Berto were quick to get to their feet, and Shay continued – "I don't pay you three to sit on your lazy bums all day."

"You don't pay us at all," Alma commented.

"Well excuse me, miss," Shay said, his hands on his hips. "Are you questioning me? Now go and get me some sausages."

"But…" said Alma

"No buts! Sausages!" yelled Shay.

"Arrrrgh, I don't like this," whined Rikard, and he waved his right hand like a fan.

"It's okay, we can get through this together," Berto said, and he patted him on the back.

* * *

_So, looks like Shay is turning into a monster. And everybody knows that Eloise is the real villain now. But how will that affect the results?_

_Find out next time. Until then, vote in the poll if you haven't already done so, and review whether or not you liked the story._

_And if you are Polish or Italian and you haven't flamed yet, now's a good a time as any to do so!_

_By the way, the first Eurovision semi-final was on last night. I predicted that Armenia, Estonia, Sweden, Russia, Azerbaijan, Ukraine, Belgium, Netherlands, Montenegro and Hungary would qualify, so I got eight out of ten, which is pretty good._

_I'm still glad San Marino finally got through, though, but I will never understand how Iceland qualified. Poor Axel Hirsoux!  
_

_See you next time!_


	7. Ep4 Pt2 - Everybody's Russian Pt2

_Hello to the internet!_

_Before I start this chapter, I just want to reply to some reviews -_

_IfJesusWasACriminalMastermind - Glad to hear you liked Sanna, Tyge, Pavils and Luko. Also, Aleksander and Tia aren't going to get together, but you better believe Aleksander is going to try. No, Aleksander has a much more important role to play - and besides, it would be awkward with Amanda pretending to like him._

_yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel - Sorry, but Zeferino likes someone else. Emilia is friend-zone, sadly. I am planning on hooking her up with someone else (I won't reveal it yet), but I can't guarantee it._

* * *

Anka and Lou were still doing reasonably well, but it was Dani who was completely on fire.

"Yay, this is easy!" squealed Dani

"You're going down," Anka said to Lou threateningly.

"Why me?" Lou asked

"Well it certainly isn't going to be her," said Anka, pointing at Dani. "Hey, do you like waffles? What about blueberry jam? Is there such a thing?"

"Shut up, I can't concentrate!" Lou yelled.

"…because I do! Why is the 'j' silent in jalapeno? Do I look okay? Aren't yams totally gross?"

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Lou roared. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!"

"And it looks like Lou is out," said Ruben. "And that was really weird."

"You did that purpose to put me off!" Lou yelled at Anka.

"Guilty as charged," Anka replied, and she played with her nails.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Haha, classic!**

**Lou (Cyprus): SO MANY QUESTIONS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!]**

* * *

"And finally, we have Luko, Adrijana and Tyge!" Ruben announced. "C'mon now!"

"Finally, Lou, could you paint a self-portrait of me?" Eloise asked Lou.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Lou yelled at her.

"Tut, tut, you're not getting around with that attitude," Eloise replied, and she flung bananas at Lou.

"Hey, stop!" protested Lou. "I'll do it. Just let me get my pants…I mean paints!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Ha! Priceless!]**

* * *

"Oh, I already have it," Eloise said, and she handed it to him. "Now come on, chop-chop!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): This was getting unbearably ridiculous, so I realized there was only one thing to do. Also, I'm just going to say in advance, sorry to all you French viewers out that here, but I can't stand when people get in my face!]**

* * *

"You want me to throw the challenge!?" Hadi whispered to Agnessa.

"Shush," Agnessa replied. "We've got to get Eloise off the show. She's driving me nuts."

"But there might be a brilliant reward," said Hadi. "Like Wi-Fi for the bus, or…"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but…"

Agnessa tossed her head back, and then she swung it around in circles, and in Hadi's head it was all in slow-motion.

"What just happened?" Hadi asked.

"I dunno, I've just seen Eloise do it a couple of times and…"

"I'll do it," Hadi said quickly. "I'll tell Sanna as well. It doesn't look like Luko is going to last much longer."

"Need caffeine," Luko groaned. "Need…"

"Luko is OUT!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Darn, I was nearly there," Adrijana groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I could see Symon having all the fun bossing the team around, so I wanted to have a go as well]**

* * *

"Wait, I have one condition," Hadi said.

"Fine," Agnessa sighed.

"I don't have to throw the challenge until the very end," Hadi said. "I'm not rubbing lotion on Eloise's feet."

"Okay, that's fine," Agnessa said. "As long as Eloise is out, that's fine."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I can see that Eloise is the villain, I mean, who can't? But Agnessa isn't exactly innocent either.]**

* * *

"And we are proceeding onto round 2!" Ruben announced. "And here are the remaining ten –

The Clutches still have all five players in the game –

Emilia

Marios

Mirzo

Dani

And Tyge

The Gases have three remaining –

Amanda

Anka

And Adrijana

The Brakes only have two remaining –

Sanna

And Hadi

So, up first are Sanna, Amanda and Emilia!"

* * *

Eloise looked from her makeshift deckchair, which was actually made up of Tia and Katerina who were in uncomfortable positions

"Someone please kill me," Katerina groaned.

"Why are you putting yourself up to this?" Tia asked. "Eloise is messing with a Balkan girl."

"What?" said a confused Katerina.

"Everyone could hear you in the bathroom," Tia replied, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Nononononononononononononononono…**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Ha, priceless!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia):**

**…nononononononononononononono…]**

* * *

Anyways, back to Eloise resting on her 'deckchair'

"Is Sanna throwing the challenge?" Eloise asked.

"I dunno, but I do know that this is really uncomfortable," Katerina groaned. "I can't believe I took honours English for nothing!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): When I heard about this show I spent all of my spare time studying English, and that was just to be a human deckchair!?]**

* * *

"Oh well, looks like I lost," Sanna said sadly, and in a convincing way.

"Amanda and Emilia, go to the back of the line," Ruben said. "You're still in the game. Hadi, you are the last remaining Brake.

Next up, Hadi, Anka and Marios."

"Did you tell Sanna to throw the challenge?" Eloise asked Agnessa, who came back pushing Sanna on her chair.

"No," Agnessa replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): That wasn't a lie. I only told Hadi]**

* * *

"Well, then how do you explain Hadi throwing the challenge?" Eloise asked.

"Erm…" Agnessa said. "Hadi is still in."

"Nice try but…" Eloise said.

"Anka, you are out!" Ruben said. "Hadi and Marios, you two proceed."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): So, I tried getting Marios to list every Eurovision winner ever to put him off, but I guess he's a lot smarter than Lou**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Lys Assia, Cory Brokken, Andre Claveau, Teddy Scholten… [he keeps going for a few minutes]… Alexander Rybak, Lena, Ell & Nikki, Loreen and Emmelie de Forest! Ha, beat that Anka!]**

* * *

"Next we have Hadi, Adrijana and Mirzo," Ruben said. "You three can start now."

Immediately, Adrijana kept pressing the 'up' arrow so that the block would immediately fall, and she was out in 5 seconds.

"Adrijana is out!" Ruben announced. "And the Gases are now down to one player – Amanda, and the Clutches still have all five players intact. Next up we have Hadi, Amanda and Dani

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Oh no, if Amanda lost, Agnessa would kill me!**

**So I decided to make a sacrifice…]**

* * *

Hadi groaned as he thought about what he was going to do next.

"Okay, Hadi, Amanda and Dani, you're up in 3…2…1…GO!"

Hadi sighed as he kept pressing the 'up' arrow, and he was out in five seconds like Adrijana.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Ruben said. "Hadi, you just lost the challenge for the Brutal Brakes. The Clutches and the Gases will now battle it out for the reward."

"You're welcome," Hadi said angrily as he stomped over.

"Shush," Agnessa hissed.

"What?" Eloise said. "I knew you were throwing the challenge."

"You threw the challenge?" Tia asked Hadi.

"You let Eloise sit on you?" Hadi asked Tia.

"Touché," said Tia, smiling. "Well, that's fine, because Eloise is a horrible human being."

"Do you all think that?" Eloise asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, well at least I didn't throw the challenge!" Eloise yelled.

"At least I don't sit on people!" Agnessa yelled.

"At least I'm not a ****," Eloise said.

"Oh no, you did not just say that!" Agnessa yelled. "Anka was bad enough. I am going to kill you!"

"Okay once was enough!" Tia yelled, and she and Katerina grabbed Agnessa.

"Yeah, you know what?" Eloise said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe everyone does hate me. But we'll test that out at elimination."

* * *

"And in a short period of time, Amanda has managed to beat Tyge, Emilia and Marios," Ruben announced. "I guess that leaves Dani to take her on."

"Don't get your hopes up, blondie," Dani said angrily. "I'm much stronger than the other three."

"Aren't you blonde as well?" Amanda said.

"Strawberry-blonde, there's a difference," Dani replied. "Now, let's get this started."

"Okay then," Ruben said. "Let's get this started, and just so you know, I'm rooting for Amanda."

"Yeah, because you're both Swedish," Dani said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," said Ruben. "3…2…1…GO!"

"Come on Dani!" Marios cheered.

"Amanda for the win!" Johannes cheered.

Dani and Amanda quickly cleared 10 lines,

"Twelfth line cleared!" Dani exclaimed.

"That's nothing!" Amanda replied. "I'm on fifteen."

"Well, that won't be for long," Dani said.

"Okay," Ruben said to the camera. "This may take a while, so let's check on the tsarinas."

* * *

"That's it!" Eloise said in an uncomfortably sexy voice. "Get right in there!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Agnessa sighed as she rubbed lotion into Eloise's feet. "And you do have athlete's foot."

"Stop complaining about things that aren't true, or it will be fruit-throwing time for you," Eloise replied sharply.

"It could be worse," said Tia to Agnessa, as she continued to lie in an uncomfortable position. "You could have Eloise sitting on you."

"You know what," said Eloise. "Katerina, you can rub lotion into my feet now. Agnessa, you are now part of my deckchair.

Oh, and Pavils, I'm bored, so do a bit of dancing for me," Eloise said.

"Okay, will I do cartwheels or…"

"I don't mean break-dancing, I mean ballroom dancing. Luko, you'll do it with him, and I want to see you pressed together."

The two of them groaned as they continued to obey Eloise

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): [shivers in horror]**

**Luko (Serbia): [shivers in horror] I'm running low on cans to drink!**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [shivers in horror] Luko actually enjoyed that!?]**

* * *

"Yum, these grapes are much nicer," Symon said to Stela, as she fed him grapes off the vine.

"Well, this is the life," Adrijana sighed as she received a massage. "Anka, you're doing it too hard!"

"Okay, that is it," Anka said. "I've been doing this for ages."

"You've only been doing it for, like, a minute," Adrijana said.

"Well, that's a minute too many," Anka said. "I'm tired of you pushing me around."

"Oh, like you did in the hockey challenge," Johannes commented. "Now shut up, or it's fruit-throwing time."

"Fine," Anka sighed.

"Oh, and Aleksander," Johannes said. "I want another batch of oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies, and I want them made just like mamma does."

"Erm…okay," Aleksander said confusedly.

Berto and Rikard clung onto each other tightly.

"Stop clinging to each other and somebody scratch my back!" Shay yelled at them.

"Wow, you can definitely tell that he's Russian," Berto whispered to Rikard.

"I heard that!" Shay yelled. "Now, scratch my back, or someone is about to get into a lot of pain!"

"Didn't Ruben say you couldn't injure us?" said Rikard.

"Don't contradict me!" Shay yelled.

"Okay," Rikard cried, and he burst into tears again.

"Hey Shay," Emilia said.

"WHAT!?" Shay boomed.

"Tyge got some ice-cream," Emilia said. "They have chocolate chips."

"Oh, don't mind if I do," Shay said. "Give me three scoops, and make it snappy!"

"Already done," Emilia said.

"Well, thank you," Shay said. "It's nice to see SOMEONE CO-OPERATING!"

"I'm scared!" Rikard cried. "Please don't kill me! Please don't…"

"And we have a winner!" Ruben announced. "I will announce it in ten short pauses. The winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amanda, and the Ghastly Gases!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" Anka yelled. "This is awesome. We went from last-place to first. I am so happy!"

Adrijana and Symon both kissed.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser," Symon said.

"And you'll be a different character tomorrow, so I'm not going to get comfortable," Adrijana said angrily, and she pushed Symon away.

Zeferino and Johannes high-fived;

Stela did a cartwheel, and Aleksander shrugged and said – "Yeah, I knew we could do it."

"And now it's time for your reward," Ruben said. "Adrijana, as the tsarina, I would like you to present it."

"Okay, where is it?" Adrijana asked.

"Close your eyes while we get it," Ruben said.

"Okay," Adrijana replied excitedly. "I hope it's a knife!"

A click was heard, and then Ruben said – "Adrijana, open your eyes."

Adrijana gasped. She was stuck inside a pillory, which was a medieval form of handcuffs except your head was stuck as well.

"It's fruit-throwing time!" Ruben announced.

"No, you can't do this to me!" Adrijana cried, but they did. All seven of the other team-mates threw every variety of fruit possible.

"No – you too Symon!?" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't like being rejected," Symon said.

"STRAWBERRIES! BLUEBERRIES! KUMQUATS!" Adrijana whined as the fruit was thrown at her. "Snozzberries!? I thought Roald Dahl made them up."

"I'll leave you guys to have some fun," Ruben said. "Clutches and Brakes, you guys are going back to the bus, and Brakes, you guys are going to cast your vote for who you want off the island, and as with last night, you'll be giving 3 points to the person you most want off the island,

2 points to your second-least favourite

And 1 point to your third-least favourite

So, you should get voting quickly!"

On the way back, Eloise said to Luko – "Hey, could you do me a favour and vote off Agnessa?"

"No," Luko replied.

"Okay, you give me no choice," Eloise said, and she tossed her back and swung it round in a circle, and in Luko's head it was all in slow-motion.

"Your wish is my command," Luko said, and he bowed

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Eloise (France): I did the same thing with Hadi, Pavils and Lou, and if you put their votes together with mine, you get five Agnessa votes against four. Bye-bye Agnessa.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): So, choosing who gets my three points was easy. The rest of it was tricky. Hmm…I guess Pavils is kind of annoying**

* * *

**Eloise (France): I'm giving my two points and one points to Sanna and Hadi, because they had the nerve to go along with Agnessa's plan**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): I'm giving my two points to Tia, since it is her fault Eloise bossed us around**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm giving my two points to Pavils, since he won't leave me alone about Tyge**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Two votes to Lou, he is USELESS!**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Um…Katerina?]**

* * *

"So," Ruben said to the nine members of the Brutal Brakes. "You guys have all cast your vote, and tonight every single one of you received at least one vote, and I will announce your names in order from least to most votes –

Hadi

Luko

Sanna

Tia

Pavils."

The five who had been called were already enjoying their marshmallows, but there were still four left –

"Katerina!" Ruben announced. "You are also safe."

"Oh goody!" Katerina cheered. "Did you hear that, Kelija? We're staying for another day!"

She gave her cat a lick of her marshmallow before she ate it, and the others couldn't help but gag.

"Lou, you are safe as well," said Ruben.

"Huh? What? Me, safe? YES!" Lou cheered

"Wow, and it only took four seconds," said Pavils sarcastically. "That's a new record."

"Don't mock me," Lou said angrily. "My paintbrush can do a lot more than paint."

"Ok, sorry," Pavils said, rolling his eyes. "Gosh."

"So, it is now down to Agnessa and Eloise," Ruben said.

"Oh come on, it's pretty much unanimous," Agnessa said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Agnessa," Ruben said. "Anyways, the final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, what's up guys?" Aleksander said as he stepped into the bus. The rest of the Gases followed him inside.

"Get out!" Ruben yelled. "I was about to announce who's leaving the contest tonight."

"Oh, who is it down to?" Johannes asked.

"Agnessa and Eloise," said Emilia.

"Ouch," Johannes commented.

"MOVING ON!" Ruben roared. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

"Hey, Aleksander, can you make chocolate chip cookies?" Shay asked.

"AGNESSA!" Ruben screeched. "IT'S FOR AGNESSA! JUST TAKE IT! I'M GOING BACK TO MY RV!"

"What!?" yelled Eloise. "That can't be right. I had…"

"…Five votes against Agnessa!?" Hadi said. "Yeah, Agnessa did the hair thing with me as well, and no offence, but she's hotter. And when I said no offence, I definitely meant offence."

"NO!" Eloise said. "I demand a re-vote! I do not concede to this!"

"Stop copying Courtney," Marios said sarcastically.

"Here's your taxi fare and a flight home," Hans said. "Buh-bye."

"You can't get rid of me! I'm a famous supermodel! I'm completely flawless!" Eloise continued to yell.

"I think your athlete's foot would say otherwise," said Tia, and she held her nose.

"No, she made that up!" Eloise protested. "She's trying to bad-mouth me. She...NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hans pushed the supermodel out of the bus, and then he said –

"So, three teenagers have been given the boot, and twenty-five remain. But who will go next on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): [awkwardly] Soooo...I can't imagine I'll be going on holidays to France anytime soon.  
Oh, I feel so bad about what I did! I just can't stick when people annoy me on purpose - it's just my instinct to push them away ASAP!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): You did the right thing, Agnessa! Don't feel bad about it!]  
**

* * *

_Votes - _

_Agnessa –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Katerina –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Katerina_

* * *

_Eloise –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Hadi_

* * *

_Hadi –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Tia_

_1pt – Lou_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Lou_

* * *

_Pavils –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Katerina_

* * *

_Lou –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Katerina_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Eloise – 15pts_

_Agnessa – 12pts_

_Lou – 11pts_

_Katerina – 4pts_

_Pavils – 4pts_

_Tia – 3pts_

_Sanna – 3pts_

_Luko – 2pts_

_Hadi – 1pt_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise_

_Remaining Brutal Brakes – Agnessa, Katerina, Luko, Hadi, Sanna, Pavils, Tia, Lou_

_Remaining Ghastly Gases – Symon, Anka, Adrijana, Zeferino, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Stela_

_Remaining Chillin' Clutches – Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Marios, Dani_

* * *

_Soooo...Eloise gone already? Yeah, she was never intended to be the main villain - the main villain is Amanda, and also someone else who I will reveal later._

_I know this isn't going to be fun, since there are quite a few French people reading this according the Reader Traffic, which by the way, has recently hit 250 views. A great milestone for me - and it appears that I have had views from countries such as United States, Canada, Croatia, Netherlands, Italy, UK, China, Australia and...Europe?_

_Does Kellie Pickler run the viewer traffic?_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this so far. There should be a new chapter on Wednesday._


	8. Ep5 Pt1 - Saved by the Bell-arus Pt1

_Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, or from the previous chapter, Tetris.  
Also, I know I often forget to include these disclaimers in every chapter, but I'm sure one disclaimer is enough._

_Hey, it's me again!_

_So, I meant to say this last chapter, but my prediction for the qualifiers for the second semi final of Eurovision were Israel, Norway, Poland, Austria, Finland, Ireland, Switzerland, Greece, Slovenia and Romania. So I got 8 out of 10 again, to make 16 out of 20 in total._

_I voted for Finland and Slovenia on the night of the final, and I'm sad neither of them won._

_Nonetheless, congratulations to Conchita Wurst, who won for Austria._

_Also, congratulations also to yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel, whose country (the Netherlands) went from last place in the semi-final in 2011 to 15th place in the semi-final 2012 to 9th place in the final in 2013 to second place in the final in 2014. I'm impressed!_

_Reply to rocketman777 -  
Glad to hear you're happy about Eloise's elimination, though I'm sure the half-a-dozen French readers aren't.  
Also, I'm glad someone finally agrees with me that Courtney is the worst character in TDI_

_(For an explanation to why I hate Courtney, check out my profile)_

_Nonetheless, please review_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 5 – Saved by the Bell-arus

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip, the 26 remaining contenders were off to Russia to play a giant game of Tetris – and that definitely unleashed the inner-geek in some, including Hadi, Dani and, surprisingly Amanda, the latter of which went on to win the challenge for the Ghastly Gases, bringing the team from last to first

On each team a tsar or tsarina was chosen, and the team had to suck up to them, or else…fruit-throwing!

Eloise and Adrijana were sinister enough, but Shay proved to be the icing on the cake, terrorizing his team enough to make them cling to each other

[He shows a picture of Berto and Rikard]

Notice the 5cm distance? Because I do, and it looks like we may have a gay couple right here on the show, and those homophobic Turks will certainly not be giving us good ratings

In the end, the Brakes lost, and it was down to Agnessa and Eloise. It was a tight vote, but in the end it was the French contestant, Eloise, who left the contest, and with that, one third of the viewing population has already been eliminated, and that makes for a lot of angry e-mails.

But who will go next?

And will my computer technician ever block these horrible e-mails?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

Adrijana stared at the rain dripping down the window. Every drop reminded her of something she hated.

One drop was her parents

One drop was the contest

And one drop was…

"Hello girlfriend!" said Emilia excitedly, and she slipped into the seat next to Adrijana. "So, what's up?"

"Why me!?" Adrijana groaned. "Why me!?"

"I don't get it," Emilia said. "Why do you always push people off?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Adrijana replied angrily.

"So, there is a reason!" Emilia said. "Well, maybe you'll feel better if you share it."

"Share with you!?" Adrijana gasped. "Um…fat chance. When pigs fly!"

"Do pigtails count?" Emilia asked hopefully, referring to her hairstyle.

Adrijana groaned

* * *

Dani blew a party popper, and everyone cheered.

"Episode 5 and Eloise is already gone!" she announced.

"Yes," Agnessa agreed. "And now I can relax and enjoy the contest. I don't even care if I don't win anymore. I feel soooooooo relaxed."

"Oh, and guess what, Agnessa?" Marios said from another seat. "We're visiting Belarus next!"

"YAY!" Agnessa cheered. "This contest just gets better and better."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I'm really glad we got that out of the way. Agnessa is so relaxed now that Eloise is gone, but I'm still mad that I could have won that challenge**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I am a little bit mad that the Brakes threw the challenge, because if they hadn't we would have lost and been able to vote off Shay**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): Shay was so mean yesterday, like, and, well, I'm scared. Ahhhhhhhh!**

* * *

**Shay (Russia): I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. I do have some story in my head, but that can't be right! Can it?**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): Oh, and I almost forgot.**

**Marios told me that one third of the viewing population has already been eliminated, so this may be the year for small countries!]**

* * *

"Hey Tyge," Sanna said as the Norwegian got back in his front seat. "What's Symon like today?"

"Well, he's obeying everything that I say," Tyge said. "He even stroked my hair a couple of times."

"He's a classic example of a suck-up," Hans said. "Ruben has a whole entourage of them, and half of them just want to be on the show next year – obviously they don't know that he doesn't choose them. You have to go through a national selection."

"I remember my national selection," Sanna said. "There were nine of us, and it was pretty much like a pageant, but for guys and girls."

"There were two semi-finals in mine," Tyge said. "I was the last to be called a finalist, and I will never forget when I won. I hadn't cheered that hard since we won the Eurovision in 2009. Oh, and I just remembered, Alexander Rybak was one of the judges."

* * *

"What are Sanna and Tyge talking about?" Pavils asked Luko.

"I wish you'd stop being so nosey," Luko said angrily, as he took another sip of energy drink. "I think they're talking about their national selections."

"I remember how rubbish mine was," Pavils replied. "Apparently they only got about 30 applicants, and half of them were crappy clones of the Total Drama Island cast. They had the selection in a sports hall in a school in Riga so that it would be more 'natural'. I ended up winning by about 200 televotes."

"Mine was awesome!" Luko exclaimed. "The other finalists and I got to go wall-climbing the day before, and one of the girls in the interval act kissed me when I won."

"Oh, I forgot to mention they had PeR as the interval act," Pavils groaned.

"Who are PeR?" Luko asked.

"Those idiots who represented Latvia in the Eurovision last year," Pavils replied.

"I thought they were cool," Luko said. "And at the end they said 'May the force be with you!'

I don't know how they thought of that!"

"So I take you've never seen Star Wars," Pavils said, rolling his eyes.

Amanda continued to eat her fried eggs.

"These are amazing!" Amanda exclaimed, as she continued to chew. "You have a real talent."

"Why, thank you," Aleksander replied proudly. "It's…"

"Aleksander," Marios hissed from behind them.

"Yeah, 'sup?" Aleksander asked.

"Come here," Marios hissed, and he grabbed him.

"I'll be back in a moment, honey," Aleksander said to Amanda as he was pulled away.

"Can't wait," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Once Marios had pulled Aleksander away, the latter asked – "What's up?"

"You are missing out on a lot of fun," Marios replied angrily

"Huh?" said a confused Aleksander.

"Amanda is sucking up to you because she thinks you're getting her vote, so she's pretty much your personal slave."

"Never thought about that," Aleksander said thoughtfully. "Hey, that could be a lot of fun!"

"That's the spirit," Marios said, patting him on the back. "Now go back and make her miserable."

The Greek pushed Aleksander back into his seat.

"What did he want?" Amanda asked Aleksander.

"Oh…um…he kept saying that I can't trust you," Aleksander replied. "What a loser."

"Puh-lease," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes. "You get so many nerds like him in my school."

"Yeah, mine too," said Aleksander, and then he 'dropped' some yolk on his hoody.

"Darn it!" he exclaimed. "Could you get me another hoody?"

"What?" said a surprised Amanda. "I mean, yeah, okay. I can get you another hoody."

"Thanks," Aleksander said. "They have a box full of them in the toilet."

"I know," Amanda said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Status – Doing my 'boyfriend's' laundry. Still, I will do anything to keep Aleksander in my alliance**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): If I had known Marios was so cool, I never would have beaten him up in Episode 1. Or at least tried…]**

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Agnessa asked Hans excitedly.

"It shouldn't take an hour," Hans replied. "Oh no, hang on…"

"Why is the engine making weird noises?" Sanna asked.

"I think we might be stuck here," Hans said sadly.

"No, this day was going so well! We were going to visit Belarus!" Agnessa complained.

"Why would you wanna go there!?" Adrijana remarked. "They have the lowest democracy index in Europe."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): You have to give credit to the research she does.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I can't believe it…she does use Wikipedia!]**

* * *

Everyone seemed disappointed by the fact that the bus had broken down, but then Hadi sprung up.

"I have an idea!" Hadi exclaimed excitedly, and he jumped up on his seat, and he tried to grab his suitcase, but he wasn't tall enough.

"Erm, Johannes…" Hadi said hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever," Johannes replied, and he grabbed the bag while still sitting

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): That is just…um….HEIGHTIST!**

**Yeah, that's the word, HEIGHTIST!]**

* * *

Hadi zipped open his suitcase and pulled out a toolbox, which was almost the size of the suitcase itself.

"Is there a person in there?" Johannes asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Hadi replied. "But just about every mechanical utensil known to man. Lou, you could help me as well. You, know, you could give to bus and new paint job."

"He's talking to you," Berto said, nudging the Cypriot.

"Oh, of course," Lou said. "Coming, Jesus."

"My name is Hadi," Hadi replied.

"Yeah... I'm terrible with names," Lou replied, blushing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Jesus!? Of all names, JESUS!? [He facepalms]**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Lou is a great source for comic relief. I'm going to miss him when he leaves, which may be this episode. I mean, remember yesterday when he tried to threaten me with a paintbrush? Pathetic.]**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do while Hadi fixes the bus?" Pavils asked.

"How about I kill every one of you until I'm the last one standing and I win the million euros by default," Adrijana suggested.

"Um…no," Pavils replied, shuddering

"Hey Luko," Johannes said. "At your national selection, did they have participation awards?"

"Yeah, they gave us all these limited editions of Skyfall on DVD, and it came in a plated gold case," Luko replied.

"Lucky, all we got was a t-shirt and a certificate," Johannes sighed. "At least everyone else did…"

"Oh mysterious," Luko replied, a grin on his face.

"We got this special non-alcoholic vodka," Shay mentioned. "I drank the whole thing on the spot."

"We got nothing," Mirzo said. "But I don't care. Life isn't about getting."

"Inspirational," Pavils replied, rolling his eyes.

"I wish I'd been at a selection," Tia sighed. "Mine was internal."

"Oh, mine too!" Katerina said.

"Ditto," said Rikard and Anka.

"Well, I had a selection," Aleksander said proudly. "I was a shoe in!"

"Well, you did bribe the judges with cake!" Marios yelled from two seats behind.

"Wow, that is evil," Amanda said, and she ran her fingers down his arm

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [rubbing her hands with disinfectant] Gross, that kid is probably crawling with germs. By the way, I didn't have to do anything to get onto this show; I'm perfect as it is.**

**Okay, I'll admit that Agnessa is prettier than me, but I'm going to make myself get worry lines thinking about it.]**

* * *

"I remember when one of the producers from Cartoon Network found me on the street," Agnessa said to Dani. "He told me I was humid, and he needed me to audition."

"Wonder what that means," Dani said, even though she knew.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Such a shame it was lost in translation. And in case you haven't already realized, they obviously meant 'hot']**

* * *

"In my selection, they had a talent contest, and I stole the presenter's wallet and his watch for my performance," Dani told Agnessa. "I did give it back though. Most of it anyway."

"Excuse me?" Agnessa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sixteen, I'm always short on cash," Dani said defensively.

"Okay, looks like we're all set," Hadi said, coming back onto the bus. He was covered in oil. "I should have worn an apron or something," he sighed.

Lou followed behind him and he was covered in paint.

"Okay, I'm going to see if it works again!" Hans announced. "3…2…1…"

He stepped on the gas, but nothing happened.

"Darn it!" Hans yelled angrily.

"Try it again," Hadi suggested.

"Okay," Hans replied. "3…2…1…GO!"

The bus immediately started.

"So, it looks like we're off!" Hans exclaimed, and the others cheered particularly Agnessa.

"I'm coming for you, Belarus!" she yelled excitedly.

"Hey, are we still talking about the national selections?" Zeferino asked.

"Yeah, what happened at yours?" Dani asked from the seat in front of him.

"Well, the voting was a bit unusual," Zeferino replied. "There were twenty audition tapes, and we all had to look over them and give points to our favourites.

We gave 12 points to our favourite

10 points to our second-favourite

And 1-8 points to our tenth to third favourite.

And the worst bit was that the voting was public."

"Are you joking?" Dani asked. "That's horrible."

"Well it's true," Zeferino replied. "I almost wet myself during the selection, and the only reason I did so well was because I actually did something in the audition tape instead of going on about my great qualities."

"What did you do in the tape?" Agnessa asked.

"I played a song that I wrote myself," Zeferino replied. "It's in Portuguese and it's about a girl who lives on the street and gets abused. I have an English version as well."

"Could you play it?" Agnessa asked in interest.

"Yeah, sure," Zeferino replied, and he took out his guitar.

_"She sits on the pavement_

_Cup in her hand_

_And without some makeup_

_She looks kind of bland…"_

"Sorry," Zeferino said, and he paused. "I kind of rushed with the rhyming."

"It's okay," Agnessa said. "Keep playing."

_"She wonders –_

_What am I doing here?_

_This ain't the life for me!_

_What am I doing here?_

_And I could use a coin or three!"_

"That's all I've got so far," Zeferino said. "I'm not great at writing in English."

Agnessa and Dani both applauded.

"You are amazing!" Dani exclaimed. "How did you come up with that?"

"Oh…erm…I don't know. It was just an idea," Zeferino said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): It's like the song was written for Agnessa! I'd be drooling as well, but, see, I like someone else. I'm not saying who for now, but it is someone on this show**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): [dreamily] I am in love!**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I don't know if I'd stand a chance with Agnessa, she's so hot! But if I did, that would be awesome!]**

* * *

"Well, this is your stop!" Hans announced. "Lou, thanks for the new coat of paint. I love it!"

Lou didn't even notice that he said that, and he walked out of the bus in a normal fashion.

"LOU!" Pavils yelled. "HANS JUST SAID THANKS!"

"Did he?" Lou asked, shaking his head. "Well, you're welcome."

"Come on, get off the bus!" Adrijana yelled. "I can't stand being next to…that thing anymore!"

"No offence taken," Emilia said cheerfully.

Adrijana screamed at the bus ceiling

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Doesn't she get it? I don't need company!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I have full faith in her! I know Marios says the Slovene broadcasters picked her randomly, but I believe she's here for another reason.]**

* * *

"Welcome contestants!" Ruben said. He was dressed in a black and white striped referee uniform. "For the Belarusian challenge, we are going to be wrestling, which is a huge sport in Belarus."

"Is it?" Dani asked Agnessa.

"I don't know," Agnessa replied. "What source does Ruben use?"

"It's the producers who give me this info, ask them!" Ruben protested. "Now please let me explain today's challenge –

All of your names are going to be put into a hat, and will be drawn two at a time

The two names that are drawn will have to wrestle each other, and the winner receives one point for their team.

Guys and girls are not going to be wrestling each other; so we will have two separate hats

People on the same team will also not be wrestling each other. If I draw two people from the same team, there will be a re-draw

Once two people have finished, their names will be put back into the hat, so you may, in an unlikely event, be drawn every time, and there will probably be at least one person who doesn't get to wrestle

The first team to get to eight points wins

And, most importantly, you will be wearing nothing except helmets and underwear made of straw."

"What!?" yelled a few of the contestants.

"Yes, that's right!" Ruben replied. "We have already gotten people to weave them together, so you can put them on now."

"Aren't there dressing rooms or something?" Amanda asked.

"The EBU disproves of nudity, so, unfortunately, there will be cubicles."

"Darn, I was hoping I could see a naked guy," Anka sighed.

Everybody stared at her, and she put her head into her hands.

* * *

_Yeah, this is a fairly short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Come back on Saturday to read about the contestant wrestling each other, some rather pathetic taunts, and of course, the next elimination._

_Until then, please vote in the poll if you haven't already done so. So far, Marios and Agnessa are leading with two votes, but there's still time to change that. I'm leaving the poll up until this fanfic ends._

_SLÁN LIBH!_


	9. Ep5 Pt2 - Saved by the Bell-arus Pt2

_Hello internet!_

_Hope you've enjoyed this fanfic so far, and if you aren't enjoying it, there's nothing I can do to stop you._

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and voted in the poll so far, and I hope there will be more to come._

_By the way, I just hit 350 views, which is more than I ever expected to get. _

_So, here's the next chapter -_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Episode 5 - Saved by the Bell-arus Pt2

By now, everybody had put on their straw garments

"Nice to see you guys looking as fetch as always," Ruben said, flicking his wrist. "My ESPN tells me that this will be awesome."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Those references were pathetic. Why did he even bother adding them?]**

* * *

"And so, without further ado, I will get on with the challenge. As always, ladies first, and first up are –

Adrijana of the Gases

And Sanna of the Brakes."

"That'll be easy," said Adrijana. "It's kinda hard to wrestle when you…well…can't."

"Ignore her!" Tyge yelled. "You can do it."

"Ah, the loving support of your boyfriend," Pavils said excitedly.

"If you leave them alone it might actually happen," Luko complained.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Listening to Pavils rant on about Sanna and Tyge is the second most frustrating thing I've ever had to go through.**

**The most frustrating thing I've ever had go through is trying to get a '5' (Serbian equivalent of 'A+') in English so I could be on this show.**

**And that's not easy when you're a 3-student (C student) like me]**

* * *

"I can't wrestle?" repeated Sanna. "Okay, come here and beat me then."

Sadly, Adrijana fell for it, and she charged for Sanna.

The paraplegic grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground, using only her two fists to keep Adrijana down.

"This is getting painful!" Adrijana screamed. "Get your bacon covered paws off of me."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): The only insult that would've been even more stupid for her to say is – "Get your Lego covered paws off of me"**

**Pathetic!]**

* * *

"And Sanna wins one point for the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "So, next up is the boy's category –

Luko of the Brakes

And Rikard of the Clutches, who is ironically clutching himself!"

Sure enough, Rikard was covering his chest with his arms and hands.

"You are a guy!" Berto kept yelling. "You don't have to cover your chest!"

"I know man!" Rikard replied. "But I'm frozen in this weather, y'know!"

"We're indoors and it's 20 degrees!" Berto added. "Now come on, into the ring!"

"You can't make me!" Rikard yelled. "I forfeit!"

"Sorry, that's against the rules," Ruben said. "One of which I forgot to mention. Come on, into the ring, this is a half-hour show. Every broadcaster is paying for the time."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): All the broadcasters have to pay for are some cheap digital cameras and the cheap venues, and if you divide it between all of the countries, and then multiply it by 28 episodes, you get about…**

**500 euro per country!**

**Why any country couldn't afford that, I can't understand. Even my country can, and we're up to our shoulders in debt!]**

* * *

"Luko and Rikard, 3…2…1…"

"Eeeek," squeaked Rikard, and he fell to the ground.

"I didn't touch him!" Luko yelled defensively.

"Well, I guess that's two points to the Brakes," Ruben said. "Back to the girl's category…

Agnessa of the Brakes

Vs Alma of the Clutches!"

* * *

The two girls from the East both slowly walked up to the ring.

Both were wearing straw bikinis, but Agnessa's was particularly skimpy

"I can't get this thing to fit," Agnessa groaned.

"Oh, it fits alright," Ruben replied, and he snorted

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Ugh, it makes me sick that he did that!**

**Must resist urge to make him bankrupt…AH!]**

* * *

Agnessa and Alma both edged up to each other, before it turned into a huge fight, with some rather pathetic taunts –

"If you lose this thing, you can treat yourself!" Agnessa said, as she attempted to pin Alma to the ground.

"Actually, I'll treat you!" Alma replied, before she realized how pathetic that was.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Did I really say that? That was pathetic!]**

* * *

"..7…8…9…10…K.O! Congratulations, you have secured a point for the…

Brakes! The score is now 3-0-0!"

Agnessa cheered, and she high-fived with Dani.

"Hey, you're cheering with the enemy!" Alma protested.

* * *

"Onto the boys category again!" Ruben announced.

"Pavils of the Brakes

Vs Symon of the Gases!"

* * *

The Latvian and the Ukrainian both edged towards each other.

"You're going down!" Pavils exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Symon replied.

"Um…excuse me," Pavils said.

"You're clearly superior," Symon continued. "I could never beat you. You would win with the touch of a finger."

Sure enough, Pavils tried pushing a finger against Symon, and he fell to the ground.

Ruben slowly counted to ten, and then he said – "And the Brakes are winning – four nil! Will anybody else catch up?"

"It's not fair!" Adrijana protested. "A Brake comes up every time!"

* * *

"Look Symon!" Anka said angrily as she pulled him out of the ring. "We know you like to be in character, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"And next we have…" Ruben announced.

"Katerina of the Brakes

Vs Adrijana of the Gases!"

"Again?" Sanna said, confused.

"Yeah, I sort of saw that coming," Adrijana said, and she shrugged.

* * *

"So, you own a cat," Adrijana said when she got into the ring. Somehow, Katerina got offended.

"Yes, I own a cat!" Katerina replied angrily. "You wanna troll me some more?"

"Er…you have stupid pigtails," Adrijana said.

"You dare mock my pigtails!" yelled Katerina. "You dare mock a Balkan girl!? You will pay!"

"Easy tiger, I'm from the Balkans as WEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katerina grabbed Adrijana's left hand and flipped her upside-down before she fell to the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Strictly speaking, only the very south of Slovenia is in the Balkans, and Adrijana lives in the north.**

**Yeah, I'm a bit of a stalker**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hahahahahahahaha!**

**A bit of a stalker? He once tried to get a lock of my hair so he could keep it as a souvenir! Bwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Ignore Ruben, I tried to get a lock of Hans' hair! Why would Ruben's hair be of any value?]**

* * *

"The score is now five-nil to the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "Which is a bit pathetic, but at least it speeds things up!

Onto the boys' category –

Marios of the Clutches

Against Pavils of the Brakes!"

"You better watch out," Marios said as Pavils climbed through the ropes of the ring. "I do judo! You saw me beat up Anton and Aleksander."

"You only beat them because Aleksander is a cripple and Anton, well, is already eliminated," Pavils replied.

"Hey, nobody calls Aleksander a cripple!" Amanda yelled. "If you say that again you can deal with my fist!"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Aleksander said, patting her on the back. "Now, I am freezing and starving! Can you bring over the heating?"

He was referring to a small portable radiator that was plugged in at the other side of the room.

"How can I do that?" Amanda protested. "The cord is only two metres long, and it's in the only socket in the room!"

"I guess you'll have to bring me to the heating, then," Aleksander replied, smiling, and she reluctantly carried him in his arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): For someone so small and skinny, Aleksander sure is heavy!**

**I think I just hit rock bottom, but it's all totally worth it**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [cackling] Oh, if only she knew]**

* * *

"And the score is now six-nil!" Ruben announced. "Pathetic, but short!

Next we have –

Tia of the Brakes

Vs, you guessed it, Adrijana of the Gases!

Let's get this over with, 3…2…1…FIGHT!"

* * *

At this point, Adrijana had very little hope left, so she just let Tia pin her to the ground.

"7-nil!" Ruben announced. "This is moving very splendidly, onto the guys' category again –

Berto of the Clutches

Vs Johannes of the Gases!"

"Sorry, Johannes!" Berto exclaimed. "But these arms weren't just made for fishing, they were also…"

"You are very tired. You are now asleep," Johannes said a slow and smooth voice.

Berto fell to the ground and sucked his thumb.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Aleksander (Albania): All he did was say it slowly. Big deal! Why does everything do what he says?]**

* * *

"And the Gases have scored their first point!" Ruben announced. "Back onto the girls' category –

Agnessa of the Brakes

Vs Amanda of the Gases!"

"Good luck honey," Aleksander said.

Once the two of them were in the ring, Amanda said – "I just want you to know that whatever happens, it's for our team, so it doesn't matter who wins."

"Um…yeah, of course," Agnessa replied.

"By the way, you look fabulous in your straw bikini," Amanda added.

"Um…thanks," Agnessa answered.

"So, the fight will begin in 3…2…1…NOW!"

The two of them quickly grabbed each other.

"Come on, make it quick, my RV won't wait forever," Ruben complained.

"Come on Amanda!" Aleksander cheered. "You can do it!"

"Don't let her pin you!" Dani exclaimed. "Go for the arms! Go for the arms!"

"Stop cheering for the enemy!" Alma complained.

"The real enemy is you!" Dani snapped.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Alma snapped back.

"I don't mind. You can always treat me afterwards!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Well, it's true!"

The two of them started to get into a slapping fight, and then Ruben announced – "Congratulations to Agnessa, who secured a win for the Brakes – you and your team will get a reward later

"Is the challenge over already?" Lou asked.

"Yes, Lou, it is," Ruben replied. "I know it was a short challenge, but on the bright side, that means the cameramen won't need as much film and I'll get a bonus with the extra cash! Wooo!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Yeah...sorry, Ruben, but they already gave me the bonus. And when I said 'sorry', I definitely didn't mean it.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): What!? You gave Hans the bonus!? I totally deserved it more than that fat ***]**

* * *

Ruben continued - "Thanks to Johannes, the Gases get second place by one vote

As for the Clutches, over the last three challenges, you gradually went from first place, to second place to dead last, and after failing to get one point in this challenge, you guys will be eliminating someone."

He turned to the camera.

"But who will be the fourth to leave?

And can it please be a smaller country?

Find out right now…"

* * *

The 25 contestants were back on the bus and out of their straw garments

"Ah, it's nice to be back in warm clothes again," Aleksander said, and he rested his head on the seat. "You know what would make this even better?"

"What?" Amanda asked romantically.

"A nice soothing foot massage," Aleksander replied, and he kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Yeah, erm, sure," Amanda answered in disgust, and she got down on her knees

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Amanda (Sweden): Forget what I said earlier – now I am at rock bottom!**

**That kid's feet are covered in athlete's foot and scabs.**

**Is it really worth keeping him in my alliance?]**

* * *

Ruben stood in front of the seated contestants and said – "First things first, congratulations to the Brutal Brakes. You have each won a pound of straw. I don't know what you'll do with it, but you can get creative.

So, the Chillin' Clutches have gradually gone from best to worst in the last three episodes.

The nine members of the team have fifteen minutes to cast their vote, so they should start…now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Rikard was such a wimp! He could have at least tried to fight instead of falling to the ground!**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I'm still scared to death of Shay, so I'm giving him my three points**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): My three points go to Alma**

* * *

**Alma (Croatia): My three points go to Dani**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): God, this is impossible! I can't believe they're making me vote someone off, but hey, that's life!**

**Well, I guess Berto's defeat was a bit pathetic…]**

* * *

After fifteen of voting, the Chillin' Clutches were back in their seats.

"You guys have all cast your votes," Ruben announced. "There are only eight marshmallows on this plate. If I call your name, come up here to claim your marshmallow –

Oh, and just in case the viewers forgot, the contestants up for elimination are –

Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Marios and Dani

The following are safe –

Mirzo

Emilia

Tyge

Marios

And Dani!"

The five who were announced safe cheered, while the remaining four – Shay, Alma, Rikard and Berto – continued to sit still.

"The next marshmallow goes to…

Alma!"

"YES!" the aspiring doctor cheered. "I'm safe for one more day! In your face Dani!"

"Erm…I'm safe as well," Dani reminded her.

"Oh, so you are," Alma said, turning pink. "Well, um, congrats!"

"Only two marshmallows remain on this plate," Ruben continued. "The next marshmallow goes to…

Shay!"

"Yeah, wahooo!" the Russian cheered. "Did you hear that guys? I could still win!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Marios (Greece): [rolls his eyes] I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you]**

* * *

Berto continued to tap his foot, while Rikard was curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb

"Apologies to the two of you, but unfortunately only one of you two will advance to tomorrow's challenge," Ruben said. "I am afraid to say that the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Berto!"

"No, take me instead!" Rikard whined, as he obviously hadn't heard the result.

"Erm…fair enough. You can go," Ruben answered.

"No wait, it was a figure of speech! I still want to win – Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Gosh, over-emotional much?" complained Marios, his arms folded.

"Here's your aeroplane ticket and your taxi fare," Ruben said. "Now get the heck out of here!" and he pushed Rikard off the bus.

"It's a shame he had to go," Berto sighed. "I'm going to miss that guy."

"Don't get any bright ideas!" he yelled at Lou.

"Um…what?" Lou said, confused.

"He doesn't want anyone to think he likes Rikard," explained Marios from behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Berto.

"So, while Berto has a mental breakdown, we're going to stop the film," Ruben said to the camera.

"But it won't be stopped forever – oh no – we will be back again, right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

Berto, please, cut it out!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Shay_

_3pts – Rikard_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Mirzo_

_3pts – Rikard_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Alma_

_3pts – Dani_

_2pts – Rikard_

_1pt – Berto_

* * *

_Emilia_

_3pts – Rikard_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Shay_

* * *

_Berto_

_3pts – Shay_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Rikard_

* * *

_Tyge_

_3pts – Berto_

_2pts – Rikard_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Rikard –_

_3pts – Shay_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Rikard_

_1pt – Berto_

* * *

_Rikard – 16_

_Berto – 13_

_Shay – 10_

_Alma – 9_

_Marios – 3_

_Dani – 3_

_Nul points – Mirzo, Emilia, Tyge_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard_

_Remaining Brutal Brakes – Agnessa, Katerina, Luko, Hadi, Sanna, Pavils, Tia, Lou_

_Remaining Ghastly Gases – Symon, Anka, Adrijana, Zeferino, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Stela_

_Remaining Chillin' Clutches – Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Marios, Dani_

* * *

_So, with that, Rikard is the next one to leave. I just want to say for the record that I am not homophobic. Someone had to go, and it just happened to be Rikard. And of course, if you are Finnish you have every right to flame  
_

_By the way, the poll results so far show Agnessa and Marios being the favourites, as they both have 2 votes, but that can change. I am leaving the poll open until last episode (or maybe even longer), so you still have time to vote if you haven't already done so._

_Until then, please review, vote in the poll, keep calm and hate Courtney!_

_Slan libh! Adjo! Au revoir! Adios amigos! Peace!_


	10. Ep6 Pt1 - Regular 'Polish' Remover Pt1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total DramaI don't own Eurovision  
So basically I have the rights to nothing  
Even the OCs of this story can technically be stolen because they're not protected by copyright, but I would appreciate if none of you guys stole them. _:-)

_Welcome back! So, if the view count isn't fooling me, it appears that I have hit 400 views!_

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, and please vote in the poll if you haven't already done so._

_I don't want to spoil anything in this chapter, but I will say that we'll have the first hook-up of the season. Who will it be?_

_And before you ask, it's not Sanna and Tyge. They're not hooking up…yet!_

_So, let's get on with it, shall we?_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 6, Part 1 – Regular Polish Remover, Part 1

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip, the contestants were off to Belarus to compete in a wrestling match. The twist? All of the participants had to wear nothing but straw undergarments – and some were especially skimpy

[He shows a picture of Agnessa]

In the end, the Brakes won, winning all of their matches, and beating the other two teams by an overwhelming majority.

The Gases won their only match against the Clutches, leaving the latter to send someone home.

In the end, it was the Finnish contender, Rikard, and thankfully, Finland only has 5.4 million people, which made for fewer angry e-mails.

Even so, the last person to be called safe was the San Marinese entrant, Berto, and if he'd been eliminated, that would have cut the angry e-mails by over 99%.

I really wish I could rig the votes!

But who will go next?

Who won't go next?

And will Turkey pick up the show now that Rikard is gone?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

Sanna drummed on the window-ledge of the bus.

"I think I may go insane with all this rain," she sighed.

"It's not so bad," Tyge said. "At least we know we won't dehydrate to death."

"Erm…that kind of makes me feel better," Sanna replied.

"Do either of you believe in curses?" Hans asked.

"Why?" Sanna replied.

"Well, whenever Norway wins the Eurovision, something great happens to me, and whenever Norway gets nul points in the Eurovision, something bad happens to me."

"For example," Sanna said.

"Well, when we won in 1985, I had my first kiss, and when we won again in 1995, I got married to the love of my life."

"What happened in 2009?" Tyge asked.

"Well, this is a little cruel of me to say, but the great thing that happened in 2009 is," he took a deep breath. "My mother-in-law died."

"That's so mean," Tyge said, laughing.

"Not as mean as her," Hans replied. "Even my wife hated her. She said that when she was younger they couldn't afford to have a shower so she made them wash themselves in the pouring rain."

"That's even worse," Sanna said, laughing as well.

"What happened when Norway got nul points?" Tyge asked.

"Well, in 1978, I broke my leg in a skiing accident," Hans answered. "In 1981, my school went to the local dump, and we were walking through the glass section when I tripped and got severe cuts all over my legs."

"Ouch," groaned Sanna and Tyge. "That must have been pretty bad."

"It's not as bad as what happened in 1997," Hans said, and a couple of tears came out of his eyes. "After we had our first child in 1996, we decided we wanted to have another child, but a few months into my wife's pregnancy, she got a terrible disease (I forget the name of it) and we discovered that if she had the baby she was at risk of dying so…"

"So what?" Sanna said, not wanting to hear what was coming up. "She didn't die, did she?"

"No, but it was just as bad," Hans replied. "We had to get…get…we had to get an abortion!"

"No!" Sanna cried.

"Yes," Hans replied, who was now bursting with tears.

"Wow, that is sad," Sanna cried, who was also bursting with tears.

"I need to go somewhere and cry my head off," wept Tyge, and slowly crept to the bus toilet.

Once he was inside, there was a moment of silence and then there was a loud cry – "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"This is torture!" yelled Adrijana, covering her ears. "This is worse than when I got my wisdom teeth pulled out!"

"Really?" asked Emilia. "I thought it was fun! I got to pretend I was in pain and everyone did what I said!"

"You felt nothing?" asked a confused Adrijana. "I felt like my mouth was on fire! A forest-fire, for that matter!"

"You have a serious problem with, well, everything," Emilia said angrily. "And I know there's a reason."

"Maybe it's because life involves slaving away for 80 years before you collapse to an inevitable death," Adrijana snapped.

"Wow, that is cold!" Stela, who was sitting in the row between them, gasped.

"Okay, I can't put up with this anymore!" Emilia groaned. "You have some sort of family issue or something, and I'd like to know what it is."

"Um…no I don't," Adrijana replied hesitantly. "Sure, my family suck, but…"

"I will find out!" Emilia yelled. "I WILL FIND OUT!"

"Woah, Emilia, calm down," Zeferino said, laughing.

"You stay out of this!" Emilia yelled at him.

"Shush," Marios hissed. "You're going to wake him!"

"Wake who?" Emilia whispered.

"Symon," Marios replied, pointing at a guy who had a flat haircut and massive boots.

"Who is he supposed to be?" Berto asked from in front of him.

"I dunno, some sort of military cadet," Marios squeaked. "He seems creepy."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): When I was fourteen my parents sent me to military school and it was the worst experience ever.**

**Luckily I had a backup plan, and after one week of putting itching powder in uniforms, smashing windows with rocks, and most importantly, impersonating Silvia Night, I got myself expelled. Sure, it's on my permanent record, but it was well worth it**

**Still, it has scarred me for life]**

* * *

"Wow, I have a sudden urge to speak loudly!" Adrijana yelled. "BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH!"

"Stop it!" Marios yelled.

Symon opened one eye, and then he yelled – "Who dares wake me up during my cadet sleep?"

"I believe she dares," answered Stela, pointing at Adrijana.

Symon pushed Marios off of his seat to get out, and stood with his hands on his hips in front of Adrijana.

"Whatever happened to please?" squeaked Marios.

"You dare to wake me!?" Symon boomed at Adrijana. "And as you can see, I'm not afraid to hurt girls!"

"Hey!" yelled Marios angrily, who was lying on the ground.

"Prepare to die!" Symon yelled at Adrijana, and he grabbed her and beat her against the window.

"I need sleep for this challenge!" he yelled. "Don't wake me again! Don't wake me again! DON'T WAKE ME AGAIN!"

And with that, he went straight back to sleep.

"Oh well, at least he's a heavy sleeper," Marios said.

"See if I ever listen to you again!" Adrijana yelled angrily, and she folded her arms and stared out the window.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): What the hell was that about?**

**Oh yeah, she thinks it's ****my**** fault that ****she**** woke Symon up]**

* * *

Agnessa rested her hands behind her head.

"Finally, my team won a challenge!" Agnessa cheered. "It was a bit weird that the reward was straw, but still, this contest has been getting better and better since Eloise left."

"Yeah, that's nice," said Dani, who wasn't listening.

"Are you and Alma still fighting?" Agnessa asked.

"No, we made up last night," Dani replied sarcastically.

"Okay, then," Agnessa replied.

"That was sarcasm, by the way," Dani added.

"Oh, right, of course," Agnessa answered quickly.

"What was her problem, anyway?" Dani continued. "So what I was cheering you on? That doesn't make me a traitor! I would just love to beat her to death! And then I'll burn her first aid kit so she can't save herself. Y'know, just in case she can."

"I think you're being ridiculous," Agnessa said.

"What do you mean?" Dani answered angrily. "It's just like you and Eloise!"

"No it isn't," Agnessa answered, turning to face her. "You got into one silly argument! Eloise…well…don't get me started!"

"She's still got to go!"

"You're delusional."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up, you orphan!"

Dani didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

"Agnessa," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Agnessa was in tears now.

"You think it is easy getting by with no parents!? Sure, you've got it easy, you can get whatever you want just by stealing it!"

"Come on, Agnessa, the words just slipped out of me…"

"You can say no more! You've pitied me this whole time! I'm going to sit somewhere else! I'll go sit with my good friend, Alma!"

"Yeah, of course," Dani replied, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): I just want to say for the record that I didn't plan that! I'd love to have taken credit for it, but sadly I can't!**

**Still, this game just gets better and better!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Shut up you orphan? I can't believe Dani said that! I thought we were really friends**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I heard about what Dani said to Agnessa, and I hope they make up!]**

* * *

"What's in the bag?" Marios asked Amanda, who was walking to the Bus Toilet.

"Toenail clippings," Amanda answered. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Why?" Marios asked, even though he knew.

"Apparently Aleksander can't reach his own feet," Amanda replied angrily. "Who does he think I am? His mother?"

"Why are being so nice to him, anyway?" Marios asked her, even though, again, he already knew.

"If you must know, I am…"

She paused

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I saw what he was trying to do! He was trying to trick me into telling everyone about the alliance! That dweeb wasn't going to make me crack that easily!]**

* * *

"…I like to be kind sometimes," Amanda said after her pause. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Just asking," Marios replied. "Jeez."

Berto stood on his seat staring ahead, and even Lou couldn't help but notice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What is HE still doing here?" Berto groaned.

"Who?" Lou asked.

"Him!" Berto yelled. "He just sits there mocking me!"

"Again, who?" Lou asked.

"Pavils is right, you never notice anything!" Berto yelled. "I'm talking about Shay!"

"Shay," Lou said. "Is he from Lithuania?"

"There is no Lithuanian contestant!" Berto yelled. "He's from Russia, and he's almost as big as this bus!"

"Well, that's not very nice," Lou said. "Why are you so mad at him?"

"He should be gone!" Berto complained. "But somehow me and Rikard got more votes than him! How we got more votes than him, I will never know!?"

"Didn't Rikard fall to the ground before Pavils touched him?" Lou reminded him.

"Oh, of course, now you notice things! I'll bet the only reason he's still here is because he's from Russia, and they have a huge bloc-voting empire! I, on the other hand, am from a country so small, it's within another country!"

"That's true," Lou said thoughtfully.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Berto screamed.

"Look, what do you want me to do?" Lou asked.

"Well, you can help me get him eliminated," Berto replied, and he whispered his plan into Lou's ear.

"I could probably do that," Lou replied. "But I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Berto asked.

"It wouldn't be fair to sabotage someone like that," said Lou.

"Bah," groaned Berto, folding his arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Berto asked me to paint food onto a wall so that Shay would try and get at it for the whole challenge. I don't know why Berto is being so obnoxious. Nobody else is acting like that. Right?**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): I wish Sanna and Tyge would hurry up and kiss**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Do you guys like my pressed underwear? Amanda sure is desperate to keep this alliance going**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Status: Ironing Aleksander's underwear. ****This is barely worth it.]**

* * *

"Could I sit here?" Lou asked Dani.

"Sure," Dani replied. "Agnessa's gone to sit with Alma."

"You guys aren't friends anymore?" Lou asked. "It's a shame. So why aren't you?"

"I accidentally called her an 'orphan'," Dani replied. "Then we got into a huge argument."

"You stopped being friends over one word?" Lou answered. "I thought our generation were better than that."

"I wish I was naïve like you," Dani said, sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lou asked.

"Well, you should look around you," Dani said. "Almost everyone on this bus is obnoxious in some way or another:

Me and Agnessa are mad at each other

Katerina rants about being a Balkan girl

Pavils seems to be convinced that Tyge and Sanna are a couple, even though they aren't...yet

Anka does stuff without even thinking.

Adrijana is, well, a troll. I don't need to explain her anymore

Johannes always gets what he wants, simply by talking

Aleksander gets Amanda to do everything for him, and she always agrees to for some reason

Alma was mad at me just because I was friends with Agnessa, and we're on separate teams

Marios seems to stalk Amanda and keeps saying she's a villain, even though he has no proof. Whether or not it's true, we will know by the finale.

And Tyge…may be the sanest person on the bus. Kudos to you, Tyge!"

"Thanks, Dani!" Tyge shouted from the front seat.

"Sorry, I dozed off halfway through," Lou said, shaking his head. "But, yeah, I get it. Maybe teenage stereotypes are true."

"Oh come on, Lou, I didn't mean it like that!" Dani said. "I guess now would be a bad time to say that Pavils is trying to get you eliminated."

Lou put his head into his hands. He didn't cry, he looked very much ticked off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.]**

* * *

"Here's your stop, Poland!" Hans announced, and the 24 remaining contenders got off the bus.

"Good luck Sanna and Tyge!" he shouted, before taking off.

"He is a total bloc-voter!" Adrijana complained.

"I dunno, Sanna and Tyge are both great people," Emilia said from right behind her, which made Adrijana gasp.

"It doesn't matter how closely you look at me!" Adrijana yelled angrily. "You will never find out."

"I don't know why you won't tell me," Emilia said. "You'd feel better if you did."

"You wouldn't understand," Adrijana said. "You're not sophisticated enough."

Emilia sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Adrijana has admitted that she has a problem, so why won't she just tell me!**

**I'm trustworthy, right?]**

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants.

"Welcome to Poland!" he said. "Home of…um…er…Teletubbies?"

"Actually," said Marios. "The Teletubbies are banned in Poland because they think of Tinky-Winky as a gay icon."

"They think that in every country," said Amanda.

"Well, how would I know? They don't have Teletubbies in Greece," Marios said. "Heh, heh."

Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"Poland is also home to stuck-ups who have the nerve to mess with Balkan girls!" Katerina yelled.

"Um…okay," said Ruben. "Anyways, Poland is also home to an upside-down house…"

"They created it to symbolize how crazy the country had become since the collapse of communism in 1989," Marios interrupted.

"Nobody cares, Marios!" Ruben yelled. "Anyways, we rented this place out for a very low price, since we said we would endorse it on our TV show."

"How much?" Aleksander asked.

"Ninety euros," Ruben replied. "And believe it or not, Johannes had nothing to do with it."

"I could have gotten it for free," Johannes groaned.

"Anyways," Ruben said. "We have been given permission to hold a paintball fight in this upside down house, and whoever is the last deer standing wins invincibility for their team!

As with the similar challenge in the original 'Total Drama Island', there will be hunters, and there will be deer.

The hunters will get camo caps and paintball guns

The deer will get antlers, red noses and little bushy tails

And all you will get protective shades

The hunters and deer will be as follows –

The Brutal Brakes' hunters are –

Agnessa, Katerina, Luko and Sanna!"

"Awesome!" Luko exclaimed. "Gimme that gun!"

"Us Balkans are going to rock this challenge!" Katerina exclaimed. "If Anton was here, I would shoot him silly!"

"Calm down, Katerina," Ruben said. "Each of you only gets 10 paintballs, and no refills! So shoot carefully!

Moving on, the deer on the Brutal Brakes are, of course, Hadi, Pavils, Tia and Lou!"

"You heard him, Cyprus!" Pavils yelled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a deer," Lou said, rolling his eyes. "And don't call me Cyprus!"

"Jeez, obnoxious much?" Pavils said.

"You aren't one to talk," Lou replied angrily, poking him. "And neither is anyone else on this bus. Except Tyge."

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Pavils asked. "I take kick-boxing."

"I lift weights in my spare time," Lou replied.

"Okay, boys, save the fighting for the challenge," said Ruben. "The hunters on the Ghastly Gases are –

Symon, Zeferino, Amanda and Stela; and Anka, Adrijana, Johannes and Aleksander are the deer."

"Oh, no, no, no," Johannes said in his smooth voice. "That just won't work out. Not one bit."

"Well, I'm convinced," said Ruben. "Amanda, you're a deer."

"WHAT!?" Amanda yelled. "I mean, yes sir."

Aleksander collapsed with laughter.

"Sorry," Amanda said, chuckling. "I can be a bit of a diva sometimes."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe that brat had the nerve to laugh at that outburst! Doesn't he value me?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [still laughing] That was absolutely priceless!]**

* * *

"And finally, we have the Chillin' Clutches

The deer are Alma, Berto, Tyge and Dani

And the hunters are Shay, Mirzo, Emilia and Marios!"

"Yeah, in your face, Amanda!" Marios yelled.

"Tsk," Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"So, everyone get into costume quick!" Ruben exclaimed. "The deer have ten minutes to get into costume and inside, and then the hunters will follow them in, starting now!"

The deer quickly put on their antlers, noses and tails and they rushed into the house via one of the windows.

"Hey, this is quite a nice house," Lou said.

"It won't be once the hunters come in," said Dani. "And Agnessa will be after me for sure."

"And with good reason." Alma said, beaming. "I'm gonna find somewhere to hide."

"Good luck," Dani replied sarcastically. "All the places to hide are on the ceiling."

"I can't believe I had to be a deer," Anka complained. "And we have the paintball fight in this stupid house, and not in some dangerous forest with bears. Where's the fun in that?"

"So Tyge," Pavils said. "How are you and Sanna doing?"

Tyge had far more patience than Sanna – "Oh well, y'know, we're gettin' there. We had a nice chat about curses with…"

"Yeah, whatever," Pavils interrupted. "Have you kissed yet?"

"Erm…no," said Tyge. "I'm going to go…um…somewhere," and he went off.

* * *

"Hey…um…Dani," Hadi said hesitantly. "Do you…um…want to go…well…somewhere in this house."

"There's no need to be nervous," Dani said, smiling. "By the way, you rocked the Tetris challenge. You would have won if it hadn't been for Agnessa."

"You too are fighting, I heard," he said.

"Yep," said Dani. "I accidentally called her an orphan."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Hadi said. "So…we gonna…"

"I'd love to," replied Dani, smiling, and they both walked off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Remember when I said I already like someone. Well, I meant Hadi!**

**I mean, we have so much in common. I know how hard it is to get through high school without being the most athletic, and I've never met someone who loves video-games more than I do!]**

* * *

"Do you have a Magnavox Odyssey?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," answered Hadi. "I got it off eBay for 700 Shekels. It's not very exciting, but it's good if you're a collector."

"Oh," said Dani. "What about the ColecoVision?"

"Oh, that was easy to find," replied Hadi. "Just…"

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your nerd talk, but the hunters are coming!" Anka yelled.

"It's not nerd-talk!" Hadi protested. "It's…"

"Save it!" Anka yelled. "Just go…somewhere!"

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece): "Somewhere" is probably the second most used word in this episode, after "the" of course, because, you know, it's an important word!]

* * *

_So, we've got our first hook-up between Dani, the Hungarian contestant and Hadi, the Israeli contestant._

_But they won't be the last._

_Nevertheless, who will be the next person eliminated?_

_Find out if I update this on Saturday. The key word being 'if'  
_

_See you then!_


	11. Ep6 Pt2 - Regular 'Polish' Remover Pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I don't own Eurovision. *rolls eyes*_

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got three reviews for it. And RainbowCloudArt, thanks for telling me about the italics. Strangely enough it was only the mobile version. However, I think I've fixed it.  
_

_So, I've gotten 450 views, and thirteen reviews, which I'm satisfied with._

_Now, let's continue. Things are getting tense now..._

* * *

"Wow, this is a really nice house," Emilia said, as she climbed through the window.

"Who cares about the interior?" Symon asked angrily. "This is combat!"

"I know, but it's nice to appreciate it."

"I'm gonna rock this challenge!" Shay exclaimed, as he tried to get through the window. "Ah, I think I'm stuck!"

"I got you, big guy!" Mirzo said, pushing him in, rather effortlessly.

"So, we may have lost the last challenge," Marios said. "But I'm going to ensure we get victory by shooting everyone in sight. Except Lou. Us Greeks have to stick together."

"Good luck with that," Johannes said sarcastically. "It's not like you can get people to come over so you can shoot them."

"OH NO!" Marios yelled. "You are not cheating like that! I don't care how much you want the million."

Marios now had Johannes pinned against the wall. "Wow, you are weak!" Maros added.

"Well…" said Johannes.

"No, you are not saying anything else!" Marios yelled. "Good thing I have some duct tape on me."

"You carry…" Johannes said.

"Up-bup-bup-bup!" Marios yelled. "You say nothing!"

Once Marios had placed the duct-tape on Johannes' mouth, he said – "Don't bother trying to pull it off. It stings like crazy. I'm going to hide…somewhere!"

Johannes rolled his eyes and tried to pull the duct-tape off, and the next thing you heard was a muffled scream – "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

Luko pulled Sanna into the window.

"So, I guess I'm stuck downstairs," Sanna sighed. "Well, technically it's upstairs, but whatever. I just hope Tyge doesn't get mad if I hit him."

"Look on the bright side!" Luko replied. "If you shoot him, Pavils will stop going on about you two!"

"Hmm…good point," Sanna replied. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," said Luko. "I had a double-dose of energy drink and I'm ready to get my game on! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Wow, when Luko gets high, he gets…wait, is this a family friendly show?]**

* * *

Dani and Hadi were both hiding in the bathroom.

"…Intellivision," Hadi continued. "It has some good sports games, but…"

"Shush," Dani whispered. "It's Agnessa."

The Belarusian came into the bathroom, where Dani and Hadi were.

"You're mine, Dani!" Agnessa yelled.

"No, take me instead!" Hadi said.

"We're on the same team," Agnessa reminded him.

"Well, if you want Dani, you'll have to get through me!" Hadi yelled.

"This is sweet," Agnessa said. "Soooooooo sweet! Well, if you don't step away from her right now, I'll have you eliminated if we lose!"

"Well, that'll be my loss," Hadi said angrily.

"Very well," said Agnessa. "I'll go shoot someone else," and she left the room.

Dani and Hadi both stared at each other.

"WHAT A *****!" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Is it just me, or is Agnessa becoming more like Eloise every second?**

**[She sniffs the air]**

**Gross, I think I just came in here after Shay!]**

* * *

"You're mine!" Emilia yelled at Anka, as she attempted to fire her three times. "I don't care if I have to use of all of my ammo. It's my contribution to the team."

"Well, maybe you could contribute by leaving!" yelled a voice.

"Huh? Who is that?" Emilia asked, before tripping over her. It was Adrijana.

"Just shoot," Adrijana groaned. "I'm sick of wearing these stupid antlers anyway."

"No!" Emilia exclaimed. "I'm not letting you leave the contest!"

"Why not?" Adrijana asked. "It's not like I'm supposed to be here anyway. The broadcasters…"

"I don't care about the broadcasters!" Emilia exclaimed. "Slovenia has never gotten into the top 5 in Eurovision, and you certainly aren't helping that!"

"What do I have to do with…"

"Don't interrupt!" Emilia yelled, and meanwhile, Anka tried to slip off.

"You're going nowhere!" Emilia said, and she successfully shot her in the hip. "Looks like the Gases are down one."

"Bah!" groaned Anka, and she stomped out of the house.

Once she'd climbed out of the window, Ruben announced – "Looks like we got our first successful hunt of the season!"

"You can save your stupid metaphors!" Anka yelled, throwing off her antlers. "Just say that I'm out!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): MYEHMYEHMAHOLALALALALANYEHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): I swear I heard someone have a baby in here.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Er...how was that a metaphor?]**

* * *

"Come on," Zeferino groaned. "Where is everyone? How can they hide when the hiding places are on the ceiling? Hmmm…maybe there's someone in the bathroom."

Immediately after he opened the door, Dani and Hadi yelled – "Don't shoot! We surrender."

"Oh, don't listen to them, Zef," Agnessa said. "It's all part of the game."

"You stay out of this, Agnessa!" Dani yelled at her from behind Hadi. "And if you've decided to accept my apology, I'm all ears."

"Wow, English does have great expressions," Zeferino said.

"I still can't believe you called me an orphan!" Agnessa yelled.

"IT…WAS…AN…ACCIDENT!" Dani yelled angrily.

While they were both yelling, Stela was walking by the bathroom.

"Oooh, this sounds promising," Stela said.

At that moment, Amanda was running by in her deer costume.

"Hey," Stela said. "I bet 10 euros that I will shoot two people."

"Not a chance," said Amanda, rolling her eyes. "You're on."

Stela kicked open the door.

"FREEZE!" she yelled, and she shot Hadi and Dani.

"Ugh!" Dani groaned, and she kicked the wall. The toilet on the ceiling dropped open and dropped water on her.

"Bah!" she yelled. "Come on, Hadi, let's go!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm on a roll!" Stela exclaimed, and she shot the next person who walked past the door, which happened to be Amanda.

"Ha! I shot you! In your face!" she yelled.

"Yeah, congrats, I'm on your team," Amanda said.

"Darn it!" Stela groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): What a doofus! She's lucky that she's in my alliance, or else she'd be dead meat!]**

* * *

As Amanda crawled out of the window, Ruben announced – "And thanks to Stela, the Ghastly Gases are down to two! But who will be the next loser?

If you wanna know, don't go anywhere!"

* * *

"So…um…I guess I should be leaving," Stela said, and she slipped out of the bathroom.

"So, Zeferino…" Agnessa said, blushing.

"You it is being ridiculous!" Zeferino exclaimed. "She said one word that you offended!"

"Are you okay?" Agnessa asked.

"Sorry," he replied. "When am sad I forget as talk English."

"Um…okay," said Agnessa, slightly freaked out.

"Oh, by the love of God!" Zeferino exclaimed. "Part excuses the Dani!"

"Excuse me?" asked Agnessa. "I can't understand what that meant."

Zeferino thought for a moment, and then he took a deep breath – "APOLOGIZE…TO…DANI!"

"Oh, right," Agnessa said. "I've got to do it right now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I can't believe I got so worked up that Zeferino forgot how to speak English!**

**Wow, I sure was a ***** today. I hope I'm not turning into Eloise, because that would be horrible!]**

* * *

Agnessa was about to climb out of the window when Ruben stopped her

"Uh-uh!" he exclaimed. "No leaving the house unless you are shot! And because you're a hunter, that ain't gonna happen!"

"This is an emergency!" Agnessa yelled.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Ruben asked.

"Well, no…" Agnessa replied.

"Are you severely bleeding?" Ruben asked.

"Again, no…"

"Have you broken any of your limbs?" Ruben asked.

"Actually, no…"

"You've failed the emergency test. Get back inside!"

"But I've got to apologize to Dani!" Agnessa yelled.

"Too bad. Get back!" Ruben exclaimed.

"But…" Agnessa said

"BACK!" Ruben yelled.

Agnessa groaned. But then she had another idea. She just needed some help!

* * *

Berto was hiding under one of the door-frames. Since it was an upside-down house, there was some space underneath the door frame, and it was a surprisingly effective hiding-place, and it helped that Berto wasn't that tall.

No one had spotted him yet. That is, until Shay stepped on him.

"Haha, I've got you now!" Shay exclaimed.

"We're on the…" Berto was about to say that they were on the same team, but he stopped

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Finally! This is how I could get Shay voted off! Get him to shoot people on our team!]**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" Berto yelled. "Please, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry, but it's your time to go!" Shay replied, and he shot Berto in the leg.

"Ouch, so cold!" Berto groaned. "Oh, I forgot to mention, we're on the same team."

"WHAT!? NO!" Shay cried.

"Sorry, it is what it is," Berto said, shrugging. "And just so you know, Alma and Tyge and the only two people remaining who aren't on our team. Just thought you should know that."

"Okay," Shay said. "Alma and Tyge! Alma and Tyge!"

"You got it!" said Berto. "Good luck!"

Lucky for him, Tyge just happened to be crawling on the floor. He was taking the role of deer far too seriously, and he was on all-fours and appeared to be gnawing at the wooden floor, so it wasn't too hard for Shay to shoot him in the butt.

"Ouch!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Aw, looks like you're out as well," Berto sighed. "Let's go out so we can take off our antlers."

"Er…okay," Tyge replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Thankfully, Tyge didn't notice that Shay shot him, so he didn't give the game away! Hopefully Alma won't either.]**

* * *

Agnessa casually walked up to Katerina and Luko.

"Hey," she said. "Would any of you like to help me shoot Alma?"

"No way," Katerina replied. "Alma is a Balkan girl, and us Balkans don't fight each other."

Marios just happened to walk past, and he said – "Erm, what about when Yugoslavia broke up?"

"That was twenty years ago!" Katerina yelled. "No, I can never fight a Balkan! NEVER!"

"I can," Luko said.

"No, you can't!" Katerina protested. "You're from the Balkans as well."

"Well, I'm also from the Brakes, and Alma isn't, and I want to win this challenge," Luko replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): You can tell he's Serbian**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): This Balkan crap that Katerina keeps going on about really gets on my nerves.**

**The only good thing about it is that Luko and I are almost guaranteed not to get voted off by her]**

* * *

Aleksander walked into the bathroom. Nobody was in there, or at least he thought –

"Caught you!" Zeferino yelled from behind the door, and then he laughed. "Chill, we're on the same team."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Aleksander yelled. "I mean, you know, whatever."

"You don't have to keep pretending you're a bad boy," Zeferino said.

"Oh really?" Aleksander asked. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well…um…none," Zeferino replied. "Well, what about you?"

"I've had three," said Aleksander. "Two of them were in my Home-Economics class, and the other one was a dumb cheerleader."

"And how many of them did you dump?" Zeferino asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, they all dumped me," Aleksander replied. "But that's not important. At least they all kissed me."

"Okay, I'm going to leave," Zeferino said. "There's nothing for me to do here."

A moment after, Tia came into the room, dressed in her deer costume.

She almost jumped when she saw Aleksander, but then she realized he was a deer.

"So, you decided to come crawling back?" Aleksander asked.

"No," Tia replied abruptly. "What gave you that idea? I didn't know you were in here."

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Aleksander asked.

"That's not really your business," said Tia.

"I want to make sure you're qualified for me," said Aleksander.

"Qua…what?" said Tia. "I haven't heard that word since the last Eurovision. And I'm not going out with you."

Suddenly, for some reason, Aleksander started to fume, and he yelled – "ZEFERINO! THERE'S A DEER IN HERE!"

Zeferino hadn't gone that far, surprisingly, and he shot at Tia three times before successfully hitting her.

"See, no one messes with Aleksander," Aleksander said, folding his arms.

"Okay, right," Tia said, and she stomped out of the room.

"You can thank me later," Aleksander said.

"I don't need to thank you at all," Zeferino replied. "You are a selfish brat, and if it wasn't for your cooking, I would probably vote you off."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): That kid is so bratty – but I'd put up with him for edible food, thank you very much!]**

* * *

Agnessa and Luko went up to Sanna.

"Hey," Sanna said. "What's up?"

"Do you wanna help us ambush Alma?" Agnessa asked her.

"I'd love to," Sanna replied. "But I think Shay beat you to it!"

"WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Alma yelled at Shay.

"But Berto…" Shay replied.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT BERTO OR ANYONE TOLD YOU!" Alma screamed. "WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM! UGGGHHHH!"

With that, she climbed out of the window.

Outside the house, Ruben said – "And it looks like the Chillin' Clutches are up for elimination again. Meanwhile, the Brakes and the Gases will battle it out for the reward – a basketful of pierogies. According to my notes, they are small dumplings that can be filled with almost anything – cheese, berries, meat, cabbage. You name it, it can be filled with that."

"Dirt?" Anka asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Ruben.

Meanwhile, Symon had the members of his team standing in a line.

"Okay, troops," he said. "We are getting that reward whether you want us to, or not!"

"Yeah, of course," Adrijana replied, rolling her eyes.

"And you won't be giving me back talk, missy!" Symon yelled. "If you can't do this for yourselves, do it for your countries.

Do it for Iceland; for Romania; for Portugal; for Slovenia; for Albania!

Do it for the people you're making proud!

And do it NOW!"

The five of them quickly rushed off.

"I think that did the trick," he said to himself.

* * *

Johannes and Zeferino were both running with each other.

"Why do you have duct-tape over your mouth?" Zeferino asked him.

"AHR-EE-OH!" Johannes yelled.

"Ario? Marios?" Zeferino replied. "Why would he do that?"

"EE-ONTED-OO-AKE-ISS-A-HAIR-GAY!"

"He wanted to ache-kiss a hair-gay?" said Zeferino, confused. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just find whoever's left."

"ABLES AND OO!" Johannes said.

"Ables…Pables…Pavils and Lou," Zeferino said. "I got it."

Meanwhile Symon was running after Pavils, but he was too fast for him, and he was able to dodge all of the incoming paintballs.

"Sorry," Pavils said, now running backwards. "Looks like I'm too fast for…OOF!"

Pavils had been shot and fell to the ground.

"Rule number seven of war," Symon said. "Never get too cocky!"

"What are rules one through six?" Pavils asked.

"They're not important," said Symon. "You should get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

Luko stood flat on the wall and he said – "Luko lies flat on the wall, waiting for the prey to come. He is completely undetected…"

"You do realize that we can hear you," Adrijana said.

Luko shot her in the forehead.

"Looks like you're out!" he jeered.

"Yeah, whatever," said Adrijana. "I was sick of this game anyway."

As Adrijana crawled out of the window, Ruben announced – "It is now down to Aleksander and Lou. Who will be caught first?"

"I think that would be me!" Aleksander yelled. He was covered in yellow paint. "How was I supposed to know Sanna would get mad because I called her an 'ugly paraplegic'."

"Probably because it's disabilist," Sanna snapped, as she was pulled out of the window by Luko.

"Congratulations to the winning team, the Brutal Brakes!" Ruben announced.

"NO!" Symon yelled. "I wanted to try those pierogies!"

"It's okay," said Pavils. "We'll share."

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants on the bus, who were now out of their deer and hunter costumes, and those who were covered in paint were now clean.

"Firstly, congratulations to Lou, who secured a win for the Brutal Brakes," Ruben said. "We didn't even find you until after the challenge was over."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): It was nothing. All I did was climb into the washing machine on the ceiling. Luckily, my hands were all sticky from painting, so it was easy to climb up.]**

* * *

Ruben continued - "Before any of the Clutches cast their vote, I would like to go over the stats of the hunters.

Marios and Mirzo, neither of you shot one deer

Emilia, you shot one deer, Anka of the Ghastly Gases

And Shay, you shot three deer, all of which were on your team.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Shay!" Alma yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Shay protested. "Berto…"

"I seriously do not care!" Alma said. "You are going down!"

"Okay," Ruben said. "You may all cast your votes, now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Three points to Shay! He's going down!**

* * *

**Shay (Russia): I'm giving three points to Berto. He tricked me on purpose!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I'm giving three points to Alma! I guess I'm still mad at her. By the way, Agnessa and I apologized. We're all good. And best of all, I have a boyfriend now! [she squeals]]**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ruben stood before the contestants again – "You have all cast your vote. I have six marshmallows on this plate, but there are one too many contestants, so one will not receive a marshmallow and will have to get a taxi to the airport, and a plane out of here!

Tonight, only two of you received nul points –

Tyge and Mirzo!"

"What, really?" Mirzo exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Thank yourself," said Tyge, smiling. "You rock this contest!"

"Emilia," said Ruben. "You only received one vote, so you are also safe. Who gave it to you, is classified."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): I'm giving one point to Emilia. I guess she just seems to be the weakest link]**

* * *

"Dani, Berto and Alma!" Ruben exclaimed. "You three are also safe."

The three of them cheered, while Shay looked shocked, as did Marios.

"Hey, how come I received so many votes!?" Marios protested.

"Hmm…let me think," Ruben said. "You are kind of weak, and you didn't manage to shoot anyone."

"Neither did Mirzo," protested Marios. "And I put duct tape over Johannes' mouth. Without that, he would have rounded up all of the deer and shot them on the spot."

"You've made some valid points," said Ruben. "I guess it is kind of obvious, then. Marios, you're staying; Shay, you're leaving!"

"What!?" Shay yelled. "But Berto…"

"Nobody cares about what Berto said!" a few people yelled.

"Actually, what did Berto say?" Tyge asked.

"He told me that Alma and Tyge were the only deer left who weren't on our team," Shay replied.

"Tattletale," Berto groaned.

"It was just some plot to get me voted off!" Shay yelled.

"Look, Berto," Marios said. "We know you miss Rikard…"

"I DON'T LIKE RIKARD!" Berto boomed. "I got Shay voted off because he bossed us around in the Tetris challenge and…well…I'm mad!"

"You are going next!" Alma yelled, and some other members of the team nodded.

Berto gulped.

"So, Shay, your time has come to leave," said Ruben. "Now get the hell off this bus!

But who will go tomorrow, on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!?"

* * *

**Votes –**

**Shay –**

**3pts – Berto**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Mirzo –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Alma –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Dani**

**1pt – Emilia**

* * *

**Emilia –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Berto –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Tyge –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Marios –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Alma**

**1pt – Berto**

* * *

**Dani –**

**3pts – Alma**

**2pts – Shay**

**1pt – Marios**

* * *

**Shay – 20 points**

**Marios – 11 points**

**Alma – 10 points**

**Berto – 4 points**

**Dani – 2 points**

**Emilia – 1 point**

**Nul points – Mirzo, Tyge**

**Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay**

* * *

_So, looks like Shay is the next to go. There goes a big chunk of the map. And like I said to the previous countries that got eliminated, if you are Russian you have every right to flame  
_

_All I'm saying is, to those of you who aren't Russian, please don't make any racist reviews. I couldn't help but overhear the amount of booing that Russia got during the voting in the Eurovision, and I thought it was very unfair.  
_

_Nonetheless, please keep coming with those reviews because I read every single on of them. And please vote in the poll, which, by the way, I have changed so that each voter gets five choices (If you have already voted, you sadly can't make any more votes, but if you haven't voted yet, you have up to five votes).  
_

_Next time - Ukraine, so pull me up!  
_

_(Yeah, I know. These puns are getting worse by the episode)  
_

_So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen and goodbye!_


	12. Ep7 Pt1 - Ukraine, so pull me up! Pt1

_Welcome back! _

_So, I've hit 500 views, and it seems very popular with Irish readers, which I think is weird because:  
_

_1. I thought Total Drama wasn't very well known in my country2. I haven't shared this with anyone I know personally.  
_

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter (and the terrible pun of a title)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 7 – Ukraine, so pull me up!

"Okay," Ruben said, facing the camera. "First things first! Next season, we are going to have some professional writers creating the titles.

These interns have no talent whatsoever – if they're thinking of putting this on their CV (A.K.A a résumé), they can dream on!

Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, we were off to Poland to have a paintball fight, and on the way, Agnessa and Dani got into a major fight when Dani accidentally called her on 'orphan'

Honestly, I don't see the big deal. It's fact that Agnessa is an orphan who was spotted on the street by Belarusian employees of Cartoon Network.

Also, Marios duct-taped Johannes' mouth;

Hadi and Dani seemed to have hooked-up, and most significantly, Berto tricked Shay into losing the challenge after telling him to shoot fellow teammates Tyge and Alma.

In the end, it was Shay who got eliminated, but everyone later found out about Berto's plan, and with a bit of luck, he'll probably be leaving soon.

I'm mad too, because Russia is the most populated country in Europe, and my inbox is about to explode! With that elimination, more than half of the viewing population has been eliminated, which is never good for ratings. Trust me.

Why can't contestants from smaller countries be eliminated?

But what will happen this episode?

Will there be more couples?

Will there be more sinister plots?

And will there be more Euro-DRAMA?

Find out right now on Euro-Drama Roadtrip!

Lou continued to tap his foot angrily.

* * *

"Hey, Lou!" Pavils yelled from the front seat. "Nobody cares about your tap-dancing, so stop!"

"SHUT UP PAVILS!" Lou roared

"Okay, jeez, take a chill pill," Pavils replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): This is all my fault! If I hadn't told Lou that he was naïve, this would never have happened! I'm so stupid!]**

* * *

"I'm so stupid," Dani groaned.

"No you aren't," said Hadi, who was now sitting with her (even though Agnessa had accepted her apology and they were friends again). "You're kind and smart and…"

"Okay, there's no need to be sweet," replied Dani. "Poor Lou. It's my fault he's gotten so angry."

"Sorry, I don't really get it," Hadi said. "Could you explain what happened again?"

"So," Dani replied. "Me and Agnessa were fighting so Agnessa went to move next to Alma, and Lou thought Berto was being immature so he sat next to me, and he said to me – "Berto was so immature. You don't see anyone else on the bus behaving like that," and I told him to look around and pointed out every immature thing going on in the bus, including that Pavils wants him voted off."

"How could he have not noticed already?" Hadi asked. "Doesn't he go to high school?"

"I wonder if he does," Dani said. "Is he home schooled? Is that legal in Cyprus?"

"I don't know," Hadi replied.

"It's illegal," said Marios, who was sitting in front of them.

"Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?" Dani asked, frowning.

"Well, it's more interesting than talking to Symon," Marios replied.

"I'm right here!" Symon yelled angrily. He had a very posh voice. "And I can't believe I'm dressed in such foul clothing. What is this horrible material?"

"Erm…fabric," said Hadi.

"I didn't ask for back-talk," Symon interrupted. "You should have more respect to us rich people."

"What is your problem?" Hadi asked him.

"I don't believe I have any problems," Symon replied. "I'm as rich as can be!"

"I'm not talking about that!" Hadi replied. "I mean, why do you keep taking up these roles. Do you hate showing people the real you?"

There was a pause of awkward silence for a moment, and then Symon said – "I have no idea what you're talking about, you bag of 'scum!"

"Scum?" Hadi repeated.

"Yes," Symon said. "It's what my family have always called people poorer than us."

"Always?" Marios repeated. "Ukraine was communist until 20 years ago. Everyone had the same wealth. That is, unless they got bribes."

"Uh…um…" Symon hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to have a nap," and he immediately fell asleep.

"Wow, he's a heavy sleeper," said Hadi.

"He's probably tired from changing his appearance while everyone is asleep," Marios answered. "I've been trying to stay up and watch, but I keep falling asleep."

"Figures," said Dani.

"Let me change the subject for a moment," said Marios. "Are you two going out?"

"Hmm…" Dani said to Hadi. "Are we?"

"I dunno," Hadi replied. "Er…I guess."

"Maybe," said Dani. "But…we live so far apart. Would it work out?"

"I dunno," Hadi said again. "Would you be willing to convert to Is…I mean…Judaism?"

"Depends," said Dani. "How religious are you?"

"Meh…not that much," Hadi replied.

"Me neither," said Dani. "I guess we'll flip a coin."

"Um…hello!" exclaimed Marios. "You've only known each other a week!"

"Yeah, I guess," Dani said. "Hadi, want some yoghurt?"

"Yes please," Hadi replied, and Dani spoon-fed him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Marios.

"You don't know what love is," said Hadi between spoons.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [pukes into toilet]**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary) Was Marios serious? That is pathetic!]**

* * *

Amanda groaned as she fed yoghurt to Aleksander, who spat it in her face.

"I said pineapple!" Aleksander yelled. "This is banana."

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm allergic to pineapples!" Amanda replied. "Why don't you feed yourself…erm, I mean…um…I don't think that would be so good for me. I'm allergic to pineapples."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): If you watch a lot American sitcoms like I do, you'd think that popular kids never have allergies, but in real life, that's not how things work.**

**My main allergies are pineapples, papayas and kiwis. A nerd in my school once told me that was a coincidence since none of them set in jelly.**

**Where they learn these things, I will never know.**

**By the way, I am this close to kicking Aleksander out of my alliance.**

**The problem is I'm still deciding who to replace him with:**

**Symon is too unpredictable**

**Adrijana doesn't even want to be here**

**Zeferino seems to be too much a goody-goody**

**Johannes doesn't need to be in an alliance, since he can just talk to people to get his own way**

**And Anka...just might work! I mean, she hates thinking! I'd actually be doing her a favour by telling her who to vote off!**

**I'll have to break it to Aleksander gently, or else it would be a huge giveaway.]**

* * *

"How long should it take?" Pavils asked Johannes.

'I'm a smooth-talker, not a psychic,' Johannes wrote down on a notebook because he still had duct tape over his mouth. 'But I'd say in the next few minutes. It's almost 11 o'clock; he should be wakin' up by now. Btw, remind me to kill Marios.'

"Mrrrf! Mrrrff! Mrrrrrrrrrrrrfff!" was a muffled noise that they heard above them. A suitcase dropped below, and vibrated violently.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Pavils, as the bag zipped itself open. It was Berto.

"How did I get in here?" Berto wondered, and then he saw Johannes and Pavils laughing their heads off.

"Oh, that's nice!" Berto exclaimed. "Just nice! Stuff me in a suitcase while I'm sleeping, why don't you?"

"Trick Shay into getting himself voted off, why don't you?" Pavils replied.

"He deserved to go!" Berto yelled. "You're only upset because he's from a neighbouring country!"

"Oh, not this again," Marios groaned from the back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Why is everyone so mad? He should have gone in episode 1! If only the others had let him keep eating the berries].**

* * *

"So, where are we off to next?" Sanna asked Hans.

"Ukraine, I believe," Hans replied.

"Oh, I love Ukraine!" Tyge answered. "I haven't actually been there, but they always have really good Eurovision entries, and they have those dancers with baggy pants."

"You mean Cossacks," said Sanna. "Yeah, they're cool, I guess."

"Mmm hmm," Tyge replied, leaning closer.

"Yes, this is it!" Pavils exclaimed from his seat.

"You have some Nutella on your cheek," said Tyge, wiping it off.

"Pathetic!" Pavils exclaimed, stomping over.

"Will you quit it!?" Sanna yelled at him. "You're just like those jerks in my school who try to hit on me with their "awesome skinny jeans". Seriously, they look terrible on guys!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Seriously, skinny jeans are the devil! They look fine on girls, but on guys?**

**Puh-lease! Total turn-off!]**

* * *

"Skinny jeans are cool!" Pavils whined. "Sure, what do you know? You can't even fit in them!"

Everyone around them went silent in shock.

"That's not how you talk to a girl!" Hans yelled at Pavils. "Now shut up and sit down!"

He stomped off and sat down next to Luko.

"She's right, you know," Luko said. "Skinny jeans do look terrible on guys!"

"Shut up!" Pavils yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): What is with all the fighting? Seriously, I came to this show hoping to make some friends, but what did I get? A load of people arguing.**

**On the bright side, Emilia is nice to me. And Dani as well, and of course, Agnessa. But even Dani and Agnessa were both really mean to Eloise.**

**I know Eloise was mean to them as well, but surely they could have been the bigger people and ignored her.**

**Amanda (Sweden): …like I said, Zeferino is a goody-goody.]**

* * *

"Hey, Lou," Emilia, who was next to him, said. "Could I get out, please? I wanna talk to Adrijana again. Maybe she'll talk to me this time."

"Sure," Lou replied. "I'm glad someone on this bus is being nice."

"Are you okay?" Emilia asked.

"No!" Lou replied. "I don't get it!"

"Get what?" Emilia asked.

"Why is everyone being so mean to each other?" Lou asked. "They should be proud to represent their countries! Why is everybody fighting?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Emilia replied.

"Can you not see it!?" Lou exclaimed. "It's all around you."

"Yeah, but it's normal," Emilia replied. "They're teens. Haven't you gone to high-school?"

"Yeah," Lou replied. "But…I guess I never noticed. I must have been too busy drawing and all. Now that I think of it, those two guys in my English class get on each others nerves. And then there are the pageant girls in Art. And there are also some guys in my Greek lesson…"

"Yeah, it's all around you," Emilia said. "But I don't get why you've never noticed. Do you have any friends?"

"Well…um…erm…I don't know," Lou said. "Like, I sit with people in the cafeteria and I've done group-work but…I dunno, maybe we were just…acquaintances?"

"Guess what, Luko!" Pavils said to Luko. "Lou doesn't have any friends in high-school."

"Not a huge surprise," Luko replied, and they both laughed.

"Shut up, Pavils!" Emilia yelled. "Maybe you should shove your super-tight skinny jeans up your ***!"

The five people in the rows between them (Zeferino, Anka, Agnessa, Johannes and Alma) all blushed.

As Emilia sat down, Lou had a shocked look on his face.

"What!?" Emilia asked. "It's hard to escape it."

"You do realize Pavils is wearing sweatpants," Lou replied.

Emilia put her face in her hands. "I'm going to talk to Adrijana," she said.

* * *

Emilia was not succeeding in getting Adrijana to speak up.

"Oh come on, Adrijana," Emilia said. "Please!?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adrijana roared. "Why can't you leave me alone!? I don't like you! I don't like my family! I don't like life! Just GO AWAY!"

Emilia smiled for a moment, but then her mood changed. She frowned, and that turned into a fume. Then she exploded -

"I HAVE TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU SINCE DAY ONE!" she roared "I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A FRIEND! YOU SEEMED VERY LONELY AND I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE SOME COMPANY!

AND WHAT DID I GET IN RETURN!? YOU TRIED TO PUSH ME AWAY AT ALL COSTS! WELL, GUESS WHAT!? YOU CAN BE MISERABLE FOR ALL I CARE! AND DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU WANT SOME COMPANY FOR ONCE! YOU ARE AN INSULT TO YOUR FAMILY! NO, AN INSULT TO SLOVENIA!"

"That's fine by me!" Adrijana yelled. "I hate Slovenia. And every other country in the world, especially the Netherlands, thanks to you!"

"Fine!" Emilia yelled.

"Fine!" yelled Adrijana

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I actually kind of respect her for that. What am I saying? She stinks!]**

* * *

The bus skidded along the road for a few seconds before grinding to a halt.

"Arrggh, my ears!" Adrijana complained.

The 23 remaining competitors walked out of the bus to meet, the dreaded, Ruben.

"Welcome contestants!" Ruben said. "To Ukraine!"

"A country of brilliant people!" Symon said.

"Erm…yeah, I guess," said Ruben. "So for today's challenge, we were going to bring you all to Crimea a force to walk through the war…"

The teams gasped.

"…but, the borders were shut off, so we decided to instead bring you to Chernobyl…"

The teams gasped again.

"…but, the EBU said that if one of you is exposed to nuclear radiation we might get sued by your family, so we decided to instead make a simulation of a nuclear power-plant, so, for today's challenge, the first team to make it to the end of the simulation before any other team wins the challenge. The last team there faces elimination. There will be a reward as always – and trust me, this one is awesome! So, without further ado, this is the simulation you will have to get through."

He pressed a button on a remote and the wall they were standing in front of dropped. Marios nearly got squashed by it but he ran away just in time.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Darn it! So close!]**

* * *

In front of them was a forest that was completely covered in bright green paint.

"Wow," said Adrijana sarcastically. "That looks very dangerous."

Emilia groaned.

"I know, right?" Ruben replied.

"Now, you will start in 3…2…1…GO!"

The 23 contestants quickly rushed to be the first to the finish, except for Adrijana, who went as slowly as possible.

"No, no, no and no!" Anka yelled at her. "We are not losing this challenge because you feel like dawdling behind. You're coming with me!"

"If we lose, you can just vote me off," Adrijana replied.

"That's not the point!" Anka yelled again. "I still want the reward, whatever it is!"

"Come on, think about it…" Adrijana replied.

"Yawn, I hate thinking," said Anka, and she grabbed Adrijana and made her sit on her shoulders.

"Put me down!" Adrijana screamed. "Come on, please!"

"Let me think about that," Anka replied. "Oh wait, I already know – NO!"

Adrijana scowled at the camera.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Why is she so mean to me? What did I ever do to her? It's so unfair!"**

**Wait, what am I saying? I hate her too! Why am I feeling all tingly?]**

* * *

"Okay, lovebirds, you've had your little session, now go your separate ways!" Alma complained.

"Shut up!" Dani yelled, and she continued to run as she held Hadi's hand.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose three times in a row," said Alma. "And if you know what's best, you'll agree with me and…"

"ALMA, SHUT UP!" Dani and Hadi yelled.

"You've done nothing but push me around the last few days!" Dani exclaimed. "Why don't you annoy Berto? He threw the challenge yesterday!"

"Fine, I'll do just that!" said Alma, and she stomped off.

"Don't bother!" Dani yelled. "Pavils beat you to it this morning."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): That girl is getting on my nerves. Why could there only have been three girls on my team? Emilia is okay, but Alma is so annoying!]**

* * *

Lou and Zeferino were running beside each other.

"So…um…how's the contest?" Zeferino asked Lou.

Lou took four seconds to reply – "Oh, um, not great, really."

"Why not?" Zeferino asked.

"Everyone is acting so obnoxious," Lou groaned.

"For example," said Zeferino.

"Well, Pavils wants me voted off just because of my attention span, and he keeps harassing Tyge and Sanna and saying they should kiss."

"Speaking of which," Zeferino replied. "Look!"

Lou looked behind him.

"No, the other way!" said Zeferino.

Lou looked ahead. Pavils and Luko were standing between Berto and tossing around his sunhat.

"Hey give that back!" Berto complained, trying to jump up and catch it, but he wasn't tall enough.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Lou groaned, and he stomped over to Pavils.

"What is your problem!?" Lou yelled at him.

"Oh, my problem?" Pavils replied. "Why don't you get out of my face?"

"Why do you keep annoying everyone?" Lou asked.

"Me, Tyge, Sanna and now Berto!"

"You have to attention span of a goldfish, Tyge and Sanna need to shut up and kiss already and Berto got Shay voted off."

"Oh," Lou replied, and he looked like he was about to walk away when he continued. "Wait, why do you even care about Shay? He's not on your team!"

"Well, I like to look out for him," Pavils answered. "Because…erm…I'm nice."

Luko spluttered into laughter.

"Shut up, you!" Pavils yelled. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I like to look out for other teams, because it's simply a nice thing to do."

"Nice!" yelled Lou. "What do you know about nice!?"

"Oh come on guys," said Zeferino. "You don't have time…"

"Not now, Zeferino!" Lou complained. "Pavils, why don't you…"

"Should we just go?" Zeferino asked Luko.

"Sure," Luko replied. "If our team loses, they can only blame themselves."

"Okay, then," said Zeferino. "I'm going to go find Agnessa."

"Well, that's good, because I'm going to find, erm, someone!" Luko replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Remember when I said Pavils and Sanna could have been a couple? Well [Serbian swear word] to that idea!]**

* * *

Emilia stomped glumly along the painted path. Paint was sticking to her shoes, but that was the least of her concern

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands) [crying]: I have never felt this low in my life! Usually I'm so upbeat and full of energy, but thanks to Adrijana, I feel terrible**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Nothing helps a bad mood like spreading it around. Still, I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for her. Why do I suddenly feel bad for people? What is this feeling coming over me!?]**

* * *

"What is the meaning of life?" Emilia groaned to herself, as he stared at a stone. "You try to stay positive but then some rude teenage girl comes along and crushes your faith in the human race! Why…ARRRGGGH!"

Emilia was knocked to the ground by Sanna and Tyge. Tyge had been pushing Sanna's wheelchair at a very fast speed and then they'd crashed into Emilia.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Tyge exclaimed.

"It's fine!" Emilia snapped. "Worse things have happened to me today."

"Are you okay?" Tyge asked her.

"No!" Emilia replied.

"Do you want a ride?" Sanna asked. "There's plenty of room."

"Yes please," replied Emilia, and she sat next to Sanna on her wheelchair, and Tyge pushed them along. "Adrijana is so mean to me! I try to help her and she pushes me away every time."

"Don't mind her!" said Sanna. "It's her loss."

"I know, I know," Emilia replied. "But I just had a feeling that I'd be able to help her. I have a bit of an instinct with that kind of thing. But I guess you can't be right every time."

"It's okay," Sanna replied. "Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah," Emilia replied. "Can we speed up a little? I don't want to get to the finish last."

"Of course," said Tyge, and he began to push harder.

"Aren't you tired?" Emilia asked.

"Nope," Tyge replied. "If I feel tired I just ignore it and the feeling goes away."

"Wow," said Emilia. "So, how's the contest for you, Sanna?"

"It's okay," Sanna replied. "There are some nice people on my team, like Agnessa and Hadi and Tia. There's also Katerina, when she isn't ranting about being a Balkan girl.

But you know who isn't nice? Pavils!"

"Oh, I know!" Emilia replied. "He's got a grudge against Lou for no good reason. He's just like those jerks in my high school who go around…"

"…thinking they're cool because of their super-tight skinny jeans," the two of them said together.

"There's so many of them in my school," Sanna replied. "And they always give people in the chess-club swirlies. I know some nerds are jerks, but they only do it because they're weaker than them."

"Well, that's the high-school food chain for you," Emilia said, laughing.

"The what?" Tyge asked.

"The high-school food chain," Emilia said again. "Have you never heard of it?"

"No," Tyge replied. "What is it?"

"It's an unwritten list that determines how popular students are," said Emilia. "It usually has the jocks on top, and the cheerleaders, then there's the preps, and the break-dancers and the athlete's are pretty high up there too.

Then you have the artists and…"

"I am so confused," said Tyge. "Are big high-schools like that?"

"Why, how big is your school?" Sanna asked.

"The school is in a remote rural village, and there's 60 students," Tyge replied. "And there's only 15 in my class, and we all get along with each other, even though we have some differences. So, let me get this straight, in your schools, everyone's, in different…erm…what's the word?"

"Social groups?" Sanna asked.

"Breeds?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah, social groups," Tyge replied. "So, what breeds are you guys in, and how high or low are you on the food chain."

"Well, I have my own little group of friends who are girls," Sanna said. "We've been friends since elementary and we've never really drifted apart. Is there a name for that?"

"I don't think so," Emilia replied. "Though not everyone is in the food chain. I think I'm a basket case – though to a lesser extent. It's more complicated with girls."

"Well, you learn something new every day," said Tyge as he continued to push.

Zeferino had just found Agnessa.

"Hey, Agnessa!" he called out.

"Hey," she replied, as she continued to run. "So, I'm sorry about yesterday. I never knew you'd forget how to speak English."

"That's okay," Zeferino replied. "I'm glad you two apologized."

"So, I, erm, wanted to ask you something," said Agnessa.

"Okay, what?" Zeferino asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if, well, you know…" said Agnessa.

"Yes?" Zeferino said hopefully.

"Oh, I just forgot, heh, heh," said Agnessa and she dashed off.

"Erm…okay," said Zeferino.

"Hey, look, we're nearly at the finish!" exclaimed Sanna to Emilia, as she was pushed on her wheelchair by Tyge.

"What, already?" asked Emilia. "But it's only been half an hour!"

"Must be a budget cut," said Sanna, and the three of them laughed.

"And Sanna, Tyge and Emilia are the next to reach the finish!" Ruben announced.

The only two who that had already arrived were Luko and Mirzo. This meant that the Brakes had 6 more to come, the Gases had 6 more to come and then Clutches had 4 more to come.

Tia was the next to arrive.

"Phew," she said. "I made it!"

"And the Brakes have 5 left to arrive!" Ruben announced. "The Clutches have 4 more members left and nobody from the Gases has arrived yet. Who will be next?"

Agnessa, that is, and she ran so fast, she was completely out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Sanna asked.

"Too…tired…to talk!" Agnessa replied.

"So, there are three more Brakes to come!" Ruben announced. "But who will come to the finish line next?"

Anka arrived next, and she was still carrying Adrijana on her back, and the Slovene was screaming her head off.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Adrijana screamed.

"You've been yelling that for half-an-hour!" Anka yelled back. "How many times to I have to answer?"

"None, since we're at the finish," replied Adrijana.

"Anka and Adrijana are the first to arrive for the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "You have five more to go!"

Katerina arrived next, with Stela not far behind.

"And there are now 3 Brakes, 5 Gases and 4 Clutches to arrive!" Ruben announced.

Dani and Hadi rushed to the finish line, and they were followed by Marios, who looked very confused.

"What was that about?" Marios asked.

Alma stormed to the finish line. She was covered in green paint.

"I am going to kill you!" Alma yelled at Dani. "I can't believe you pushed me to the ground."

"Believe it, doc," Dani replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Agnessa and Dani. Heroes or Villains? Who knows?]**

* * *

Amanda puffed to the finish-line as she was carrying Aleksander on her back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I know what you're thinking, I'm pathetic! I should just ditch Aleksander on the spot!**

**But if I do that, everyone will know about the alliance and they'll try to vote me off. I guess I'm stuck with Aleksander in the alliance.]**

* * *

Zeferino and Johannes arrived next. The latter still had duct tape on his mouth.

"Well, it looks like you're lost for words, Johannes," said Ruben, laughing. Nobody else joined him.

"Oh come on!" Ruben complained. "So, there are 2 Brakes, 1 Gas and 1 Clutch left! But who will come next? Only Pavils, Lou, Symon and Berto remain."

Berto rushed to the finish line, while Symon followed behind casually.

"What was that for!?" Anka complained. "You cost us the win!"

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to someone as lower-class as you!" Symon yelled. "Cheap little…"

"Oh, you don't mess with Anka Makovic!" Anka yelled, and she tried to grab Symon but Amanda and Stela pulled her back.

"Oh well, at least we didn't lose the challenge," said Amanda sympathetically.

"Actually, nobody lost," Ruben said.

"What!?" everyone answered in disbelief.

"That wasn't an elimination challenge. That was a reward challenge," Ruben announced.

"Damn, I thought we were finished with those in Total Drama World Tour," Marios complained.

"Don't worry, Marios, we're still having an elimination challenge today," said Ruben. "We'll get started once the two bickerers get here. In fact, I won't wait. Hans, get them on your golf cart!"

"You do it yourself!" Hans yelled back.

"You'll be fired if you don't," Ruben reminded him.

"That's not true. You don't have power over me! It's the producers who pay us!"

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Ruben groaned and he got on the golf-cart, and he immediately drove it straight into a wall, but it didn't matter, because Pavils and Lou had just arrived.

"Oh [poop], we lost the challenge!" Lou complained.

"And it's all your fault!" complained Pavils.

"What, how is it my fault?" asked Lou. "You were the…OUCH!"

Tia had grabbed both of their ears.

"Is that enough to make you shut up!?" she asked angrily.

"Yes," the two of them whimpered.

"Good," Tia said, and she let go. "Now the good news is, we didn't lose the challenge. The bad news is, we might lose the elimination challenge."

"What is our reward anyway?" Marios asked Ruben.

"Well, since you asked, Marios," Ruben replied. "First of all, you and the other five members of the Clutches are immune for today's vote!"

The seven Chillin' Clutches cheered

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Yes, no losing three times in a row for us! Whooo!]**

* * *

"And, along with that," Ruben continued. "You get to watch the Brakes and the Gases do their elimination challenge!"

"What's so great about that?" asked Marios

"Oh you'll see…" Ruben replied mysteriously.

* * *

_So, what is this mysterious elimination challenge?_

_Here's a hint, it's got to do with one of the reasons that Tyge loves Ukraine._

_Too subtle? Too obvious? Tell me what you think the challenge will be in the reviews. What do you know, you might actually be right?_

_Thank you to everyone who has actually read this far. I really appreciate it!_

_Bye!_


	13. Ep7 Pt2 - Ukraine, so pull me up! Pt2

_Hello, internet!_

_I have now got to 600 views. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, and I hope you will continue to do so (even if your country gets eliminated, and sadly it is going to happen to all but one)._

_Also, congratulations to rocketman77 (I think that's your username), who correctly guessed that the challenge would be the hopak (though I just called it cossack dancing)_

_Mirzo (from Bosnia), Alma (from Croatia), Emilia (from the Netherlands), Berto (from San Marino), Tyge (from Norway), Marios (from Greece) and Dani (from Hungary) are all safe for this chapter, but everyone else is fair game. One more team will win immunity, and one more contestant will be eliminated._

_Who will it be? And please don't kill me if it's your contry! (Eeek!)_

* * *

The members of the Chillin' Clutches could not stop laughing.

The members of the Brakes and the Gases were standing on a stage in front of them, dressed in traditional Cossack outfits.

The guys were wearing baggy shirts and trousers while the girls were wearing floral dresses and hats made out of flowers. It was certainly a rather amusing sight.

"Oh, haha!" Anka yelled. "Wait till I stomp on you all with my big boots!"

"Well," Ruben said, walking into the auditorium. "Nice to see you all decked out properly. Hang on, where's Aleksander?"

Aleksander was sitting in the audience, wearing his hoody and sweatpants, and he was playing with his phone.

"I will be taking that," Ruben said, grabbing Aleksander's phone. "Now, it's time to do the challenge, or else your team automatically loses."

"That's fine, it's not like I'll get eliminated, being a great cook and all," Aleksander replied smugly.

"Oh, you're doing it!" Anka yelled from onstage. "I'm not losing this challenge because you're a selfish little brat."

"Oh yeah, make me do the challenge," Aleksander replied aggressively.

Anka ran and leapt off the stage, landing perfectly on the ground. She ran on top of the seats, grabbed Aleksander by his hood and dragged him into the auditorium.

After a series of girly screams, Anka stomped out dragging a terrified Aleksander, who was dressed in the Cossack outfit.

The rest of the Gases couldn't help but applaud

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): You've got to admit. That girl has power! Now, to get her into my alliance.]**

* * *

"Now that everybody is decked out properly," Ruben continued. "We can now continue. The Brakes and The Gases are going to take a crash course on Russian Cossack Dancing."

"You mean Ukrainian!" Marios corrected him.

"When will you get it into your head that nobody freaking cares about your comments?" Ruben asked. "So, here to teach you the ancient arts of Cossack dancing is, an old friend of mine, Vyacheslav Sahaidachny!"

A large man wearing the same Cossack outfit as the Brakes and the Gases came stomping into the auditorium, and he jumped onto the stage.

"Attention!" he yelled. "My name is Vyacheslav or "Vyach" for short. I will be teaching you all the ancient arts of Cossack dancing. It will be a two-hour lesson, so listen carefully. First…"

"You're going to go to the dance-hall backstage," Ruben said. "We wouldn't want to spoil it for the judges."

"Yes, of course," Vyach replied. "Come on all of you, get backstage."

He stomped off, and the two teams followed him.

"Wait," Ruben said. "Before you start learning, I would like to introduce you to the three judges of this challenge. The first will be Hans!"

One of the double doors in the auditorium opened, and Hans walked down the steps. The contestants lightly applauded.

"The second will be yours truly," Ruben replied, pointing at himself. Nobody applauded.

"Nice!" Ruben complained. "And the third will be Vyach, so make sure you make a good impression on him back-stage!"

With that, Vyach and the two teams walked off the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I feel so bad for them. They had to put up with him for two hours. Strange, I always thought the hopak was improvised]**

* * *

"I'm kind of sad we won," sighed Tyge.

"You mean you actually wanted to do it?" Dani asked

"Well, it looked like fun," Tyge replied.

"Okay, you're weird," Dani answered, and she turned her head.

"So, what to do for the next two hours?" Mirzo asked.

"Is anyone up for poker?" Dani asked.

"But we don't have any cards," Alma pointed out.

Dani made a deck appear in her hands.

"Do we not?" she asked.

"Well, I'm in," said Mirzo.

"Me too," said Tyge and Emilia

"I guess it'll pass the time," said Berto

"Marios, you playing too?" Tyge asked.

"Yep," Marios replied. "Who's dealing?"

* * *

The 16 contestants who did not receive immunity were backstage in their Cossack outfits.

"Okay you teenage brats!" Vyach yelled. "This is going to be a two-hour course, so there is to be 100% concentration. So no chewing gum, no texting on your mobile phone devices and absolutely NO TALKING UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD!"

Pavils poked Lou behind his back.

"Ouch, what was that for!?" Lou complained.

Vyach stomped over to Lou.

"Do you have a problem!?" Vyach yelled.

"Um…n-n-no," Lou stammered.

"Then I better not hear you talking out of turn again!" Vyach yelled. "Now let's get started…"

Lou smirked at Pavils, who stuck out his tongue.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [rolls eyes] Well, that was a fun two hours!]**

* * *

Alma rubbed her eyes and yawned – "I raise you 15 cents," and she put some poker chips (that they had borrowed from Stela) into the pile.

Tyge yawned as well – "I'm out!"

"How long has it been?" Marios asked.

Dani took a watch out of her pocket. "1 hour and 57 minutes."

"Isn't that Ruben's watch?" Berto asked her.

"Yeah, things sometimes just stick to me," Dani replied. "And besides, this is authentic shark leather!"

"That's kinda gross," Alma replied in a disgusted tone. "So whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Dani replied. "Let's see, Alma, I'll see your bet and I'll raise you 2 euros."

"Well, I've only got 4 euros left," Alma sighed. "But I'll see you. Does anyone else wanna bet?"

"No," said Berto.

"Nope, I'm out!" said Marios.

"Us too," said Emilia and Mirzo.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Alma," said Dani. "So let's make this interesting. I'll raise you four euros."

"You sly little [beast]," Alma sighed and she put the rest of her chips onto the pile. She showed the group her cards – "3 fives."

"Darn," Dani sighed. "I only had three twos."

"Well, it looks like I get the pile!" Alma exclaimed, and she was about to take it when –

"We've finished practising!" Vyach announced, as he and the 16 contenders came back onto the stage, still wearing their Cossack outfits.

"Well, this'll be funny," Marios chuckled.

"We'll continue this later," Alma said to Dani.

"THPPPPPPPT!" Dani replied as she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Tsk, so childish! And I still think she's a traitor!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Can you believe we're still fighting? All I did was cheer Agnessa on in the wrestling challenge and she gets on my case! She might want to x-ray her brain.]**

* * *

"Okay guys," Ruben said to the Brakes and the Gases. "You guys are going to come out in sets of two – one person on the Brakes and one person on the Gases – and Hans, Vyach and yours truly are going to give each contestant a mark out of ten, and whoever gets the highest combined mark will get 12 points for their team; the next best contestant will earn their team 10 points; the next best will get 8 points, and so forth until we get to the tenth best, who will get one point.

So - first up we will have Agnessa of the Brakes and Symon of the Gases!"

The two teenagers came on in their outfits, and once the music began (which was some kind of remix of the Tetris music), the two of them started dancing.

Agnessa was doing a decent job at the dancing, and she was kicking her legs fine, but Symon was doing something completely different.

Once the music had started, he'd started to slide around the stage, and he put his hands out like he had a partner dancing with him.

"STOP! STOP!" Vyach yelled. "Symon, what the heck were you doing? You are Ukrainian; this should be in your blood!"

"Yes, but I don't very much like Cossack dancing," Symon replied in his posh voice. "I much prefer ballroom."

"Ugh," Vyach groaned.

"So, shall we vote?" Hans asked.

"All right," Ruben replied. "Let's start with Agnessa. I give her a '7'."

"8," said Hans.

"6," said Vyach. "I've seen better."

"Okay, I give Symon a '4'," said Ruben.

"5," said Hans.

"2," said Vyach. "He loses even more points because he's Ukrainian and this should be natural to him."

Symon walked off, sticking his nose in the air.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Seriously, it is getting incredibly annoying with Symon changing into character every day**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): [still with duct-tape over his mouth] Mmmm mmm mmm mmm MMMMM!]**

* * *

"Well, that was…erm…interesting," Ruben said. "But it's time to move on. Next we have Katerina against Anka."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): [folding her arms and frowning] Anka! ANKA! That girl is a disgrace to the Balkan Peninsula!]**

* * *

The two Balkan girls stood on the stage, and once the music started, the two of them started dancing.

Katerina suddenly felt nerves come upon her.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): What were the moves again? Right leg first? Left leg first? Would I get voted off if I got it wrong?]**

* * *

Katerina took about 5 seconds to get started, but once she did, she did a decent job.

Anka started straight away, but she wasn't even doing the moves right. She just pranced about the stage like a leprechaun.

"Okay, I've seen enough!" exclaimed Vyach, and he waved his hand.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Hand waving? Hello, Ukrainian Simon Cowell!]**

* * *

The two of them stopped. Katerina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Katerina!" Vyach boomed, and the girl stepped forward. "A bit of rough start from you, but you did a pretty good job after that. I think it's worthy of a '7'."

"8," said Ruben.

"8," said Hans.

"As for you, Anka!" boomed Vyach. "That was not the ancient art of Cossack dancing. That was a disaster! Only three out of ten from me!"

"I'll give her a 5," said Hans.

"I thought it was interesting," said Ruben. "I'll give her a six. Next up we have Luko and Adrijana."

Adrijana stomped onto the stage. The flowers in her hat had all wilted.

Luko, on the other hand, pirouetted onto the stage professionally.

"Very nice," Vyach whispered to Ruben.

"Okay, begin NOW!" Vyach boomed.

The Tetris music started again, and immediately a caffeine-influenced Luko was on fire! He was kicking his legs at a rate of about 4 kicks a second, and it was a rather amazing sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Marios from the audience. "He is on fire!"

"No literally, though," sighed Berto.

Everybody stared at him

"What?" Berto said defensively. "Him and Pavils locked me in the suitcase!"

Adrijana on the other hand curled herself up into a ball and didn't move at first, but she suddenly sprung up and started dancing like any professional.

"Okay, that's enough!" exclaimed Vyach. "Time to give our marks! Luko, that was a very good interpretation of the ancient art, I give you a '9'."

"I'll give a '9' as well," said Ruben.

"10," said Hans.

"Now onto Adrijana!" Vyach said angrily. "I thought your interpretation was undeniably great! I'll have to give it a '9,"

"Me too," said Hans.

"Yeah, I'll give it a '9'," Ruben said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I was trying to throw the challenge, but then I suddenly sprung up and I danced uncontrollably. It was such a weird feeling! What is going on!?]**

* * *

Hadi and Zeferino were next.

"Take it away, boys!" Ruben exclaimed, and the music started to play.

Zeferino did a decent enough job, but Hadi was useless. He danced around very stiffly and he clearly didn't have much sense of balance.

"Okay, time to vote!" Vyach exclaimed. "Zeferino, for someone who learned it in 2 hours, it wasn't bad. I'll give you a '7'."

"I'll give him a '9'," said Hans.

"8," said Ruben.

"Moving on!" Vyach boomed. "Hadi, that was not good. Do you even exercise? I'd say not!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): [holds up his fingers] Like I said, no appreciation whatsoever! It's all about being physical in this world! I bet I'll more appreciation in Jannah…I mean, wherever Jewish people like…erm…myself go when we die. What is it…oh yes, the Garden of Eden! Yeah, that's what I meant to say!]**

* * *

"I'm giving you a '3'," said Vyach.

"4," said Ruben.

"5," said Hans.

"Seriously, boy, go out and kick a ball or something!" Vyach said angrily. "Maybe use a little bit less technology."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Bah, he's just like my parents!]**

* * *

"Sanna and Amanda!" Vyach boomed, and the two of them came out onto the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I had a lot of trouble in the rehearsal. How am I supposed to kick my legs if can't even move them? I needed a miracle to happen!]**

* * *

"Get ready, steady, go!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Ukraine! Ukraine! Ukraine!" Amanda cheered as she did the dance.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): What? I'm a cheerleader! It's a force of habit!]**

* * *

Sanna on the other hand just sat there doing nothing. She tried to move her hands a bit but it was no use.

Amanda was doing a great job.

"U-K-R-A-I-N-E!" she cheered. "That's the country I like to see! Ukraine! Ukraine!"

The Swedish was met with applause as the music stopped. Sanna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"That was excellent!" Ruben cheered. "You did our country proud! 10 out of 10!"

"I'll give her an 8," said Hans.

"Yeah, me too," said Vyach. "There were a few mistakes in it."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Oh come on. Ruben only gave her a 10 because he's Swedish**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Oh shut up, Hans! You would have given Tyge 10/10]**

* * *

"As for you, Sanna," Vyach said. "You did improvise well despite your…erm…"

"It's okay," Sanna said.

"…disability," Vyach continued. "But I'm going to have to be impartial. 3 out of 10."

"2," said Ruben.

"6," said Hans.

That's when Ruben's mobile phone started to ring.

"Yello?" Ruben said, and then some squeaking could be heard from the phone.

"Okay, that's fine," Ruben replied, and he hung up. "Sanna, the producers have decided that this wasn't a fair challenge for you, so you get immunity!"

"Yay!" Sanna cheered, and she rolled off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I guess that counts as a miracle!]**

* * *

Pavils and Johannes were next.

"Go!" Vyach boomed, and the two of them immediately started dancing.

Johannes was not doing well. After about five pathetic kicks, he lost his balance and fell over.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland) angrily scribbles in his notebook, and then he holds up the message. It reads – 'I rely on my smooth voice! I am useless without it! Wait till I get my hands on Marios!']**

* * *

Pavils on the other hand was doing excellently. He was doing the kicks and jumps effortlessly and even did a backflip for extra points.

The three judges immediately started applauding.

"Absolutely excellent!" Vyach exclaimed. "Did you already know Cossack dancing?"

"Nope," Pavils replied.

"Well, I am impressed. Ten out of ten from me!"

"I agree with Vyach," said Hans.

"I'll give him a nine," said Ruben.

"As for you, Johannes!" Vyach exclaimed. "That was a disaster! One out of ten from me!"

"Two," said Ruben.

"Four," said Hans.

"Next up, we have Tia and Aleksander!" Ruben announced, and the two Balkans came onstage. Naturally, Katerina was cheering the hardest.

"You may begin…now!" Vyach boomed, and the two of them started dancing. Well, to be honest, only Tia was dancing. Aleksander just tapped his foot and waited for it to be over.

Only about ten seconds in, Vyach yelled – "STOP AT ONCE!"

He got up from his seat and roared at Aleksander – "YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING! WHERE'S YOUR SPIRIT!? YOU ARE AN INSULT TO ALBANIANS! NO, EUROPEANS!"

Vyach stopped and went back to his seat – "ZERO FROM ME, YOU DISGRACE!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Well that was harsh]**

* * *

"I'm going to give Aleksander zero as well," said Ruben.

"Me too," said Hans.

"As for you, Tia," said Vyach. "It wasn't too bad. I'll give you a 6."

"I'll give her an '8'," said Ruben.

"I'll give her '8' as well," said Hans.

Tia beamed and walked off the stage, but not before shoving Aleksander to the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I have a temper alright? And that boy is getting on my last nerve**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I liked her before, but now I am in love!]**

* * *

"And finally, we have the Romanian contender, Stela, and the Cyprusian contender, Lou!" Ruben announced.

"Cypriot!" Marios corrected.

"Nobody cares!" Ruben yelled. "Take it away, you two!"

The Tetris music played one last time and the two danced for their lives. Actually, that's an overstatement.

Stela wasn't great, but Lou, naturally, hadn't been listening during the lesson and did what naturally came to him. And it wasn't pretty, and it was topped off with a failed attempt at the splits.

"Stop that right now, Lou!" Vyach yelled. "My eyes can't bear it! One point from me!"

"I'm going to give it four points," said Ruben. "What? It was funny to watch."

"I'm going to give you two points," said Hans.

Lou sighed and slowly crept off the stage.

"Nice going!" Pavils yelled angrily when Lou finally got there.

"Leave him alone, Pavils!" Tia yelled. "You've ticked him off enough today!"

"Now, for the votes for Stela!" said Ruben.

"Could've been better, could've been worse," said Vyach. "5."

"I'll give her three," said Ruben.

"Five," said Hans.

* * *

Now that everyone had finished dancing, Ruben announced – "That was…well…interesting. But now it's time for the votes. Out of the sixteen of you, only ten will get any votes. We will start with one point, and work our way up. If I call your name, come onstage. –

One point goes to –

Stela, and the Gases!"

The Gases cheered and Stela skipped onto the stage in delight.

"Two points -," Ruben continued.

"Also, go to the Gases. Anka!"

The Montenegrin smiled and walked out onto the stage.

"So, the Gases have three points and the Brakes have 'zilch'. Three points go to –

Agnessa!"

Agnessa put her hands up into the air and squealed as she ran onstage.

"So, the two teams are now neck in neck!" Ruben announced. "But it's time for the four points which go to –

Tia!"

The punk-rocker made a rock symbol with her hands and she walked onto the stage with her hands still in the air.

"Five points go to –

Katerina!

Six points go to –

Zeferino!

Seven points go to –

Amanda!"

The three of them all rushed onto the stage and cheered.

"And so," Ruben continued. "The Brakes have 12 points and the Gases have 16. But that can all change. The eight points go to –

Adrijana!"

The Slovene sighed as she stomped onstage

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): That wasn't meant to happen! Ugh, I hate my life!]**

* * *

"The Gases now have a twelve point lead!" Ruben announced. "But that can change. Please come onto the stage for your ten points…

…Luko!"

Luko cheered as he rushed onstage and he waved his hands.

"The Gases now have a two-point lead!" Ruben announced. "Brakes, you will need the twelve to gain immunity! But who will get it? The answer is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Pavils, and the Brakes!"

Pavils shoved Lou aside as he casually walked onstage to here the applause. Well, there were only ten people in the auditorium, but that worked for him.

"Pavils, that was excellent!" Vyach cheered. "You should consider coming to my dance school when you're older."

"I'll consider it," said Pavils

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia) NOT, I break-dance! I don't do that traditional stuff.]**

* * *

"So, Gases," Ruben said. "Sucks to be you. Looks like you'll be voting one of your own off! See you at the ceremony!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): [he scribbles down a message on his notebook and shows it to the camera, it reads, 'I have to do this or else I'll get kicked off']]**

* * *

The contestants all sat on the bus. They were either thinking about who to vote off, or they were pre-occupied with their own thoughts.

"Okay, I think I know who to vote off," Amanda said to Aleksander. "Jo…"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
was a loud scream that came from the bathroom. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWW…"

It went on for three minutes, and then Johannes burst out of the toilet.

"That was the most painful thing I ever felt in my life!" Johannes said. "But…I finally got the tape off! Yeah, in your face, Marios! Hit yourself three times!"

Marios tried hard to resist Johannes' command, but he couldn't, and he slapped himself three times.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Marios exclaimed.

Amanda sighed – "Never mind," she said to Aleksander.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I was going to vote off Johannes, but now that he's got the duct tape off, there's no point. I'd love to vote off Aleksander, but that would mean no more nice food, and besides, he's in my alliance, so if I voted him off he'd yell at me and call me backstabber and blow my cover before we're a quarter way through the season. So I'm going to vote for the only other person on the team who didn't get us any points…]**

* * *

Ruben stood on the bus before the contestants.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Ruben announced. "Gases, you lost today's challenge, so you will consequently be losing one of your members. You have all cast your vote, and the following of you are safe –

Amanda

Aleksander

Stela

Adrijana

Zeferino

Anka

There is now only one marshmallow remaining! Who will go to, Johannes or Symon?

I can now reveal that the final marshmallow is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Johannes!"

"Yes!" Johannes cheered. "Looks like you're going home, actor boy!"

"Whatever," Symon said, still in his posh character. "You'll have no hope without me. Take me away from this foul place!"

"Whatever you say," Ruben replied, and he pushed Symon out of the bus while it was still moving.

"You know we could get sued if he gets hurt," Hans reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ruben replied in a worried tone. "No matter, it was all worth it. By the way, to those of you who have made it this far, I would like to make an announcement –

The producers have decided that due to the amount of inter-team interaction, the teams are no longer going to be permanent. Instead, the teams are going to be changed every-day, and everyone is going to participate in the voting! The first set of new teams is going to be announced tomorrow.

But who will go next? Where will be going next? And can my RV come any sooner? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Symon –**

**3pts – Anka**

**2pts – Adrijana**

**1pt – Zeferino**

* * *

**Anka –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Zeferino**

**1pt – Adrijana**

* * *

**Adrijana –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Johannes**

**1pt – Aleksander**

* * *

**Zeferino –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Johannes**

**1pt – Stela**

* * *

**Amanda –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Zeferino**

**1pt – Adrijana**

* * *

**Johannes –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Anka**

**1pt – Adrijana**

* * *

**Aleksander –**

**3pts – Amanda**

**2pts – Symon**

**1pt – Johannes**

* * *

**Stela –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Johannes**

**1pt – Anka**

* * *

**Symon – 20pts**

**Johannes – 7pts**

**Anka – 6pts**

**Adrijana – 5pts**

**Zeferino – 5pts**

**Amanda – 3pts**

**Aleksander – 1pt**

**Stela – 1pt**

* * *

_So, Symon is next to go :-(_

_I did have a lot of fun writing about his different roles, but there were only so many roles I could come up with._

_As always, if you're Ukrainian and reading this, you have every right to flame. _

_New episode on Wednesday. They're going to be going to Romania next time, and I'm only warning you now, it's going to include some horrible songwriting._


	14. Ep8 Pt1 - Only Small Countries Remain-ia

_Disclaimer – I don't own Total Drama or Eurovision. All rights go to their respective owners_

_Author's notes –_

_1. I'm sorry about the delay; I was on holidays all last week, but this story is anything but abandoned_

_2. For many chapters to come, I'm going to have footage from where the eliminated contestants are staying (Grand Hotel, Stockholm), so if your country's contestant has been eliminated, you now know this isn't the last we'll see of them._

_3. A couple of days ago I went to a Chinese restaurant that had fortune cookies, and my fortune read – 'You will soon be recognized for a current project'._

_Could this mean something?_

_Probably not, but I can hope it does._

_Anyways, enjoy (or not) –_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 8 – Only small countries Remain-ia

Ruben could not stand it!

"Why won't my tablet stop beeping!?" he screamed. "I set it to stop beeping, but it still hasn't! Don't the contestants know how much frustration this is for me? We're only seven episodes in and already two thirds of the viewing population has been eliminated! TWO THIRDS! That adds up to thousands of angry e-mails saying that the producers are deliberately favouring smaller countries! Arrrrgh, I am so angry!"

He turned to the camera –

"Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was off to Ukraine to run across a nuclear-radiation zone. Well, actually it was just a simulation covered in luminous green paint; even I'll admit that now. The winners of the challenge, the Chillin' Clutches, got to watch that other two teams battle it out in a Cossack dancing contest. Well, that was… interesting

[He shows some footage of Lou's lousy attempt]

Yeah, we probably shouldn't have broadcast that again.

Anyways, the Brakes won the elimination challenge, so the Ghastly Gases had to vote somebody out, and in the end it was Symon. You know, that contestant from Ukraine! A place with FORTY-TWO MILLION people! That means a whole load of angry e-mails! If another large country goes today, I am going to go insane!

But how will the new teams turn out?

Where are we going next?

Have you seriously not figured out by the title?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

It was 9am in a hotel called "The Grand Hotel", in Stockholm, Sweden.

The five eliminated contestants were all eating breakfast in the self-service dining room, not that there was much left.

"Yum!" Shay exclaimed, as he ate a third helping of bacon. "This stuff is good!"

"Hey!" Eloise yelled, as she applied some lip-gloss. "Save some for us."

"Yeah," said Anton. "Quit hogging all the food!"

"Can you guys quit fighting?" Rikard screamed, covering his ears. "You're like, makin' me nervous!"

"Oh, shut up, you guy-liking freak!" yelled Jessie. "I can't believe I got voted off first! Meanwhile, that punk-rock wannabe, Tia, is still in the game!"

"Lalalalala!" Rikard yelled, as he stomped out of the dining hall.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): I am going INSANE here! Shay eats EVERYTHING and Eloise, Jessie and Anton won't stop arguing!**

**I thought going to a five-star resort would be relaxing! Instead, it's absolutely mind-wrecking!**

**[he starts crying and waving his hand like a fan]]**

* * *

Rikard stomped out of the dining hall.

He sat in the lounge in the reception and took out his phone. He put it close to his face so that nobody could see, but even so, one of the cameras managed to catch a glimpse of what he was looking at. He was on a dating website.

Rikard realized that there was a camera over his shoulder and he smashed it with his phone

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): How dare you judge me! How many gay people do you know!?**

**[He then makes a very rude comment about Russia, but we had to cut it for political reasons. Anyways, I think we've seen enough of how the eliminated contestants are getting on, so we'll just move onto the main part of the show]]**

* * *

Adrijana continued to sulk in her seat.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): What is this weird feeling? Am I feeling…nice? Ugh, this feels great and horrible at the same time!**

**And now I feel lonely. I guess Emilia was right. Oh, I should go apologize to her. Why do I want to do that?]**

* * *

Adrijana sighed and tapped Emilia on the shoulder.

"What do you want!?" Emilia yelled angrily. Adrijana jumped when she did.

"I just wanted to say that," Adrijana gulped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I guess all I ever wanted was a friend."

"It's a bit too late for that!" Emilia exclaimed. "Now leave me alone!"

"Emilia, just forgive her," Lou said angrily. "There's enough tension on the bus already."

"Okay," Emilia said. "I forgive you." Though she clearly didn't mean it

"What more do you want!?" Adrijana asked. She now had tears in her eyes.

"I want to know," Emilia replied. "Why do you always push people away from you?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone," said Adrijana. "Sit down back here!"

Emilia got up from her seat and sat down next to Adrijana.

"Now, you have to promise to believe me," Adrijana said to her.

"Okay, I'll try," Emilia said, giggling.

"Well, you see, my family is cursed," Adrijana said.

Emilia tried hard not to laugh. "There's no such thing as curses!" she said.

"Well, this one is real," Adrijana said. "It started nearly one hundred years ago…"

* * *

_[Ljubljana, Austria-Hungary (now Slovenia), 1914 –_

_Gregor (Adrijana's great-grandfather) was a seventeen year old from a well-off family living in a stately home in Ljubljana, and they were all huge snobs who thought of other people as 'scum'_

_One day, he was having an early morning stroll, when he almost tripped over an old lady covered in old blanket._

"_Excuse me!" he yelled. "You are in my way!"_

"_I'm very sorry, dear," she said. "My name is Ania Kovac, and I am very old and very tired and very hungry. Would you happen to have a scrap of food on you?"_

"_Yes," Gregor replied. "I would have any food that you desire. But you're not getting it!"_

"_Oh, but why?" Ania asked._

"_Because I'm rich and you're poor," Gregor exclaimed. "Deal with it!"_

"_Oh, you are a very selfish young boy," Ania said angrily. "And I am going to curse you and your family for the next one-hundred years!"_

"_Yeah, whatever," Gregor said, and he walked off._

"_Selfish brat," Ania muttered, and suddenly, a flash of lightning came out of her hand and landed on Gregor._

_He hadn't felt a thing, but he was about to…_

* * *

_But the time he'd gotten home, he was shocked!_

_His family's stately home was burnt to cinders._

"_What happened?" he asked his parents._

"_You forgot to put out the fire you lit this morning!" his dad said angrily. "I've told you not to light them yourself."_

"_Well, I'm sorry!" Gregor protested._

"_It's a bit too late for that!" his father yelled. "We've lost all our fortune. We have to beg on the streets now!"_

"_Wait, I think I know how to fix it!" Gregor exclaimed, and he went back to the street where Ania was. But this time she wasn't there. Here blankets were still there, but she had disappeared._

_Gregor looked to the sky and yelled – "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"]_

* * *

"Oh come on," Emilia said. "There's no such thing as curses."

"Well, apparently there is," Adrijana replied. "Gregor later got married and he had seven children, who all had to fight in World War II, and while none of them were killed, all of them lost at least one of their body-parts. My granddad lost both of his arms and ears and one of his eyes."

"Ouch!" Emilia exclaimed.

"And then my parents…" Adrijana continued, before Emilia stopped her.

"I don't think I wanna hear any more," Emilia said, still disgusted from thinking about Adrijana's granddad.

"Still, you get the idea," said Adrijana. "My family is cursed."

"Well, maybe the one hundred years are up," said Emilia. "After all you got onto this show…"

"I don't want to be here!" Adrijana exclaimed. "The Slovene broadcasters just happened to pick me as their contestant and I was made to go onto this stupid show because my parents signed me up and so far, I've had rats in my pants; I've had fruit thrown at me; I've been beaten up by Sanna; I've been beaten up by Katerina; I've been beaten up by Tia; I've been beaten up by Symon; I've been forced to dress like a Cossack and, well, I've had enough! I just wanna go home, but, of course, I'm not allowed to because the contract says that if I do that would be letting down my country so it's against the rules! I hate my life!"

"Oh don't say that," said Emilia. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there."

"Thanks," Adrijana replied. "I've never had a friend before. I guess that's all I've ever wanted. I guess I only made up fantasies like taking over the world and Bridgette being a cannibal because I was so bored all the time."

"Well, you have one now," said Emilia.

"Attention, passengers!" Hans announced. "We will be arriving at our destination in one minute, so get ready to leave the bus."

"This is it!" Emilia exclaimed. "We're going to be on new teams from now on! I hope we're together."

"Me too," Adrijana said, smiling. It was the first time she did that. At least since Symon had been a creepy Goth.

* * *

Dani was squealing in excitement.

"Finally, we're switching teams!" she exclaimed. "Hopefully we'll be together, and Agnessa and Zeferino too. And I won't have to put up with uptight Alma anymore. Hopefully!"

"So, you seem pretty excited," said Hadi. "I'm still a bit mad at Agnessa, though."

"Why?" Dani asked.

"She made me throw the Tetris challenge," said Hadi. "Though I guess she couldn't stand Eloise. I couldn't stand her either."

"Okay, looks like we're here!" announced Hans. "Good luck with the challenge."

"Thanks," said Tyge and Sanna.

By the time the 22 contestants had gotten off the bus, Ruben was standing before them.

"Hello there!" he exclaimed. "Now, like I said, yesterday, due to the amount of inter-team interaction, I've decided that from now on, the teams will be impermanent. For today's teams, the captains will be –

Stela for the Brutal Brakes

Emilia for the Ghastly Gases

And Marios for the Chillin' Clutches!"

The three of them stood beside Ruben and cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [singing out of tune]**

**I've got the power, hey yeah hey!**

**I get to decide…um…who gets to be on my team todayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**[the camera in the confessional smashes]**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Darn, now we've got to replace the confession cam. Yet another reason to hate Marios. Still, Eurovision is pretty big in Greece, so I should try and keep him in for a while.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I can't believe Ruben has the nerve to criticize my singing. This is coming from someone who wasn't even allowed to perform in Melodifestivalen]**

* * *

"Why do they get to be the captains?" Anka complained.

"Well, Anka, the three of them are from the three most populous countries left in the contest. And since the top 5 (Russia, France, Italy, Ukraine and Poland) have all been eliminated, we can't afford for any of these three to get voted off for a while," Ruben replied.

"I still don't get why they get to be captains," Anka protested.

"It doesn't matter!" Ruben exclaimed. "Anyway, since Romania is the most populous country still in the contest, Stela gets to pick first. Netherlands is the next most populous, so Emilia picks second. And Greece is the third so Marios gets to pick third.

Stela, who's your first pick?"

"Amanda," Stela replied, and Amanda stood behind her.

"Adrijana," said Emilia. Adrijana smiled and stood behind her.

"Tyge," said Marios, and the two of them high-fived.

"Okay…um…" said Stela, and then Amanda whispered into her ear. "Johannes!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I felt like a puppet-master controlling Stela. It was wonderful!]**

* * *

"Mirzo," said Emilia.

"Sanna," said Marios.

"Luko," said Stela.

"Zeferino," said Emilia.

"Agnessa," said Marios.

"Hmmm…Pavils," said Stela

"How about Tia?" Emilia said.

"Dani," said Marios, and Agnessa and Dani jumped up in the air and squealed.

"Anka," said Stela.

"Katerina," said Emilia

"Hadi," said Marios, and Dani squealed again

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Hadi and Dani are such a cute couple. I would have asked out Zeferino by now, but I heard the guy is supposed to ask out the girl. At least I think that's what's supposed to happen, and I don't wanna take any chances]**

* * *

"Alma," said Stela.

"Lou," said Emilia

"I guess I'll pick Berto," said Marios

"Alright then!" Ruben announced. "Since the only person left is Aleksander, you'll automatically go to Stela's team."

"The nerve of you guys!" Aleksander complained. "I can't believe I got picked last. I might stop cooking if this ever happens again."

"No you wouldn't," remarked Lou angrily. "That's the whole reason you're still on this show. You've already refused to do two challenges, and you're useless at the ones that you've tried."

"Calm down, Lou," Amanda said in a friendly tone.

"Sorry," Lou replied. "I just can't stand him."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): JUST!? Well, I might just stop cooking for you, Lou.]**

* * *

"So looks we've got our teams!" Ruben announced.

"The Brutal Brakes – Pavils, Luko, Anka, Amanda, Johannes, Stela, Alma and Aleksander

The Ghastly Gases – Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Emilia, Lou and Tia

And the Chillin' Clutches – Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani.

Now follow me, it's time to see what your challenge will be. And boy, will this one go down well with all those Eurovision dorks out there."

"Oooh, that sounds promising!" Marios exclaimed.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Ruben replied. "See you in a bit!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Oooh, I wonder what the challenge will be? Will we have to name every Eurovision winner so far? Or will we be singing Eurovision songs? Because I've got that down –**

**[he sings badly again]**

**You're my lover!**

**Undercover!**

**You're my sacred passion and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**

**[the camera breaks again]**

**Yes, it worked! I'm going to put that in my 'List of ways to tick off Ruben!'**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he looks at the camera] Marios, that is so not cool!]**

* * *

The 22 contestants followed Ruben into what appeared to be a…karaoke bar?

"This isn't 1991, you know!" Adrijana complained.

"Oh shut up!" Ruben whined. "Now, since the EBU and the 28 broadcasters are paying for this, we thought we should do a Eurovision-related challenge."

"What does this have to do with Romania?" Marios asked.

"Not much," Ruben replied. "But we couldn't think of anything better. We were going to have you all find chocolate eggs in Dracula's castle, but then we decided that would be lame.

So, let me explain the challenge.

Every team is going to create a medley of Eurovision songs, except the lyrics will be changed.

Everybody has to sing a verse. The music must be in the tune of a Eurovision song from your country, and the lyrics must describe who you, the person singing, are!

In case you don't know what to sing, the owners of this karaoke bar have kindly put together a playlist of all of the songs from the 22 remaining countries, so you can try out different sounds to see which one suits you the best.

Also, we weren't planning on doing this, but after hearing Marios' suck-fest in the Bus Toilet, you'll be lip-syncing, and we may be auto-tuning your voices depending on how crappy they are."

"Oh, says the person who…" Marios protested.

"I never signed up for Melodifestivalen!" Ruben exclaimed, though it was obvious that he was lying.

"You have three hours to make it, and time starts now!"

* * *

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" Marios exclaimed.

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" the rest of them said, and they all high fived and cheered.

"So, does anyone have any idea of what song they want to sing?" Marios asked.

"I'll probably sing the song that won last year," Sanna replied, and she started to sing some lyrics that she made up on the spot –

"Tell me why can't I go on the funfair rides?

Why can't I even go down a slide?

I don't care that…that I'm handicapped

THAT I'M HANDICAPPED!"

Everyone had shocked looks on her faces.

"Sorry," Sanna replied. "I'm usually better at singing but…"

"It's not that," said Marios. "It's just…the lyrics…they're a bit…"

"Weird," said Berto.

"It's the story of my life," Sanna explained.

"Well, maybe you should tone it down a little," said Marios.

"Oh, okay," Sanna sighed.

"Well, I'm having a bit of trouble picking which song to sing," said Marios. "I'll probably sing Greece's 2005 or 1991 entry. And then there are the ones from 2012 and 1974…"

"So, do you, like, know every Eurovision entry ever?" Tyge asked.

"Yep," Marios replied proudly. "Even the ones from 1996 that were eliminated in an untelevised event."

"Wow," said an impressed Tyge. "So, would you any Norwegian entry that would suit me?"

"Well, I think it should be something contemporary," said Marios. "Perhaps…erm…Stay, the 2012 entry?"

"Oh, I remember that song," Tyge replied smiling. "It so didn't deserve to come last."

"Well, technically it didn't," Marios replied. "It qualified from the semi-final. The countries that actually came last that year were Austria. It says so on the Eurovision website."

Dani sat back and relaxed in her chair. "We have already won this challenge," she said, smiling.

* * *

**(Brutal Brakes):**

"Okay," Stela said to her team. "I think Amanda would be perfect to lead this challenge."

"Why her?" asked Luko.

"Well, I've watched every Eurovision since I was five and I've seen the Eurovision in the arena three times," Amanda replied. "2010, 2011 and of course Malmo 2013."

"Why did you miss 2012?" Luko asked.

"I had exams," Amanda replied. "Anyways, I've already picked my song. It will be Euphoria, since it was the winner, a bit like me."

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm kidding," Amanda replied, giggling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I was not kidding. I am going win that million whatever it takes. Even if I have to backstab the entire continent!**

**By the way, I remember when I went to the Eurovision in Germany, some creep deliberately spilt their nacho cheese on my dress. He had long brown hair and this stupid flag t-shirt…**

**…And I just realized that 'creep' was Marios!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [smiling] Amanda, I was just trying to put some colour into it.]**

* * *

**(Ghastly Gases):**

The Ghastly Gases were not as prepared as the other two teams.

"So," Emilia said awkwardly. "Has anyone got a song in mind?"

"I do," Tia replied. "I was thinking I could sing in the tune of "Na inat", the song Bulgaria had in 2011."

"Cool," Emilia replied. "I remember that song. I think it would really suit you. It totally deserved to qualify."

"No it didn't!" Adrijana protested. "Her voice was too husky, her hair was ridiculous and…"

Emilia frowned at her.

"Sorry, just a natural habit," Adrijana replied, blushing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I want Emilia to be friends with me. I've never had a friend in my sixteen years on Earth, and I could totally use one.**

**But it's hard for me not to blurt out flames. It's what I naturally do!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Give her a chance! She's adjusting]**

* * *

Amazingly, after just twenty, Marios had successfully picked out songs for all seven members of the team.

"I'm impressed!" Hadi exclaimed. "I guess we should start writing lyrics now."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Marios replied. "But let's make sure they're not as…well…disturbing as Sanna's."

"How were my lyrics disturbing?" Sanna protested.

"Because I'm handicapped?" Marios repeated. "Really?"

"Okay, I'll think of something better," Sanna sighed.

Pavils was listening to the jukebox and trying to find a song that suited him, but he was having trouble finding one.

"Are you okay?" Luko asked him.

"There are no good songs here!" Pavils complained. "Believe it or not, Latvia has never had one good song! Can you believe that this song won?"

He gave Luko the headphones and started playing "I Wanna", the song that won for Latvia back in 2002.

"No!" Luko replied. "That is awful! The other songs must have been far worse!"

"Maybe," Pavils replied.

* * *

Agnessa put down the headphones and continued to write lyrics.

"Hey, what's up?" Dani, who had just walked over, asked her. "I just finished recording my lyrics. Are you done yet?"

"What do you think of these lyrics?" Agnessa asked her.

Dani picked up the sheet she was writing and had a look over it.

"Have you got no shame?" Dani asked, when she was finished

"Oh come on," Agnessa protested. "It's guaranteed to get us second place at least!"

"Fair enough," Dani replied. "And, I don't mean to offend you, but there's a lot of spelling mistakes."

"Well, I haven't been to school in three years," Agnessa replied.

"What? Really?" Dani asked.

"Yes, I went to school until I was 13," Agnessa replied. "I ran away from the orphanage I was living in because they hit us with a cane and all they fed us was gruel. I ended up in Minsk and a man hired me to sew dresses for his company, but the pay was really bad so I quit and I've been living on the streets ever since. And if I ever felt like someone was being mean to me, I would push them away at all costs."

"So, that's why you beat up Eloise and then you threw the challenge to get her voted off," said Dani. "Not that I can blame you."

"You beat her up as well," Agnessa reminded her. "After the first challenge."

"I know, I know," Dani replied. "And knowing her, she'll probably have tabloids all over France claiming that you were the villain."

Agnessa now had tears in her eyes.

"Can we stop talking about this?" she asked. "It's kind of uncomfortable."

"Okay," Dani replied. "I'm gonna see how Hadi's doing."

"I'm going to record my verse," said Agnessa, and she walked over to the recording booth, which already had a very long queue of at least fifteen people.

"Will you get out!?" Sanna yelled at Aleksander, who was still inside the recording booth.

Aleksander couldn't hear her because it was soundproof, and he continued to sing. Thankfully, they couldn't hear him either, or else their ears may have bled. They only person who could hear him was one of the employees at the karaoke bar, who was modifying his voice, and his face looked shocked as he fiddled around with the auto-tune.

Sanna wheeled herself over next to the employee.

"Excuse me, sir," she said. "He's been in there for ten minutes. Could you tell him time is up?"

"Eu nu vorbesc engleza," the employee replied.

"What did he say?" Sanna asked.

"He said he doesn't speak English," said Stela, who walked over, and then she started talking to the employee.

"Scuză-mă," she said to him. "Ar putea să-i spui să iasă din…erm…box."

"Box?" the employee repeated.

Stela pointed at Aleksander.

"Oh, da! Îmi pare rău, dar nu pot vorbi cu el," the employee replied.

"What did he say?" Sanna asked.

"He said he couldn't talk to him," Stela replied. "He can't speak English. Duh!"

"Okay, I got this!" Tia exclaimed, and she burst into the booth.

"I didn't know it was unlocked," said Sanna.

She grabbed Aleksander by his right leg, making him fall over.

"Arrrgh, what are you doing!?" Aleksander yelled, as he was dragged out by Tia.

"So, who was first in line?" Tia asked.

"I was," Sanna replied.

"Wait! Wait!" Marios exclaimed. "Lemme see the lyrics."

"Fine," Sanna sighed and she let him look at the sheet.

"Hey, these are actually good!" Marios exclaimed. "I'm impressed. Go ahead!"

"Thank you," Sanna replied, beaming, and she continued her way into the booth.

Before you knew it, she was already singing away. Marios couldn't help but notice that the karaoke bar employee barely touched the auto-tune dials.

"Wow, she must be really good!" Marios exclaimed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): Sanna sang a couple of times on the bus. She has the voice of an angel!]**

* * *

Tia was the next person to enter the booth. She bopped her head a lot during her performance, and even pretended that she was strumming a guitar for some of it.

It was worth noting that she, like Sanna, barely had to have her voice modified, except for a couple of the very high notes.

Zeferino was next, and his performance was much milder than the previous two, but the employee didn't have to touch the modification dials even once because his singing was so good.

"You own gift!" the employee said to him (in bad English) when he came out.

"Erm…thank you?" Zeferino replied, and he was followed by Emilia.

It was Emilia's turn next,

The employee did have to modify her voice a good bit, and she jumped around so much in the booth that Pavils called out to her – "Do you need the toilet?"

Luko and Tyge laughed at that one, while Sanna folded her arms and said – "Boys."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Potty humour! What can you do about it?]**

* * *

At last it was Agnessa's turn, and was she on fire in the booth? Absolutely!

Throughout the recording, she shrugged her shoulders from left to right, she nodded her head, and she just seemed to know all the moves. She even ran her finger down her chest at the very end.

"Miaow," Pavils said to Agnessa when she left the booth.

"What is he on about?" Agnessa asked Dani.

"You DON'T wanna know," Dani replied. "Now come on, the karaoke bar is giving out free meals!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Damn, she's a sexy chick! A sexy chick! Damn, she's a sexy chick! MIAOW!**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Pavils is so shallow! There is so much more to Agnessa than her look! Pavils was staring at her breasts the whole time**

**I hope Agnessa knows that she can do so much better!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Sanna told me why Pavils kept purring. Damn it, he is so shallow!**

**Good thing I'm already into someone else. Now for Zeferino to ask me out!]**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the tables in the karaoke bar, enjoying the burgers and chips that the bar had provided. Nearly everyone, that is!

"I can't eat this," Agnessa groaned. "It's disgusting."

"What are you talking about!?" Hadi exclaimed. "I live for this food!"

"Hadi, not a good time," Dani said. "What's wrong?"

"When I worked at the sewing company, they didn't provide us with any food," Agnessa said. "And our pay was so low that the only food I could afford to buy was McDonald's. It was delicious at first, but after a few weeks it just felt very gross. And I became quite fat. The fat went away eventually, but I still can't eat another burger again."

"It's okay," Dani replied. "They're selling salads as well."

"Thanks for telling me," said Agnessa and she got up to get one.

"So!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly. "I think we've a great chance of winning."

"Yeah," Marios replied. "I had a look over all of your lyrics and I had to say, they were awesome!"

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" Dani exclaimed.

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" they all yelled, and they all high-fived again.

* * *

**(The Brutal Brakes):**

"Yum, these are delicious!" Pavils exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Luko replied. "And check out these energy drinks they're selling!"

He took another sip of it, and he immediately jumped up and down in his seat.

"You might want to cut down on those," Alma warned him. "They can kill you if used carelessly."

"Oh, quit being such a sourpuss, Alma," Amanda said. "As for the team, I think we did a great job with the lyrics. We might just win this challenge."

"Might?" said Stela.

"Oh, heck, of course we'll win!" Amanda exclaimed. "We'll all be safe another night for sure!"

The Ghastly Gases were perhaps a bit less confident.

"The employee had to modify my voice a lot," Emilia sighed. "I didn't know my singing was that bad."

"It's okay, Emilia," said Tia. "He did it with everyone. Except Zeferino, I can't wait to hear you sing, by the way."

"Thanks," Zeferino replied. "I can't wait to hear you as well."

"Thanks," Tia replied, and then nobody else said anything.

After a minute, Katerina turned around and saw Marios next to the television at the karaoke bar.

"What is he is up to?" Lou asked.

"I dunno," Katerina replied. "It's probably nothing."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Wait till you see what's going to happen just before we start the challenge. It's going to be hilarious!]**

* * *

_Will Marios be right?_

_How terrible is the songwriting going to be?_

_And who will be the next eliminated?_

_Find out when we return on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!_

_By the way, here's a cheat sheet for the new teams:_

_The Brutal Brakes – Pavils, Luko, Anka, Amanda, Johannes, Stela, Alma and Aleksander_

_The Ghastly Gases – Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Emilia, Lou and Tia_

_The Chilllin' Clutches – Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani_


	15. Ep8 Pt2 - Only Small Countries Remain-ia

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. Do I even need to put this in anymore? It's not like any of the original characters are making regular appearances (some of them will appear later, but not to be contestants)._

_I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this episode, but it shouldn't matter because the original lyrics aren't used._

_Author's Note -_

_1. You may remember a few episodes ago I mentioned that the two main villains of the season were going to be Amanda and someone else who I will reveal later. Well, that other villain is going to be revealed in this episode! Who will it be?_

___2. Total Drama Pahkitew Island is starting soon. I'm rooting for Shawn all the way!_

___3. The songwriting in this episode is quite bad, so I don't mind if you flame it. _

_Read, Review (or Flame), and keep calm and hate Courtney :-)_

* * *

The challenge was about to begin, and the bar had quite an audience, who were locals who had been watching the show, and were excited that they were getting to see one of the challenges live.

"GO STELA!" one of them yelled.

Ruben stood in front of the 22 remaining contestants, and said to them – "Okay, we are ready to start the challenge! First up, we have the Chillin' Clutches!"

Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani all took it to the stage. They were handed microphones, and they all seemed ready to go.

Marios, in particular, had a very smug smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sanna asked him.

"Wait for it…" Marios replied.

"Let's begin in 3…2…1…GO!" Ruben announced, and then he hit play on the video-player, which he thought was going to play the medley, but instead…

"Apple! Banana! Orange! Pear!" screeched a voice on the TV. "Fruit and vegetables everywhere!"

The vocals were appalling and the singer looked a lot like…Ruben!

"Where the heck did you get that!?" Ruben yelled at Marios.

"Us superfans have our ways," Marios replied. He looked very proud of himself for that. "This is Ruben's so-called "song", that he tried to enter into Melodifestivalen, way back in 2000!"

The other 21 contestants collapsed with laughter

"I'm surprised the broadcasters even kept the tape," laughed Pavils.

"THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO!" Ruben yelled at Hans.

"I didn't even know you back in 2000," Hans protested. "You were working as a maid for a rich Swedish lady."

"A maid, really?" Dani asked, who was laughing so much that it looked painful.

"Oh yes," Marios replied. "She even made him wear a traditional maid's outfit. The only difference was that it had leggings instead of a skirt! I have pictures on my phone!"

Everyone crowded around Marios on the stage, and sure enough, he had photos of Ruben in a skimpy maid's outfit, wearing leggings and see-through tights.

"That is too much!" Hadi exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ruben yelled. "On with the challenge. And Marios, if you show them any more old pictures of me, your team automatically loses.

Okay, let's get started. 3…2…1…GO!"

Dani was the verse to sing –

(In the tune of "What about my Dreams", the 2011 entry for Hungary),

_"I may not seem like much at first_

_Then again, you shouldn't fear the worst_

_I know I steal, and it makes you wail_

_And I've even spent two months in jail…_

_[Chorus]_

_But don't think less of me!_

_For I am DANI!_

_I can be a great friend!_

_But this story ain't happy end!_

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Loved that reference to Ghosts 'n' Goblins. A winner is you, Dani!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he sighs] I will never understand nerds.]**

_'Cause sometimes things just stick to me!_

_For I am Dani!"_

She was met with light applause, and then it was Marios turn next, and his singing had surprisingly little auto-tune –

(In the tune of "I Anixi" the 1991 entry for Greece),

_Hi, my name's Marios it's nice to meet you_

_But at this contest, you know I'll beat you_

_You speak two languages, I speak forty-three_

_Sorry but the winner…is gonna be me!_

_[Chorus]_

_Marios!_

_That's my name, and this my game!_

_Marios!_

_That is me; I'm great as can be!_

_Marios!_

_And just so you know_

_I know JUDO!"_

Even though a lot of the audience didn't really appreciate the lyrics, they still applauded kindly.

Ruben looked very unimpressed.

Tyge was the next to sing

(In the tune of "Stay", the 2012 entry for Norway),

_"I am Tyge_

_And I live for everything_

_Life is an adventure_

_Yes, that is what I sing!_

_The people are great_

_So don't ever be late_

_'Cuz you never know what you'll miss_

_You gotta enjoy your day_

_In absolutely every way_

_'Cuz life is like one great big kiss!_

_[Chorus]_

_I am Tyge and I live for life!_

_And I know that it's gonna be awesome_

_I am Tyge and this is my song_

_And now I hope – that you sing along!_

_TYGE!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-TYGE!"_

Tyge was met a pretty big applause, especially from Hans.

"You did our country proud!" Hans exclaimed.

Tyge fixed his hat and smiled at him.

"Thanks guys!" Tyge exclaimed. "We have Berto next!"

Berto stepped forward and sang –

(In the tune of "Crisalide", the 2013 entry for San Marino, beginning at the point in the song where it starts to get upbeat)

_I am Berto!_

_And you know I love to fish!_

_To catch all breeds!_

_Would be my only wish!_

_Fishing!_

_What I eat, sleep and breathe!_

_Yeah, fishing!_

_It is all that I need!_

_Every single minute!_

_The joy that is in it!_

_I'll remember…for the rest of my life!_

_Fishing!_

_Fishing – c'est la vie!"_

Berto was met with light applause, and the next contestant to sing was Sanna –

(In the tune of "Only Teardrops", the 2013 winning entry for Denmark)

_"The sun is up today!"_ she sang.

_"It's time for me to say_

_Today is gonna be awesome!_

_I cannot walk_

_Or run or jump the net!_

_That's doesn't mean_

_I cannot be a threat!_

_And this is the theme_

_Of this song that I sing_

_I'll win this thing!_

_[Chorus]_

_Tell me, why don't you think I can win this show?_

_How could you ever stoop so low?_

_To think I'm not able?_

_Just 'cuz I'm disabled!_

_Tell me, you're secretly jealous of me!_

_You lost the show – I'm on international TV!_

_Do you hear me!?_

_KRISTOPHIE!"_

The audience cheered for her song – especially since there was very little auto-tune in it!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Kristophie was a guy who was at the Danish selection.**

**He and I were the favourites to win, but them some footage leaked of him in his dressing room. He and his friend were talking about how they didn't think I had a chance of getting through – and they laughed about what would happen if I was doing a swimming challenge.**

**For some reason the jury still voted for him, but thankfully the televoting let me through.**

**So for those of you wondering why I was so arrogant, that's why.**

**[She giggles a little bit]]**

* * *

Hadi was next –

(In the tune of "Hallelujah", the 1979 winning entry for Israel)

_I am Hadi_

_Here I am!_

_Hadi-lullah_

_I am what I am!_

_I like computers_

_It's pretty much what I breathe_

_Nintendo, Sony, Xbox_

_That's all I'll ever need_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'm in heaven_

_With my thumbs on the pad_

_And that's why I know…_

_Video-games are rad!"_

Hadi didn't get much applause. A few audience members clapped awkwardly.

"BOO! LAME!" Ruben yelled.

Hadi was about to yell back at Ruben, but he didn't have time because Agnessa had already started singing, and everything about Dani asking her "Had she no shame?" started to make sense.

(In the tune of "I Love Belarus", the 2011 entry for Belarus)

_I LOVE RUBEN!_

_He so hot and smart_

_I LOVE RUBEN!_

_He lives in my heart_

_And I'll always see his face smiling in my head_

_And I will wake to him next to me in…Minsk!_

_I LOVE RUBEN!_

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus) [smiling embarrassingly] Yeah, that last bit was a last minute edit.**

**As for the topic, Cartoon Network made me watch all five seasons of Total Drama so I'd have a rough idea of it, and I quickly learned that the best thing to do is suck it up to the boss!]**

"Bravo, Bravo!" Ruben cheered as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I think we have a winner!"

"What!?" Anka yelled. "That is so unfair."

"Yeah," Stela agreed. "Shouldn't you listen to us and the Gases first?"

"Nope," Ruben replied. "But you guys can still compete for second place. Next up, we have the Ghastly Gases!"

The seven members of the Ghastly Gases; Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Emilia, Lou and Tia took to the stage

"As for the Chillin' Clutches," Ruben continued. "You guys are safe from elimination, special thanks to Agnessa – though you seriously shouldn't have changed the lyrics!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**All 22 of the contestants were in the bus toilet at different times, but they all yelled the exact same thing: "PERVERT!"]**

* * *

"So," Ruben continued. "Without further ado, let's hear what the Gases put together. Hopefully it's not literal – haha!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hahahahahaha! I pride myself with my humour!**

* * *

**All 22 of the contestants were in the bus toilet at different times, but they all yelled the exact same thing: NO!]**

* * *

Tia was the first to sing –

(In the tune of "Na inat", the 2011 entry for Bulgaria)

_"Oh, I, I, I wanna win this show_

_It's unlikely yes I know…KNOW!_

_I'm not one to mess with, as you can see!_

_Don't know the winner, but I hope it'll be me!_

_I'm like thunder and I sting like a bee!_

_YEAH!_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh, I, I, I've got winnin' in my heart_

_But that's only a start!_

_'Cuz I know_

_That I rock!_

_Oh, I, I, I'm never waitin' for you_

_No matter what you do!"_

_'Cuz I wanna win this…TOO!_

_[instrumental]_

There was a lot of applause for Tia.

One of the few people who didn't applause was Aleksander, who just rolled his eyes

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I can't believe Tia still can't admit that she likes me – I am the Ale-king! I mean, am I irresistible or what?**

**[He flexes one of his scrawny arms, and then he falls into the toilet]**

**Ouch!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): I do not like Aleksander! Life doesn't work that way!]**

Lou was the next to sing, and there was very little auto-tune in his voice, but that wasn't going to matter at all –

(In the tune of "La la love," the 2012 entry for Cyprus)

_"Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou!"_

Ruben and Hans looked at each other confusedly.

_"I like to paint people – la, la, la!_

_Using fog on the window – la, la, la!_

_Art is my gift_

_Gives me a lift!_

_Just watch me go-o-o!"_

_[chorus]_

_Wo-o-oah!_

_I feel some sort of rush_

_When I hold a paint-brush_

_Baby, it's awesome_

_Wo-o-oah_

_And if you don't like my class_

_I'll shove my brush up your ***!_

_Say, what's my name? Oh yes, it's Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou_

_[pause]_

_Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou!"_

Very few people in the audience clapped, and none of the contestants did.

"Boo – you stink!" Pavils yelled.

"What, you wanna fight?" Lou asked angrily.

"Oooh, what are you gonna do, put your paintbrush up my ***?" Pavils asked.

"MAYBE!" Lou yelled, and he jumped off the stage, and ran after Pavils.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Lou is a good singer, but those lyrics…ouch!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Emilia was the next to sing

(In the tune of "Ding-a-dong", the 1975 winning entry for Netherlands)

_"When you're feeling down_

_There's no need to frown_

_You obviously never knew I was here all along_

_Come to me for a while_

_I can make you smile_

_If you thought you were sad, then surprise! You were wrong_

_[Chorus]_

_I am Emilia_

_And I like to see ya_

_Even when your feelings are go-o-one_

_If you need any help_

_There's no need to yelp_

_I'll be there to help you go o-o-on_

_EMILIA!"_

Emilia received quite a bit of applause, and now it was Zeferino's turn, and to many people's surprise, he didn't sing in English –

(In the tune of "", the 1972 entry for Portugal)

_"Eu sou um cara humilde_

_Uma garota que me chama a atenção_

_Ela tem cabelos loiros_

_E os olhos azuis brilhantes_

_[Chorus]_

_Ela é sobre este show_

_Das ruas de Belarus_

_Eu a amo com meu coração_

_Espero que ela adora me FAZERRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Zeferino had probably received the most applause out of anyone who had sung so far.

"Obrigado!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_[Bus Toilet:_

_Zeferino (Portugal): There's a reason us Portuguese never sing in English. It's just too nice a language._

_And also…um…nobody cares if it doesn't rhyme._

_And there's also one other reason…_

* * *

_Marios (Greece): I know what that song was about. He was talking about how much he loved Agnessa. So adorable!_

_[sighs] I wish I could be in love. I've only ever been on one date. It was with this girl from Lithuania called Nomena, but then I dumped her because I found out that she tried to kidnap Dima Bilan._

_I mean, who tries to kidnap Dima Bilan? As in the third worst Eurovision winner ever, after André Claveau and Marie N of course!_

* * *

_Ruben (Sweden, Host): Erm…Marios? I'd have worried more about the kidnapping part._

_Though it doesn't matter, 'cause we all know this 'Nomena' girl doesn't exist, and Marios is, of course, going to die alone._

* * *

_Marios (Greece): I overheard what Ruben said about me. This is coming from the person who tried to bribe Charlotte Perrelli with Union Jack panties to try and get a place in Melodifestivalen._

_Again, another true story!_

* * *

_Ruben (Sweden, Host): Where does creep get all this info? I mean, not that it's true. Heh, heh]_

* * *

Adrijana was the next to sing –

(In the tune of "No one," the 2011 entry for Slovenia)

_Oh, I came onto this show_

_And I thought, 'I don't know'_

_'Am I gonna like it here?'_

_And I was right. Yes, that you can see_

_'Cuz I had fruit thrown at me_

_Including Snozzberries!_

_I have every reason to cry_

_But somehow, I've managed to get by_

_And do you_

_Wanna know why?_

_[Chorus]_

_I met someone who's a true friend_

_And she'll like me till the very end_

_Yes I can clearly see_

_She is no phony!_

_I met someone who's a true pal_

_And though she sometimes drives me off the wall_

_There's no one else at all_

_Who has been so nice to ME!"_

Adrijana was greeted with somewhat of applause, which was fine with her.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Since I know I'm not going anytime soon, special thanks to that old *****, Ania, I decided to use this challenge as an opportunity to say, "Thanks, Emilia, for being the first friend I ever had."**

**Wow, it feels weird to actually be nice. I think I like it! But at the same time, I feel incredibly soppy]**

* * *

Katerina was next to sing her verse –

(In the tune of "Crno i Belo", the 2012 entry for Macedonia)

_[Chorus]_

_My name is Katerina!_

_And I'm gonna kick all of your *****!_

_I've got this show in the bag_

_Just like I've got my cat_

_Her name is Kelija!_

_You don't wanna mess with me!_

_'Cuz I'm a tough girl from the Balkans_

_Yes I'm gonna win this show!_

_And if you're a mean girl from Monten…"_

A tennis ball hit Katerina in the temple.

"OUCH!" she screamed. "I am going to kill you, Anka!"

And with that, she chased after Anka, who had thrown the ball.

"Then there were five," Adrijana sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I don't get it! How come Katerina rants on and on about Anton messing with "Balkan Girls" and then she fights with Anka**

**Not that I can blame her, Anka isn't a very nice person.]  
**

* * *

Mirzo was the last person to sing for the Gases –

(In the tune of "Love in Rewind", the 2011 entry for Bosnia-Herzegovina)

_"1 plus 1_

_Equals three_

_That's what I thought_

_Then the teacher failed me_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not smart and I'm not very strong_

[Hadi rolled his eyes]

_And clearly they auto-tuned this song_

_And I haven't bothered to make half of this rhyme_

_But maybe I can win as an underdog._

_Two times two_

_Equals three_

_Another one wrong_

_Another fail for me!"_

Mirzo got quite a lot of applause for that. Even Ruben was impressed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): You know what they say, 'Modesty is the best policy.'**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Mirzo, it is HONESTY, not MODESTY! Wow, you really are stupid.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): And this is coming from the guy who tried to suck up to Petra Mede by peanut-buttering her hair.**

**Again, gospel truth!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios is right. It is the gospel truth. Because the GOSPELS AREN'T EVEN TRUE**

**Haha – Atheists for life!]**

* * *

"So, Ghastly Gases!" Ruben announced. "Some of you did a pretty good job. That is, SOME of you! I'm looking at you, Lou!"

Lou didn't hear him, as he was too busy trying to stick a paint-brush up Pavils' nose.

"Help, security!" Pavils screamed.

"I guess I have no choice," Ruben sighed. "SECURITY! You're needed at table 12!"

Immediately two security guarded ran into the scene and tried to pull Lou away, but he was being very resistant, and he was now trying to stab Pavils' eyes.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" screamed Pavils.

"We'll let them sort it out themselves," Ruben said to the camera. "But for now, let's listen to the Brake's medley. Here's hoping we don't need a medical 'brake' afterwards. Haha."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ruben, I could be funnier than you in my sleep!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hahaha, Marios! Fat chance]**

* * *

Pavils was supposed to be the first to sing, but he couldn't because Lou was still trying to stab him, but it didn't matter because his voice had already recorded

(In the tune of "Here We Go," the 2013 entry for Latvia)

_"Here I go_

_Here I go_

_The name's Pavils_

_And I'm in it to win it!_

[Rapping]

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got something to prove_

_'Cuz who else do you know who can do these smooth moves_

_I came here to win and I've got it in the bag_

_And if you don't think so then you're a ***_

_It may sound arrogant but I'm telling the truth_

_'Cuz while the rest of you are having awkward youths_

_I'm livin' the dream, gettin' girls by the hour_

_And I'm not some romantic who gives girls flowers_

_Oh no, I do so much more – just watch me hit it on the dance floor!"_

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I can't believe I chose that song. But it's shamefully the best song my country has sent.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [dying with laughter]**

**"I'm livin' the dream, gettin' girls by the hour?"**

**The only girls Pavils gets are creepy stalkers. Either that, or else they were turned on by his dancing, and then they dumped him in a day for treating them like a toy.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios, it scares me how much you know.**

**Sanna (Denmark): Wow, Lou was AGRESSIVE! Sure, Pavils is a jerk, but stabbing his eye isn't going to help!]**

* * *

Luko was the next to sing. It was in the tune of "Ljubav de Svuda," the 2013 entry for Serbia, but it was impossible to make out the lyrics because he was singing so quickly.

The only words that could be heard were _"caffeine is the king,"_ and that was it, and nobody was really sure whether to applaud or not, and this was evident because every two seconds they started clapping and then they stopped.

Anka was the next to sing, and luckily she made it to the stage in time.

"I'll get you later!" Katerina yelled. "You'll see! They'll all see!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I wonder who is more of a cat – Kelija or Katerina**

**Oh, never mind, it's obviously the latter.]**

* * *

(In the tune of "Just Get Out Of My Life," the 2009 entry for Montenegro)

_"Everyone's telling me to slow down_

_But I tell them I can't ****ing care_

_'Cuz I know I will this thing_

_'Cuz everybody else here sucks!_

_[Chorus]_

_Just outta my; outta my; outta my face_

_Or I will; I will beat you up so hard_

_'Cuz life's too short to think_

_That's why I never give a **** about anything!"_

Very few people clapped. One of the few who did was Amanda.

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): That was horrible! There was no structure, and she obviously didn't bother to make it rhyme.**

**But still, I had to keep her happy as she is one of my allies.]**

Amanda was the next to sing, and she needed very little auto-tune –

(In the tune of "Euphoria," the 2012 winning entry for Sweden)

_Oh, I wish this show would last forever_

_Because, I want to see us all together_

_I love, just about everybody on this show_

_Anka – she's the greatest mind around_

_Stela is a great friend and Alex – he should be cooking on TV!_

_The people on this show are the greatest friends could ever be!_

_[Chorus]_

_This show's –_

_The greatest thing to happen to me_

_And Ruben's a great host as you can see_

_He is so hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-HOT!_

_And Hans is a great busdriver_

_And Mirzo's strong and fast_

_I wish that we could all win the cash_

_But there can only be one!"_

There was a lot of applause for Amanda for that one, especially from the ones who were mentioned in the song.

"That was awesome!" Ruben exclaimed, a tear in his eye. "But Agnessa was still better!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [pissed off] I know that was only because of the inappropriate lyrics, and also because Agnessa has slightly larger breasts than me. Some men can be so shallow!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Amanda, I can't believe you'd accuse me of such prejudice.**

**Sure, it's true, but still!]**

* * *

Johannes was the next to sing, and his voice was very heavily auto-tuned, and it sounded very high-pitched.

(In the tune of "Je ne sais quoi," the 2010 entry for Iceland)

_[Chorus]_

_I've got a voice_

_That can get me anything_

_Ruben's no choice_

_But to give the Brakes the victory!_

_I've got a voice_

_That can always hypnotise you_

_So, Ruben, please_

_You've no choice but let us win."_

Very few people clapped.

Ruben was laughing his head off.

"You seriously expect me to give you the victory with that voice!?" Ruben asked. "Fat chance!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I can actually sing, but the employee deliberately modified my voice that much so I couldn't use my smooth voice to convince Ruben to let us win**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): That sounded like those 'chipmunk' covers of pop songs that 11 year olds upload to YouTube.**

**Seriously, Johannes' song was even worse that the chipmunk cover of "Ghetto Gospel"**

**RIP 2pac; may Lil' Wayne soon join you.]**

* * *

Stela was next –

(In the tune of "Zaelilah," the 2012 entry for Romania)

First there was a long instrumental, and then Stela started singing –

_"Gambling everyday!_

_[Chorus]_

_My name is Stela_

_And I eat toast with butter_

_Can't go two hours_

_Without even a little flutter_

_I am the queen of the poker_

_I can win any time_

_Yeah, Stela is my name_

_Gambling is my game."_

The song wasn't even that good, but Stela managed to receive more applause than anyone else so far, and that was mainly because most of the audience members were Romanian.

"Win it for us, Stela!" one of them cheered.

Stela gave them a thumbs up, and yelled back – "You can bet a million leis that I will do just that!"

Alma was the next to sing

(In the tune of "Mizerja," the 2013 entry for Croatia)

_[Chorus]_

_"I am Alma!_

_I want to be a doctor_

_I am Alma!_

_I can fix broken bones_

_Yes I can, yes!_

_I CAN YES, I CAN!_

_I can help you – if you've have got…_

_Tuberculosis!_

_Yes, I can, yes, I can, rest assured."_

A few people clapped. Ruben on the other hand looked incredibly bored.

"Yawn," he sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I could see her smiling when she said tuberculosis. Alma, if you were such a genius then you'd know it's a serious disease. My grandma got it a few years ago – she was lucky she survived. She was so close to dying that she'd already paid for funeral expenses.**

**So yeah, totally not funny!]**

* * *

And the last person to sing was Aleksander. Well, I say 'sing' but it actually sounded like he was giving birth. No amount of auto-tune could cover up how bad it was –

(In the tune of "Suus," the 2012 entry for Albania)

_[Chorus]_

_"I AM ALEKSANDER!"_ he screeched.

_"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, TOTALLY ROCK!_

That's all I need to say."

Aleksander got no applause. Even Amanda didn't bother trying to suck it up. In fact, he was mostly getting booing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): He told us that he was singing "It's all about you." Gosh, I can't believe I had to listen to that…that…screeching!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): After "Euro Neuro," "The Social Network Song," "I'm a Joker," and "**** me then poo poo," that was the worst song in Eurovision 2012. I have no idea how it finished top 5.**

**And Aleksander made it a million times worse!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I thought that song was so beautiful when I first heard it, but now whenever I think about it I can only hear Aleksander's version. THANKS A LOT YOU CREEP! A Balkan creep, but STILL A CREEP!]**

* * *

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!" screamed Ruben. "My ears! I could have permanently lost my hearing from that! I was thinking of giving the Gases last place for Lou's disastrous song, but you…you've taken it to a whole new level! Last place for Brutal Brakes – you'll be voting someone off tonight! By the way, all contestants will be participating in voting."

"Thanks a lot!" Anka yelled, slapping Aleksander across the face. "You cost us the challenge!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Aleksander taunted. "Vote me off? You'll no longer have decent food!"

"Fine," Anka sighed. "But you'd better watch out from now on!"

"Okay," Aleksander sneered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): You know, maybe this loss is for the best – I mean, this is an excellent opportunity to get Amanda voted off.**

**All I needed to do is go around and convince everyone to vote off Amanda. And if they don't listen, I'll threaten to stop cooking. This is gonna be awesome!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Yeah, I can't live without decent food, so I'm voting off Amanda. Sorry!**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm voting off Pavils – he has been nothing short of a jerk the last few days**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I'm voting off Alma, for so many obvious reasons**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Amanda**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): Amanda**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Amanda**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Meh, I was voting her off anyway**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [rubbing his hands like a cartoon villain] This is going perfectly!]**

* * *

Everybody was now back on the bus, and Ruben stood before them.

"Campers," Ruben announced. "You have all cast your vote, but first, I want to announce the reward for the Chillin' Clutches, or specifically Agnessa.

Your reward is…

…

…

…

…

…A special candlelit dinner, with moi!"

"Who's moi?" Agnessa asked.

"Me!" Ruben yelled. "Moi is French for me!"

"Oh okay," Agnessa said, nodding. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Consider yourself privileged," Ruben said immodestly. "As I am the best person in the universe, after Chris McLean of course."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): 35 euros says Ruben is Chris McLean in disguise! 80 euros say he's only here because Fresh TV fired him.**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Host): As convincing as it is, Ruben is not Chris McLean. Still, it's convincing]**

* * *

"We will start our romantic get-away right after the elimination," Ruben said, smiling. "Maybe we might even…you know…"

He didn't say anything else, he just wiggled his eyebrows

Agnessa looked absolutely disgusted.

* * *

**[Bus Toliet:**

**The 22 contestants were in the Bus Toilet at different times by they all yelled the same thing – "PAEDOPHILE!"**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Woah, now I'm glad we didn't win! Erm…thanks Aleksander!?**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): [rolls her eyes] Well, tonight is gonna be fun!]**

* * *

"Now it's time to see who's safe," Ruben said, as he held a plate of seven marshmallows in the palm of his left hand. "The person who does not receive a marshmallow must get the butt off this bus, get a taxi to an airport, and leave this contest for good! Now without further ado, here are the marshmallows –

Johannes

Luko

Aleksander

Stela!

There are now only three marshmallows remaining, but who will get them out of Pavils, Anka, Amanda and Alma?

The next one goes to –

Anka!"

"Yeah, *******!" she exclaimed.

"Also safe for this evening," Ruben continued. "Amanda!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Aleksander. "I mean, erm, whatever."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [angrily] I knew what that creep was up to! I can't believe he'd backstab me like that! Sure, I was going to backstab him later in the game, but that doesn't matter! Still, I managed to convince everyone that Aleksander wasn't actually going to stop cooking since it is the main reason he's still in the game.**

**Come on, let's face it, he'd have been voted out long ago if it hadn't been for that.**

**And to secure my safety even more, I convinced all my allies to vote off… [Static cut]]**

* * *

Pavils and Alma were the only two remaining. Pavils looked confident, but you could tell deep down that he was scared.

Alma looked terrified.

"This is the final marshmallow!" Ruben announced. "And I can now reveal that it is going to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Pavils!"

"Yeah, baby!" Pavils exclaimed. "I'm in it to win it, yo!"

Lou folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What? Why me? What did I do?" Alma asked. "Come on – spit it out!"

Amanda shrugged – "It's a mystery," she said, while on the inside she was plotting how she would kill Aleksander for trying to backstab her.

"Sorry, Alma," Ruben said. "NOT! Finally, a country with a small population is finally gone. Sure, Latvia's population is even smaller, but I guess it could be worse…"

He glared at Aleksander angrily. Aleksander just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sweden may only have 9 million people, but we're still the best country in the world, after Canada of course, and I couldn't bear it if Amanda got voted off. Not that she ever will. The way she's playing the game, she'll no doubt win!**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): I don't know why Ruben keeps trying to suck up to Chris McLean. It's not like they've ever met, unlike the countless number of unfortunate Swedish celebrities. Poor Eric Saade…**

**I met Chef Hatchet once when I was on holiday in Canada. He's pretty nice in real life – I think hanging around Chris is bad for him.**

**He's a really good cook too. He only cooks bad food on the show because it's Chris' orders.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Yeah, I convinced my allies to vote off Alma. I mean, she's not much use to me. All she can do is annoy people by bandaging them up.**

**I was going to eliminate Pavils, but he's got some purpose, and I found out that he's really gullible, so he's staying another day!]**

* * *

"Bye, Alma!" Katerina exclaimed, crying. "We'll miss you."

"Most of us, anyway," Dani added, and Hadi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it for me," Alma sighed. "Bye guys!"

Alma stepped off the bus, her taxi fare and airline ticket in one hand.

The bus door automatically closed afterwards, and then Ruben faced the camera –

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "A small insignificant country has gone – no more angry e-mails for me!"

His iPad started beeping.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, and he started reading.

"To Ruben Andersson

You are an inconsiderate and prejudice jerk. Us small countries are just as good as Sweden. At least we don't make crappy pop music…"

Ruben stopped reading and faced the camera again.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous!" he said. "Anyways, where are we going next?"

"Bulgaria," Marios answered, and Tia cheered.

"Shut up!" Ruben yelled. "Who will be going next?

And will the angry e-mails ever stop?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Pavils:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Amanda_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Luko:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Anka:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Aleksander_

_1pt – Pavils_

* * *

_Amanda:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Johannes:_

_3pts - Alma_

_2pts – Stela_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Stela:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Alma:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Stela_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Aleksander:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Mirzo:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Stela_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Katerina:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Johannes_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Adrijana:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Zeferino:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Emilia:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt- Stela_

* * *

_Lou:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Tia:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Agnessa:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Hadi:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Sanna:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Berto:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Tyge:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Marios:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Dani:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Amanda_

* * *

_Alma – 35pts_

_Pavils – 30pts_

_Amanda – 30pts_

_Anka – 17pts_

_Stela – 9pts_

_Luko – 3pts_

_Aleksander – 3pts_

_Johannes – 2pts_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma_

_So, Alma is the next to leave :-(_

_As always, if you are Croatian you have every right to flame (if you want), and the eliminated contestants are going to continue to appear in the aftermaths at the start of many episodes from now on_

_Until then, review whether or not you liked the story, and favourite or follow if you enjoyed it._

_I also sincerely apologize for any emotional stress you may have gained from reading those lyrics_

_And in case you didn't already figure it out, Aleksander is the new villain. That guy is far more than meets the eye._

_C U L8R GUYZ!  
_


	16. Ep9 Pt1 - Evacuate The Bulg-area Pt1

_Disclaimer - Do I seriously need to keep writing these? If you haven't come across one yet you haven't been reading this and have skipped to this chapter. Go back and read the rest for heaven's sake!_

_So, there's been a slight delay. My internet wouldn't work for a while, and to make up for it there's going to be two new episodes this week. That's right. There will be an update on Saturday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday week. That adds up to four parts, and **TWO ELIMINATIONS**. (That's gonna result in a lot of flames **)-:** )_

I've also hit 800 views, which is far more than I ever expected to get. (Only 200 views 'til I get to 1,000). Thank you everyone who has supported this so far, and I hope I will get more reviews in the future.

_Anyway, it's here so enjoy. (Or flame. Whatever floats your boat?)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 9 – Evacuate the Bulg-area!

"Evacuate the Bulg-area!?" Ruben yelled at one of the interns over the phone. "That's the name of the title? Seriously, there's a reason we don't pay you guys! And you can dream about putting this show on your CV! Ugh!"

He put down his mobile phone and he looked at the camera and said,

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was off to Romania, which by the way, is who should have won Eurovision last year, because I placed 500 krónas on them at 25 to 1. That's 12,500 krónas that I could have won but didn't!

Thanks a lot everyone who voted for Austria! You're all jerks!

Anyways, the contestants had a contest where they sang a Eurovision song from their country with their own lyrics.

Some such as Agnessa and Amanda created masterpieces while others such as Lou and Aleksander were…well – let's just say they never should have been broadcast.

In the end, the Brutal Brakes lost thanks to Aleksander's disaster, and he went behind Amanda's back and threatened everyone to vote her off or else he would stop cooking for them. Bro is far more evil than he appears.

Fortunately for me, Amanda realized what he was up to and convinced enough people that Aleksander wasn't going to stop cooking because that's the only reason he's still in the game, and she instead got Alma the annoying doctor kicked off the show.

And despite Croatia only having 4 million people, I still got attacked with thousands of angry e-mails. I hate you guys so much!

Anyways, who will be kicked off next, and when will Sanna and Tyge finally get together? Seriously, it's about time!

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

It was 9pm in Stockholm, Sweden. Alma had just arrived at the Grand Hotel, where the other eliminated contestants were staying.

As she pulled her suitcase and her first aid kit into the foyer, she was disappointed that nobody had come to greet her.

"Oh well," she sighed, and she walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello," the female receptionist said cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alma. I'm the Croatian contestant from Euro-Drama Roadtrip," Alma replied. "Is there a room reserved for me?"

"The what?" the receptionist asked. "Oh yes, Total Drama Euro-Trip. I haven't really been watching it that much because I heard the Swedish contestant isn't very nice."

"Oh, you mean Amanda?" Alma asked. "She's actually not that bad for someone so rich and popular."

"You think?" the receptionist replied. "My friend told me that she's the one who got you voted off."

"What!?" Alma exclaimed in an unhappy tone. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was to save her own butt," the receptionist replied. "Here's your key card. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks," Alma replied kindly, and her mood changed once she turned away.

"That little traitor," she hissed angrily. "And I thought Amanda was actually nice. You think you know someone!"

Just then, a soaking wet Rikard rushed out from one of the corridors.

"Hey, Alma!" he exclaimed excitedly, and he rushed over to hug her.

"Hi," Alma replied. "How are you, Rikard? And why are you all wet?"

"I was in the pool," Rikard explained. "I was going to stay in there for a few days because everyone here was driving me crazy but the lifeguard kept yelling – "It's closing time! It's closing time!" and I tried to refuse but he pulled me out with one of those net thingies and he forced me to change back into my regular clothes and…here I am now!"

"So, you've had quite a stay," Alma said, giggling from Rikard's story.

"Girl, you have no idea," Rikard replied, and he scratched his head. "Jessie, Anton and Eloise won't stop fighting, and, well, Symon isn't too bad but his acting is scaring me, like. Yesterday his character was a pervert."

"Ew…gross!" Alma exclaimed, clenching her eyes. "I'm so glad he was voted off before that happened."

"Other than that, this is a pretty nice hotel," Rikard continued. "But I'm just warning you, try to get breakfast before quarter to nine, because once Shay gets down, he eats everything. He's like a lawnmower when it comes to food."

"Well, that's nice to know," Alma said, a little freaked out. "So, I should probably get to my room."

"Okay, I'll carry your bags," Rikard replied.

"How kind of you," Alma replied sweetly, and she pressed a button on the lift.

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): Alma would make a great girlfriend. Too bad my love hormones don't agree!**

***He sighs* It's not easy being gay]**

_Again, that's another check on the losers so far. There should be one check every episode, but we'll see how things go. Now, back to the main part of the show:_

* * *

_Aleksander stood in the middle of a kitchen in a restaurant, in between two older chefs. They all stood before Arbana Osmani, the host of Masterchef Albania._

"_You have all done very well in this contest," she said to the three chefs. "But there can only be one winner. And I can now reveal that the winner is…_

…"_Wake up!"_

"_Who?" Aleksander asked, but then…_

* * *

"Wake up!" Amanda hissed, and Aleksander shook his head and sat up in his seat. It was the middle of the night on the bus, and most of the contestants were fast asleep.

"Hey Amanda," he whispered kindly. "What's up?"

"Don't you "What's up", me!" she hissed back. "I know you backstabbed me, and I am going to get you for it!"

"What are you going do?" Aleksander asked sarcastically.

"There is a lot that I could do to you!" Amanda replied, and she held up her fist.

"Well if you do that, then you'll be exposed," reminded Aleksander. "You're lucky everyone thinks Marios is being delusional – you're not going to make any other stupid moves are you?"

"I guess not," Amanda sighed. "Hey do you wanna make an alliance? A real alliance! We could make the final 2!"

"Not a hope!" Aleksander replied angrily. "I don't need an alliance thanks to my awesome cooking skills, and besides, what chance would I have against you in the final?"

"Okay, have it your way!" Amanda snapped. "I'm going back to sleep."

Aleksander tried to as well, but he couldn't for some reason. It was such a shame, he'd wanted to know if he'd have won Masterchef Albania or not. Arbana was definitely his celebrity crush.

Instead, he slouched in his seat, and he gazed at the others who were fast asleep.

"Ruben – 80 year old virgin!" Marios muttered in his sleep, and Aleksander couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ha, Ruben! I told you I could be funnier than you in my sleep!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Shut up, Marios! You suck!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I actually wasn't that sure whether Amanda was actually evil or not, but now she's just confirmed it.]**

* * *

It was now morning, and everyone was sitting in a picnic area in a beach in Bulgaria that was near the Black Sea.

Today, Aleksander was making crepes and croissants.

Everyone was sitting on wooden chairs at wooden tables and they were in full scale conversation.

Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Tyge, Dani, Emilia and Zeferino were sitting at one table.

"Wow, it's day 9 already!" Sanna exclaimed as she nibbled on her crepe.

"I know," Tyge added excitedly. "Seven of us have gone, only 21 are left!"

"I hope Hadi and I make the final two!" Dani exclaimed, and she and Hadi kissed.

"I hope I make it to the final two with Zeferino," Emilia squealed, and she grabbed Zeferino and squeezed him tight.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I couldn't breathe for 30 seconds! Does Emilia like me? CRAP!**

**I'm not sure if you guys knew already, but I like Agnessa! She's cute and she's smart and she knows what it's like to be socially inept.**

**Emilia is a good friend, but she's just…so…whacky!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Zeferino is so McDreamy! I wonder where we'll go on our first date…**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): I saw the way Emilia was cuddling Zeferino. Should I be worried?]**

* * *

Ruben's RV pulled up on the beach, and he stepped out, sipping on a cocktail.

"So, seven down, twenty one remaining!" Ruben announced.

"Yeah, whatever, what's the next challenge?" Anka asked angrily, rolling her eyes.

"Hush, I'm coming to that," Ruben hissed. "Now, we are off the coast of the Black Sea, as some of you may have known."

"I know I didn't," said Aleksander proudly. "I'm not a nerd like some people."

"Hey, you gonna get that second ear pierced yet?" Lou asked Aleksander sarcastically.

"What, it hurt okay?" Aleksander complained. "I don't see you getting your ears pierced!"

Lou pushed his hair back behind his ears to reveal two small hooped earrings.

"I got these done when I was 13," Lou said proudly. "I'm more of a bad boy than you'll ever be!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): On day 1, Lou was naïve artist who didn't know much about what high-school was really about. And now since I told him about everything going on the bus, he's become really cynical. I'm a bit worried.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm lovin' the new Lou.**

**He's kinda becoming like Noah, as in my favourite character from the original cast, after Cody of course! I know, I made a whole list, lol! Justin was in last place by the way. He has nothing to offer, neither fanon nor canon]**

* * *

"So, what's today's challenge?" Emilia asked excitedly.

"This challenge is based on the canoe challenge from Total Drama Island," Ruben announced. "You are going to be canoeing to a Bulgarian island in the Black Sea, and when you get to the island you will be finding coloured pieces of a statue of me.

The Brutal Brakes will be finding yellow pieces

The Ghastly Gases will be finding green pieces

And the Chillin' Clutches will be finding sky blue pieces

For this challenge you will be staying on the same teams, and the only team who loses will be participating in the voting this time round.

Oh, and one last thing, there are sharks in the Black Sea so watch out!"

Everyone gasped.

"But don't worry. As much as I want to, and despite the fact that your contracts don't cover shark attacks in the insurance, the producers are still worried that one of you may sue us, so your canoes are surrounded by an electrical field, which I'd recommend you don't touch…Anka!"

"Why me!?" Anka complained.

Marios looked at a cactus garden in the middle of the beach and said, "Hey Anka, don't touch that cactus!"

Anka immediately poked one of the cacti and screeched.

"Arrrrgh, why did you do that!?" she complained.

"You did it to yourself," Marios replied, rolling his eyes.

"Even without the shark problem, you will still be likely to hit some rough water, so fasten those life-jackets tight!" Ruben continued. "Each team has two large canoes, so you can settle between yourselves who goes in each one. Adjo!"

"What does 'adjo' mean?" Aleksander asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know," Amanda replied mysteriously

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): 'Adjo" actually means goodbye in Swedish, but it's fun messing with Aleksander's head.**

**Besides, even some Swedish people don't know what it means. At least in the town that I live in, it doesn't really matter whether you speak English or Swedish; people just speak what they feel like speaking. For example, I always blackmail people in English, but when I'm depressed I usually speak Swedish. It's just instinct, basically. Even the teachers at my school have the language they prefer to speak, and it's hard to remember who speaks what.**

**I even think in Spanish sometimes]**

* * *

(The Brutal Brakes…)

"So, I have a good idea!" Amanda exclaimed. "How about you guys go in one canoe and me and the other girls go in the other canoe."

"Sounds good," replied Pavils. "So that's me, Luko and Johannes in one canoe and the rest of you in the other, right?"

"Hey, I'm a guy too!" Aleksander complained.

"Likely story," Johannes replied sarcastically. "So, looks like we're set."

"But…" Aleksander complained

Pavils and Johannes were both making 'absolutely no way' signs at Amanda, while Luko had his hands in his pockets like he couldn't give a damn.

"It's fine," said Amanda sweetly. "Aleksander and I need to have a little chat."

She grabbed him by the ear and after popping on their life jackets, they were off.

* * *

**(Ghastly Gases):**

"Okay, so who's going with who?" Katerina asked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): It's 'whom', Katerina. ****But I wasn't going to say that out loud. Who likes a grammar Nazi? They give trolls a bad name]**

* * *

"Well, I know who I'm bringing!" Emilia exclaimed, and she grabbed Adrijana and Zeferino.

The former smiled appreciatively while the other had to force a fake smile.

"Well, I guess that leaves us four," said Tia to Mirzo, Lou and Katerina, and they all looked satisfied with that decision.

"Okay, I guess we should be off then," Katerina said excitedly. "Come on, Kelija, let's go!"

Kelija purred excitedly and pounced on the boat. She too was wearing a life jacket, and it looked adorable on her.

* * *

**(The Chillin' Clutches) –**

"So, does anybody have a preference for who they want to go with?" Marios asked.

"Hadi and Agnessa!" Dani exclaimed, and the two of them smiled in delight.

"Sounds good," said Marios. "So, it looks like it'll be you three in the first canoe and Tyge, Sanna, Berto and I in the second canoe. Come on, let's go, the other two teams are already ahead!"

"Yep, let's go!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly, and he helped Sanna on the boat.

"I'm not sure about this," Sanna said cautiously. "I might…"

"Nonsense!" Tyge yelled, and he flung Sanna over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you sly dog!" Sanna exclaimed playfully before Tyge laid her down on the seat of the canoe.

"Come on, guys!" Tyge yelled excitedly. "Let's get rowing!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I don't know how he does it, but somehow Tyge can make anything fun!**

**Pavils (Latvia) [singing from outside] Love is in the air! Dadadadadada! Love is in the air! Dada…**

**[Sanna punches the door open sending Pavils flying!]**

**Sanna: [angrily] Care to repeat that?**

**Pavils: [gasps] Yes, I mean, no, I mean…just kiss him already!]**

* * *

_(Chillin' Clutches – Boat #1 – Agnessa, Hadi and Dani)_

"UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

"Hey, Agnessa," Dani said as she continued to row. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Agnessa replied, smiling. "How are you?"

"Not bad," Dani replied. "I just can't stand that horrible noise. Where is it coming from?"

"UGH!" Hadi gasped from behind them as he struggled to row. "UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

"Hadi?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrows. "Could you please stop?"

"Oh…um…sorry. Is that bothering you?" Hadi asked. "I'm just not very strong."

"It's fine, I'm not much of an athlete either," Dani replied. "But I do know something that will keep your mind off rowing."

"And what is that?" Hadi asked hopefully.

"This," Dani replied, and she grabbed Hadi and they immediately started making out.

Agnessa rolled her eyes as she continued to row.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I'm happy about Dani and Hadi hooking up. Really! But I just feel like a third wheel around those guys. *She sighs* I wish Zeferino would ask me out already. I don't want to make him feel like a wimp by asking him out first.**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): [he is still enchanted by the kiss] Oh, she so knows how to do it. I'm so glad I finally got a girlfriend, because a load of guys at my school tease me by saying that I'm going to die a virgin and stuff like that.**

**Well, they can't do that anymore!]**

* * *

_(Ghastly Gases – Boat #2 – Mirzo, Katerina, Lou, Tia and Kelija):_

"Neow!" Kelija purred excitedly, as she placed her paws on the edge of the canoe. Her long striped ginger fur was blowing in the wind.

"Careful, Kelija!" Katerina exclaimed, as she grabbed her pet cat. "You don't want to fall out of the boat."

She placed Kelija back on the seat, between her and Tia.

Tia yelped, and she edged away from her.

Katerina stared at Tia suspiciously as she continued to row.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Tia answered, stuttering. "I just r-really d-d-don't like cats."

"Oh, that's fine," Katerina replied. "I have friends who don't like cats, but they got used to Kelija after a while."

Just then, Kelija retracted her claws, and she scraped at Tia's knee.

"Eeek!" screeched Tia. "She scraped at me."

"Hey, bad girl!" Katerina scolded, and she put Kelija at the other side of her. "Wow, she doesn't seem to like you."

"Oh well, what can you do?" Tia sighed.

Meanwhile at the front of that canoe, Mirzo and Lou were chatting.

"So, what do you think of this challenge?" Mirzo asked Lou, in an attempt to make small talk.

"Oh, not bad," Lou answered, smiling. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, it could be better, it could be worse," Mirzo replied. "So, you've seemed to cheer up."

"I know," Lou replied, as he continued to row. "I'm actually fine. I just can't stand Pavils! That guy is such a jerk! Why can't he just leave Tyge and Sanna alone?"

"I dunno," Mirzo replied. "He's probably just trying to peer pressure them. It's a bit like what happened to me."

"Okay," Lou said, only half-listening, as he continued to row.

"Erm…don't you want to know what happened to me?" Mirzo asked.

"Well…um…okay. Since you asked," Lou said. He was quite confused since he hadn't really been listening to Mirzo.

"Well, you might find this hard to believe, but I'm really good at sports," Mirzo began. He was already blushing, because he hated being inmodest.

"Yeah, even I figured that out," Lou replied. He was now listening for real this time.

"So, my school hears about this new reality show called "Euro-Drama Roadtrip," Mirzo continued. "And everyone in my year is begging me to sign up. My parents even made me take remedial English classes five times a week so I could learn to speak good English in time for the show, because I'm pretty much a C student.

I didn't want to do it, but I hate letting my peers down, so I went through with it. I got to the final of my national selection, and after a series of tight voting, well, here I am now.

Can you understand the pressure that I had to go through?"

"Mm hmm," Lou answered, as he stared into the water.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): So, I sort of zoned out for bits of it, but I got the general idea. Mirzo is a popular over-achiever who always feels pressure to impress.**

**No offence to Mirzo, I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but I think his sob stories are a bit pathetic. I'm not much of an expert on people, but I'm pretty sure any other teenage boy would give anything for Mirzo's life.**

**I read a lot of fanfiction in my spare time, and I can safely say that Mirzo is practically a Marty-Stu.**

**You know, one of those characters who is so nice and perfect that they're annoying.] **

* * *

_(Brutal Brakes – Boat #2 – Anka, Amanda, Stela and Aleksander)_

Anka continued to stick her finger into the water.

"What are you doing?" Stela asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm trying to catch a shark," Anka replied. "If it bites me then I'll be able to pull it onto the canoe and then I'll have my very own pet shark."

"That's not gonna work," Stela told her. "First of all, you don't have any bait;

Second of all, even if a shark does happen to come over, it's more likely to bit off your finger

And thirdly, even if you manage to catch it, it won't be big enough to fit on the canoe, and besides, sharks can't breathe overwater, so it would die once you caught it."

"So what?" Anka answered angrily. "You don't think I have what it takes to catch a shark? I'll show you! I'd bet any money that I'll catch one in the next minute!"

That's when Stela had an idea

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): [rubs her hands like a cartoon villain] I had a perfect chance to make some money. Anka has the brain of a fly, if not smaller!]**

* * *

"Okay, I'll bet 100 euros," Stela said quickly.

"What?" asked a confused Anka.

"You said you'd bet any money," Stela replied, an evil grin on her face. "So, if you don't catch a shark in the next minute, you owe me 100 euros."

"But I don't have 100 euros!" Anka complained.

"Okay then," Stela answered. "If you don't catch a shark in the next minute, you have to be my servant for the rest of the contest."

"Fine, it's a deal," Anka sighed, and she shook Stela's hand before putting her finger back in the water.

"What an idiot," Amanda muttered.

"But still, you've got her in an alliance with you," Aleksander mentioned. "That's impressive."

"Don't try to suck up to me!" Amanda hissed. "Hey, I just realized. I've been doing your chores all this time for nothing!"

Aleksander blushed before saying – "Don't look at me. It was Marios' idea."

"Marios!?" Amanda exclaimed, clicking her finger. "Has he known about your little scheme this whole time?"

"Well…um…no," Aleksander answered. "Only since day 3."

Amanda was now boiling with anger.

"Wait, I'm confused," she said, shaking her head. "How did you even know I was…well…"

"A complete [female dog]?" Aleksander said. "Easy, it was instinct," and he tapped his brain twice.

"Go die in a hole," Amanda groaned.

"Okay, one minute is up!" Stela exclaimed. "Come on, you lost!"

"Okay, fine!" Anka groaned, as she pulled herself up. "I guess this me…E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anka had accidentally touched the electric field on the side of the boat, and had gotten herself electrocuted, and Stela couldn't stop laughing over it.

After about a minute, Anka finally got the sense to get back up. Her hair had turned into a huge black afro, and her heart was thumping so hard that it was made Aleksander gasp.

"So," Anka exclaimed, panting. "I guess this means I have to be your slave for the rest of the contest."

"Nah," Stela replied. "What just happened was amusing enough."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Stela and Anka are seriously getting on my nerves, but they're the only people I can find who are dumb enough to ally with me.**

**I was considering replacing one of them with Lou, but now that he's started to actually pay attention in life, he's out**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Did you guys see it when Anka's hair went up? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

* * *

_(Chillin' Clutches – Boat #2 – Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios)_

The four of them sang a song in the tune of "Sea Shanty" from Total Drama World Tour

_Tyge was the first to sing – "We're heading from Bulgaria to an island in the Black Sea!"_

_Sanna – "I hope we win this challenge and we make it back for tea!"_

_All – "It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy."_

Marios interrupted in his normal voice – "Well, technically it's a lake if you don't count the hydrological link."

"Buzzkill," Sanna sighed, as she continued to row.

Berto was the next to sing – _"Hey guys, guess what? I think I just caught a fish!"_

"With an oar?" Marios asked.

Tyge sang back to Berto – _"Well gut him very carefully and we'll serve him on a dish."_

"We don't have any dishes," Marios reminded him.

"Marios, will you stop talking, you're ruining the song?" Sanna asked half-politely and half-angrily. "Besides, I haven't heard you sing."

Marios sighed and took a deep breath –_ "We're on a road trip 'round Europe for a million euro coins!_

_Which is what I'd pay to watch Ruben get hit twice in the groins!"_

That line made them all laugh.

"That is if he has any!" Sanna added, and she and Marios high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): That boat-trip was a lot of fun. I caught fish, and we all sang a sea-shanty. It turns out Marios isn't that bad at singing, and he only sang badly in the last challenge to annoy Ruben.**

**The bit about Ruben in the song is funny because it's true**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): It's all lies. I do have them. Just ask my mother**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-host): Ruben should seriously hush before he embarrasses himself any more. And besides, this is a family show. I'm pretty sure parents don't want to hear 35 year old men talking about…well…**

**[he shudders at the thought of it]]**

* * *

"Hey, looks like the waves are getting quite rough!" Pavils exclaimed, and he was right. The water was getting choppier by the second.

"Eeeek, I'm scared!" Emilia cried. "Hold me, Zeferino!"

"It's okay," Adrijana pointed out. "The island isn't too far away. I can see it!"

"Oh, me too!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly as she glomped Zeferino. "This challenge is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Should I tell her or not? I mean, I know it would be rude, but I really think it would be better for my personal health. And besides, I'm leaving Agnessa hanging here.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): *sighs* I knew Zeferino would never go out with me. He probably thinks I'm a [censored]. I mean, Eloise and Anka said so.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I can't believe Agnessa is taking advice from Eloise and Anka. Eloise has the brain of an obnoxious two-year-old and Anka probably doesn't even have a brain.]**

* * *

After a couple more minutes of choppy waves, Mirzo, Katerina, Lou and Tia were the first to arrive at the island.

"Okay," Katerina said. "Let's split up into pairs. I'll go with Tia and Lou will go with Mirzo."

"Actually, I don't really want to go with you," Tia replied. "She doesn't like me," Tia hissed, referring to Kelija.

"Oh…well…erm…that's alright," Katerina replied, a little bit offended. "How about I go with Mirzo and you go with Lou?"

"Okay, sounds good," Tia replied, and the group split up and ran into the forest on the island.

Sanna, Tyge, Marios and Berto were on the next canoe to arrive.

"Well, that was fun!" Berto exclaimed.

"So," Marios said. "I'm guessing I'm going to go find clues with Berto and you two will go together."

"Totally!" Sanna exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, yeah, okay."

"I know Pavils is being a jerk, but there's no need to deny it," Marios said.

Sanna sighed, and she and Tyge went off, and so did Marios and Berto.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Is everyone trying to make it happen? What has ever happened to 'minding your own business?'**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): So, walking alone in the forest with Sanna. That could be fun.]**

* * *

Anka, Amanda, Stela and Aleksander arrived next.

"Begs going with Amanda!" Stela exclaimed.

"No, I begs going with Amanda!" Anka yelled.

"I said it first!" Stela complained.

"Yeah, sorry Anka," Amanda said. "Stela said it first. You can go with Aleksander."

"Ugh," Anka sighed, and she fake-gagged.

"None taken," Aleksander groaned, and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I wanted to tell Aleksander off some more, but I knew if I put those two idiots together, then they'd screw up the whole challenge.**

***sighs* I think I'm the only smart person on this team. Okay, Johannes isn't too bad, but the rest…puh-lease!]**

* * *

The last three canoes arrived more or less at the same time.

"So, I guess we're all a group!" Emilia cheered, and she and Adrijana cheered. Zeferino stomped from behind and sighed.

"Come on, guys!" Pavils exclaimed to Luko and Johannes. "We can do this!"

Dani, Agnessa and Hadi had just arrived.

"Oh no, we're the last here!" Dani exclaimed. "Come on, we have to work extra hard now."

She rushed into the forest, and Agnessa and Hadi quickly followed.

* * *

_So, that's the first half of this chapter._

_I think the next elimination is going to be quite a shocker, but I'll let you guys be the judges_

_Until then, please review if you liked the story, because your reviews are what keeps this story alive (as well as my heartbeat)_

_By the way, here's a cheat sheet of the teams in case you've forgotten them, and also the groups they are currently in –_

* * *

_The Brutal Brakes –_

_Pavils, Luko and Johannes_

_Anka and Aleksander _

_Amanda and Stela_

* * *

_The Ghastly Gases –_

_Mirzo and Katerina_

_Lou and Tia_

_Zeferino, Emilia and Adrijana_

* * *

_The Chillin' Clutches –_

_Agnessa, Dani and Hadi_

_Sanna and Tyge_

_Berto and Marios_

* * *

_Next time, the final 21 will become the final 20, and I hopefully won't get flamed…_


	17. Ep9 Pt2 - Evacuate The Bulg-area Pt2

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama, nor any of the Eurovision references. The 30 OCs are mine, and while I can't sue you for stealing them, I'd appreciate if you didn't steal them (without permission, anyway)_

_So, I kept my promise about the four updates this week (I will be going back to two next week onwards), and here is the next elimination. Who will it be? Will I get flamed? Find out by reading on -_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Lou said to Tia as they walked through the forest. "We're looking for pieces to put together a statue of Ruben."

"Yep," Tia answered.

"And what colour are we looking for?"

"Green," Tia replied.

"And did Ruben say anything about not taking anything off the island?" Lou asked.

"No," Tia sighed. "Wow, you have to be told everything. Don't you ever listen?"

"I've never been much of a listener," Lou replied. "I guess I just…well…I dunno…zone out. I can't help it!"

"Okay, that's fine," said Tia. "So, do you see any pieces?"

"No," Lou replied. "How many do we have to find?"

"I don't think Ruben said," Tia replied.

"So," Lou said casually. "How are you and Aleksander doing?"

"Excuse me?" Tia asked angrily.

"Oh…" Lou replied hesitantly. "Are you two not…well…"

"No!" Tia exclaimed. "I don't like him. He's clearly just trying to be a bad boy to impress me. Besides, you should know, you should know, you were calling him a wimp earlier."

"Well, he does seem to be lazy with challenges," Lou replied. "And, yeah, he is a bit of a wimp. Seriously, he can't take getting his ear pierced? That is just pathetic. I barely felt any pain when I got my ears pierced."

"Really?" Tia asked. "You should try getting nine piercings. Believe me, it's not fun."

"Yeah, I guess not," Lou replied. "So, if you don't like Aleksander, then who do you like?"

"Well…um…er…nobody really," Tia answered thoughtfully. "I can't imagine myself going out with any of the guys here and…wait a minute!"

"What?" Lou asked.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Tia asked.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Lou replied, putting out his palms. "I was just trying to make small talk. That's all."

* * *

Amanda couldn't stand listening to Stela.

"Oh, I am so lucky to be with you!" Stela boasted. "Anka must be so angry right now. She got put with that cripple, Aleksander. Why did you date him anyway?"

"Oh, um, er, he seemed rather quirky. I like people like that," Amanda lied. "It's such a shame he backstabbed me like that."

"Yeah," Stela sighed. "Men!"

"Hey, look, I think I see a piece!" Amanda exclaimed, and she pointed at a green piece was lying in a ditch.

"But that's green," Stela pointed out. "We're looking for yellow pieces."

"I know," Amanda replied. "This is for something else…"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): This was an excellent plan! Not only did I guarantee our team would be safe, but I could frame someone for cheating. And I knew exactly who I would frame…]**

* * *

"Hey, I need to pee," Amanda exclaimed, and she faced a bush. "Look away while I do it. If you turn around I'll kick you out of the alliance. By the way, I usually take a long time. Say, about 15 minutes."

"Okay," Stela replied, and she shut her eyes and faced a tree.

No sooner had that happened, Amanda ran off

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I couldn't let Stela in on my plan. There's a chance she could be a traitor. I've been cautious about my allies ever since Aleksander tried to backstab me]**

* * *

Berto and Marios were both searching for pieces.

"Have you seen any yet?" Berto asked Marios.

"Nope," Marios replied. "I wonder what the reward will be."

"I dunno," Berto replied. "I hope it's a fishing rod, because my old one is getting a bit tattered."

As the two continued to talk, Amanda peeked from behind a tree.

"Perfect," she said to herself.

"…congratulations on getting to the final this year," Marios said to Berto. "It was about time."

"Thanks," Berto replied. "And I'm sorry you weren't in the top 10 this year."

"It's okay," Marios answered. "We didn't deserve it anyway. Our song was everything wrong with the music industry today. It definitely got the position it deserved. I thought Austria was a good winner though. I still can't believe the amount of hate it got online. But if I had to choose, I would have picked Finland to be the winner. They had a great retro rock song."

"Yeah, I think I remember that," Berto replied. "My favourite had to be Montenegro though. I just loved the emotion that he put into the performance. It reminded me of when I caught a shark. It's always been a dream of mine to do that."

"You know what my dream is?" Marios said, smiling. "To be a jury member at Eurovision. It would be awesome to have that kind of power in my hands."

'Perfect timing,' Amanda thought to herself, and she crept out from behind the tree.

"Don't you want to represent Greece at the Eurovision?" Berto asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Marios sighed. "But I think we established in the last challenge that I'm not much of a singer."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): UNDERSTATEMENT!**

**Marios (Greece): Oh, says you, Ruben!]**

* * *

Neither of them noticed Amanda drop the piece into Marios' hoody. And since the pieces were only hollow and made of plastic (with Velcro on the sides so they'd stick to other pieces), Marios barely felt it.

"Woah," Marios exclaimed. "Darn, I think I got a crick in my neck or something. I felt something weird."

"It was probably nothing," said Berto. "Now come on, we have to find a piece."

'Yes!' Amanda exclaimed in her head. 'This is working perfectly! Now to find Stela!'

"Hey, look!" Marios exclaimed, and Amanda gasped. "I think there's a piece over there."

'Phew,' Amanda thought, and she wiped sweat off her forehead.

Marios picked up the piece and said – "Let's try and find another one, and then we'll go back to camp."

* * *

Pavils, Luko and Johannes all ran through the forest searching for a piece.

"Hey guys, slow down!" Johannes exclaimed, as he tried to catch up with the other two. "I'm getting a stitch."

"I can't slow down!" Luko answered. "It's the caffeine."

"You no longer want to run," Johannes said in his smooth voice. "Walking is your life."

Luko suddenly stopped running and walked instead.

"You know, there's no reason to be so selfish!" Pavils said to Johannes angrily.

"I'm sorry, man, I was just getting a stitch," Johannes replied defensively. "And says you, tormentin' poor Sanna and Tyge all day."

"I'm just helping them," Pavils protested. "They don't seem to realize they like each other.

"Well, you should still leave them be!" Johannes answered angrily. "They're my Scandinavian brother and sister, and I'd never hurt a hair on their head."

"Wait a minute," said Luko. "If they're your brother and sister then why do you all live in different countries?"

Johannes rolled his eyes, and Pavils put his head in his hands.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Oh, wait, I don't think he meant that literally. I just now got that. I know, I'm such an idiot!**  
**I'd always wondered why Leshawna called DJ her brother in the first episode of Total Drama Island, and then they barely spoke to each other afterwards]**

* * *

"Hey, I think I see a piece!" Luko exclaimed.

"Well, go and get it!" Johannes replied.

"Nah, I don't really feel like running," Luko sighed.

Pavils looked at Johannes angrily and he folded his arms.

Johannes sighed and said – "You now feel like running. Run, Luko, run!"

"Yes, sir," Luko replied, and he ran off to get the yellow piece of the statue.

Marios and Berto ran out of the forest.

"Looks like we're the first ones out!" Marios exclaimed excitedly, and he put the two pieces they had found in the sand.

"They don't seem to stick together," Berto said, as he bent down and tried to put together the two pieces. "We should probably go get some more pieces."

"Wait, what if someone comes out while we're gone and they hide the pieces?" Marios asked.

"Good point," Berto said. "I guess we should wait until someone else comes out."

Just then, Tyge and Sanna came out, and the former was the pushing the latter's wheelchair.

"We got a piece!" Sanna exclaimed excitedly, and she held it in the air.

"Awesome," Marios replied. "We found two. That means we've found three altogether so that means there should be nine more left to find."

"But Ruben didn't say how many we had to find," Sanna pointed out.

"I know, but judging by the size of the pieces in relation to the area of Ruben's body I am pretty certain there a twelve pieces," Marios explained.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Berto.

"I have an IQ of 152," Marios replied proudly. "How else would I have managed to speak 43 different languages?"

"Oh, my school made us do IQ tests last year," Tyge said. "I only got 113 though."

"That's still above average," Marios pointed out.

"So, should we go back and find more pieces?" Sanna asked.

"Yeah, but one of us should stay here and guard," Marios answered.

"I'll do it," Sanna volunteered. "Nobody could be low enough to steal from someone in a wheelchair. Unless, you know, you're a Lego architect called Kristophie!"

"What's she talking about?" Berto asked.

"Kristophie was a guy in the Danish national selection who made mean jokes about Sanna," Marios replied. "Now come on, we've no time to lose!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): So, Marios has an IQ of 152. Could this mean he's actually right about Amanda being a villain?**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I hope my plan works. Marios has got to go before he convinces anyone that I'm evil.]**

* * *

Emilia, Zeferino and Adrijana arrived outside the forest. Emilia was juggling five pieces in her hands.

"Hey Sanna!" Emilia exclaimed as she walked across the beach.

"Hey Emilia," Sanna replied, waving her fingers. "You're a really good juggler."

"Thanks," Emilia replied. "I learned how to do it on YouTube. It's amazing how much the internet offers nowadays."

"So, you finally got Adrijana to crack," Sanna said, smiling.

"Yep," Emilia replied proudly. "It turns out she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Hi, you must be Sanna," Adrijana said to Sanna, and they both shook hands.

"So, why is she nice all of a sudden?" Sanna asked Emilia.

"You see, 100 years ago, a…"

"Erm…Emilia?" Adrijana asked. "Can you not tell them? They'll think I'm crazy."

"I'm pretty sure calling Bridgette a cannibal already sealed the deal," Emilia replied, raising her eyebrows.

"But, still. I don't want you to tell them," Adrijana said. "Please."

"Okay, I won't," Emilia said, smiling. "Now come on, we have more pieces to find. Zeffy, you stay here and guard the pieces."

"Erm…okay," Zeferino replied. "I'll…um…do that."

Once Emilia and Adrijana had gone back into the forest, Sanna said – "So, Zeffy! I'm guessing you still haven't told her."

"Erm…told her what?" Zeferino asked, panicking slightly.

"Marios told me and Tyge that the song you sang last night was about Agnessa," Sanna explained. "You have a crush on Agnessa!"

"So?" Zeferino replied defensively. "You have a crush on Tyge,"

"Touché," Sanna replied, smiling. "But still, the longer you leave Emilia think you like her, the sadder and madder she'll be when she finds out."

"I know, I know," Zeferino said, nodding his head. "But I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's still my friend, even if we don't have a…thing."

"Yeah, I understand," Sanna replied. "Emilia's my friend too. She got very worked up over how Adrijana was treating her. But still, isn't it better to get it over with it now instead of waiting until sooner in the game?"

"Erm…well…um…I don't know. I guess," Zeferino said. "But still…"

Sanna didn't reply. Zeferino said nothing else, and he sat down on the sand.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I love Agnessa. I really do, but I don't want to hurt Emilia's feelings. Sanna is right; Emilia can get very over-emotional sometimes.]**

* * *

Katerina and Mirzo continued to search for pieces, but they still had no such luck.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Katerina exclaimed, and he set Kelija on the ground. "Maybe Kelija will be able to sniff out from pieces."

"I'm pretty sure you can only do that with dogs," Mirzo said.

"Well, I managed to train Kelija to do it," Katerina replied. "Come Kelija, help us sniff out some…erm…what are the pieces made out of?"

"I dunno…stone, maybe?" Mirzo suggested.

Katerina bent down and whispered into Kelija's ear – "Come on Kelija, sniff out some stone. Preferably green stone."

"Neow," Kelija replied, shaking her head.

Katerina stood back up.

"She doesn't seem to know that smell," she said to Mirzo sadly.

"Aw, well," Mirzo said cheerfully. "We'll find one somehow."

They walked in silence for about thirty seconds before bumping into Emilia and Adrijana.

"Any luck?" Emilia asked them.

"No," Katerina sighed.

"Well, no worries!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly. "Adrijana and I found five and we left down on the beach and we just found four more, and Tia and Lou found two and they gave them to us, so we shouldn't have many more left."

"Yes!" Katerina exclaimed. "Looks like we're gonna win this challenge! Yeah, Balkans for the win!"

"Erm…yeah…sure," Mirzo added hesitantly. "Here, we'll bring these to the beach and try to put them together. You should try and find some more pieces."

"Okay then!" Emilia said excitedly and she grabbed Adrijana and they ran off.

"Well, I guess we should bring these back to the beach," said Katerina, and the two Balkans both ran off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Well…um…er…um. If you ever wondered why I barely have any confessionals, this is why. I don't really have much to say. Just that I'm enjoying the show so far, and I hope to do my school and my country proud.]**

* * *

By the time Mirzo and Katerina had arrived back at the beach, there were a few other contestants there as well.

Sanna, Dani, Hadi and Agnessa were trying to put their six pieces together without much luck, while Zeferino was still guarding the five pieces that the Gases had.

None of the Brakes had arrived yet.

"Looks like we're set to win!" Katerina exclaimed excitedly, and Mirzo laid the other six pieces on the ground and the three Gases started to put them together.

"Okay, I think this is Ruben's butt," Katerina said, as he gazed at the piece she was holding.

"Actually, I think that's his head," Zeferino corrected her.

"Oh well, potayto potahto," Katerina said, giggling a bit.

"I heard that!" Ruben yelled from his helicopter.

"That was sort of the point!" Katerina yelled back. "BUTTHEAD!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Like I care what she says! She's just some idiot from the…**

**Katerina (Macedonia) [from outside]: Don't you dare say it!**

**Ruben: …BALKANS!**

**[Katerina bursts into the bus toilet, and shoves him against the wall]**

**Katerina: NEVER…MOCK…THE BALKANS!]**

* * *

Tyge, Marios and Berto arrived back. They were each carrying a piece in their hands.

"We have nine pieces now!" Marios exclaimed. "Just three more to go! We'll have to be quick, the Gases only need one more."

"Good luck!" Sanna exclaimed, and they continued to put together the statue.

"Only his head is missing," Dani said. "And the piece between his legs."

"That's not much different from real life!" Hadi joked, and the three of them burst out laughing.

"I'M NOT OFFENDED!" Ruben yelled from the helicopter.

"Stop trying to hide it you big baby!" Hadi yelled back.

"Aw…did you get that saying from your mommy?" Ruben asked in a mocking voice.

"Leave Hadi alone!" Dani yelled, pointing her index finger up at Ruben.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Ruben said sarcastically.

"You do remember my special talent, don't you?" Dani asked Ruben. "I can make you homeless with it."

"Okay…erm...it's cool, bra," Ruben replied, and he flew away from them.

Amanda and Stela had just arrived out of the forest. They were both carrying two yellow pieces, making a total of four.

"We're the first ones here!" Stela exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, on our team," Amanda said in worried tone. "But hopefully that won't matter, because I have a backup plan."

"Oh, what is it?" Stela asked.

"It's in progress right now," Amanda replied, and she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Berto, Tyge and Marios continued to search the woods.

The last green piece was still in Marios' hood, but he still didn't know this, and neither did Tyge nor Berto.

Tyge was carrying a blue piece under his arm.

"Okay, guys," Marios cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "We've only got two more to find. We can do this!"

"Hey look!" Berto exclaimed, pointing ahead. "There's a piece in that tree."

"Well, one of you should get it then!" Marios exclaimed.

"Why don't you?" Berto asked.

"That is not a good idea," Marios replied, waving his palms defensively. "The last time I tried to climb a tree, I slipped on the second branch and then I fell and broke my fibula."

"Okay, I'll get it!" Tyge exclaimed, and he leapt onto the first branch, and grabbed the piece from there.

"Got it!" he said excitedly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): He didn't even get a scratch! Why did I have to be so accident-prone!?]**

* * *

"I better bring these back before the Gases bring their last piece," Marios said. "Good luck finding our last one."

With that, he ran off.

By the time Marios had returned, the Brakes now had eight pieces, and obviously the Gases hadn't found their last piece yet.

"Come on, where is it!?" Emilia exclaimed, panicking.

"We've looked everywhere, Emilia," Tia replied. "We can't find it."

"Well it's gotta be somewhere!" Emilia yelled aggressively. "Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

"Almost positive," Lou replied.

"Well, you should go back and…wait a minute!" Emilia said, and a light-bulb appeared above her head.

(It wasn't actually there, but the producers added it in for effect)

"Somebody must have stolen it!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Now come on, Emilia…" Zeferino said.

"We'll have to check the others," Emilia said, and she ran over to Marios.

"Emilia, don't…" Tia exclaimed, but it was too late.

"I'm going to search you from bottom to top," Emilia said to Marios.

"Search me all you want, but you're wasting your time," Marios replied, and Emilia pawed at his legs.

"Well, your pants seem to be empty," Emilia said, and then she continued to his torso.

"There's nothing in the pockets of your hoody, it doesn't seem to be hiding under your t-shirt and…a-ha!"

She grabbed the green piece from his hood.

"Huh? How did that get there?" Marios asked in confusion

"I dunno, maybe YOU put it there!" Emilia exclaimed.

The others surrounding them gasped.

"Marios, how could you!?" Amanda asked angrily.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Obviously it was Amanda. She pretty much gave it away by asking me why I did it.**

**That ***** has got it coming!]**

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Emilia yelled. "I thought you were quite a nice guy. But I guess I was wrong."

"But I didn't do it!" Marios yelled. "It was HER!"

He pointed at Amanda, and Emilia rolled her eyes.

"I wish you'd stop picking on Amanda," Emilia said. "What did she ever do to you?"

"I think I just covered that…"

"Whatever, I better give this to my team," Emilia said, and she ran over to the statue.

"We got the last piece!" Tyge and Berto, who had just arrived, yelled at Marios.

"You're just in time!" Marios replied, pointing at Emilia. "QUICK!"

Tyge rushed over to the Clutches' statue, and the next few seconds were in slow motion.

Tyge and Emilia both quickly rushed to the statue. While Tyge was faster, Emilia had gotten ahead first for being there first. It was a close-call, but in the end the winner was Emilia!

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and she jumped up and placed the last piece on the statue's head. Or at least she tried to. She accidentally missed, and the statue collapsed and went rolling down the beach.

"Hey, come back!" Emilia exclaimed, and she rushed after the pieces, until they all fell apart and landed in the water.

The rest of the team looked really pissed with her.

"It's okay," Emilia said, smiling. "I can swim for them."

Just then, a shark swam by, and he gobbled up five of the pieces.

"NOOOOOO!" Emilia yelled in shock.

At this point, Tyge had already placed their piece on top of their statue.

"And we have our winners!" Ruben announced from the helicopter. "The Chillin' Clutches! That means that Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani are safe from tonight's vote.

As for the Brakes, there is no point in trying to find any more pieces, because we have our losers – the Ghastly Gases. It sucks to be you guys. See you at the marshmallow ceremony."

The Gases all groaned and glared at Emilia.

"Come on, it was an accident," Emilia said defensively, but nobody answered.

"Okay," she sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Okay, so my plan didn't go exactly as I wanted it to, but that works as well. I'm safe, and people will think Marios is a villain.**

**I am lovin' this game so far]**

* * *

At this point everybody had rowed back to the mainland and they were now all back on the bus.

"Okay, first things first!" Ruben announced. "This bus still stinks."

"It wouldn't if we had some AIR FRESHENERS!" Hans yelled at Ruben.

"Whatever," Ruben replied. "Anyways, congratulations to the Chillin' Clutches, who won tonight's reward. You each win…

…

…

…

…

…A set of bagpipes!"

"NO!" Marios wailed. "Not those horrible instruments."

"Yeah, I agree," said Sanna. "Why did you pick that as the reward?"

"I dunno. It's Bulgarian, that's where we are. It just makes sense," Ruben replied.

"Strictly speaking, bagpipes…" Marios said.

"NOBODY CARES!" half the bus yelled back.

"I wish we'd won," Tia sighed. "I like the sound of the ol' bagpipes."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she said defensively. "I'm Bulgarian. What did you expect?"

"Whatever," Ruben said. "Now, without further ado, let's move onto the marshmallow ceremony.

Who will be going tonight? Will it be Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Lou, Tia or Emilia_?"_

He glared at Emilia as he said that. Emilia just folded her arms and sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): I don't know who to vote for. I guess Katerina isn't that useful…**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'm voting off Lou. He's not much of a listener, and now he makes a load of annoying sarcastic comments. I guess I'm not really one to talk…**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Sorry, Emilia, but I can't think of any reason to vote off anyone else. I'm giving you my three points**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I'm giving two points to Mirzo. Sorry, but I can't think of anyone else to vote off, and he kind of annoys me]**

* * *

"Okay, then!" Ruben continued. "If I call your name, come up and claim your marsmallow –

Zeferino

Mirzo

Adrijana

Tia

Katerina!"

There was only one marshmallow left on the plate, but Lou and Emilia still remained.

"It looks there's only one marshmallow left on this plate," Ruben announced. "But there's still two of you left. Ouch! Who will it go to? I know the answer, and I can safely say that the last marshmallow for tonight is going to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lou!"

"Yes!" Lou cheered, and then he looked at Emilia. "I mean, um, sorry."

"It's fine," Emilia sighed. "I guess this is…my time to go."

"This is my fault!" Adrijana exclaimed. "If it hadn't been for my curse, this never would have happened."

"Oh, Adrijana, don't say that…" Emilia said.

"It's true!" Adrijana wailed. She was in tears, and mascara was running down her face. "That *****, Ania doesn't want me to be happy, so she's trying to get rid of any friends."

"Adrijana, come on…" Emilia sighed.

"Think about it," Adrijana said. "It's only been a day since I apologized to you, and now you just happen to leave. It's so unfair!"

"Okay, maybe," Emilia sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll miss you, and Zeffy too. I hope one of you win it for me."

Zeferino took a deep breath and sighed –

"Emilia," he said. "There's something I should tell you."

"Oh, what is it?" Emilia asked excitedly.

"Well, it's just…um…er…so, how do I put this?"

"It's okay, Zeferino," Emilia said "Just tell me."

"Well, you see, Emilia, well, I don't feel the same way about you."

"What!?" Emilia exclaimed, shocked. "But we…"

"I know, I know," Zeferino replied. "But, well, I like someone else."

Agnessa looked up hopefully.

"Oh," Emilia sighed in disappointment. "Who is it then?"

"Um…er…" Zeferino said hesitantly.

"C'mon, just tell her!" Sanna said.

"Yeah, I wanna see some making out already!" Pavils added.

"Shut up Pavils, this is a real-life situation!" Sanna snapped.

"Okay then," Zeferino sighed nervously. "I…like…Agnessa."

Agnessa beamed, and got out of her seat and rushed over to hug Zeferino.

"I love you too, Zeferino," Agnessa replied gently. "Ever since you sang that song about a girl in the street…well, it was beautiful."

Zeferino couldn't help but look at Emilia.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I hope we can still be friends."

Emilia didn't reply. She just stared at him as if she had no emotion, and then she stepped off the bus quietly.

No sooner had the bus door shut, a loud screaming could be clearly heard.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, the sound of heartbreak. What joy," Ruben said in a delighted tone. "But what other hookups and heartbreaks will there be this season?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip! I'm-a RV. Later losers."

Once Ruben had left, Luko said – "Did he just call himself an RV?"

"It's slang," Pavils replied, rolling his eyes. "Gosh."

* * *

_Votes:_

_Mirzo:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Lou_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Katerina:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Lou_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Adrijana:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Zeferino:_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Emilia_

_1pt: Lou_

* * *

_Emilia:_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Lou_

* * *

_Lou:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Mirzo_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Tia:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Lou_

* * *

_Emilia – 14pts_

_Lou – 10pts_

_Katerina – 8pts_

_Tia – 3pts_

_Mirzo – 2pts_

_Adrijana – 2pts_

_Nul points – Zeferino_

_Eliminated - Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia_

* * *

_So...Emilia is gone. _

_I really didn't want to get rid of her, especially with her getting rejected at the same time, and I guess it's no help for me to say it's all part of Adrijana's curse..._

_This, however, isn't the last we'll see of Emilia. She will continue to appear in the brief aftermaths, and she WILL get a boyfriend. That's a promise. A guarantee would be a better word. (I won't reveal who it is for now, but I believe he will be satisfactory. Yes, I am going to at least reveal that it's a guy. Emilia is not a lesbian, not that there's any problem with that)  
_

_If none of that helps, you still have a right to flame if you are Dutch. I'm afraid I can't stop you. **:-(**_


	18. Ep10 Pt1 - Cleanin up the Kitchen Greece

_Disclaimer - Who cares at this point?_

_Warning: This episode contains inappropriate violation. It isn't T-rated for nothing!_

_Also, there's no aftermath in this episode, but there will be after the next elimination. I promise._

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 10 – Greece Lightning

"First of all," Ruben said, facing the camera. "It's nice to see the interns have finally pulled together and created a decent title.

Last time on Euro-Drama R…"

His mobile phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello. Disney Channel, you finally accepted my…wait, WHAT!? You're suing us? Because the title of this episode was already a title for Phineas and Ferb? Ugh…you guys just want money no matter what. That's why you charge for membership on Club Penguin. Speaking of which, my penguin got banned last month for no reason! All I did was call that ten year old an ugly little b******. Anyways, fine, we'll change the title."

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 10 – Cleaning up the Kitchen Greece

"I hate you guys so much!" Ruben yelled. "Never bother me again."

With that, he hung up the phone.

"I am going to KILL those interns!" Ruben yelled. "Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was off to Bulgaria. A small island off the coast of the Black Sea that belongs to Bulgaria to be exact, and they had to find pieces of a statue of none other than moi!

The Swedish contestant, Amanda, attempted to sabotage the game by placing one of the Ghastly Gases pieces in Marios' hoody. That chick has got game! And I mean the type that doesn't have to do with flirting. GET A LIFE YOU PERVERTS!"

"This is coming from the person who tried to **** Agnessa!" Hans yelled. "As in, a sixteen year old girl."

"She's seventeen in September," Ruben protested. "Anyways, the Ghastly Gases looked set to win, but in an attempt to get their last piece to the rest of the statue, Emilia accidentally knocked over the statue and sent it tumbling into the water, where it was gobbled up by a shark.

Unsurprisingly, the Gases lost and Emilia was eliminated. And then she was rejected to Zeferino. Double Trouble!

Sadly, 16 million people live in the Netherlands, and despite the fact that we've only gotten to the tenth episode; three quarters of the viewing population have been eliminated.

Ugh, why can't small countries go? Like San Marino. Nobody even lives there!

Sadly there's nothing I can do, so I'll have to endure the angry e-mails. Ugh…I hate my life! I'll bet a starving child in Kenya is having a good laugh about me right now!

Anywho, who will go next?

Will be there be more hookups and better still, heartbreaks?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama...

Hang on, I've got another call."

Ruben picked up his mobile phone again and answered it.

"The IBA!" he exclaimed. "The Israeli Broadcasting Authority. What can I do for you? Uh-huh. What? Okay, I'll tell him the next challenge. Buh-bye."

He put down his phone again and faced the camera.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Ruben plays Club Penguin? Hahahahaha! My son used to be OBSESSED with that game. He nearly had us bankrupt with it. Thankfully, he got sick of it once he turned 12, but Ruben, on the other hand, is 35, and he still plays that childish game. I almost feel sorry for him…almost, that is.**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Club Penguin is awesome, Hans! You can make pizzas!]**

* * *

Amanda stared out the window. Last night, she had decided to sever all ties with Aleksander, and gathered her stuff and moved to an unoccupied seat at the back. Adrijana was sitting opposite her, and she looked very depressed about Emilia's departure.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): So, I heard that Amanda dumped Aleksander after he backstabbed her.**

**What was she thinking anyway? He's a freakin' weed!**

**Anyways, it was time to make my move! I was about to score the second hottest chick on the bus, after Agnessa, but she's already with that pipsqueak, Zeferino. Why did she pick him? She could do so much better.]**

* * *

Pavils slipped into the seat beside Amanda.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he said in a sexy voice. "How you doin?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, and then she replied – "Hey, boy, what's up?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I know he's a jerk, but I could have used a new ally. However…]**

* * *

"Not much," Pavils replied. "So, you wanna go out with me?"

"Sure," Amanda replied smoothly. "You seem perfect."

Pavils leaned in closer, and he squeezed one of Amanda's breasts.

Amanda was shocked for a second, and she punched Pavils in the nose and sent him flying into Adrijana.

"I AM NOT A TOY!" Amanda yelled at Pavils.

Pavils quickly got off of Adrijana and went back to sit next to Luko.

"That was smooth," Luko said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Pavils yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): HE SQUEEZED MY BUST! THAT PERVERT! Okay, he is no longer a potential ally, he is going down**

**[she takes out a notebook]**

**Pavils is now number two on potential people for my alliance to vote off. First is, of course, Marios.**

**Berto is third by the way. He hasn't got much purpose]**

* * *

Aleksander peeked over Tia and Katerina.

"Did you hear that ladies?" Aleksander asked. "I'm available again."

"No way, Aleksander," Tia replied. "And after what you tried to do to Amanda, not a chance!"

"She deserved it!" Aleksander demanded. "She's evil. Besides, now you can officially consider me a 'bad boy'."

"That's not being a bad boy, that's just being a villain," Tia replied. "And I don't just want someone rebellious. I want someone who's romantic too, and a bad boy as in...I dunno…HE'S NOT AFRAID TO GET A PIERCING!"

"It hurts!" Aleksander demanded. "Come on, give me a chance."

"Go away, Aleksander!" Tia yelled.

"Come on, just a chance."

"I don't think you seemed to understand, so come closer so I can tell you something," Tia replied.

"Ooh, this sounds promising!" Aleksander said excitedly, and he bent over the seat until his ear was almost touching Tia.

Tia took a deep breath, and then she roared into Aleksander's ear – "GO AWAY!"

"Eeeeeeek!" screamed Aleksander as the sound bounced around his ears. "Arrrgggh!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Aleksander is like a plague. You try every cure to get rid of it, but it still kills you! And I still can't believe he tried to backstab Amanda like that. What did she ever do to him?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): SO MUCH RINGING! WHY WON'T IT STOP!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Aleksander makes me sick! I hate Amanda as well, but I would have never backstabbed her like that. I know she would have done the same, but two wrongs do NOT make a right! My ideal way of Amanda losing is getting her head shaved like Heather did. I wouldn't try to fight fire with fire! UGH!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): Aleksander disgusts me. Him and Anka aren't worthy enough to be Balkans.]**

* * *

Zeferino was over the moon. He couldn't believe his luck!

But at the same time, he felt like a jerk.

"I feel really bad," Zeferino told Agnessa. "I know I never liked Emilia in that way, but she's still my friend. It wasn't fun to reject her like that."

"It's okay," Agnessa replied. "It's natural that you feel bad. And it could have been worse."

"Erm…how?" Zeferino asked.

"Well…um…she could have kicked you in the balls and called you a *****," Agnessa replied

Zeferino hit his head off the seat in frustration.

"Ouch," he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Here, I can think of something that can make you feel better," said Agnessa.

"What?" asked Zeferino hopefully.

Agnessa hugged Zeferino and they both started making out

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Is it possible to feel on top of the world and down in the dumps at the same time?**

**I love Agnessa. I really do. But turning down my first friend in the contest? Not something I'd do every day]**

* * *

"Erm…Tyge, what are you doing?" Sanna asked him.

"I'm blowing bubbles," Tyge replied, and he held on of those bubble mixtures and started to blow on the wand, making bubbles go all over the bus.

"Erm…I can see that," Sanna replied awkwardly. "Why?"

"It's fun," Tyge replied, smiling like a child, and continue to blow into the wand.

"Yeah, if you're six," Sanna replied.

Tyge didn't reply. He just continued to blow bubbles.

"Oh, look, two bubbles stuck together!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly, and he pointed at one of the bubbles, which was stuck to another bubble.

"Okay, I give in," Sanna sighed. "Can I have a go?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, Tyge was acting kind of weird today. And I don't mean bad weird.**

**And blowing bubbles is still kinda fun]**

* * *

"Blowing bubbles together," Pavils said to Luko, smiling. "I think we're making good progress."

"We?" Luko asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess it was mostly me," Pavils said.

"No, I mean, do you really think you set them up?" Luko asked folding his arms, and still vibrating.

"Yeah, they don't call me the Latvian Cupid for nothing," Pavils replied proudly.

"I somehow doubt anyone calls you that," Luko said, rolling his eyes.

"Yuh-huh," Pavils replied. "At one of my school dances, I told the most popular guy and the most popular girl in the school that they were made for each other and they kissed."

"Erm…that happened at my school as well," Luko replied. "It's pretty much nature."

"And they were going out anyway," Marios pointed out from behind them.

"Okay, seriously?" Pavils asked. "How do you find out these things? It's creepy how much you stalk people."

"I went onto your school's website," Marios replied. "I wanted to do some research before going on this show."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Marios equals nerdy little stalker. I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked off yet.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Pavils equals dirty conceited pervert. And believe it or not, the other entries in the Latvian selection were even worse. One of them wasn't wearing anything [he shivers]**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Oh yeah, Naked Nikola. He was by far the worst in the selection.]**

* * *

"We are now at our next stop, Greece!" Ruben announced.

"Woo-hoo!" Marios cheered.

"No ****, dork!" Pavils yelled, and he shoved Marios out of the way.

"There's no need to be such a jerk!" Lou yelled at Pavils from behind.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Pavils asked tauntingly. "Are you gonna stab me with a paintbrush again?"

"You know what, I think it's time we settled this properly!" Lou yelled, and leapt off the bus and attacked Pavils.

"Wooo, go Lou!" Marios yelled excitedly and he kicked at Pavils' head.

"Luko, back me up here!" Pavils gasped.

"I dunno, you kinda deserve it," Luko said.

"Okay, stop this right now!" Mirzo yelled, and he pulled Lou off of Pavils. "You guys are sixteen years of old, not sixteen months! You should know better than that."

"That's what I used to think," Lou snapped. "And then I met him."

"You suck!" Pavils yelled.

"You're a pervert!" Lou yelled back.

"QUIET!" Mirzo yelled.

"Yeah," Tyge added angrily, helping Pavils up. "This show was supposed to bring Europe together, not make them hate each other more."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I've never seen Tyge look angry before. It's kinda cute]**

* * *

"Okay, we're going to do a little exercise," said Tyge to Pavils and Lou calmly. "Sit on the ground and close your eyes."

"How about we don't?" Pavils asked.

"I promise this will only take a minute," Tyge replied, smiling.

"Erm…how about you go back to blowing bubbles with your girlfriend?" Pavils suggested.

"Just do it!" Sanna yelled angrily.

"Okay, I'm doing it," Pavils said, sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. "Now what?"

"Shush," Tyge said. "You mustn't say anything during this exercise. You must remain silent.

Now, you are walking in the woods. It is a hot summers day. But not too hot. There is a fresh summer breeze which blows off your face.

You walk through the woods and you see a bird. The bird can be of any species, but it must be a beautiful bird, with loads of coloured feathers.

To your surprise, the bird comes into your hand…"

"And ****s on you!" Pavils exclaimed, getting up. "Okay, I've had enough of this dopey mediation ****. I'm gettin' up!"

Sanna gritted her teeth, but Tyge but his hand around her shoulder and said – "It's not worth getting angry."

"Well, I enjoyed it," said Lou, folding his arms. "Maybe we could do it again."

"And you maybe you could listen to new age music and eat tofu!" Pavils sneered. "Good luck hippies!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): In case I never said it before, I HATE PAVILS! He won't leave me and Tyge be, and I heard he violated Amanda this morning.**

**This is supposed to be a family show, Pavils! Show some respect.**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Why are Marios and Lou being so mean to me!? I officially hate Greek people! So I hope none of you are thinking of going on holidays in Latvia anytime soon**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I hope Lou knows that he's not going insane. I have a special connection with Greeks, including Greek-Cypriots. Sure, Lou is part British, but that doesn't matter.]**

* * *

Ruben's RV pulled up next to the bus, and the Swedish host stepped out.

"Okay then," he said angrily. "First things first; Hadi, you are in so much trouble!"

"Huh!?" Hadi exclaimed, gulping. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Israeli broadcasters found out about what you did!" Ruben exclaimed. "Turns out, you lied about your religion in the applications. You're not Jewish; you're Arabic!"

Some of the others gasped, including Dani, and then Hadi cried – "Okay, it's true! I'm not Jewish, I'm Arabic! I just didn't think they'd accept for who I am. Who told you about this anyway?"

"Oh, just a couple of your friends from school," Ruben replied.

"THOSE…ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!" Hadi yelled. "They're out to get me! They're a bunch of [Arabic swear word]s who can't accept me because I'm an Arab! The uniform at my school is a shirt and a tank top with a star on it but my mom didn't want me to wear a star so they made a special one with a crescent on it and since I'm the only Arab going to that school the most popular kid singled me out and…"

"Okay, I didn't need your life story," Ruben sighed. "Moving on, the Russian broadcasters are trying to get you disqualified…"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): It's always them! First it was Olsen Brothers, then it was Conchita Wurst, and now Hadi? Strangely enough, the Olsen Brothers and Conchita Wurst both won the Eurovision. Do Russia view Hadi as a threat?]**

* * *

"…so, in order to get you disqualified, more than half of the broadcasters have to agree…"

"Oh," Marios interrupted. "This is like what happened in 1994 when Poland sang in English…"

"SHUT UP MARIOS!" Ruben roared. "Anyways, all of the contestants, including the ones who have already been eliminated, are going to vote on whether or not they think Hadi should be disqualified. You have thirty minutes to vote, beginning now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Hadi is being disqualified, eh? I could use this to my advantage]**

* * *

Amanda grabbed Pavils' hand.

"Hey," Pavils said. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"It's fine, I overreacted," Amanda lied. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"And what is that?" Pavils asked.

"Convince as many people as possible to vote off Hadi," Amanda replied.

"Is that all?" Pavils asked. "It's about time that loser left the bus. He doesn't deserve to have a girlfriend. Your wish my command."

He bowed, and then he left.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I talked to nearly everybody on the bus. It's very likely that more than half of them will vote off Hadi. As for me, I am so going to do just that. I vote yes!**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): An opportunity to get a contestant kicked off the show before the challenge begins? I'm not turning that down! I vote yes.**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Anka told me the advantages of getting him kicked off. And I came to win, so I vote yes.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Pavils, how could you be dumb enough to talk to me about it? I vote no.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): This is so unfair! I'm definitely voting no.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Yes**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Yes**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Do you seriously think I'm going to listen to Pavils? 100% no from me**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I'm definitely voting no. I can definitely relate to Hadi's situation. I'm Christian and most of my friends are Muslim, and I'd hate if they all turned on me because of my religion**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Pavils seems pretty convinced, but I'm going to have to ignore him. I never mentioned this before, but I'm half-Jewish. Does that mean I'd pick on Arabs? No, of course not! I'm voting no.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Shay (Russia) [holding a sheet of paper with the Russian flag at the back of it]: I hereby vote yes that Hadi gets voted off because he is a carbonara…I mean…compulsive liar**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): If I'm out of this contest, then everyone is. I vote yes!**

* * *

**Eloise (France): Yes**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): As much as I want someone else sane to come to the hotel, I'm sure they wouldn't be so sane if they found out I voted them off. I vote no]**

* * *

"Okay, kiddies!" Ruben exclaimed. "Every contestant has cast their vote. Everyone except Emilia, who was too busy crying in her bedroom. What a baby!"

Zeferino put his head in his hands, and Agnessa patted him on the back.

Ruben took out a jar with twenty six slips of paper in it.

"Okay, I'm going to count the votes now!" Ruben exclaimed. "One vote for yes

Another vote for yes

A third vote for yes!"

Hadi gulped, and he held onto Dani.

"One of vote for no

A fourth vote for yes

Another vote for no

A third vote for no.

That four votes for yes, and three votes for no.

One vote for yes

One vote for no

One vote for yes

Another vote for yes

One vote for no

Another vote for no

Yet another vote for no

One vote for yes

Another vote for yes

One vote for no

Another vote for no

One vote for yes

One vote for no

That's ten votes for yes, and ten votes for no

And the rest of the votes say…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…No!"

It took Hadi about five seconds to realize what had happened.

"YES!" He exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"And Hadi has just given six yes votes to himself," Ruben announced. "Looks like a it's a tie!"

"WHAT!?" Hadi exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm kidding!" Ruben exclaimed. "You're safe!"

"Wooo!" Hadi cheered. "Yeah! Yay! Affirmative!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Of course I know this isn't going to work. I'm still voting yes in case Pavils actually pulls this off, but my main aim was to make Pavils look like a villain. Nobody violates me and gets away with it!]**

* * *

**Votes:**

**Adrijana: No**

**Agnessa: No**

**Aleksander: Yes**

**Alma: No**

**Amanda: Yes**

**Anka: Yes**

**Anton: Yes**

**Berto: No**

**Dani: No**

**Eloise: Yes**

**Emilia: N/A**

**Hadi: N/A**

**Jessie: Yes**

**Johannes: Yes**

**Katerina: No**

**Lou: No**

**Luko: No**

**Marios: No**

**Mirzo: No**

**Pavils: Yes**

**Rikard: No**

**Sanna: No**

**Shay: Yes**

**Stela: Yes**

**Symon: No**

**Tia: No**

**Tyge: No**

**Zeferino: No**

**No – 16**

**Yes – 10**

**N/A – 2]**

"And so, without further ado, let's get on with the challenge. First, you guys will all have to participate in a quick 1k run. This pre-challenge challenge will determine what today's teams will be. Today there will be four teams of five. The first person to arrive will be on Team 1, the second person to arrive will be on Team 2, the third person will be on team 3, the fourth person will be on team 4, the fifth person will also be on team 4, the sixth person will be on team 3, and it'll continue to go back and forth like that.

So, get ready to run in 3…2…1…GO!"

The contestants had all been hanging around before that, but they all immediately sprung up when Ruben yelled 'GO!'

Dani and Hadi were near the end.

"Wow, that was intense!" Hadi exclaimed. "I'm still glad that I'm safe, though."

"It was unanimous," Dani replied. "I'm glad you're safe too."

"Yeah," said Hadi. "Now come on, we have to catch up if we don't want to come last."

Mirzo was the first to arrive, followed by Luko and Tyge. The latter was pushing Sanna on her wheelchair.

"Well, it looks like we have the first finishers!" Ruben announced. "Mirzo, you are on team 1; Luko, you are on team 2; Sanna, you are on team 3, and Tyge you are on team 4."

"Yeah!" Tyge cheered, and he blew bubbles to celebrate.

"Okay, dude, can you stop that?" Ruben asked Tyge. "It's actually getting on my nerves."

"What? It's fun," Tyge said.

Ruben grabbed the bottle and the wand that Tyge were holding. Tyge looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't. He just shrugged.

"Glad to see you're being obedient," Ruben said. "Now, let's see who's coming next –

Anka, that is. You are on the green team with Tyge."

"Hey, dudette!" Tyge said, smiling.

"My name is Anka," Anka sighed. "I guess I can put up with you."

"Cool," Tyge replied.

"Agnessa, you are on the yellow team!" Ruben said to Agnessa, who had just arrived.

"Hey, Sanna," Agnessa said, waving.

"Oh, hi Agnessa," Sanna replied kindly. "So, looks like we're on the same team."

"Yeah, I think we've a good chance of winning," said Agnessa.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with running," Sanna said, and the two of them laughed.

Pavils and Lou were now neck in neck as they ran to the finish line.

"You should just give up and accept that I'm beating you!" Pavils yelled.

"No way!" Lou replied angrily.

Just then, Lou looked like he was about to win, but then Pavils shoved him out of the way.

"Hey, he cheated," Lou complained.

"Whatever," Ruben replied, rolling his eyes. "Pavils, you're on team two with Luko. Lou, you're on team one with Mirzo."

"Hey, Luko!" Pavils said, smiling.

"Oh, hi Pavils," Luko groaned, and he tapped his food irritably.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I know Pavils is my friend, but he is being a jerk to a lot of people, especially Lou and Sanna.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I know I said Mirzo was annoyingly perfect, but at least he's good team member. I think I'm guaranteed immunity today]**

* * *

"Okay then," Ruben continued. "Each team now has two members, but who will arrive next? Tia, Katerina and Stela, that is!"

Tia crossed the finish line, and she was followed by Katerina and Stela.

"Tia, team 1

Katerina, team 2

And Stela, team 3."

"Hey, fellow Balkan!" Katerina exclaimed as she stood next to Luko.

"Hey, cutie pie," Pavils replied sexily.

"Are you a Balkan?" Katerina snapped. "No, I don't believe so. You're a Bal-TIC, which is very different indeed."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Okay, seriously, why is everyone being so mean? Is Lou rubbing off on them?]**

* * *

Zeferino was the next to arrive.

"Zef, my Portuguese man!" Ruben exclaimed. "You're on team four with Tyge and Anka."

"Hey," Zeferino said, smiling.

"Hey," Tyge and Anka replied, the former smiling and the latter frowning.

"Berto, you will also be on team four!" Ruben exclaimed as the Sammarinese arrived.

The Greek contender arrived a minute later.

"Marios," Ruben sighed. "You will be on team three with Sanna, Agnessa and Stela."

"Well, someone didn't get their seventeenth massage today," Marios said rudely.

"Oh, go to hell, Marios!" Ruben exclaimed. "Amanda and Johannes, team two and team one respectively."

The two Scandinavians had just crossed the finish line and they ran to their respective teams. Johannes was with Pavils, Luko and Katerina and Amanda was with Mirzo, Lou and Tia.

"And now, the only four left to arrive are Aleksander, Adrijana, Hadi and Dani, or as I like to call them – Bratty, Troll, Geek and Thief!"

Dani was the next to arrive, with Hadi not far behind.

"Dani, team four; Hadi, team three!"

"Yes, sir!" Hadi said in a panic.

"Whatever," sighed Dani, and she walked over to Berto, Tyge, Zeferino and Anka.

Adrijana limped over to the finish line next.

"What took you so long?" Ruben asked angrily.

"I tripped over a rock and sprained my leg!" Adrijana snapped. "I hate my life so much!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Ania, what do you want from me!? My great-granddad died fifty years ago. Can't you leave my family alone?**

**[she sighs] I miss Emilia**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Adrijana is absolutely insane. A curse? Fat chance!]**

* * *

"By the way, you might wanna get a golf cart for Aleksander," Adrijana said. "The last time I saw him was at the 100m mark and he was panting for breath."

"Very well then," said Ruben. "Hans…"

"NO!" Hans snapped.

"Okay, I'll get him myself," Ruben groaned, and he sat on the golf cart.

With that, he sped off at 1km/h.

"Wow, now I can see why you hate golf carts so much," said Tyge to Hans.

"Yeah, I can walk faster than that!" Sanna yelled at Ruben, and some of the others laughed.

"So, I guess it's up to me to announce today's challenge," Hans said, and he held some notes in his hand. "As some of you may know, Greece is where the Olympics started!"

"Wooo!" Marios cheered.

"Thank you Marios," said Hans. "So, for today's challenge, you will be competing in an Olympics style challenge. All of you will compete in one of these five challenges:

1. The Greek Yoghurt Swim

2. Hair Dryer Table Tennis

3. The mace toss

4. Animal Painting.

5. The Mascot 10k

There will be one representative from each team in each challenge.

By the way, these are the names of the teams –

Amanda, Mirzo, Lou, Tia and Aleksander when he comes, you guys are Team Tiger."

Mirzo cheered, while the others folded their arms and 'hmphed'

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe…**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): …that I got stuck…**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): …with Aleksander on my team. Ugh!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina). Wooo, we're the Tigers. I hope we win this challenge, though it's no guarantee.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Well, I guess it could be worse. I could have gotten Pavils]**

* * *

"Pavils, Luko, Johannes, Katerina and Adrijana," Hans continued. "You guys are Team Bear."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): So, who's on my team? A patriotic cat lover, a caffeine-addict, a perverted breakdancer, a Tom Sawyer clone and then there's me, the troll.**

**[She smiles] I think we've a good chance of losing. Sadly, Pavils will probably get voted off.]**

* * *

"Stela, Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna and Marios," Hans continued. "You guys are Team Lion."

"Wooo, we are going to get our game on!" Marios cheered, and then he realized the others were staring at him.

"Sorry," Marios replied, blushing. "I'm just glad to be back in my own country and all."

"Yeah, that's fine," Agnessa replied, smiling. "I remember when we got to Belarus. It was just after Eloise got eliminated. What a great day."

"It's such a shame I'll probably never get to go to Israel," Hadi sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I don't think Hadi is okay. I know he won that vote by a reasonable margin, but I don't think he's convinced that he's gonna get much farther]**

* * *

"And finally, Berto, Tyge, Zeferino, Dani and Anka," Hans announced. "You guys will hereby be declared, Team Alligator."

Tyge and Berto high-fived, Zeferino and Dani smiled and Anka folded her arms, while Anka groaned.

"I prefer crocodiles!" she complained.

For each challenge, the contestant who comes third will get one point, the contestant who comes second will get three points and the winner will get five points.

You have ten minutes to pick your representatives, starting now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I think I've a pretty strong team. Agnessa's strong (remember when she beat up Eloise?), Hadi's got great hand-eye co-ordination, Sanna's daring and will do anything and Stela…um…will be good elimination fodder. Sorry...]**

* * *

**(Team Tiger – Amanda, Mirzo, Lou and Tia)**

"So, we've got five challenges, and five people," Amanda said.

"That is, if Aleksander actually comes," Tia noted.

"Good point," said Amanda. "So does anyone have any preferences. I personally think Lou should do the animal painting."

"Yeah, he's made for that challenge," Tia agreed.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," said Lou.

"And Mirzo should do the mace toss," Amanda said.

"Okay," Mirzo replied. "Wait, what is a mace?"

"It's a medieval weapon that looks like a metal ball on a string with spikes coming out of it," Lou replied. "I remember there was a girl swinging one of them in one of the Cypriot entries a few years ago. We totally should have qualified that year."

"Alright then," said Amanda, smiling. "I think we should leave Aleksander to do the hair-dryer table tennis. It sounds like an easy enough challenge."

"Maybe we should send you," said Tia. "It's kind of like Pong, and you were really good in the Tetris challenge."

"I know. I play a lot of Tetris on my phone," Amanda replied. "I'm not really one for other video games."

"Okay, I guess Aleksander is doing that," Tia sighed. "So, which one of us should do the Mascot 10k?"

"I think you should do the 10k," Amanda replied. "You came before me in the 1k from earlier, and I don't have running shoes with me."

"Okay, fair enough," Tia said. "I guess that leaves you to do the Greek yoghurt swim."

"I really hope it's not as gross as it sounds," Amanda groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I really my team doesn't lose, because there's no one worth voting off on it. Of course, I'd love to vote off Aleksander but I need good food.**

**Pavils is on Team Bear; Marios is on Team Lion and Berto is on Team Alligator, so it's a win for me if any of them lose]**

* * *

**(Team Bear – Pavils, Luko, Johannes, Katerina and Adrijana)**

Everyone was staring at Pavils angrily.

"What?" Pavils asked.

"We know what you tried to do!" Katerina yelled angrily. "You went around to everyone trying to convince them to vote off Hadi for your own benefit."

"Oh come on, guys," Pavils said defensively. "It's one less person to worry about beating..."

Everyone continued to frown at him.

"...That sounded a lot less selfish in my head," he admitted.

"Whatever," Katerina said, rolling her eyes. "So, who wants to do what?"

"I really don't care," Adrijana sighed. "It's going to be torture no matter what."

"I'd like to do the 10k run," Luko said, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like something for you," Katerina replied.

"Since I'm the strongest and manliest on the team, I'll do the mace toss!" Pavils exclaimed proudly.

"Ego much?" Katerina asked angrily. "As for me, I'd like to do the Greek yoghurt swim. I go down to my local lake with Kelija once of week. You should see her doing a backstroke."

"I always thought cats hated water," Luko said.

"Well, most of them do, but Kelija loves it," Katerina replied. "So, that leaves the Table Tennis and the Animal Painting."

"I'll do the painting," Adrijana sighed. "It sounds safe enough, but it'll probably backfire."

"I guess that leaves me to do the table tennis!" Johannes exclaimed. "I think we should do well, and of course, if we lose, we all know who we're going to vote off."

They all stared at Pavils, who gulped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Haha, this is working perfectly!]**

* * *

**(Team Lion – Stela, Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna and Marios)**

"I don't get why none of you will believe me!" Marios exclaimed.

"Well, it just seems hard to believe," Sanna replied. "It's just, Amanda does seem nice."

"Yeah, she's trying to trick you," Marios replied. "Look, can you at least believe that someone is framing me?"

"I dunno, I just don't get why someone would have a grudge against you," Sanna said.

"Think about it. Since episode 1, I've been going on about how evil Amanda is so if she really is evil, which I'm pretty certain she is, she's trying to get me voted off so I don't expose her."

"I guess that makes sense," Sanna replied. "But I'm going to take your suggestion with a pinch of salt. There is a chance that you might be trying to frame her."

"Fair enough," Marios sighed, and then he told a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. "So, I've made a detailed sheet showing who would be the best for each challenge."

"Well, someone thought this challenge through," Sanna said, smiling.

"So, I think Agnessa should do the mace toss since we she's strong from when she beat up Eloise."

"Well, that's one way to put it," said Agnessa, smiling.

"Sanna should do the Greek yoghurt swim since she won several swimming tournaments at school."

"What? How can she swim?" Stela asked before Marios elbowed her.

"I only need my arms," Sanna replied. "How you do you find these things out, anyway?"

"I just went onto your school's website," Marios replied. "Your principal looks like a demon."

"Shush, we're on TV!" Sanna hissed.

"Hadi should do the table tennis since he has good hand-eye co-ordination, I should do the animal painting since I've designed several Eurovision t-shirts…"

"You do that?" Hadi asked.

"Yeah, I created one with a picture of Eric Saade with his head in his hands," Marios replied. "And then there's a caption at the bottom saying – "Eric Saade? More like Eric 'Sad!'

I know it sounds lame, but it's surprisingly popular. So, I guess that leaves Stela to do the 10k. Now, let's win this thing. To Team Lion!"

"To Team Lion!" the others cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Marios is a bit of a weirdo, but he seems to know what he's doing]**

* * *

**(Team Alligator – Berto, Tyge, Zeferino, Dani and Anka):**

The four of them all stared at each other awkwardly. Nobody had said anything in five minutes.

"Okay, come on guys!" Tyge exclaimed, therefore breaking the silence. "We've got to work together if we to win."

"Oooh, a preacher," Anka said sarcastically, but Tyge ignored her.

"So, does anyone have a challenge they want to do?" Tyge asked.

"I guess I'll do the table tennis," Dani said. "I happen to be quite good at it."

"And I'll do the yoghurt swim," said Berto. "You can't have caught 61 species of fish without knowing how to swim."

"I'll do the mace toss," Anka offered. "It'll be funny if the mace hits somebody when I throw it."

"Erm…I think Tyge should do it," said Zeferino.

"Yeah, he's strong, and well, not sadistic," Dani added.

"Fine," Anka sighed, and sat on the ground and groaned.

"I'll do the animal painting," said Zeferino. "It sounds rather fun."

"Okay, I guess that leaves Anka to do the 10k," said Tyge. "Now, let's get this party started!"

He put up his hand up for somebody to high five, but everyone just stared at him.

"C'mon, don't leave me hangin'," said Tyge, smiling. "Please?"

"Okay then," said Dani, and she stood up and high fived Tyge.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Tyge is a pretty strong player, but he seems a little air-headed sometimes. Did you see him blowing bubbles earlier?]**

* * *

Ruben had finally arrived back on the golf cart with Aleksander riding next to him.

"I think you guys need this," Ruben said, and he dropped Aleksander next to the other members of Team Tiger.

"So, here are the names of the teams…"

"It's okay," Hans said. "I've already told them that bit."

"Why don't you just host then?" Ruben asked angrily.

"That would be awesome!" Marios exclaimed.

"Your opinion means nothing," Ruben said. "Now…"

"Actually, he's right, that would be better," added Sanna.

"Shush!" Ruben hissed. "Now, let's get this show on the road. First we have the Greek Yoghurt Swim. As you can tell from the title, this challenge is a 100m freestyle through 1,000 litres of Plain Greek Yoghurt!

The four of you who are competing in this challenge, Amanda, Katerina, Sanna and Berto, have 10 minutes to get changed into their swimsuits, and then we'll be on our way."

The five of them quickly ran off to a nearby changing room to change into their swimsuits, while the rest of them stood around and talked to each other.

"So, I think we've got a pretty good chance of winning!" Pavils exclaimed excitedly, while the others just groaned.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Pavils said defensive. "A…"

He stopped. Amanda looked at him and gasped. She pretended to shed a tear.

"It's all strategy. Nothing personal," Pavils said in an aggressive tone.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Nothing personal? Erm...Hello, Alejandro the second!]**

* * *

Amanda, Katerina, Sanna and Berto had just arrived back in their swimsuits. They were carrying their clothes and shoes in their hands.

Amanda was wearing a two piece bikini that was pink and had love hearts on it

Katerina was wearing a two-piece with animated cats printed on it

Sanna was wearing a one-piece that was a plain-red colour

And Berto was wearing light-blue Speedos

"Hey, nice third nipple!" Pavils jeered. Sure enough, right underneath Berto's right nipple was a smaller third nipple. Berto blushed in embarrassment

"I knew it!" Pavils exclaimed. "You're an alien. You live in a green planet where they eat broccoli as a snack and they watch Barney all day and…OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCH!"

Pavils had just gotten pelted with four pairs of shoes. That was eight shoes in total. Berto, Amanda and Katerina all high-fived Sanna

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): That was a lot of fun. I know I probably shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't resist. I'll just tell Pavils that I had to do it or else they'd get suspicious**

**Pavils (Latvia): [he rubs his bruised nose] Why is everyone being so mean to me!?]**

* * *

_I dunno, Pavils, have you violated anyone recently? Yes, of course, is the answer._

_Thank you everyone who actually bothered to read past the first chapter. Your reviews are what keeps this fanfic going.  
_

_Also, thank you everyone for the Netherlands for taking Emilia's elimination so well. I feared the worst. And I'm also curious to know who you want to win now.  
_

_And that is it for this episode._

_Next time the challenges begin, everyone chokes on a ping-pong ball, someone ends up in hospital (only for a night though), someone gets eliminated (it's not the same person by the way. I'm not that cruel) and sometwo (is that a word) get together. _

_Who will it be?_

_Find out next time! ;-)_


	19. Ep10 Pt2 - Cleanin Up The Kitchen Greece

_Hello internet!_

_I have now hit 900 views. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed so far. The reviews really help keep the story going._

_In this episode SOMEONE will be going home, SOMEONE will be going to the hospital (not the same person) and EVERYONE will choke on a ping pong ball. You have been warned!_

* * *

Berto, Katerina and Amanda were standing by the end of the pool. Sure enough, it was filled to the brim with Greek yoghurt.

Sanna was still on her wheelchair with Marios right behind her. She had told Marios to lift her wheelchair when it was time to go and dump her into the pool.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Ruben yelled, and three of them immediately jumped, while Marios quickly threw Sanna off her wheelchair.

"And it looks like Katerina, Sanna and Amanda are neck in neck!" Ruben announced. "But Berto is speeding ahead! Looks like they aren't called "Speedos" for nothing!"

He laughed at what he just said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ruben, I can literally be funnier than you in my sleep. Remember two nights ago? Aleksander told me I called you an "80 year old virgin". Why don't you just give up on life?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios, nothing you say matters, because you are just a sad little Gayreek!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Ruben just called me a "Gayreek?" [sarcasm] Oh no, I'm so offended. It's not like it's an internet cliché that I haven't heard a million times!]**

* * *

"And Berto has just won the gold for Team Alligator!" Ruben announced. "It's now down to Amanda, Katerina and Sanna. It's neck in neck, but who will make it to the finish next? Sanna of Team Lion that is! Congratulations! And she is swiftly followed by Katerina, claiming the bronze for Team Bear. I guess that leaves Amanda in last place. Tough luck!"

"Yeah, I got the gold!" Berto cheered, and he high-fived Zeferino.

"Here are the results!" Ruben announced. "Team Alligator are leading with five points, Team Lion are second with three points, Team Bear are in third place with one point, and in last place are Team Tiger with zilch!

To those of you who just competed, please take a shower and get back in your regular clothes immediately. Seriously, the Greek yoghurt is going to go sour soon."

The four of them quickly rushed to the showers.

"As for the rest of you, four of you are about to compete in the next challenge.

Aleksander will be competing for Team Tiger

Johannes will be competing for Team Bear

Hadi will be competing for Team Lion

Dani will be competing for Team Alligator

And all four of them will be up against each other in a tournament of hair-dryer table tennis! The object of the game is to get three points before your opponent does. And because we've only a limited time to run the show, there will NOT be deuce. It is a complete waste of time!

First Aleksander will play against Dani

Then Hadi will play against Johannes

Then the two losers will compete for the bronze

And finally the two winners will compete for the silver and gold.

So, what are you waitin' for, Aleksander and Dani? Go!"

* * *

Aleksander and Dani were facing each other, with only a table tennis table separating them. They were both armed with a hair-dryer, and their team-mates were watching them on the nearby bleachers.

"First to three!" Ruben announced. "Dani, it's your serve. GO!"

Dani flicked on the hair dryer and place the ping pong ball on it. The ball rose into the air and shot over the table towards Aleksander, who screamed and ran for cover.

"Booo!" Lou yelled angrily, and Aleksander flipped him the bird.

"Seriously, bra, that was pathetic," Ruben said. "Aleksander, it's your serve!"

Aleksander switched on the hair-dryer again and placed the ball on top of it. It rose into the air and dropped about an inch from Aleksander.

"Second serve," Ruben sighed. "This time, make it work."

Aleksander switched on the hair dryer again and placed the ball on top of it. Once again the ball didn't go very far.

"Final serve," Ruben groaned. "One more blunder and Dani gets a point."

"Okay, I've got it this time!" Aleksander exclaimed, and he switched the hair dryer onto full blast. He shot straight past Dani.

Amanda had been walking back from the bathroom when the ball hit her in the head at full force.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she fell to the ground. "Watch it, Alex!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Yes, Alex finally caught on!]**

* * *

"Out!" Ruben yelled. "Two-nil to Team Alligator! Dani, it's your serve."

Aleksander tossed the ball to Dani and threw in the wrong direction altogether, but somehow Dani still caught it.

"Nice one!" Dani exclaimed angrily, and she served one last time. Aleksander had been staring at Tia the whole time, and he didn't even see the ball coming.

"And game!" Ruben announced. "Dani, you won three-nil and you are proceeding the championship. Aleksander, I'm going to be constructive here – you suck!"

"None taken," Aleksander replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Okay, we've got to find someone else who can cook. Aleksander is pretty much a jinx now]**

* * *

"Next we have Hadi against Johannes!" Ruben announced. "Hadi barely escaped being eliminated just there, but can he make it again?"

"Hey, why don't you just forfeit?" Johannes asked Hadi.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Earplugs," Hadi replied, pointing at his ears.

"Hmph," Johannes sighed. "So whose serve is it first?"

"Hadi's," said Ruben.

"Excuse me?" Johannes asked.

"Oh…I mean yours," Ruben replied quickly.

Johannes tossed the ball up into the air and quickly switched on the hair dryer.

The ball flew up into the air and Hadi quickly caught it in the air coming out of his hair dryer, sending it back up into the air.

It flew up into the air before bouncing back onto the table, and then bouncing again off the table.

"1-nil!" Ruben announced. "Hadi, it's your serve!"

Hadi set the ball on top of the hair dryer and it shot up into the air.

Johannes caught it with the blow of his hair dryer and sent it back to Hadi who caught it again, but not before switching the dial on the hair dryer up a notch, making the ball shoot back while quickly bouncing and getting past Johannes again.

"2-nil!" Ruben announced. "Match point! Service change!"

Johannes sighed, and after correcting his fedora, he switched the hair dryer onto pull blast. It soared right over Hadi, and it landed in Amanda's mouth.

"Cough, gag, cough!" Amanda gasped.

"Here, I got it!" Tyge exclaimed, and grabbed Amanda's belly.

"On the count of three," Tyge said. "One…two…three!"

Once he reached three, he performed a Heimlich Manoeuvre on Amanda, and after doing it twice, the ball flew out of her mouth and landed in Luko's mouth.

"Here, I got it!" Tyge exclaimed, and he performed the Heimlich Manoeuvre again, and then it flew out of Luko's mouth and into Katerina's mouth.

"Hang on!" Tyge shouted, and he ran over to Katerina and performed it again.

"Okay, this may take a while," Ruben sighed, and then the ball landed in his mouth. "Gag…Tyge! Some help here?"

"Tyge, don't do it," Sanna said to him.

"Nah…I better," Tyge sighed. "He may be mean, but he's still human."

With that, Tyge walked over to Ruben and performed to manoeuvre again, and the ball flew out of his mouth and into Sanna's mouth.

"Sanna…no…don't leave me!" Tyge cried and he rushed over her.

"Aw…lovebirds," Pavils said sweetly, elbowing Luko.

Sanna winked at Tyge, and Tyge performed the manoeuvre again and the ping-pong ball landed in Pavils' mouth.

"Gag…help me…gag!" Pavils gasped. "Can't breathe!"

Sanna rolled her eyes, but Tyge looked at her sternly, and then he went to help Pavils.

"All right, this may take a while," Ruben said to the camera. "Nonetheless, the score is now 3-nil. Hadi wins and Team Lion proceeds to the championship."

"What, but I just got it past him!" Johannes protested.

"Yeah, but it didn't bounce and went in the completely wrong direction," Ruben pointed out. "Have you never played tennis before?"

"Have you never heard me talk before?" Johannes asked. "Give me the victory or else…"

Luckily, Ruben had been prepared, though he was far less subtle than Hadi.

"Lalalalalala…can't hear you…Lalalalala!" Ruben warbled as he covered his ears.

"Whatever," Johannes sighed, and he went to sit down. Just after the ping pong ball landed in his throat.

"Help…Tyge!" he gasped.

Tyge quickly rushed over and performed the Heimlich Manoeuvre yet again, and it landed in Anka's mouth.

"It's okay, Anka, I got it!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Too late. I just swallowed it," Anka replied, and then she burped.

"Hey, that was our only ball!" Ruben protested. "Now what?"

"Anka, you are desperately needing to go to the bathroom," Johannes said in his smooth voice. "And you also don't want to flush."

"Hey, Ruben, I gotta go number 2!" Anka exclaimed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Erm…I guess we could have done without her saying that.**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): [sitting on the toilet] (her body is blurred by the way) Oh, that is a load-off! Oh look, it's the ping-pong ball!]**

* * *

Anka came rushing back from the bus, holding the ping-pong ball in one hand. The only difference was that it was no longer white, but a dark brown colour.

"Look, it's the colour of ****!" Anka exclaimed amusedly.

"Gross," Katerina gasped, and she fake-gagged.

"I guess it'll just have to do," Ruben sighed. "First up, the two losers, battling it out for third place, Johannes and Aleksander!"

"Hey, Alex, why don't you just forfeit?" Johannes asked.

After three seconds, Aleksander replied – "I'm sorry, Johannes, did you say something?"

Johannes stared at Aleksander in disbelief

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Could it be that Aleksander is…immune? That could be an issue down the road.]**

* * *

"Okay then," Ruben announced. "Johannes, you get to serve first."

Johannes stared at the ball on the table in disgust. Like Anka said earlier, it was certainly **** coloured.

"C'mon, just pick it up!" Ruben yelled, pointing at his watch. "Come on, this is a half-hour show."

"Okay, fine," Johannes sighed, and he picked up the ball. "Here goes…"

He switched on the hair-dryer and knowing what had happened earlier, he put the hair dryer at a lower switch and he served.

Just like every other shot, Aleksander completely missed it.

"One-nil," Ruben sighed. "Service change."

As with before, Aleksander failed to serve all three shots.

"Two-nil," Ruben groaned. "Service change."

Johannes served, and, surprise, surprise, Aleksander completely missed.

"Three-nil," Ruben said. "Johannes gets the bronze for Team Bear. As for Team Tiger, they get zilch points. Again!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So far we are completely sucking. Two challenges in and not a single point.**

**[she sighs] We're going to need a miracle to win]**

* * *

"And it's now time for the finals of the Hair-dryer table tennis challenge!" Ruben announced. "Hadi vs Dani. Well, this is gonna be awkward."

"I'm not going easy on you, just so you know," Hadi whispered to Dani as he held the hair dryer in his left hand.

"Not that I'll need it," Dani replied. She was also holding her hair dryer in her left hand.

"Oh, you're left handed too, awesome!" they both exclaimed, and they high fived with, of course, their left hands

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So, there's only three people on this show who are left-handed – Hadi, Dani and Lou, and two of them got together. It's destiny!**

**The rest of the contestants are right-handed. That's everyone except for me, because I am ambidextrous!**

**By the way, have you ever heard news reports that ambidextrous people are more likely to have mental health problems? Well there's no need, because they're false. It's all a load of crap. Those so-called 'experts' have obviously never heard of Leonardo Da Vinci]**

* * *

"Hadi, it's your serve first!" Ruben announced.

Hadi flicked on the hair dryer, and the ball floated into the air, and it bounced once before Dani caught it and the air tossed it back.

"Come on, Hadi!" Sanna exclaimed.

"You can do it Dani!" Tyge cheered.

They both stared at each other, and then they stared at Pavils.

"You can do it [Hadi/Dani]!" they both yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): They can deny it as long as they want, but no one can resist the power of me, the Latvian Cupid, and my cartwheels of love]**

* * *

Hadi and Dani continued to compete against each other, and Ruben sat in his umpire chair and sighed.

"Okay, that's it," he groaned. "Whoever is first to get one points wins the gold. I'm tired of you going on like this."

"Whatever," Dani snapped, as she caught the ball again and shot it back with the stream of air

Ruben leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"Why won't this end already?" Ruben groaned.

"Oh, calm your *****!" Anka yelled.

"How can he calm what he doesn't already have?" Stela added, and they both high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): I hate Ruben as much as any of the contestants but, seriously, some of the comments they make about him are disgusting.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Oh, Hans, quit being a buzzkill. The things we're saying about Ruben are understatements anyway.]**

* * *

The hair-dryers continued to toss the ball back and forth, and even Hadi and Dani were getting bored.

"Come on, just win already!" Sanna cheered.

"No, Dani, this is your game!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Quit trying to argue with each other. You're fooling nobody!" yelled Pavils.

Lou stood up angrily, and he winked at Sanna.

"You don't mind if I do it?" he asked Sanna.

"Do what?" Sanna asked, and then Lou pointed at a certain spot in his body.

"Oh, go for it! I'd do it if I could," Sanna replied.

"What are you two on about?" Pavils asked, and then he found out for himself. Lou had kicked Pavils bang in the kiwis.

"OUCH! Ow…ow…mans kāposti!" Pavils squeaked, and he fell off his seat and went rolling down the bleacher.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Pavils yelled between banging his head off the bleachers and the pain Lou had already caused.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Seriously, why is everyone being such a prick to me? I never get this kind of disrespect at my school!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Did Pavils seriously just yell "My cabbages" in Latvian? You bloody wish!]**

* * *

Dani and Hadi both collapsed in laughter as well, and they consequently dropped both of their hair dryers.

The ball bounced off Dani's side.

"And we have our winner!" Ruben exclaimed. "Hadi gets the gold and Dani gets the silver! Since Johannes already got the bronze, I can now announce the results so far.

Team Lion got 5 points, making a total of 8 points for their team

Team Alligator got 3 points, making a total of 8 points for them as well.

Team Bear got 1 point, making a total of 2 points for their team

And Team Tiger got nil in this challenge, making a total of…how do you add this again? Oh yes, it make a total of zero points. Haha!"

"Shut up," Aleksander replied obnoxiously, and Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Ruben replied. "So, let's get on with challenge. Next we have…drum roll please?"

Nobody responded.

"Aw, come on guys!" Ruben whined. "Anyway, the next challenge is the mace toss –

Mirzo, Pavils, Agnessa and Tyge, you four are up!"

The Tigers, Lions and Alligators cheered, while the Bears just sat there looking indifferent.

"What, you too Luko?" Pavils asked angrily.

"S-sorry Pavils, but what you tried to do was kind of wonderful," Luko replied angrily.

"Luko, wonderful means good," Katerina told him.

"Oh…um…I mean…not wonderful!" Luko exclaimed. "How could you do that to Hadi?"

"It's all plain strategy," Pavils replied.

The rest of Team Bear rolled their eyes

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Okay, I could have worded that better, but I will make any sacrifice to get my Swedish beauty to date me. We are going to be perfect together. We're going to get married and have three kids, and then we'll have lots of fun neglecting them…**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I can see what Amanda is trying to do. I know she convinced Pavils to tell everyone to vote off Hadi to make him look bad. But I'm not going to say anything because – and I can't believe I'm saying this – I approve. Seriously, Pavils is a jerk. At least Amanda is subtle about her villainous nature**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I think I'm forgetting how to speak French...I mean English! See!?]**

* * *

The four participants of the Mace Toss (Mirzo, Pavils, Agnessa and Tyge) were lined side by side, each holding a metal chain with a Styrofoam mace at the end of it.

"Okay, contenders!" Ruben exclaimed. "It's time for the Mace Toss. The object of this challenge is to fling your mace as far as possible.

You basically throw it as if it's a hammer throw. You spin around several times, and then you'll have three seconds to throw your mace as far as possible. Understood?"

The four participants nodded.

"Okay, then," Ruben replied, smiling. "First up, for Team Bear, Pavils!"

Nobody clapped.

"Thank you very much for your support!" Pavils yelled sarcastically, and then he spun around with the mace several times.

"3…2…1…THROW!" Ruben yelled.

Pavils let out an almighty roar, and then he threw the mace a relatively short distance.

An intern came out with a measuring tape, and then he declared – "The distance was 5.67 metres."

"BOO!" yelled Katerina, and the other members of Team Bear joined in.

"BOO!"

"Okay, I get it!" Pavils whined.

"Next up we have, Team Tiger. So far this team has not been doing grrrrrr-reat!" Ruben announced, and then he paused for a moment to take in the laughter from his joke. Obviously there was none.

Ruben smirked, and he said – "Okay, Mirzo, you're up!"

Mirzo immediately starting swinging like a professional hammer-thrower, and after swinging the mace once…twice…three times he let go and it soared right over the field they were standing in.

Once it landed, the same intern got out a measuring tape and measured up the distance that Mirzo had thrown the mace.

"85.12 metres!" the intern declared.

"Wow!" Marios exclaimed. "That's only a metre and a half off the world record."

"Well, it is only Styrofoam," Hadi pointed out.

"Good point," replied Marios. "It's still impressive, though."

"And Mirzo has beaten Pavils, and secured at least a point for the Tigers!" Ruben exclaimed. "For Team Lion, Agnessa!"

Sanna, Hadi, Marios and Stela cheered, whilst Agnessa stood at the point where Pavils and Mirzo had stood.

"Okay, Agnessa, go for it!" Ruben exclaimed.

Agnessa shuddered

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Ruben said the same thing the night he made me go on a date with him as a 'reward'. He actually thought I'd make out with him. If that's not perverted I don't know what is.]**

* * *

Nonetheless, Agnessa swung the Styrofoam mace a couple of times before letting go of it.

It sailed a respectable distance. The same intern came out again to measure the distance.

"35.8 metres!" the intern exclaimed.

Agnessa stuck out her lower lip and nodded. She was satisfied with the result.

"Agnessa just guaranteed her team bronze!" Ruben announced. "Finally, competing for Team Alligator, Tyge!"

Tyge was met by much applause, even from those who were on other teams.

"Okay, Norwegian bro, go for it!" Ruben exclaimed.

With that, Tyge swung the Styrofoam mace around three times, before letting go.

The mace flew for quite a bit before landing after five seconds.

"46.7 metres!" the intern declared once he'd finished measuring.

"Okay, the results are clear now," Ruben exclaimed.

"Team Bear, you guys placed last in this challenge, special thanks to Pavils, and your total remains at two points

Team Lion, you got one point, bringing your total up to nine points

Team Alligator, you placed second – you are now the leading team with eleven points

And Team Tiger, congrats on not losing for once. Thanks to Mirzo, you five now have five points and have moved up a notch to third place!"

"Wooo, yeah!" Aleksander cheered.

"Easy, tiger, we're not safe just yet," Amanda said, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I think it's rather creepy seeing Amanda when she's pretending to be nice. But still, she's got most of the show fooled; kudos for that!]**

* * *

The four contestants who had chosen to participate in the Animal Painting; Lou, Adrijana, Marios and Zeferino; were standing against a barbed wire wall inside an enclosure that was about 30 metres long and 20 metres wide.

"What are we all doing in here?" Adrijana asked suspiciously.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): To be honest, I didn't really wanna know]**

* * *

"Remember when I said you'd be "animal painting?" Ruben asked.

"Oh no," Marios gasped. "This better not be…"

"That's right, Marios!" Ruben replied, grinning evilly. "When I said you guys would be painting animals, I literally meant, painting animals!"

"Oh come on! /What the heck! /He's in for it now!" were amongst the things that the four participants groaned.

"Bring 'em in guys!" Ruben announced, and four interns entered the enclosure. One of them was bringing in a tiger, one was bringing in a bear, one was bringing in a lion, and one was bringing in an alligator.

Lou wet his pants before blushing in embarrassment.

"Relax, keep your panties on!" Ruben replied, chuckling at another one of his terrible jokes. "The animals all have muzzles on them. Since this isn't Total Drama, but is instead the slightly lamer Euro-Drama, we can't risk getting sued by you guys."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): If I'd known this show was gonna be so lame, I would never have signed up.**

**Actually, I still would have. This is gonna be the easiest million bucks ever!]**

* * *

"Hey, mine doesn't have a muzzle!" Adrijana protested, pointing at the bear.

"Oh yeah," Ruben said, clicking his finger. "Your parents sent us a letter saying that we can nullify your contract if we want, and they promised they wouldn't sue."

Adrijana sighed – "I hate my life."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Why did Emilia have to go? She didn't deserve it! I should never have been so selfish and let her talk to me.**

**I just thought I could use some company, you know, for once. I really hope she's not angry]**

* * *

"Okay, let's get on with the instructions!" Ruben announced. "You guys will be using tattoo needles to sketch the most accurate drawing of your animal that you can. You have twenty minutes, beginning now!"

Lou immediately leapt on the tiger.

"Okay mister!" Lou yelled angrily. "You may have made me wet my pants on international TV, but you're not getting away that easily!"

The tiger froze, and purred a couple of times before dropping himself onto the ground.

"That's better," Lou said angrily, and he got out the tattoo pen. "In return, I'll do it as gently as possible."

The others were not having as much luck. Marios had managed to climb onto the lion's back but he was struggling to get the animal to stay put, Zeferino was getting chased by the alligator and the bear had managed to grab Adrijana's tattoo pen and he was now scribbling on her back.

"Stop!" Adrijana demanded. "Okay, if you're going to keep going, can you draw a knife or something?"

The bear growled at Adrijana and made her hair stand up.

"Never mind, scribble is good," Adrijana squeaked.

"Finished!" Lou exclaimed, and he climbed off the tiger, revealing a very detailed and shaded drawing of a tiger.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Lou said to the tiger, and he shook one of the tiger's paws.

"Amazing," Pavils said in surprise. "I mean whatever."

"I have to say Lou, I'm impressed," said Ruben. "But we'll have to wait until the end to judge the tattoos."

"Thanks," Lou replied, smiling. "Could I also have a new pair of pants?"

"Sure, the Bus Toilet is loaded with them," Ruben replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): [he pulls on a new pair of pants] So, I got my team the gold! I think I'm immune for one more night even if we lose**

**Wetting my pants was, well, embarrassing, but I can't care at this point!]**

* * *

"Fifteen minutes left!" Ruben announced.

"I'm getting theeeeeeeeeere!" Marios screamed as the lion continued to try and shake him off. The Greek got out the tattoo pen and started to draw a lion. It looked kind of crude, but it would do.

Meanwhile, Zeferino had just realized that climbing on the alligator's back would weaken it, and after a minute of doodling on the crocodiles scales, he stood up and exclaimed – "I'm finished!"

"Well done, Zeferino!" Ruben exclaimed. "Is what I'd say if I actually cared. Now quit stealin' my light, buddy."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): "Quit stealin' my light buddy". Didn't Chris McLean say that in episode 5 of Season 1 to Trent? Seriously, Ruben, stop trying to be Chris. I don't know why anyone would want to be him anyway.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios…I pity you so much!]**

* * *

"Ten minutes left!" Ruben exclaimed at Marios and Adrijana.

"Hang on, almost there!" Marios exclaimed, as he continued to get thrown around by the lion.

After a bit of fidgeting with the tattoo pen, he exclaimed – "Finished!"

"And Marios is done," Ruben announced. "That just leaves Adrijana."

"Can I please forfeit?" Adrijana squeaked, as the bear continued to rip up her clothing

"Nah, this is too much fun to watch," Ruben replied. "I'll leave you in there for another ten minutes."

**[10 minutes later…]**

"Ugh," Adrijana groaned. The bear had ripped all of her clothes to shreds, and she was now lying at the edge of the enclosure, wearing nothing except for a black bra and panties.

"I hate my life," she groaned.

"You don't say," Marios replied.

"Oh, if only you knew," Adrijana snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Yes, I know about Adrijana's curse. But still, it's fun to mess with her head**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Marios is so mean! And something tells me he knows about the curse. I mean, seriously, he digs up dirt like a mole! He's like the ultimate stalker!**

**Though it was funny when he found the video of Ruben in Melodifestivalen…**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden): I still can't believe Marios even found that! What's next, he knows about the blue birthmark on my bottom? Whoops…]**

* * *

"Does the birthmark itch?" Marios asked Ruben.

"Drop dead!" Ruben replied angrily. "Anyways, it's time to judge –

Adrijana, since it wasn't you who tattooed the bear and vice versa, you gained zero points for Team Bear, so your team's score remains at only two points.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia) [she has her back to the camera with her hoody and t-shirt pulled up, revealing the tattoo, which is made up of many zigzagged lines]: What do you guys think this looks like? I personally think it looks like a cat on a space-hopper.]**

* * *

"Marios," Ruben continued. "Your picture was rather crude, but at least you actually got it onto the animal. One point to Team Lion, which brings your total up to ten.

Zeferino, not bad, though it could have been better. Still, three points are awarded to you and Team Alligator, bringing your total up to fourteen points. That puts you guys in the lead "

The members of Team Alligator cheered.

"And finally, Lou…Gehrig's disease," Ruben said, snorting, before he was hit in the head with a rock.

"That is not one bit funny!" Dani yelled, who still had her hand in the air. "That's a really serious disease. You can't…"

"Whatever," Ruben snapped. "Lou, you gained five points for Team Tiger, making a total of ten."

Lou cheered, and he received several high-fives from his teammates.

"Okay, enough merriment!" Ruben complained. "It's time for the final challenge. "Tia, Luko, Stela and Anka, you guys will be competing in the Mascot 10k. As the title says, you guys will be against each other in a 10k running race, and you will be dressed as your team's mascots.

So, Tia, you will be in a tiger suit

Luko, you will be in a bear suit

Stela, you will be in a lion suit

And Anka, you will be in an alligator suit."

"Aw, but I wanted to have a crocodile suit!" Anka complained.

"Okay, it could be that as well," Ruben replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get this on!" Luko cheered, and he quickly put on the bear suit.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I just had three cans of energy drink for breakfast. Am I a shoe-in or what?]**

* * *

The four contenders were lined up at the starting line, and they were all dressed in their mascot outfits.

Pavils put the bear head on Luko's head.

"All set!" Pavils said excitedly. "You're ready to go!"

"Wooo, I'm totally gonna win!" Luko cheered.

* * *

"So, how are you doing in there?" Amanda asked Tia.

"I can hardly breathe," Tia groaned. "But I'd say I'll manage."

"Good to hear," Amanda replied. "Now go and win us the gold!"

"Alright, enough pep-talk!" Ruben announced. "You guys can begin in 3…2…1…GO!"

Luko immediately jetted off, while Anka sprinted ahead.

Stela and Tia both kept at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Anka was such an idiot. Has she never done a 10k before? Any jogger would know that you're not supposed to sprint ahead, or you'll waste energy.]**

* * *

After only 11 minutes, Luko had already reached the 2k mark.

"Come on, you can do it, Luko!" Katerina cheered.

"Yeah, save me from elimination," Pavils added.

"I dunno guys," Luko said, as he continued to run. "I don't feel so well. I feel a bit woozy."

"It's okay, Luko, you're just imagining it," Pavils said. "Now come on…"

Suddenly, Luko stopped running, and he fell to the ground. The head of his animal costume fell off.

"This is no time to snooze!" Pavils yelled at Luko angrily. "Come on. Get back up!"

"Pavils, can't you see? He's unconscious!" Johannes yelled.

"But why?" Pavils asked.

"I dunno. I guess caffeine isn't made for long runs!" Johannes replied. "Come on, we better get him back to the bus. Pavils, you carry him."

"Why don't you…" Pavils answered, before Johannes gave him the puppy eyes.

"I'll do it," he added, an unhappy look on his face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): I really hope Luko is okay. I hate seeing a fellow Balkan get hurt. Unless it's Anka, of course.]**

* * *

Pavils had just finished carrying Luko back to the bus.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Katerina asked Hans.

"I don't know. I'll take him to a nearby hospital," Hans replied, and he took Luko from Pavils and placed his unconscious body in the front seat. With that, he drove off.

"Ugh!" Pavils groaned. "Now we've lost the challenge!"

Katerina, Johannes and Adrijana all stared at him angrily.

"If you survive the next elimination, I'm gonna make you regret it," Katerina said between tears, and she held up her fist.

Pavils gulped.

So, nothing else of significance occurred during the race, so we'll just skip to the end

* * *

Ruben and the other members of Team Tiger, Team Lion and Team Alligator were all at the finish line.

"And it looks like three of our participants are here!" Ruben announced. "Tia, Stela and Anka all seem to be neck in neck, but there can only be one winner.

So, it looks like Anka is taking the lead. Oh wait, make that Stela. Tia. Stela. Anka. Tia. Anka. Stela. Tia. Tia. TIA!"

Tia had just crossed the finish line in her tiger costume. No sooner had she crossed, she quickly yelled – "UNZIP ME!"

Amanda quickly rushed over and opened the zip of the costume.

Tia was panting her head off. No sooner had Amanda dropped the costume on the ground, it was revealed that Tia had been up to her knees in sweat.

"Well, thank God that's over!" Tia panted.

"And Stela takes the second place!" Ruben announced. "This leaves Anka to take third."

"That strange. Where's Luko?" Tyge asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Him," Ruben replied. "He passed out around the 2k mark. It was 'cuz of a sugar coma or something."

"That doesn't sound good," Sanna said in concern.

"Relax, Hans has taken him to hospital," Ruben replied. "Okay, it's time to add up the scores –

The winner is tied between Team Tiger and Team Alligator, both with fifteen points. To break this tie, first we'll count the gold medals each team received.

Team Tiger, you received 3 gold medals

And Team Alligator, you received 1 gold medal

I guess it's pretty clear; the winners of this challenge are Team Tiger, and your prize is…

…

…

…

…

…you guys get to keep the Styrofoam maces from this challenge!"

The five members of team Tiger looked quite confused over why that was the reward, but they still cheered because they received immunity.

Ruben continued, "Team Lion received thirteen points, so you guys are also safe. This leaves Katerina, Johannes, Pavils, Adrijana and Luko, the members of Team Bear, up for elimination. By the way, if Luko gets eliminated, we will transfer him home from the hospital. The doctors at the hospital have told us that he's conscious again, and all they need to do is check his blood sugar, and then if he's safe tonight, he should be back here tomorrow morning in time for the next challenge.

Anyways, Team Bear has lost, and tonight all contestants will be participating in the voting, including Luko, who will be voting from a bathroom at the hospital.

You guys have thirty minutes to get back to the bus and cast your vote, beginning now!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So here are my votes:**

**I'm giving three points to Pavils, since he's nothing but a perverted jerk**

**Two points go to Katerina. I dunno, she just doesn't seem that useful**

**And I'll give my one point to Adrijana. It's not like she wants to be here anyway**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Top votes go to Pavils. That jerk has got it coming!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I'm giving three points to Johannes. I'm pretty sure he's one of Amanda's allies.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I really don't wanna vote anyone off, but Pavils seems to bother Sanna a lot, so I'll give him my three points**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Three points to Katerina. I can't believe she had the nerve to threaten me like that. I could beat her up with one finger**

**Katerina [from outside]: I heard that!**

**Pavils [squeaks]: Please don't kill me]**

* * *

"Passengers of this reality show!" Ruben announced. "You have all cast your vote and made your decision. Currently, twenty of you remain in this game, but that is about to become nineteen.

Katerina, Johannes, Pavils, Adrijana and Luko are the only ones who did not receive invincibility, but four of them are safe.

The first person safe, with only six points against them is…

…

...Johannes!"

Johannes caught the marshmallow with his right hand.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"The second marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…Katerina!"

"Woo. Me and Kelija get to stay another day. Eeeiiii!" she squeed, before getting up to pick up her marshmallow.

"There are now only two marshmallows remaining on this plate!" Ruben exclaimed. "The next one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…Luko! Since he is not here to claim his marshmallow…catch!"

Ruben threw the marshmallow up into the air and about half a dozen contestants scrambled to get it. In the end, Anka got it, and it was mainly because she elbowed everyone out of the way.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of this evening!" Ruben announced. "It will either go to Adrijana or Pavils. I can now reveal that the final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrijana!"

"Oh, come on!" Adrijana groaned angrily, but she still got up to get it.

"What? She is clearly not happy about being safe!" Pavils protested. "She should be the one to leave!"

"Sorry, bra," Ruben replied. "All votes are final. Looks like it's your time to go."

"Okay, see if I care!" Pavils yelled. "I don't need some dumb reality show to make a million euros. I could make two million euros just from busking. Vēlāk, kuces!"

With that, he stomped off the bus, but not before flipping everyone the bird.

Once the door slammed shut, Sanna sighed – "I'm sure not gonna miss him. He was a jerk! I can't believe he kept saying that we were a couple even though we aren't. You get jerks like him crawling all over my school. They go…"

"Oh, shut up, Sanna!" Tyge replied. He had a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Sanna asked, frowning.

Tyge grabbed Sanna and gave her a huge kiss full on the lips. It lasted for five seconds, and then they stopped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to wait," Sanna apologized. "I just didn't want Pavils to be right."

"It's okay. It was well worth it!" Tyge replied, and then they started going at it again.

"So, looks like we have the third hook-up of the season!" Ruben announced. "First Hadi and Dani, then Zeferino and Agnessa, and now Sanna and Tyge. This is gonna make ratings skyrocket!

But will there be any more hookups?

If so, who will they be?

And what will become of Luko?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Katerina –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Pavils –_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Luko (from the hospital toilet)–_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Pavils_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Amanda –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Pavils_

* * *

_Mirzo –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Lou –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Hadi –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Agnessa –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Agnessa_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Stela –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Berto –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Tyge –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Anka –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Pavils – 54pts_

_Adrijana – 29pts_

_Katerina – 17pts_

_Luko – 14pts_

_Johannes – 6pts_

* * *

_And Pavils is the next to leave. I just wanted to say that I never intended for Pavils to turn out the way he did.  
_

_Sometimes I lose control of the characters. They seem to just develop themselves._

_I have created a new poll now that there are three couples on this show?  
Who is your favourite? HadixDani. ZeferinoxAgnessa or SannaxTyge? _

_I'd be curious to know which ones you guys like._

_Luko is fine, by the way. Well, sort of. _

_He will continue to compete, but...  
_

_I'll just let you all find out next time._

_What do you think has happened to him?_

_Find out next time ;-)_

_Vēlāk, kuces! :-P  
_


End file.
